Un amour ténébreux
by Alista
Summary: Quand une fille belle et ambitieuse décide de s'allier au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ça peut faire mal ! Pour une fois, soyons du côté des méchants ! OCTJ
1. Prologue

**Diclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rowling et la Warner Bros ainsi que les lieux de l'histoire sauf ceux que j'ai inventé moi-même. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.

Biyoux

Note : Dans les reviews que je pose, je met Yunie en pseudo mais malheureusement il était déjà pris :( J'ai donc pris Alista.

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue **

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une merveilleuse vision lui apparut instentanément : l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était encore dans un sommeil profond, aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage d'ange. Elle constata qu'il avait posé la main sur la sienne durant la nuit. Elle avait atteint son coeur, même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué son amour. Elle dirigea doucement sa main vers ce si beau visage et l'effleura du bout des doigts. En cet instant, elle craignait de le blesser, de défaire ses si beaux traits. Mais juste par cette petite caresse, il fut réveillé. Il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux noirs et attrapa sa main qu'il embrassa doucement. Puis sans signe préventif, il se releva brusquement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, une main sur le coeur.

- Le jour est levé depuis longtemps, je dois y aller, répondit-il affairé à s'habiller.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dis ? Il est vrai que dès que tu commences à... enfin, tu es une ensorcelleuse comme je te l'ai déjà dis ! J'en oublis donc de te dire des choses essentielles.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Je dois partir quelques jours pour ramener des... personnes..., à notre cause !

- Encore ? Ne sommes-nous pas assez nombreux ?

- Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !

- Mais, Tom, que vais-je faire sans toi ? Je ne peux pas diriger tout le monde toute seule !

- Bien sûr que si, mon bel ange diabolique ! Je te fais confiance !

Il attrapa sa cape de voyage, la mis sur son bras et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte. Elle sauta hors du lit et accourut derrière lui afin de se serrer contre lui, sa tête sur son dos.

- Fais attention.

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Il lui caressa le visage, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et se jeta hors de la pièce.

-------

Elle traversait les couloirs du manoir avec une assurance mesurée. Bien que chaque Mangemort lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquéter quand Tom n'était pas là pour veiller au grain. Ses talons haut claquaient sur le carrelage, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jai voltigaient derrière elle et chacun s'abaissait à son passage. Elle ressentait tant de fierté. Avoir été choisi par Lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Voldemort comme compagne. Non, il ne l'avait pas demandé en mariage mais il la traitait comme sa femme. Jamais il ne lui avait hurlé dessus comme il le faisait si souvent avec ses fidèles. Il ne l'avait encore moins frappée ni envoyé le moindre sortilège impardonnable. Il l'aimait...

Elle pénétra dans le grand salon et s'installa dans le fauteuil préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, près de la cheminée. A peine une heure qu'il était parti et il lui manquait déjà.

Cela faisait tout juste trois minutes qu'elle était arrivé que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. La Mangemorte s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à contre-coeur.

- Bonjour, Bella. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Maîtresse, pénétrer Poudlard est impossible. Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, toutes ses protections ont été maintenues autour du château. Impossible de trouver une brèche.

- Ne prononce jamais ce mot...

La jeune fille se releva et s'approcha de la cheminée.

- Tu sais pertinament que rien est impossible quand on désire ardemment le faire, dit-elle froidement.

Bellatrix ne répondit rien.

- Le Maître a confiance en toi. Si tu échouais dans cette mision, je pense qu'il serait déçu, très déçu et... moi aussi, Bella.

Cette dernière se releva.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me rabaisse devant toi !

La brune se retourna et fusilla Bellatrix du regard.

- De quel droit me tutois-tu ?

- Après tout, pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve de ta supériorité ! J'ignore ce que tu as fais à mon maître mais sache que cet acte ne restera pas impuni !

Il y eut un éclair, Bellatrix tomba à genoux et fut aussitôt agitée de spasmes incontrôlables.

- Finite.

L'incantatrice rangea sa baguette et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

- S'il te plait, sors vite d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve réellement, dit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans une main.

Bellatrix se releva difficilement mais s'accomplit en pestant.

La jeune fille soupira. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir tenir plusieurs jours de cette manière sans Tom...

Elle s'appelait Lizy, du moins, elle souhaitait qu'on la nomme ainsi. Elle venait de quitter Poudlard, de finir sa septième année alors qu'Harry Potter, lui, finissait sa sixième. Elle était de Sang mêlé, tout comme Voldemort mais une véritable Serpentard. Sa mère était une sorcière, son père un Moldu. Son père les avait abandonnées lorsqu'elle avait un an, quand les premiers pouvoirs de Lizy étaient apparus et que sa femme lui avait avoué ses origines. Elle avait donc grandit seule avec sa mère qui depuis l'abondon de son Moldu de mari soutenait fortement les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle fut assassinée il y a un peu plus d'un an, bêtement. Elle avait eut une aventure avec un sorcier et elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui dévoiler une grande admiration à Voldemort alors que celui-ci était un Auror. Un combat avait suivi et elle avait été tué. Lizy lui en avait voulu au début d'avoir été si négligeante puis la vengeance avait pris le dessus. Elle s'était rapprochée de personnes dont elle était certaine qu'ils étaient des intimes de Voldemort comme Malefoy et avait donc pu se présenter devant lui. Par la suite, elle ne comprit guère comment elle avait fait pour se rapprocher autant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des Sang mêlés, partageaient les même idées et détestaient leur père. Qu'il l'avoue ou non, lui aussi souhaitait probablement venger sa mère. Ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher pour le plaisir. Et ce plaisir devint une maladie puis se transforma en amour. Elle avait suivi le même genre de parcours que lui et possèdait même le pouvoir supplémentaire de contrôler les éléments.

C'était un couple dévastateur et puisque Harry Potter était le premier ennemi de Tom, c'était aussi le sien. Déjà à Poudlard, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais ne disait rien. Cette époque était révolue et avait bien l'attention de montrer qu'elle servait à quelque chose, qu'elle méritait d'être le centre d'attention de Tom... pour rabattre son caquet à cette stupide Lestrange !


	2. Première rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Première recontre**

- Elizabeth Redrey, toutes mes condoléances pour votre chère mère qui était une femme si bonne, si généreuse.

" Pauvre gars, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. "

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle d'une voix faussement attristée.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent ainsi devant elle et elle crut défaillir. Elle était vraiment dans un monde stupide ! Chaque personne se présentant devant elle était loin de partager les mêmes idées que sa mère et d'elle-même. Elle avait réussi à faire croire que sa mère avait dit des bêtises sous l'excès d'alcool. Décidemment, elle portait le bon écusson en étant à Serpentard.

- Soyez forte, miss Redrey, tout se passera bien.

Là, ç'en était trop. Dumbledore qui venait pleurer sa mère ! La pauvre devait se retourner dans sa tombe ! Elle pencha légèrement la tête en avant puis une fois tous les gens passer devant elle, elle se retira et rentra chez elle. Ce vieux fou lui avait donné deux jours de tranquilité pour faire son deuil.

" S'il y tient tant, je vais lui faire ce plaisir... "

A en croire par son air indifférent, vous pourriez croire que la mort de sa mère la touche nullement. Bien au contraire. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de pleurer mais elle combattait en pestant contre tous ces imbéciles qui l'entouraient. Sa mère n'était pas une partisante du Seigneur des Ténèbres même si elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle craignait de se présenter devant lui et de mal agir, le décevoir. Elle décida de réaliser son souhait. Elle allait la remplacer et se battre à ses côtés. Dès son retour à Poudlard, elle aurait de nombreuses choses à faire... Mais, à présent, elle était seule, elle n'avait plus de famille ou du moins, pas connue. Cela lui retourna les entrailles.

Arrivée chez elle, elle entra dans la chambre de sa défunte mère et s'allongea sur son lit. Puis n'y tenant plus, les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle jura vengeance.

" Ne t'en fais pas, maman, tu seras fière de moi. "

--------

Une semaine plus tard...

- Saleté de Potter, quand j'aurai réussi mon entreprise, il ira chialer dans les jupes de sa mère ! Que dis-je ? Sa mère au sang de bourbe, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'existe plus celle-la ! Mais il verra que...

- Malefoy !

Le blond chercha la provenance de l'appel et tomba sur une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air interessé.

- Je ne veux pas de ton lit, Malefoy, alors cesse de me regarder comme ça !

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais remarqué mais j'avais vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop t'émoustiller toi. Une vraie Serpentard.

- Ca ira pour les compliments, dit-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses longs doigts. Il faut que je te parle.

- N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

- En privé ! siffla-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de Malefoy. Crabbe et Goyle, bien qu'ayant une intelligence limitée, semblaient particulièrement intrigués par cette conversation.

- Ah oui, désolé, s'excusa Malefoy - il se retourna vers ses deux acolytes - commencez à y aller, j'arrive.

Tandis que les deux gêneurs s'éloignaient, la jolie brune attrapa la main de Malefoy et le tira derrière elle.

- C'est moi d'habitude qui traîne les filles derrière moi, dit narquoisement Malefoy.

Elle lui répondit par un regard noir.

" Inquiétante cette fille, pensa Malefoy. "

Elle entra dans la première salle de classe vide et ferma la porte dans son dos.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seule à seul, nous pouvons en venir à des choses plus sérieuses.

Malefoy, un sourire aux lèvres s'approcha d'elle et pencha son visage vers celui de la jeune fille. Il faillit se prendre une main dans la figure.

- Tu recommences ça une fois, je te tue ! prévint-elle.

- Ca va, ne t'exite pas, lança Malefoy en s'asseyant sur une chaise et croisant les bras. Je peux savoir ton nom au moins ?

- Lizy.

- Et ton véritable nom ?

- Appelle moi Lizy. C'est ainsi que me nomme mes amis.

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu n'es pas légèrement dérangée toi ? demanda Drago d'un air sarcastique.

- C'est possible.

- Tu as des amis ?

- Je m'entend très bien avec moi-même, dit-elle amusée. Non, sincèrement, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard stupéfait de Drago, j'ai une très bonne amie qui se nomme Keira. Serpentard, septième année et également du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ses parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Et... je préfère ne pas encore lui parler de mes idées.

- Ah d'accord.

- Enfin, Drago, c'est bien cela ? - il acquiesça d'un signe de tête - tu es un proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? N'essaye pas de me le cacher, j'en suis sûre.

- Alors autant ne pas le nier. Mais viens en aux faits.

- Pour tout te dire, j'aimerais le voir, me joindre à lui.

Drago l'évalua du regard.

- Tes parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts à son service ?

- Mon père était une pourriture de Moldu et ma mère est morte il y a une semaine, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Désolé pour ta mère.

- Merci.

- Mais tu es une Sang mêlé ?

- Quelle intelligence ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu passes ton temps avec ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle avec un QI pareil !

Il fit une moue.

- Et tu es à Serpentard ? reprit-il.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi était un Sang mêlé et lui aussi était à Serpentard.

Elle eut l'impression que Drago venait de se prendre quelque chose sur la tête.

- Un problème ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Lui ? Un Sang mêlé ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai fais des recherches. Tu sais tout ce remu ménage qu'il y a eut il y a quatre ans avec la petite Weasley qui se serait laissée abusé par un journal intime - Drago ne laissa rien paraitre, elle ne devait pas être au courant que c'était son père l'origine de tout ça - et bien, en observant Granger, j'ai appris que ce journal était celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort - oui, je prononce son nom, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air ahuri de Drago - j'ai appris tout cela en cherchant bien sûr et j'ai le don de ne pas me faire remarquer quand je veux savoir quelque chose. J'ai donc également appris de la bouche de Potter qu'il était un Sang mêlé.

- C'est vrai qu'aucun de ses partisans ne lui a jamais demandé si c'était un Sang pur. C'est comme si on en était persuadé.

- Vous vous êtes bien fait manipulés, conclut-elle. Mais pour moi, cela ne change rien, c'est un sorcier extraordinaire. Et j'espère que tu ne me crois pas inférieure parce que je suis mêlée et toi pur.

- Non, tu es mon égale.

- Bien. Donc, comment puis-je faire pour rencontrer le maître des Ténèbres ?

- Je vais en parler à mon père. C'est un de ses plus proches partisans. Je te dirais s'il veut te recevoir.

- D'accord. Je te fais confiance, Drago, pas de coups bas.

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Il se releva, lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce.

" Une bonne chose de faite, pensa Lizy en agitant ses cheveux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Ah, j'ai horreur de ça ! "

--------

La sonnerie retentit. Finit la cours de McGonagall ! Enfin ! Cette vieille pie est des plus écrasantes. Cela fait un bail que Lizy sait faire toutes ses métamorphoses. Ces cours sont d'un ennui magistral pour elle !

Elle sortit de la classe et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle balaya la salle du regard et fit une moue de dégoût en voyant Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley s'embrasser amoureusement.

" Seigneur, enlevez-moi cet écoeurant spectacle de ma vue ! "

Elle se diriga à grands pas vers sa table et s'y installa de manière à leur tourner le dos.

" Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fou Malefoy ? Déjà dix jours qu'on a eu cette conversation et rien de neuf ! Il ne voudrait pas que je m'énerve tout de même ? "

Et à en croire que le seigneur l'avait entendu, dix minutes plus tard :

- Salut, Lizy.

Malefoy prit place à ses côtés et lui fit don d'un sourire charmeur. Bien qu'elle s'en moquait royalement, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était sacrément mignon ce gars-là !

- Drago, je t'ai déjà dis que c'était peine perdu, dit-elle.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça.

- De plus, tu as l'air fatigué, poursuivit-elle en voyant les rides sous ses yeux bleus gris.

- Ce n'est pas important, assura Drago. Mon père a parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il serait très heureux de te recevoir ce week end. Rejoins-moi après le déjeuner samedi vers les treize heures, je t'amènerai à lui.

- Merci, Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Tu es trop gentil !

Elle finit sa purée à une vitesse fulgurante et sortit à pas vifs de la Grande Salle, laissant derrière elle un Drago abasourdis.

Le samedi suivant, à l'heure prévue, Lizy, qui avait eut du mal à trouver une tenue adéquate, s'empressa de rejoindre Drago au septième étage près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Elle avait finalement opté pour une longue robe noir pas décolleté avec des bottes et une veste de même couleur. Elle avait placé sa capuche sur sa tête. Il l'attendait déjà quand elle arriva et elle craignit d'être en retard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es parfaitement à l'heure, la rassura Drago devant sa mine légèrement anxieuse. Mais avant...

Il se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Tu m'en as volé un la dernière fois. Ce n'est que monnaie rendue.

Elle se souvint alors.

- Oui, désolée, dit-elle en retrouvant une voix plus douce, mais c'était simplement sous le coup de l'émotion. Ne vas rien imaginer !

- Mais je n'imagine rien. Allez, viens, suis moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte un peu plus loin et entrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque dépotoir. On y trouvait de tout : des vieux cahiers, des meubles usés, des encriers cassés...

- Un peu spécial pour une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je vais te conduire chez lui.

Il s'approcha d'une grande horloge à l'allure étrange et lui tendit la main.

- N'ai pas peur.

- Je nai pas peur, je m'interroge, voilà tout !

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et tous deux furent aspirés dans l'horloge.

Elle voyait défiler des milliers de couleurs devant elle mais elle sentait toujours la pression de la main de Drago sur la sienne et quand ils furent arrivés, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se laissa tomber sur lui.

- Aïe ! se plaignit Drago. Tu pourrais t'enlever de sur moi ?

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle.

Elle se releva puis lui tendit la main qu'il prit pour se relever.

- Où sommes-nous ? questionna-t-elle.

- Chez Barjow et Beurk, répondit Drago en plissant sa robe. Une boutique...

- De l'allée des embrumes ?

- Tu y es déjà venue ?

- Oui et non, je ne suis pas entrée dans les boutiques mais j'ai errée dans les rues.

- C'est tout à fait normal de faire ça.

Elle soupira pour ne pas laisser sa colère l'emporter.

- Bon, et maintenant ?

- Ah oui, sortons.

- Est-ce vraiment normal que le vendeur ne nous ait pas entendu arrivé ? fit logiquement remarquer Lizy.

- J'arrive tellement souvent par se moyen de locomotion qu'il n'y fait même plus attention.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la boutique. Ils suivirent quelques allées, tout en étant observés par les quelques passants. Drago s'arrêta alors soudainement.

- Suis-je bête !

Il se retourna vers Lizy.

- Tu sais transplaner ?

- Evidemment oui.

Il se mit à rire.

- Et moi qui comptais te faire prendre le Magicobus ! Parce qu'il est assez difficile de transplaner avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas le faire et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te découper en morceaux.

Elle le regarda, exasparée.

- Bon, et bien, que faisons-nous ?

- Notre destinations est le manoir Jedusor - je comprend pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça maintenant - Little Hangleton.

- Parfait. A tout de suite.

Et dans un léger pop, elle disparut. Drago l'imita.

Elle attérit dans un grand cimetière. Décidément, elle qui avait déjà des idées suffisemment sombres, il fallait qu'elle tombe dans un tel lieu. On finirait par réellement penser que c'est une véritable gothique. Elle sentit Drago apparaitre juste à ses côtés et elle s'avança pour avoir bien en vue le fameux manoir.

- Il faudrait y faire quelques travaux, plaisanta-t-elle en voyant des fondations détruites.

- Lizy, pour le moment j'ai accepté tes petites remarques et toi aussi les miennes, je t'en remercie. Mais maintenant, tu vas rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faut te tenir à carreaux.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- En voilà des paroles bien sages, dit-elle.

Elle entralaça ses doigts dans les siens et tous deux prirent la direction de l'entrée principale. Aucun bruit ne vint gêner leur ascension. Ils n'entendaient que leurs pas qui glissaient dans l'herbe et une légère brise qui agitaient les feuilles des arbres.

Arrivés devant le grande porte, Drago la lâcha et poussa les portes. Lizy fut stupéfaite. L'intérieur n'avait pas du tout le même aspect que l'extérieur. C'était en effet très sombre mais très beau, tout avait été finement restauré.

- Les Moldus se seraient douté de quelque chose si l'extérieur avait également été refaite, précisa Drago en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille. Déjà qu'ils s'inquiètent quand ils perçoivent un peu de lumière.

Un petit homme s'approcha d'eux. Il ressemblait horriblement à un rat.

- C'est donc elle ? demanda-t-il à Drago.

- Oui, le maître est-il prêt à la recevoir ?

- Tout juste. Tu peux t'en aller.

- Oh, s'il vous plait, peut-il m'attendre ? se risqua Lizy.

Il la dévisagea.

- Bien. Malefoy, attend là ici et ne t'insinus surtout pas dans la Grand salon.

- Je suis loin d'être assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille, Queudver.

- Toi, suis moi, ajouta le dénommé Queudver à Lizy.

Après un dernier regard vers Drago, elle suivit Queudver. Il l'entraina dans de nombreux couloirs aux mûrs ne possèdant simplement de-ci de-là quelques bougeoirs. Il s'arrêta devant deux grandes portes en marbre et frappa doucement.

- Oui ? répondit une voix à glacer le sang.

Queudver ouvrit les portes et tira Lizy sans ménagements derrière lui.

- C'est la jeune fille dont nous a parlé Malefoy Junior, maître, annonça-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Très bien, sors maintenant, et ferme la porte ! ordonna l'autre voix à Queudver.

Ce dernier s'accomplit aussitôt et une fois les portes fermées, Lizy chercha la provenance de la voix. Apparemment, quelqu'un était assis dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Approche.

Elle s'exécuta. Le fauteuil se retourna vers elle et elle eut un grand choc. Elle qui s'attendait à voir un monstre au visage de serpent et aux yeux rouge - comme l'avait une nouvelle fois décrit Potter - elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur un aussi beau visage. Des traits fins, un nez droit, de grands yeux noirs, une bouche insupportablement sensuelle et des boucles d'un noir de jai aussi intense que les siennes tombant devant ses yeux. Un si beau tableau. Elle se remit les idées en place et s'abaissa devant lui.

- Seigneur, pardonnez mon intrusion aussi soudaine mais je souhaitais vous faire part de mon plus grand souhait. Celui de me tenir à vos côtés.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Elle retira la capuche masquant ses yeux et les releva vers lui. Ce dernier tomba dans un magnifique océan verdoyant. Il resta de marbre.

- Tu sais qu'il faut faire ses preuves avant de devenir Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela va de soi. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Peut être que cela ne sera pas difficile. Malefoy m'a dit que tu avais un art tout particulier d'agir dans la discrétion.

- Cela est vrai.

- Alors je veux que tu observes Dumbledore pour moi et que chaque semaine, tu viennes me faire un compte-rendu de ses intentions. Surtout envers moi...

- Je ferai cela, répondit Lizy, mais bien sûr, pendant les heures de cours et son abscence au château, cela s'avèrera impossible.

- Bien entendu, mais il faudra tout de même que tes comptes rendus tiennent la route.

- Cela sera fait.

- Parfait. De plus, si tu parles de moi que ce soit de près ou de loin à des personnes mal attentionnées, tu le payeras très cher.

- Ce qui est normal, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais j'ai depuis longtemps souhaité être auprès de vous. Cela ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain.

- Ton nom est ?

- Lizy.

- Ton véritable nom !

- Elizabeth Redrey. Mais je préfère que l'on m'apelle Lizy...

Elle releva timidement les yeux vers ce si beau jeune homme.

- Bien. Tu peux t'en aller.

- Merci.

Elle se releva, s'inclina légèrement et sortit.

Elle reprit la direction de l'entrée, ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau, pensa-t-elle. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Drago. Cela fut rapide.

- Il m'a simplement dit que faire pour mériter d'être à ses côtés, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'en avait pas pour des lustres.

Ils resortirent du manoir.

- Dis moi, Drago, j'ai entendu de la bouche de Potter qu'il ressemblait à une espèce de serpent sur pattes et pourtant... il était si beau...

Drago lui attrapa le poignet et descendit rapidement la petite pente en la trainant derrière lui.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse par hasard ? demanda-t-il une fois en bas.

- Bien sûr que non mais j'aimerais savoir comment ce "monstre" a retrouvé sa beauté de jeunesse.

- Je l'ignore. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un puissant sortilège. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il s'y est prit. Père nétait pas très content. Il a l'impression d'obéir à un gamin de vingt ans.

- Seulement vingt ans..., répéta-t-elle le regard rêveur.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu penses pouvoir conquérir un esprit aussi noir, tu es complètement dans le brouillard, ma pauvre.

- J'ai bien eu ton coeur à toi, riposta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui tira la langue et transplana. Drago, souriant lui aussi, la suivie.

**A suivre...**

**-----------------------------------------**

Je n'ai rien contre les gothiques et le style goth. Je trouve que ceux qui s'habillent vraiment bien en style gothique, c'est trop stylé : (je ne parle pas de ceux qui se mettent juste des pics autour du cou...) Quant à la pensée gothique, elle est un peu comme je l'ai décrit. Ils pensent souvent à la mort et il leur arrive de trainer dans les cimetières ! Si, si, je vous assure lol ! (ce n'est pas un cas général hein mais y en a qui poussent à l'extrème!)

Voilà ma petite suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Dites moi si vous aimez ou pas par des reviews et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ! Sinon, si quelqu'un voulait bien devenir ma/mon bêta-lectrice/lecteur, ce serait sympa

Biyoux à tous

**-----------------------------------------**

**RaR :**

**The Lady Voldemort **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu :-)

**Shana** : Merci à toi aussi ! S'il y a des fautes, tu me dis !

**Ginny360** : Oui, il est vrai que le premier chap donnait l'impression que Tom était trop gentil :s je vais arranger ça, tu verras )


	3. Prise de risques

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le 3e petit chapitre de ma fic ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le passer à ma bêta-lectrice, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...

Bonne lecture !

------------------

**RaR** :

**Missy-Mwa : **Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! Ca me fait plaiz ! Merci aussi d'avoir accepté de ma corriger !

**Eleonore-dem :** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Oui, au début, je comptais faire cela avec un personnage connu mais un gentil qui devient dark en un rien de temps, ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait :s donc Lizy est apparue ! Merci pour ta review !

**Ginny360 : **Ouiii j'avance doucement dans la description de notre p'tit Tom et j'espère que l'aboutissement te plaira ! Merci beaucoup à toi )

**Shana : **Voilà, tu as tout à fait compris ! Au moins, avec un nouveau personnage, pas de décalage abusif avec la vériatble histoire ? Fan ? Arrête, tu me fais rougir v

**The Lady Voldemort : **Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu aimerais aussi cette suite !

Wouaah plein de reviews (enfin un nombre qui me satisfait :D) Merci beaucoup à tous !

Binouilles framboise.

------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Prise de risques**

- Miss Redrey, si mes cours vous laisse autant indifférente c'est dû au fait que vous aurez d'excellents résultats à vos Aspics, bien entendu ?

La voix du professeur McGonagall claqua tel un fouet dans le cours de métamorphose de septième année de Serpentard. Chacun se retourna vers la cible du professeur.

- Daignerez-vous au moins me répondre ? poursuivit McGonagall d'une voix sévère. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard !

- Excusez-moi,_ professeur_, dit Lizy en accentuant bien le dernier mot, cela ne se reproduira pas.

- J'espère bien. Un devoir supllémentaire pour me montrer que vous n'avez rien perdu de ce cours ne sera pas de trop. Vous pourriez montrer l'exemple en tant que préfète en chef. N'oubliez pas de venir me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Lizy fusilla son professeur du regard.

" Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! pensa-t-elle avec colère. "

Elle avait bien l'attention d'éxécuter à la lettre sa mission et si jamais cette tête de chat au chignon serré la faisait déraper, elle le lui ferait payer très cher.

- Allons, ce n'est pas très grave, murmura la voisine de Lizy qui sentait sa colère émaner d'elle. Tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

- Tu fais bien de me rappeler à l'ordre, Keira, remercia Lizy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'attaquer à un professeur en plein cours.

Lizy s'était souvent demandé ce que Keira faisait chez les Serpentard. Elle était un peu vicieuse mais pas spécialement plus que n'importe quel élève d'une autre maison. C'était la seule personne capable de calmer Lizy quand elle s'énervait. Elle faisait environ la même taille que son amie, qui n'était pas très grande, était d'origine coréenne, avait de longs cheveux noirs coupés en dégradés et des yeux d'ambre. Toutes deux formaient un joli duo assez convoité par les jeunes hommes de Poudlard mais tout comme Lizy, Keira savait refuser les avances... ou savait les accepter !

Car ces deux jeunes filles étaient assez bien appréciées dans leur maison. Elles leur récoltaient beaucoup de points, leur en faisait perdre aussi..., rabaissaient leur fierté aux Gryffondor, savaient faire plaisir aux garçons et arranger des coups aux filles. Mais elles préféraient rester entre elles et ça, chacun l'avait bien compris.

Quand la sonnerie marqua la fin du cours, Lizy s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de s'en aller. Keira lui attrapa le bras et agita la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira Lizy.

Elle reposa son sac sur la table et se dirigea vers le bureau professoral.

- Ah, miss Redrey ! lança McGonagall comme si elle était surprise de la voir. Vous me ferez donc un rouleau de parchemin sur les métamorphoses humaines à l'usage expérimenté pour jeudi sans faute. Passez une bonne journée.

- Merci beaucoup, dit ironiquement Lizy.

Elle se retourna, leva les yeux au ciel, récupéra son sac et rejoignit Keira qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Ce qu'elle peut m'agacer, cracha Lizy dès qu'elle fut à bonne distance de la classe de métamorphose. Elle me met hors de moi !

- Je vois ça, ironisa Keira. Allez, calme toi et allons nous restaurer.

Elle s'infiltrèrent parmis les autres élèves qui allaient déjeuner et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'elles étaient sur le point d'y pénétrer, une voix les interpella :

- Hey, Lizy !

Elle se retourna.

- Tu ne me lâches plus, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Si c'était possible, je serai le plus heureux des hommes, renchérit Drago.

Il observa Keira et lui sourit.

- Keira, je présume ? Enchanté.

- Moi de même, Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Pas que tu me déranges mais il faudrait que je parle à Lizy en privé. Cela serait-il possible ?

- Aucun problème.

Elle lança un regard à Lizy sigifiant "tu aurais pu m'en parler, petite cachotière" et Lizy répondit par un hauchement d'épaules. Keira entra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et Drago conduisit Lizy un peu plus loin.

- Alors, ça avance ? demanda-t-il.

- Ecoute, cela fait seulement deux jours que je l'ai vu, fit remarquer Lizy. J'avais l'intention de m'y mettre ce soir mais cette fichue McGonagall m'a posé un devoir supplémentaire parce que je ne suivais pas en cours. J'espère tout de même pouvoir trouver un moment.

- Moi aussi... pour toi. Si tu veux que je t'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander.

Elle redevint froide.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Et à mon avis, toi aussi tu dois avoir une mission, sinon, fier comme tu es, tu éxiberais déjà ta marque sur ton bras.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu es perspicace. Mais le fait est qu'elle est achevée. Je vais seulement attendre un petit mois pour être certain qu'elle marche sans problème.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu verras bien. Allez, bon vent !

Il lui fit un signe de la main et disparut.

Lizy resta sur place un moment à se questionner sur la nature de la mission de Drago puis, ne trouvant pas, se décida de rejoindre Keira pour déjeuner.

--------

Le soir, après avoir fini son devoir pour McGonagall en plus des autres matières, elle se décida de se mettre à son véritable travail. Finalement, ces cours étaient trop faciles. Elle s'habilla tout de noir, dit à Keira, qui était allongé sur un canapé occupée à lire un livre, qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et sortit de sa salle commune. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Keira, c'est qu'elle ne lui posait pas des milliers de questions sur ses activités personnelles. On approchait des vingt et une heures. Elle avait intéret à se dépêcher de traverser les couloirs principaux si elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Rusard. Ce dernier la questionnerait jusqu'à l'épuisement pour savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait ici.

" Lui aussi mériterait une bonne leçon, pensa Lizy. Et moi qui affectionne les chats... Le sien, je lui passe devant, y se prend un coup de pied ! "

Mais elle ne rencontra personne hormis Peeves qui voltigeait dans un couloir en renversant de l'encre sur le sol. Celui-ci évitait de la déranger depuis qu'il pensait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire apparaitre à ses côtés le Baron sanglant. En réalité, il y a deux ans, alors qu'elle faisait une balade nocturne, elle avait menacé l'esprit frappeur d'appeler le fantôme des Serpentard s'il disait quoique ce soit. Celui-ci avait commencé a crié et le baron était subitement apparu à côté de la jeune fille et lui avait ordonné de se taire. Peeves s'était enfuis à toute allure, croyant réellement que Lizy l'avait fait apparaitre alors que le baron avait tout simplement traversé le mûr de la pièce où il se trouvait pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle rit à cette pensée.

Elle arriva devant l'horrible gargouille de Dumbledore. Elle eut alors un sursaut de surprise.

" Quelle idiote, comme si le mot de passe allait me tomber sur la tête comme par enchantement. Bon, essayons. Si je me souviens bien, il adore les bonbons. "

- Chocrogrenouille ? proposa-t-elle.

La gargouille ne cilla pas.

- Dragée surprise de Berthie Crochue ?

Toujours rien.

- Crème canari ? Bombabouse ! Père Fourras ! Phénix ! Nom d'une chouette !

Les yeux de la gargouille s'animèrent et elle fit un pas de côté, laissant la voie libre.

" Toujours aussi simples à trouver ses mots de passe. "

Ce n'était gère la première fois qu'elle venait sans y avoir été invitée.

Elle mit son pied sur la première marche et se laissa porter lentement jusqu'au bureau du directeur. A peine fut-elle arrivée qu'elle entendit des voix distinctes. Elle se logea juste à côté de la porte de façon à être dissimulée dans l'ombre. Elle perçut la voix de Dumbledore :

- ... ne pense pas qu'il faudrait que tu en parles à d'autres personnes de ton entourage hormis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cela ne serait pas prudent.

- Vous pensez qu'un intru pourrait se trouver dans mon entourage ? répondit la voix de Harry Potter.

- Et pas qu'un, Harry. Je te parle essentiellement des Serpentard. Tu te doutes bien que Drago Malefoy a suivi les traces de son père. Je sais qu'il manigance quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir, professeur, avoua Harry.

- Mais il n'y a pas que lui. Il y aussi Miss Parkinson puis naturellement Blaise Zabini, Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. J'ai également quelques soupçons envers deux jeunes filles de septième année. Tu les connais peut être.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Lizy Redrey et Keira Kwoan.

- Oui, je vois de qui il s'agit, répondit Harry d'une voix sombre. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles aient des idées obscures.

" Intelligent, mon pote Potter ! se moqua intérieurement Lizy. "

- Je pense même que Lizy est la plus dangereuse. Sois prudent, Harry. Tu peux t'en aller.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

" Arrête, Dumby, c'est trop d'honneur ! "

Lizy se colla encore plus au mûr et une seconde après, Harry Potter sortait du bureau de Dumbledore et redescendait à l'étage inférieur. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était descendu, elle colla l'oreille à la porte du bureau. Plus un bruit. Elle décida de prendre un risque. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en douceur.

" Faudrait arrêter de dire qu'il n'y a que les Gryffondor qui sont courageux ! se dit Lizy. "

Elle passa la tête par la porte et, voyant que le bureau était vide, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle observa d'un air indifférent les anciens directeurs somnoler dans leur cadre et les étranges instruments de Dumbledore.

" Je me demande bien à quoi ils servent. Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, il peut revenir à tout moment ! "

Elle s'approcha du bureau et se mit à y consulter les tas de papiers s'y tenant. Elle y trouva une lettre annonçant que le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre était enfin installé. Elle était signée par un certain Remus Lupin.

" Du côté de Dumbledore Lupin ? Evidemment, je l'avais oublié celui-là. En revanche, j'ignore ce qu'est cette histoire de quartier général. "

Elle y trouva aussi une lettre inachevée apparemment de la main du directeur ne disant rien de très intéressant hormis que Harry Potter connaissait le contenu d'une certaine prophétie... Elle ferait tout de même bien de garder ce détail en tête.

Elle releva soudainement la tête. Une plume rouge et or venait de tomber sur le sol. Ne prévoyant rien de bon, elle prit les jambes à son cou et ferma la porte derrière elle.

--------

- Te voilà enfin, lui lança Keira. Où es-tu allée pendant deux longues heures ?

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes, s'étonna Lizy.

- Oui, parce que c'est la première fois que tu reviens en réfléchissant, expliqua Keira.

- Ah bon ? J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, se justifia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé que son amie n'avait toujours pas quitté.

- C'était si bien que ça ? demanda Keira avec un sourire en fermant son livre.

- Cesse de penser à ça. Il est vrai que j'allais un peu avec qui voulait avant mais je me suis calmée. Enfin, je crois...

- Oui, autant pour moi, se moqua Keira.

- En tout cas, ce n'était pas du tout pour ça que je suis partie pendant deux heures, reprit Lizy. Par contre toi, tu devrais arrêter de lire, on dirait Hermione Granger.

- Je te prierais de ne pas m'insulter, dit Keira avec une grimace.

- Désolée. Bon, bien que je n'ai rien fais de pas très catholique, cela m'a tout autant fatiguée - elle fit un clin d'oeil à son amie - je vais me coucher, à demain.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans son dortoir. Elle se changea, se démaquilla et grimpa sur son lit. Elle se glissa dans ses couvertures e tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Elle regarde un moment le ciel de son lit. Elle y vit apparaitre un visage d'ange : celui du plus grand mage noir que le monde n'ait jamais connu.

" Il ne s'appelerait pas Voldemort, j'aurai été capable de lui sauter dessus, pensa Lizy avec amusement. Il va faloir que je me contrôle en sa présence si je ne veux pas me faire tuer. En tout cas, ma mission commence plutôt bien, je pense. "

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna sur le côté et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

--------

La semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Lizy, très contente d'elle-même avait rendue un travail impeccable à McGonagall qui avait été obligé de le faire remarquer devant toute la classe. Elle ne lui avait évidemment pas offert de point car il s'agissait d'un travail supplémentaire, comme l'avait dit ce cher professeur de métamorphose.

Le week-end arriva. Elle s'était renseignée auprès de Drago sur le moyen qu'ils utiliseraient pour retourner au manoir Jedusor. Il lui avait indiqué qu'ils s'y prendraient comme la dernière fois.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? lui avait-il demandé.

- Eh bien, peut être pas à chaque fois mais je ne sais pas trop comment on se sert de ton horloge, avait-elle confié.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, bon je te montrerai et rentrerai tout de suite.

- Entendu.

A la même heure que la semaine précédente, elle alla rejoindre Drago au même lieu de rendez-vous. Elle s'était de nouveau habillée de sombre, ne voulant pas passer pour une allumeuse bien que c'est ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Il lui montra le fonctionnement de l'horloge et la laissa partir seule. Elle tomba de nouveau chez Barjow et Beurk et s'empressa de transplaner. Elle se retrouva dans le cimetère et elle remonta à vive allure vers le manoir. Elle était impatiente et angoissée à la fois.

" Sentiments bien étranges... "

Arrivée devant les portes, elle s'arrêta. La perspective de le voir la rendait comme une adolescente de treize ans connaissant ses premiers amours.

" Ca ne va pas moi... "

Elle franchit les portes et entra. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était prêt à la recevoir. Un cris coupa court à ses questions.

- Et ne recommence jamais, tu entends ? Sinon, je te tue ! prévint une voix avec froideur.

Quelqu'un sortit d'une pièce un peu plus loin, qui avait apparemment du mal à marcher aussitôt suivi par une grande silhouette qui tourna son visage vers Lizy. Elle se retrouva confronter à deux yeux rouge sang. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir. L'homme s'approchait d'elle. Il approchait encore... Parle bon sang ! Encore plus près...

- Pourquoi attends-tu ici ? Rentre donc.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ceux de Voldemort avaient retrouvés leur couleur originelle.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais comment m'annoncer ! bredouilla Lizy.

- Ne sois pas aussi inquiète, dit Voldemort. Cela peut montrer que tu as échoué dans ta mission.

- Non, au contraire, j'ai de nombreuses informations ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Calme toi et viens avec moi.

Il passa devant elle et elle le suivit. Il semblait l'entrainer dans le même salon que la dernière fois. Il ouvrit les portes, la laissa passer et les referma derrière lui. Il alla alors prendre place dans le même fauteuil devant la cheminée.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle lui raconta ses découvertes sans bafouiller cette fois. Voldemort l'écoutait avec intention faisant parfois un commentaire ou montrant son agcement. Elle était certaine d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais quoi ?

- La prophétie... murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

- Dumbledore parlait d'une prophétie dans sa lettre... que Potter la connaissait dans son intégralité...

Voldemort se leva d'un bond.

- Il la connait entièrement ? répéta-t-il. Mais qui le lui a répété ? Il ne l'a tout de même pas entendu quand la fiole a été détruite l'an passé !

- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, souffla Lizy. Ni le pourquoi elle a été détruite...

- C'est une prophétie nous concernant lui et moi mais je n'en connais que le début, dit Voldemort en faisant les cent pas. Elle se trouvait au département des mystères et j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Potter aille la chercher - je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'y aller moi-même - et mes Mangemorts devaient s'en emparer à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, ces imbéciles se sont fait avoir comme des débutants par des élèves de cinquième année et les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a été détruite sans que je n'en entende le contenu.

- Bien, je comprend mieux à présent. Et l'Ordre, qu'est-ce exactement ? J'ai entendu Potter en parler mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su de quoi il s'agissait. C'est un groupe de résistants ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, acquiesça Voldemort en s'arrêtant auprès d'elle. A sa tête, il y a ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Cet homme... je veux sa mort !

Il avait retrouvé des yeux rouge flamboyants.

- C'est compréhensible, dit Lizy. Figurez-vous qu'il est venu assister à l'enterrement de ma mère qui ne jurait que par vous. Ce fut une véritable honte.

- Ta mère m'approuvait ? questionna-t-il. - Lizy acquiesça de la tête - Pourquoi n'est-elle jamais venue auprès de moi ?

- En toute honnêteté, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de vous décevoir.

- Bonne réponse. Mais bon, s'il y a de la peur dans un coeur, c'est un esprit faible.

- Chacun a sa propre peur. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous en avez probablement une.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Oui..., moi aussi, il m'arrive d'avoir peur. Et ton père ?

- Un Moldu... répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas une Sang pur ?

- Vous non plus.

Elle fut surprise par sa propre audace. Elle releva timidement les yeux.

- Tu n'es donc pas une ignorante, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. J'aime cela.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

- Nous nous ressemblons donc plus que les apparences le font croire.

- Peut être...

Il tendit sa main devant lui et posa ses longs doigts sur la joue de Lizy. Ce contact la fit frissoner.

- Merci pour ta sincérité et ce rapport. Tu peux t'en aller.

- Je vous en prie. Bonne journée.

Elle se détacha de ses doigts à contrecoeur et sortit de la pièce. Peu satisfaite qu'il prenne conger d'elle de la sorte, elle sortit le plus rapidement possible du manoir.

" Je suis en train de devenir complètement folle ! se dit Lizy. " " Tu l'étais déjà, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. " " Conscience, lâche moi ! "

Elle n'était vraiment pas contente. Elle aurait tant apprécié que cet entretien dûre plus longtemps ! On aurait dit une enfant à qui on avait retirée sa poupée de force.

" Ca s'est bien passé, c'est déjà ça... "

Elle caressa sa joue là où Voldemort l'avait touché. Ce contact l'avait mise en transe.

" Bien la première fois qu'un mec n'a besoin de me toucher uniquement la joue pour me faire perdre contrôle. "

Elle ria. Finalement, tout allait pour le mieux.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Glorieuse.

" Peut être pas encore mais cela ne devrait pas tarder... "

Elle pénétra dans sa salle commune et la balaya du regard. Elle s'approcha d'un fauteuil près de la cheminée et sauta sur Drago.

- Aaah ! hurla-t-il. Tu es complètement à l'ouest, toi ! Ca ne se fait pas de sauter ainsi sur les gens !

- Et se faire sauter non plus ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire pervers en se laissant tomber sur les jambes du blond.

- C'est une proposition ? demanda-t-il les yeux remplis de malice.

- Non, une supposition.

- C'est pareil.

- C'est un fait.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Enfin si un jour ta proposition s'avère sérieuse, ne t'en fais pas, je serai là, reprit Drago.

- J'y penserai. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut que je te parles...

- N'est-ce pas ce que...

- Ne recommence pas !

Elle se releva, lui prit la main et le tira dans le dortoir des garçons sous les yeux des autres Serpentard qui avaient vu toute la scène et qui affichaient un sourire.

- Comment tu sais où se trouve mon dortoir ? questionna Drago.

- Ca m'arrive la nuit de me fofiler dans les dortoirs pour rejoindre un mec.

- Sérieux ?

- Mais non, imbécile ! Dis moi où il est.

- Alors, arrête de me trainer derrière toi et laisse moi faire.

Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon, suivirent un couloir et entrèrent dans le dortoir. Drago prit une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit "Ne pas déranger" et la déposa sur la poignée.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ton dortoir privé ici, indiqua-t-elle en voyant la pancarte.

- Un peu si. C'est moi le boss.

- Arrête de faire le beau.

- Bon, et si tu me disais ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure que tu tenais tant à me dire et...

- Mais t'arrêtes ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un lit.

- T'es sur le lit de Goyle là, signala Drago.

Elle se releva d'un bond.

- Il est où le tien ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui montra le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. Elle s'y installa, rejointe par Drago.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Assez bien, répondit-elle. Il était effrayant quand je suis arrivée. Il n'était pas très content de quelqu'un. Je pense qu'il a utilisé le sortilège Doloris. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang. Bref, il m'a vue dans l'entrée et m'a demandé pourquoi j'attendais ici puis il m'a dit de la suivre. Je lui ai fais mon rapport des découvertes dans le bureau de Dumbledore et quand je lui ai parlé de la prophétie, il avait l'air inquiet que Potter en sache l'intégralité et pas lui.

- J'aimerai déjà bien connaître le début moi, soupira Drago.

- Moi aussi, poursuivit Lizy. On a parlé de ma famille et il m'a bel et bien avoué que c'était un Sang mêlé quand je lui ai dis que moi-même en étant une. Il trouve qu'on se ressemble.

- Il t'a confié une chose pareille ? s'étonna Drago. Incroyable venant de sa part. Tu l'as pas aguichée au moins ?

- Tu m'avais dis que je n'avais aucune chance.

- Je parle niveau coeur, précisa Drago. Je pense qu'il est encore moins capable d'aimer que moi. Mais que niveau sexe, il est tout disposé à une jolie fille qui lui voue allégeance.

- Peut être...

Elle ne comprit pourquoi mais elle fut déçue.

" Voldemort ne tombera jamais amoureux de toi, bécasse ! Quelle idée ! lui lança sa conscience. " " Oui, probablement, pensa-t-elle. Mais même s'il ne veut que mon corps, je le lui donnerai entièrement... "

- A quoi tu penses ? voulut savoir Drago.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires !

Elle lui tira la langue et lui lança son coussin à la figure.

- Ah ouais ?

Il lui sauta dessus et elle fut coincée entre lui et le matelat. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Tout aussi lentement, elle le repoussa.

- Je ne t'ai pas invitée, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il le lui rendit.

- Alors j'attendrai.

- N'en oublis pas pour autant les autres filles.

- Ca, y a pas de soucis !

Elle se releva, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis après un signe de la main, elle redescendit dans la salle commune.


	4. Un nouveau départ

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le 4e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolée pour le chap précédent, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il y aurait des termes assez crus XX ! Puis celui-ci a du retard mais ça, c'est parce que je reviens tout juste de Barcelone ! (excellent voyage)

* * *

**RaR :**

**Bretzel.et.Rapunzel :** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je les corrigerai de

suite ;-)

**666Naku :** Hou peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**neyarchess :** Pleure pas ma chtite puce, tout va bien s'passer (chuis sûre que ça va déjà mieux lol) J'te fais des groux biyouxx !

**The Lady Voldemort :** Merci beaucoooupp ça me fait très ziziiir :D Voilà la suiteuuuh

**Shana :** Oui, merci de l'avoir dis, j'avais oublié de préciser (Xx) Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Eleonore-dem :** Eh bien la voilà ! Un peu en retard, désolée )

Rhouuu 6 reviews Happy me lol ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoupà tous !

J'vous binouille fort )

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau départ**

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi que deux autres tête à tête avec Voldemort. Pour l'instant, Lizy ne pouvait qu'être fière d'elle-même. Les informations qu'elle apportait étaient très précieuses au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas retouché, ce qui offusquait Lizy. Il se contentait de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui sourire quand il appréciait son travail. Déjà mieux que de se prendre un Doloris dans la figure, mais sûrement pas assez pour la satisfaire.

Pour couronner le tout, les examens arrivaient. Elle se demandait à quoi lui serviraient ses Aspics une fois sortie de l'école vu qu'elle irait immédiatemment auprès de son maître. Sa mère lui avait légué sa maison et tous ses biens. Elle n'aurait aucun problème de ce côté-là. Peut être se sentirait-elle un peu seule mais elle avait pour projet d'inviter Keira à séjourner quelques temps chez elle si Voldemort ne lui offrait pas une mission trop épuisante et suceptible d'éveiler les soupçons de son amie.

" Mais après tout, peut être qu'elle aimerait suivre la même voie que toi, lui fit remarquer sa conscience. " " Oui, c'est possible, approuva Lizy. "

Mais elle préférait ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Elle attendrait elle-même d'être sûre de devenir Mangemorte.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relire ses notes avant de passer ses examens. A quoi bon ? se demandait-elle. Chacun était consterné devant son indifférence total de réussir ses études mais chacun savait aussi qu'elle était très douée.

Toute la semaine fut donc examen sur examen. Théorie sur pratique. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle s'en était bien sortie. De toute manière, elle s'en fichait complètement.

- Alors, bien passés ses examens ? demanda Drago alors qu'il était installé en compagnie de Lizy et Keira à la table des Serpentard, à la fin des examens de septième année.

- Lizy n'a même pas pris la peine de réviser, répondit Keira. On verra bien où cela la mènera.

- Sérieux ? reprit Drago en regardant Lizy. Tu ne manques pas de culot.

- A quoi cela m'aurait-il servi ? interrogea Lizy. Enfin je veux dire - Keira venait de la regarder d'un air incompréhensif - je suis certaine que de toute manière, j'aurai ceux que je voulais.

Drago lui sourit. Lui savait parfaitement pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

- Mince, j'ai oublié d'aller voir Flitwick pour lui rendre un devoir, se souvint Keira. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Elle prit son sac et s'empressa de sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Un devoir ? Alors que vous étiez en pleine semaine d'examen ? s'étonna Drago.

- Justement, elle aurait dû le rendre il y a deux semaines, ria Lizy. Flitwick en devenait fou et avec sa générosité incroyable, il ne lui a donné aucun devoir supplémentaire. Il espérait juste qu'elle revienne avec le lendemain.

- Oui, mais à quoi cela sert-il de lui donner maintenant ? Dans une semaine, vous partez à jamais d'ici.

- Pour le rendre fou une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils rièrent.

- Vous êtes pire que moi toutes les deux.

- Plus vicieuses, je dirai.

- Pour en revenir à ta décision de ne pas réviser tes notes, continua Drago dans un murmure, c'est parce que tu comptes directement rejoindre le maître ensuite ?

- Oui, et je pense que le nombre d'Aspics obtenus lui est complètement indifférent, argumenta Lizy sur le même ton. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne ferai probablement pas ma dernière année ici.

- Carrément ?

- Carrément.

Elle sourit.

- Alors si le maître ne me donne pas une mission trop importante et qui me laisse du temps libre, tu viendras quelques jours chez moi ? Je pensais inviter Keira mais cela se produira probablement une fois que je lui aurai annoncer que je suis Mangemorte. Avant ça, elle pourrait avoir des doutes. Elle n'est pas stupide.

- Séjourner avec une fille comme toi dis-tu ? répéta Drago. Il faudra m'attacher au lit.

- Si tu y tiens.

- Et si Keira se joint à nous, cela sera encore pire.

- Si elle est consentante, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Et avec toi ?

- Je t'ai dis que je t'enverrai une invitation si jamais je le voulais.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Bon, finissons de déjeuner tranquillement, proposa Lizy.

Trois jours plus tard, elle commença à ranger ses affaires, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Au moins, s'il y avait un problème de dernière minute, elle n'aurait pas à faire ça vitesse grand v.

- Si pressée de quitter cet endroit ? railla Keira en entrant dans le dortoir.

- Oui et non, répondit Lizy. D'un côté c'est la liberté mais de l'autre, je me sens plutôt bien ici. On ne se perdra pas de vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix trahissait une certaine anxiété.

- Arrête, tu me fais peur, dit Keira en s'approchant d'elle. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois inquiète.

- C'est parce que je tiens à toi, confia Lizy. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre ma petite soeur.

Keira la prit dans ses bras.

- Ca me touche ce que tu me dis là, lui murmura-t-elle.

Lizy la repoussa doucement et lui prit les mains.

- Je te dis ça parce que... il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose !

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu ne me jugeras pas ?

Keira la regarda étonnée.

- Tu commences réellement à m'inquiéter là, tu sais, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Excuse moi. Tu veux bien t'asseoir, s'il te plait ?

Keira s'éxécuta.

- J'aimerai savoir de quel côté tu es, commença Lizy.

- Je suis à ta droite.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

Keira éclata de rire.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très précise dans ta question non plus, fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu es du côté de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort ?

Keira la regarda intensément.

- Je pense que la plupart des Serpentard sont du côté de Tu Sais Qui - elle ne craignait pas d'entendre prononcer son nom mais refusait de le faire elle-même - et je le suis également. Dumbledore n'est qu'un amoureux des Moldus et tout comme toi et mes parents, je les déteste. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Lizy attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Cela va faire un mois que je suis au service de Voldemort, dévoila-t-elle dans un souffle.

Keira resta de marbre.

- Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? fit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal ! se justifia Lizy.

- Après tout, c'était envisageable quand on sait à quel point ta mère aurait aimé l'être également, poursuivit Keira plus pour elle-même que pour Lizy.

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Sa voix n'avait pas changer. Lizy ne savait toujours pas ce qu'en pensait son amie.

- Sois plus claire, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle.

Keira prit la main de son amie.

- Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à toi et je te suivrais où que tu iras, déclara-t-elle.

- On dirait une déclaration d'amour, fit remarquer Lizy avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, une déclaration d'amitié, corrigea Keira.

Elles se sourirent.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même chose que moi si tu ne le désires pas, dit Lizy.

- En fait, j'y pensais vaguement mais je n'ai pas le même courage que toi. Explique moi comment cela est arrivé.

Lizy lui parla alors de son entrevu avec Malefoy, leur rapprochement, sa première rencontre avec Voldemort jusqu'à la dernière en date en passant par sa mission et des informations qu'elle avait trouvé.

- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que vous trainez si souvent ensemble, Malefoy et toi, comprit Keira. Et pour cela que tu te fiches complètement de tes Aspics.

- Exactement.

- Une fois Mangemorte, tu pourras me conduire à lui aussi ? demanda Keira.

- Tu es sûre de le vouloir ? s'assura Lizy.

- Oui, pour une chose pareille, je veux être avec toi.

- On va devoir faire des choses que les alliés de Dumbledore qualifient d'abominable.

- Faisons donc.

Elle sourit.

- Bon, je lui parlerai de toi alors une fois que pour moi-même cela sera sûr.

- D'accord.

Lizy prit Keira dans ses bras et la remercia.

Le soir, elles ne tardèrent pas trop à aller se coucher. Lizy avait décrit à Keira le nouveau Voldemort. Celle-ci était à présent impatiente de le voir. Lizy s'endormit une fois de plus en pensant à ce beau brun aux yeux profondément noir qui la faisait fondre.

Durant la nuit, elle crut entendre du bruit. Non, cela devait être dans son rêve.

Non décidemment, il se passait quelque chose.

- Lizy, réveille toi !

Celle-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Keira et ses autres camarades de dortoir étaient penchées à la fenêtre. Elle entendait distinctement des bruits à présent. Elle se leva et s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre.

- On ne voit rien d'ici, fit-elle remarquer. Allons voir.

Quand Lizy prenait une initiative, en général, on la suivait. Chacune enfila sa robe de chambre par dessus sa chemise de nuit ainsi que ses chaussures. Elles sortirent en courant et virent qu'un bon nombre de Serpentard étaient déjà présents dans la salle commune. Certains étaient en train d'en sortir.

- Allons-y, lança Lizy.

Keira et les trois autres la suivirent. Lizy avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Ce genre de situation avait le don de l'exiter au plus au point. Elles coururent à travers les couloirs et les cachots et ne tardèrent pas à arriver au centre du tumulte. Elles débouchèrent sur le hall d'entrée et virent passer au même moment Rogue et Drago qui couraient à toutes jambes. A quelques mètres derrière eux, un homme et une femme couraient également.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'une des trois filles effrayée.

- Comment voudrais-tu qu'on le sache, Sally ? fit remarquer une seconde.

- Mettez-vous à l'abri ! lança Lizy en se cachant elle-même derrière une statue.

Chacune alla trouver une cachette où il était possible d'observer la scène.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Keira.

Harry Potter venait de débouler apparemment fou de rage. Il se précipitait derrière les quatre autres.

- Suivons-le à distance, proposa Lizy.

Elles s'accomplirent et sortirent dans le parc. Elles virent Potter lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges en direction des personnes courants devant lui - probablement des Mangemorts, pensa Lizy, Rogue en était donc un lui aussi - ainsi que Hagrid qui sortait de sa cabane. Mais leur attention fut attirée par des cris sur leur droite.

- La tour d'astronomie, indiqua Lizy.

Elles quittèrent Potter et les Mangemorts des yeux. Lizy eut tout juste le temps de voir Rogue et Drago transplaner avant de se diriger vers les cris. Elles virent un regroupement d'élèves.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Lizy. Laissez-moi passer, je suis préfète en chef.

Les élèves s'écartèrent et elle comprit pourquoi de telles lamentations. Dumbledore était allongé sur le sol. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait mais apparemment, il était bel et bien mort. Lizy leva les yeux vers le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait dû en faire une chute mortelle. Elle pensa imméditamment à Voldemort. Son plus grand ennemi vaincu, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Drago. Pourquoi avait-il fuit ainsi ? C'était lui qui avait tué Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi Rogue était-il avec lui ? Comment étaient entrés tous ces Mangemorts quand on connait les pouvoirs de Dumbledore pour protéger cette école ? Ses neurones se connectèrent alors. Ils étaient arrivés grâcé à l'horloge qu'elle utilisait déjà depuis un mois.

- Lizy, ça va ? demanda Keira.

- Oui, je réfléchissais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter et Hagrid s'approchaient. Elle s'écarta. Elle vit Harry pleurer. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais cela lui fit mal au coeur. Elle n'était pas dégoutée. Non, elle connaissait ce sentiment. Elle préféra s'en aller. Ses amies la suivirent.

Le lendemain, une cérémonie fut organisée en l'honneur de Dumbledore. Lizy ne se souvenait pas trop de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille après être revenue dans sa salle commune. Elle alla prendre place sur l'une des chaises près du lac avec Keira. Elle vit de nombreux Gryffondor pleurer ainsi que des élèves d'autres maisons. La plupart des Serpentard restaient quant à eux de marbre. Elle, n'était pas triste. Dumbledore la répugnait mais elle comprenait pourquoi d'autres pleuraient. C'était leur droit de se sentir proche de lui. Elle suivit la cérémonie sans vraiment l'écouter. Elle s'inquiétait pour Drago. Que devenait-il ? Avait-il réussi sa mission ? Etait-il seulement en vie ? Son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

Beaucoup de gens, de personnalités du monde magique firent honneur à Dumbledore. Elle vit Ron Weasley serrer Hermione Granger contre lui à la fin de la cérémonie ainsi qu'Harry Potter s'éloigner de Ginny Weasley sans l'embrasser. Etait-ce la fin de leur relation ? Mais pour quel motif ?

Elle se leva à son tour et les suivit à distance.

" Oui, pensez ce que vous voulez ! se dit Lizy. Oui, je ne devrais pas profiter du chagrin des autres pour mon propre intéret ! Mais le fait est que je suis maîtresse de

moi-même et que je fais donc ce que je veux. "

Elle entendit Harry Potter annoncer à Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas l'année prochaine.

" Ah bon ? Et que vas-tu faire alors ? "

Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir mais elle fut emportée par une masse d'élèves qui rentrait au château. Furieuse, elle retrouva Keira et toutes deux retournèrent à leur salle commune.

L'année s'acheva. L'atmosphère était morose. De nombreuses personnes ne semblaient pas encore croire en la mort de Dumbledore. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Lizy, devinez qui le remplace ?

- McGonagall directrice, soupira Keira. Heureusement qu'on ne revient pas l'an prochain.

- Tu m'étonnes, approuva Lizy.

Les élèves des autres maisons jetaient des regards noirs aux élèves de Serpentard devant leur indifférence. Lizy s'en moquait royalement.

Elle prit ses affaires et se rendit à la gare de Pré au lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Aidées par des garçons de leur maison, Lizy et Keira réussirent à hisser leurs bagages dans les filets réservés à leur attention. Puis on les laissa seules. Lizy se plaça près de la fenêtre et regarda le château s'éloigner. Se sentait-elle nostalgique ?

- Ne pleure pas, lança Keira d'un air narquois.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? répliqua Lizy agacée. Je ne suis pas vraiment triste de quitter cet endroit mais... je vais me retrouver toute seule chez moi.

- Je te rejoindrais dans deux semaines si tout va bien, annonça Keira. Mes parents trouveraient cela louche que je prenne conger d'eux de la sorte, tu comprends ?

- Evidemment. De toute manière, dès demain, je retourne au manoir Jedusor. Je veux avoir des nouvelles de Drago.

- Tu tiens plus à lui que tu veux bien le faire croire finalement, signala Keira.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Lizy. Mais ne vas rien imaginer. Je suis seulement inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, Keira lui offrit un sourire.

Durant le voyage, elles allèrent saluer leurs amis une dernière fois en leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur s'il devait arriver qu'ils ne se revoient plus.

Quand le Poudlard Express entra en gare, les deux amies prirent leurs bagages et descendirent sur le quai. Keira courrut aussitôt dans les bras de sa mère qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Lizy s'approcha timidement.

- Bonjour, Lizy, dit Mme Kwoan. J'ai appris pour ta mère, je suis désolée.

- Merci, Madame, répondit Lizy.

- Tu peux venir quand tu veux chez nous, continua Mme Kwoan.

- Je ne veux pas déranger, dit Lizy. Et je préfère prendre mes libertés.

- C'est normal à ton âge, acquiesça Mme Kwoan. Keira ira te rejoindre sans problème. Elle m'en a déjà parlé.

- Quand pourrais-je, maman ? demanda Keira.

- Mi-juillet, ma chérie. Nous avons des choses à faire avant et une surprise pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Keira, avide de savoir.

- Tu verras, répondit simplement sa mère avec un sourire.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, indiqua Lizy. A bientôt, Keira.

Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue et transplana. Elle arriva aussitôt chez elle. Elle monta ranger sa valise dans sa chambre et redescendit au salon. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Rien n'avait changé depuis la mort de sa mère. Leur elfe de maison entretenait le logis qui n'avait pas pris le moindre grain de poussière.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda l'elfe en question en s'approchant de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

- Non, ça ira, Syna, répondit Lizy. Occupe toi bien de la maison comme jusqu'à présent. Je risque de ne pas rentrer souvent pendant quelques jours.

- Très bien, maîtresse.

- Tu peux t'en aller.

La petite elfe fit une petite courbette et sortit du salon. Lizy fixa l'âtre de la cheminée où aucun feu n'était allumé. Il faisait bien assez chaud comme ça.

- Une nouvelle vie commence, se dit-elle à elle-même avec un sourire.


	5. Plus que de l'amitié

Salut tout le monde ! Un grand pardon pour cet énorme retard ! J'avais une réécriture de mythe à faire en français, ça m'a donc bouffer du temps sur ma fic ( J'espère que vous me pardonnerez lol !

**RaR :**

**666Naku :** Oui là voilà enfin ! Pas trop tôt, hein ? lol

**Ginny360 :** Rhou si raconte moi ta vie mais je suis très sociable, très ouverte aux gens lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review )

**Shana :** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi !

**LuNy :** A première vue ta review m'a inquiétée lol ! Ben pourquoi non ? Aaaah tu veux la suite okiiii mdr ! La voilà !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Plus que de l'amitié**

Le lendemain matin, Lizy enfila une robe noir possèdant un léger décolleté ainsi que des chaussures à talons compensés. Elle souligna ses yeux de crayon noir, se mit une légère touche de fond de tein et alla déjeuner.

Elle entra dans la cuisine désertée et se prépara quelques toasts et un bol de céréales. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle regardait la chaise placée face à elle. Elle se rappelait les moments de complicité qu'elle avait eut avec sa mère dans cette pièce. Manger ici toute seule la déprimait fortement. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle ne s'attarda pas. Il était tout juste dix heures du matin quand elle transplana jusqu'au manoir Jedusor. Une brise fraiche lui caressa les épaules quand elle atterit au milieu du cimetière. Elle resta debout au milieu de cette lande déserte pendant quelques secondes puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le manoir. Elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle et cela l'inquiétait. Ce qu'elle détestait ce sentiment ! Elle se sentait si faible dans ces moments-là. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ?

" Drago serait-il ici s'il vous plait ? Je désirerais le voir, pensa-t-elle. Et s'il répond non, que ferais-je ? Il ne serait peut être pas très prudent d'insister... "

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte puis entra discrètement. Elle n'attendit pas dans le hall et s'élança dans les couloirs. Elle rencontra d'autres Mangemorts mais personne ne lui souffla mot et elle n'osait rien leur demander non plus. Elle vit des cheveux blonds. Mais la silhouette était beaucoup plus grande que celle de Drago. L'homme se retourna vers elle.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers lui.

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais impossible de s'y tromper : ça ne pouvait qu'être Malefoy Senior.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement Lucius.

- Une... une amie de Drago, bredouilla-t-elle en croisant son regard glacial " Ca ne va pas non, tu n'es pas faible, parle lui normalement ! lui lança sa conscience. " Savez-vous où pourrais-je le trouver ? ajouta-t-elle plus déterminée.

- Je l'ignore.

- Vous ne savez pas où est votre fils ? s'indigna Lizy.

- Non, je ne le sais pas ! dit-il visiblement agacé. A présent, laisse moi !

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Lizy était furieuse. Comment un père pouvait-il être aussi indifférent de l'état de son fils ? Il était peut être mort...

Lizy déglutit avec difficulté.

- Drago, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se mit à courir dans le manoir, cherchant dans chaque pièce, chaque recoin. Elle l'appela mais n'eut aucune réponse. Personne ne l'aida. Certains lui envoyèrent des jurons, lui demandaient qui elle était mais elle ne prenait pas plus la peine qu'eux de répondre. Elle était comme folle.

- Elle est perdue, la brunette ? lança un homme à l'allure d'ogre. Elle a besoin d'aide ?

- Vous m'approchez, je vous tue ! menaça-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

- Tu te crois chez toi, peut être ?

Lizy se retourna vers son dernier interlocuteur. C'était une femme, les cheveux aussi bruns que les siens mais qui avait au moins le double de son âge.

- Vous êtes ? interrogea Lizy.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, répondit la femme. La plus fidèle des Mangemorts.

- Quelle bonne blague ! railla Lizy avec un geste moqueur de la main.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'écria Bellatrix. Donne moi ton nom.

- On se tutoie ? Je suis Lizy pour vous desservir.

Elle fit une petite courbette.

- Et ton nom ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Bella, calme toi, intervint une autre voix.

Celle-ci regarda par dessus son épaule et s'empressa de s'abaisser.

- Veuillez me pardonner, mon maître, dit-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il en ignorant Bellatrix.

- J'ai besoin de vous, répondit Lizy en s'approchant de Voldemort sans prendre la peine d'imiter Bellatrix. Pourrais-je vous parler ?

- Et pourquoi t'accorderais-je cela ?

- A vous de me le dire, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Bellatrix jeta un regard noir à Lizy. Voldemort aurait envoyé un Doloris à tout autre s'il ne sétait pas abaisser devant lui.

- Suis-moi.

Lizy lança un sourire mauvais à Bellatrix et emboita le pas de Voldemort. Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque d'en face.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Voilà..., mon ami, Drago Malefoy... il a disparu depuis une semaine. Il s'est échappé de Poudlard. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'indiquer où le trouver.

- Oui, je le sais, confirma-t-il. Mais je ne te le dirais pas.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il ne doit voir personne.

- Aurait-il échoué dans sa mission ?

- C'est fort possible.

Il se détourna d'elle et sembla partir à la recherche d'un livre. Il effleurait des doigts les nombreux ouvrages disposés sur les bibliothèques tels des trésors inestimables.

- Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

- Bien est peut être un peu fort, dit-il. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, il est vivant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras.

- S'il vous plait, je dois le voir.

Il la repoussa brutalement et elle bascula par terre. Il s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux devenus d'un rouge écarlate imposant sa supériorité.

- Quand Lord Voldemort dit non, c'est non, est-ce bien clair, Lizy ? vociféra-t-il.

Elle se protégea le visage des bras.

- Parfaitement, mon maître, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Bien.

Il retourna à ses occupations. Elle se releva, les jambes flageolantes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, minauda-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux redevenus d'un noir d'encre s'agrandirent de surprise quand ils virent une larme rouler sur la joue de Lizy.

- Arrêtes de pleurer, dit-il, exaspéré.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. C'était plus une demande qu'un ordre. Elle s'essuya le visage.

- Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je voulais voir Drago parce que je m'inquiète pour lui car il est mon seul soutien en dehors de ma meilleure amie.

Il se contenta de la fixer du regard.

- Je suis sûre que vous-même seriez plus puissant si vous aviez quelqu'un à protéger, ajouta-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula à chaque pas qu'il fesait, consciente qu'elle était sûrement allée trop loin, mais elle se retrouva bientôt plaquer contre le mûr. Son coeur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Elle n'aurait jamais dû insister de la sorte ! Il mit son bras gauche sur la droite pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper, passa sa main droite dans ses longs cheveux et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Et tu aimerais être cette personne si je ne m'abuse, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle manqua un battement de coeur. Ce sourire était une merveille à lui tout seul. Pour la question, la réponse était évidemment oui...

- C'est pour cela que la tristesse t'a envahie quand je t'ai rejetée, continua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Personne n'avait dû le faire avant moi je suppose. Tellement

belle... - sa main glissa sur sa joue - Tu devais avoir tous ceux que tu voulais, non ?

- Je pense que vous aussi, dit Lizy d'une voix juste assez audible pour Voldemort.

- Oui, mais elles ne m'intéressaient pas ou comme on dit, je fesais ce qu'il y avait à faire, et je passais à autre chose, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Dois-je en conclure que je ne vous intéresse pas plus qu'elles ?

Il sourit de nouveau et passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Lizy. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle trouva qu'il était vraiment près d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle sentit le doux contact des lèvres du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps se poser sur les siennes puis les explorer. Elle craignit de se joindre à lui dans cette découverte mais se laissa aller.

" Seigneur, faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve ! pensa-t-elle. "

Il se retira et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Tu peux t'en aller, dit-il.

Il s'éloigna d'elle puis sortit de la pièce. Lizy eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. En réalité, elle était hors d'elle.

" Voldemort ou pas, on me laisse pas en plan comme ça ! "

Elle s'élança à sa poursuite. Elle le vit tourner à l'angle d'un couloir et courrut derrière lui. Cela recommença au couloir suivant puis encore à l'autre. Elle ne se demandait même pas pourquoi elle le suivait. Elle était simplement poussée par la haine car que ferait-elle une fois qu'elle se retrouverait devant lui ?

" Ce n'est pas croyable ! Il vole ou quoi ? "

Cela se poursuivit durant une dizaines de couloirs puis quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Il y avait un passage semblant mener au sous-sol. Elle ne l'avait pas vu tout à l'heure. Elle jeta des regards aux alentours. Personne. Voldemort avait disparu. Elle posa son pied sur la première marche puis l'autre sur la seconde. Elle descendit l'escalier à pas lents redoutant ce qu'elle trouverait en bas. Elle déboucha sur un grand couloir obscur. Une odeur noséabonde y régnait.

- Seigneur, ça sent le mort, dit-elle en mettant une main sur son nez.

Un frisson la parcourut. Non, non ! Drago était en vie. Voldemort le lui avait assuré. Mais dans quel état était-il ?

Elle parcourut le couloir. Il menait à différents cachots. Il y avait des petites cellules sur les côtés. C'était humide, il n'y avait pas le moindre rayon de lumière.

- Lumos, dit-elle.

L'extrémité de sa baguette magique s'alluma et elle avança davantage dans les ténèbres.

- Drago ? appela-t-elle.

Elle tendit l'oreille en quête d'une réponse.

- Qui... qui est là ? demanda une voix faible.

- Drago !

Elle se précipita vers la provenance de la voix. Elle observa à travers les barreaux d'une cellule. Elle y vit Drago. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermé à clé.

- Alohomora !

Un déclic retentit et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Elle ne prit pas le temps de penser que Voldemort n'utilisait que ce simple sortilège pour garder enfermés ses prisonniers et se laissa tomber auprès de son ami qui était allongé sur le sol. Elle releva son visage en tremblant et l'éclaira. Il était couvert de sang.

- Drago, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lizy, sa voix trahissant sa panique. Explique moi, je ten prie !

- Ma mission... échouée, réussit-il à articuler.

Sa mâchoire semblait cassée.

- Viens, ne restons pas ici, poursuivit-elle. Tu peux te lever ?

- Laisse-moi, dit-il en essayant de la repousser sans succès. Tu vas avoir des ennuis.

- Je m'en fiche.

Elle l'aida à se relever et il s'appuya sur elle. Elle fit apparaitre une béquille avec laquelle il put également se soutenir. Puis, à pas très lents, ils traversèrent le sous-terrain et remontèrent encore plus lentement l'escalier.

- Ca va aller, Drago, dit-elle fatiguant elle-même sous le poids du jeune homme.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, ils sortirent du manoir sans rencontrer personne et une fois qu'il fut possible de transplaner, Lizy prit le bras de Drago et l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à chez elle. Ils attérirent dans la chambre d'amis et elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit.

- Je reviens tout de suite, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle courrut dans le salon et prit un livre de potions créant les médicaments que sa mère avait elle-même inventé. C'était une ingénieuse alchimiste mais elle n'avait pas tenue à devenir célèbre. Elle en chercha une capable de penser les plaies.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il n'y avait rien de difficile. Elle avait tous les ingrédients à porter de main. Elle s'empressa de tout préparer, faisant tout de même attention aux quantités, courant de tous côtés dans la pièce.

- Punaise !

Elle lut : laisser bouillir pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

- C'est pas vrai !

Elle s'accomplit et alla témoigner de l'état de santé de Drago. Elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur lui. Il s'était endormi. Il n'était pas tomber dans les vappes, non, il dormait paisiblement, son ventre se soulevant régulièrement, un sourire dessiné sur son beau visage. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur le lit. Qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre lui aussi. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'attachait si rapidement à une personne hormis Keira. Elle passa une main sur ses lèvres. Lord Voldemort l'avait embrassée... Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle... Elle aurait tout de même préféré que cela se produise dans d'autres circonstances. Elle avait été véritablement peinée par son attitude. Il l'avait repoussée si violemment... Elle se dégoûtait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se soumettait de la sorte. Il lui faisait peur et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle y prenait goût. Pour une fois, une difficulté se dressait sur son chemin. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Drago et se releva d'un bond. Comment pouvait-elle phantasmer sur Voldemort, celui qui avait défiguré son ami ? Elle se mit à se détester encore plus surtout quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au mage noir.

- Mince, la potion !

Elle redescendit à la cuisine en courant et éteignit la potion à temps. Elle regarda son livre. "Etaler sur la plaie sans faire pénétrer, ne pas attendre que cela refoidisse. "

- Mais je vais le brûler !

Elle réfléchit. Elle se souvenait très bien de sa mère utilisant ses propres inventions. Et elle n'avait jamais eu d'ennuis. Elle décida de lui faire confiance.

Elle remonta dans la chambre et posa la potion sur la table de nuit. Elle essaya de réveiller Drago.

- Drago, ouvre les yeux, dit-elle.

Il remua.

- Allez, réveille toi.

Elle le secoua doucement et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh, vision divine ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu ne perds jamais une occasion, soupira-t-elle. Je vais essayer de te soigner. Ca risque de brûler alors tiens toi prêt.

- Comment ça, tiens toi prêt ? s'étonna Drago.

Elle s'approcha de lui et à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois, elle recouvrit les premières plaies de son visage. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, la douleur commence déjà à passer.

- Tant mieux.

Quand elle eut fini son visage, en particulier sa machoire, elle s'attaqua aux autres parties.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? questionna-t-elle indignée en recouvrant son bras de potion.

- J'ai échouée dans ma mission, répondit-il sombrement.

- Que devais-tu faire ?

- Tu sais... aïe ! - elle venait de dériver de sa blessure et de lui brûler légèrement la peau - l'horloge... je devais la faire fonctionner pour que les Mangemorts puissent pénétrer dans Poudlard... ça a fonctionnée comme tu l'as vu et toi-même tu l'as essayé.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Eh bien, tu as réussi, non ? dit-elle avec incompréhension.

- En partie seulement, précisa-t-il en retirant sa chemise pour qu'elle puisse voir les dégats dans son dos. Je n'ai pas réussi le plus important...

- Tu devais tuer Dumbledore, c'est ça ?

Il la regarda par dessus son épaule.

- Oui...

- Et tu n'as pas pu ?

- Non... Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je suis stupide, faible et...

- Etonnant, acheva-t-elle. Je pensais que tu le détestais.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle. Elle faillit renverser toute la potion sur lui.

- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne cilla pas.

- Non.

- Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre mon sentiment. Il était désarmé et très faible. C'était lâche de le tuer en cet instant.

Elle poursuivit l'étalage de la potion sans rien ajouter. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.

- Ca y est, ne bouge pas trop, je pense que cela devait vite te soigner, dit-elle.

- Merci, Lizy.

Ils s'observèrent.

- Il n'était pas obligé de te blesser comme ça, reprit-elle à voix basse.

- Oh, tu sais, il a toujours été comme ça, surtout avec moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, quand je ne voulais pas lui obéir ou que je fesais des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, je me retrouvais dans cet état. C'est alors ma mère qui me soignait.

- Il a fait ça souvent ? demanda Lizy, répugnée.

" Et tu étais contente qu'il t'aie embrassée, espèce d'idiote ! pensa-t-elle avec colère "

- Ca dépend son humeur. Il a commencé depuis que je suis tout petit.

" Tout petit ? "

- Mais de qui tu parles ? intrrogea Lizy en levant un sourcil.

- De mon père pardi ! lança-t-il.

Elle le regarda et se retint d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était donc pas Voldemort qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

- Et le maître ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Tu rêves ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai reçu assez de Doloris pour le restant de mes jours. Il ne m'a pas manqué. Tu l'imaginais vraiment lui, se servir de ses mains et ses jambes pour me faire du mal ? Faire comme un Moldu ? Non, cela l'aurait déshonnoré... Je n'ai pas encore trop à me plaindre... Il n'a ni touchée à ma mère ni à mon père, - pour lui, je m'en fichais royalement ! - mais j'avais peur pour ma mère. Pourtant, il m'avait menacé de le faire.

- Alors, pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ?

- Il m'a dit que j'avais amené une chose supplémentare en dehors de ma mission et que c'était pour cela qu'il me laissait en vie, expliqua-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce ?

- A part toi, je ne vois pas.

Elle resta sur les fesses. Grâce à elle, Drago était en vie ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de plus ? questionna-t-elle surprise.

- Tu lui as apporté de nombreuses informations importantes, tu sais et je pense que tu lui plais bien. Il a raison, vous vous ressemblez.

- Il m'a embrassée tout à l'heure, confia-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Drago faillit tomber en arrière.

- Sérieux ?

Elle approuva.

- Bravo, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Garde tes félicitations, dit-elle en se relevant. Les circonstances ne sont pas des plus plaisantes.

Elle lui expliqua comment cela s'était déroulé.

- Ben... tu verras bien comment cela se passera la prochaine fois, dit-il une fois qu'elle eut finie.

- Et toi ? Tu vas rester auprès de lui ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Là est mon destin puis je serai près de toi.

Il sourit.

- Et puis, je suis signé maintenant.

Il montra son avant bras gauche. Une tête de mort à langue de serpent s'étendait sous ses blessures.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Pourquoi Rogue était-il avec toi ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse en s'asseyant de nouveau.

- C'est un Mangemort, Lizy. Dumbledore s'est fait avoir. C'est même lui qui l'a tué.

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement mais aucun son n'en sorti.

- Potter doit être dans un de ses états ! railla Drago.

- C'est clair. Lui non plus ne compte pas revenir à Poudlard l'an prochain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est louche.

Il voulut se relever mais Lizy insista pour qu'il reste couché.

- D'après le livre, si tu restes couché et que tu manges bien, demain tu seras sur pieds.

- On dirait Granger là.

- Tu veux une baffe ?

- Ouais ! Enerve-toi, j'adore !

- Ce que tu peut être bête parfois, lança-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

- Oui, mais tu m'aimes quand même.

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Ouais, à la folie... dit-elle amusée.

Ele s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue tout en effleurant son torse des doigts.

- Reposes-toi bien.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la chambre.

Le lendemain, elle entra discrètement dans la chambre de Drago, ses bras chargés d'un plateau-déjeuner. Elle s'approcha du lit et vit qu'il dormait encore. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit sans faire de bruit puis se retourna vers son ami. Il avait l'allure d'un ange en dormant aussi paisiblement. Elle caressa délicatement son visage et se pencha sur lui. Quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Drago, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comme si ça te dérangeait, dit Lizy avec un sourire.

- Ca veut dire que c'est une invitation ?

- Non. Tu sais les Allemands se smackent pour se dire bonjour. Pourquoi pas nous ?

- Parce que ça n'a pas la même signification, répondit judicieusement Drago.

Elle approcha de nouveau son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

- Prend ce baiser comme tu veux, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner. Prend ton temps. Ne te lève surtout pas trop vite.

Elle ouvrit la porte, entendit un bruit sourd et fut aussitôt entouré de deux bras au niveau des épaules.

- J'ai dis, pas trop vite, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers Drago. Décidément, elle était bien petite ! Elle arrivait tout juste à la hauteur des épaules de Drago. Et Voldemort était encore plus grand que Drago.

- Je voulais te remercier, dit-il, pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu t'occupes de moi comme si j'étais un prince.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es ? demanda-t-elle.

On aurait dit qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas rougir.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Lizy était assise dans le canapé à lire un magazine, elle sentit de nouveau une main lui caresser les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai embrassé ce matin que tu dois te croire tout permis, lança-t-elle en le repoussant.

- Tu crois que tu ferais de la peine à ce pauvre Voldy en faisant des bêtises avec moi ? demanda Drago d'un air ironique.

- Non car justement, ce sera des bêtises.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu me résistes autant ? interrogea-t-il avec sérieux. Je ne te plais pas ?

Elle le regarde, étonnée.

- C'est bizarre de te voir sérieux comme ça, dit-elle.

- Alors ?

- Drago, très sincèrement, que feras-tu une fois que tu m'auras eu dans ton lit ? Tu partiras, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu l'as fais avec toutes les autres.

Elle retourna à sa lecture. Drago déposa de nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Lizy... tu es amoureuse du seigneur des ténèbres. Ca se voit. Je me demande ce qui t'attires chez lui. Oui, il est beau mais à part ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'est quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas, répondit Lizy. Mais maintenant, je suis fixée. Tu partirais alors.

- Non, Lizy. Je resterai près de toi.

Il sourit.

- Puique tu es amoureuse du maître et que moi je ne demande qu'un peu d'affection, on peut considérer ça comme un jeu, non ? fit-il remarquer.

- Sans doute.

- Alors ? répéta Drago.

Elle lança son livre par terre et se laissa tomber sur Drago qui lui captura les lèvres pour partir dans un baiser frénétique.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il s'attaquait à son cou, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais mal.

Il la regarda.

- Oh, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit-il amusé.

Elle lui jeta un coussin à la figure et monta en courant au deuxième étage. Elle entra dans sa chambre, rejointe par Drago qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Il la regarda, une avidité naissante dans le regard. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la fit basculer sur le lit.


	6. Sous emprise

Salut tout le monde ! Un grand grand grand désolé pour cet énorme retard ! Je voulais prendre quelques chaps d'avance mais à cause du Bac j'ai été retardée :s J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite et que vous accpeterez toutes mes excuses (enfin si vous les acceptez pas tant pis :p lol)

**RaR :**

**LuNy :** Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Pour ta fic j'irai la voir le plus vite possible après mes exams )

**The Lady Voldemort :** Oui Madame j'vais bosser ouki ouki ! lol! Merci pour ta review

**Shana :** Lol ! On se le demande tous ce qui s'est passé ! Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic )

**Ginny360 :** Tu vas la voir très vite la réaction de Tom ! En espérant que ça te plaise

**Caella :** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**!\ Attention lemon, chapitre pour public avertis ! J'donne pas tous les détails mais pour les âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Sous emprise**

Après leurs débats, Drago s'était rendormi, fatigué de ses blessures et des qualités de Lizy. Celle-ci se blottit tout contre lui et lui caressa délicatement le torse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant aimé faire l'amour. C'était vraiment intense avec lui, de plus, il était très doué mais il avait raison. Elle ne ressentait pas plus qu'une amitié très forte envers lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour... Même si elle n'en était pas réellement sûre. Mais elle n'avait pas ces petits papillons dans le ventre avec lui quand elle le voyait au contraire de Voldemort. Oui, celui-ci l'avait embrassé et le lendemain, elle couchait avec un autre. Mais qu'importe, il n'en saurait peut être jamais rien et un baiser ne signifiait rien. Elle ne regrettait son acte en rien. Elle en avait eu très envie et avait été comblée.

Elle retira la couverture et descendit à bas du lit. Elle enfila une robe fine et des sandales et prit la direction du jardin. Elle affectionnait tout particulièrement ce lieu. Il était remplis de fleurs aux mille couleurs. Lizy était plutôt double. Autant elle pouvait être cruelle, autant elle pouvait être aimable et aimante. Si elle détestait les Moldus, c'était uniquement à cause de son père. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? Être une sorcière était-il un crime ? Elle arracha des brins d'herbe d'un coup sec et les jeta devant elle. Elle était Serpentard, était en train de devenir Mangemorte, ne laissait pas indifférent le seigneur des ténèbres et le soutenait pleinement. Mais le fait d'avoir été abandonné par son père, d'avoir grandit sans lui, de ne l'avoir même jamais vu depuis l'âge de un an la rendait très fragile. Des larmes coulèrent. Peut être que si elle aurait vécu dans le bonheur avec ses deux parents réunis, sa vie aurait été toute autre. Elle serait allée à Gryffondor, serait du côté de la lumière et peut être serait-ce Harry Potter au lieu de Drago Malefoy qu'elle verrait s'approcher en cet instant...

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il. C'était si nul que ça ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit-elle la voix pleine de sanglots. Je pensais juste à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais eu mon père.

Il s'installa dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

- Elle n'est pas bien ta vie ? Je sais que la perte de ta mère fut difficile mais ça va maintenant, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison, je suis stupide. Parfois je pleure pour un rien. Peut être suis-je faible finalement...

Drago lui prit la main.

- Pas du tout, assura-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? De temps en temps, une femme a besoin de pleurer un bon coup et une fois chose faite, elle en ressort bien plus forte.

- Oui, mais ce n'est vrai que lorsqu'on a un soutien. Merci d'être là.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la main et se cala contre lui.

" Je suis folle, comment puis-je imaginer être une stupide Gryffondor et amie de Potter ? se demanda Lizy. Je perds la tête parfois. Je préfère mille fois Drago. "

- Quand retournons-nous au manoir ? interrogea Lizy.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago en toute honnêteté. Je me suis tout de même évadé et toi, tu m'as aidé donc...

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il a fait en sorte que je te libère, dévoila Lizy. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à le faire lui-même mais il m'a entrainé vers le passage menant aux sous-sols.

- Il est bizarre quand même, dit Drago.

- Oui, mais ça fait son charme.

Drago regarda la jeune fille, un sourire malicieux peint sur le visage.

- On aura qu'à y aller demain matin, on verra comment cela se passera.

- D'accord, acquiesça Lizy.

Le lendemain, après le dîner, en attérissant au milieu du cimetière, Lizy et Drago étaient loin d'être rassurés. Drago prit la main de Lizy dans la sienne et tous deux prirent la route du manoir. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante en ce mois de Juillet et on entrevoyait un magnifique coucher de Soleil à l'horizon. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans le manoir et tombèrent directement sur Lucius Malefoy.

- Bonjour Drago, dit-il d'une voix loin d'être accueillante.

- Bonjour père, répondit Drago sans le regarder.

- Tu pourrais avoir la décence de me regarder quand tu me parles, siffla Lucius.

- J'agis comme je l'entend, répliqua Drago.

- Je suis ton père, tu me dois le respect.

- Non, c'est fini ! s'écria Drago. Tu n'es plus mon père, je prend ma vie en main.

Tenant toujours la main de Lizy, il voulut l'entrainer plus profondément dans le manoir mais une voix les arrêta.

- Quel est tout ce bruit ? demanda Voldemort.

Il apparut au milieu du couloir, se plaçant entre Lucius Malefoy et Lizy et Drago. La jeune fille essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas que ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Voldemort portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noir laissant deviner sa musculature. Il avait les cheveux humides et cela lui donnait un charme incroyable.

- Ce n'est rien, mon maître, répondit cordialement Lucius. Un règlement de compte père/fils.

- Je ne suis plus d'accord avec toi, laisse moi mener ma vie, lança Drago.

- Sans moi, tu n'es rien, poursuivit Lucius.

- Je crois bien que si, Lucius, intervint Voldemort. Ton fils est un homme, à présent. Pour ce qui est de ses missions, il les mène pas trop mal. Il a reçu sa punition pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je lui laisse une seconde chance. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

Lucius paraissait contrarié. Lizy se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Drago. Lucius avait le sentiment d'obéir à un gamin de vingt ans et cela le mettait hors de lui.

- Tu peux te retirer, acheva Voldemort à l'adresse de Lucius.

Celui-ci s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna d'un bond pas. Voldemort se retourna vers Lizy et Drago toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

- Drago, tu peux t'en aller, indiqua-t-il. Il faut que je parle à Lizy.

- Bien, maître.

Il sinclina à son tour et s'en alla après un dernier sourire à Lizy.

Celle-ci regarda Voldemort. Seigneur qu'il était beau... Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Suis-moi, dit-il.

Ils reprirent la route du Grand salon. Voldemort prit aussitôt place dans son fauteuil fétiche. Lizy resta debout, face à lui, attendant la suite.

- Vous sortez ensemble, Drago et toi ? demanda-t-il instentanément.

Elle fut stupéfaite. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins !

- Non, nous ne sommes que des amis, répondit-elle.

- Tu fais l'amour avec tous tes amis, alors ? continua-t-il sans se dépatir de son calme.

" Comment sait-il ? "

$" Il faut que tu apprenes à fermer ton esprit, Lizy... "$

- Vous avez lu dans mes pensées ? demanda Lizy, outrée.

- Oui. Il faut t'entrainer à l'occlumencie, ton esprit est aussi sondable qu'un livre ouvert.

- Mais, nous n'avez pas à lire dans mes pensées ! s'offusqua Lizy.

Il se leva doucement et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne recula pas et tenta de dissimuler sa crainte.

- Tu ne te souviens déjà plus de ce que je t'ai dis ? fit-il en lui mettant une main sous le menton. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Oui, mais ça, c'est de l'impolitesse, répliqua-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Il lui attrapa brutalement le poignet et la rapprocha dangeureusement de lui.

- Tu sais que je devrais t'envoyer un Doloris pour cette opposition, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix chaude.

Un tremblement lui traversa le dos. Il la regarda dans les yeux tout en passant sa main sur ses lèvres.

- Il t'a eu avant moi alors... soupira-t-il. C'est dommage.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Que... que voulez-vous dire ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je pense, malgré tes sautes d'humeur, que tu serai parfaite pour moi, répondit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser. Ce n'était sûrement pas une déclaration d'amour, non. Mais une offre... et des plus intéressantes !

Elle passa délicatement sa main sur le torse de Voldemort avec un regard avide.

- Je suis à vous toute entière, murmura-t-elle, maintenant et à jamais.

Il eut un sourire approbateur. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et l'embrassa avec passion. Lizy eut l'impression que ce baiser était interminable tellement il était long ! Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Il se retira en douceur et lui déposa délicatement une suite de baisers brûlants dans le coup. Lizy se sentait défaillir.

- Lizy... murmura-t-il en remontant à la hauteur de ses lèvres.

- Oui ?

- Viens avec moi.

Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'entraina en dehors de la pièce. A travers les couloirs, ils rencontrèrent différents Mangemorts dont Bellatrix Lestrange qui regarda Lizy d'un oeil meurtrier. Celle-ci se blottit plus fortement contre Voldemort en passant devant elle. Elle ignorait où il l'entrainait mais qu'importe. Elle le suivrait partout comme elle le lui avait promis.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et pénétrèrent dans une pièce au fond du couloir. En entrant, Lizy comprit immédiatement où ils se trouvaient. Ils s'agissaient des appartements privés de Voldemort. Un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux et convertures vert émeraude se tenait contre le mûr du fond auprès d'une fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Sur la droite se trouvait un bureau ancien finement constitué. On y voyait des parchemins de toutes sortes. Enfin sur la gauche, il y avait une belle armoire assortis au bureau et juste devant eux, un tapis noir doux et moelleux de grande qualité.

Le bruit de la porte qui claque la ramena sur terre. Elle se retourna et vit Voldemort, appuyé sur la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision la fit fondre.

" Mais comment fait-il pour avoir autant de classe en faisant un truc aussi banal que de se tenir contre une porte ? "

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il en embrassant la pièce du regard.

- Très Serpentard, répondit Lizy. Très simple mais très joli.

- Tu es la première a entrer ici, confia Voldemort en allant ranger les parchemins sur le bureau.

Lizy eut un sourire. Elle était donc une privilégiée. Elle s'avança près du lit.

- Je suis flattée, reprit-elle, un peu moqueuse.

Il se retourna vers elle et alla poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ce que tu es belle, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi, tu es très beau... Tom.

Il la regarda, surpris, mais finit par sourire. Il la poussa délicatement sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle. Le coeur de Lizy s'accéléra. Tom passa ses mains habiles sur le cou de la jeune fille et captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. N'y pouvant plus, Lizy l'enlaça passionnément, caressant son dos musclé et se pressant contre lui. Leur baiser s'approfondit. Tom mordillait ses lèvres sans gêne, ce qui la fit reculer. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Dans ses yeux de jade, elle vit danser une flamme prédatrice qui ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Il la provoquait et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser la dominer bien que cela paraissait difficile.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lizy... ? demanda-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux brun dissimulant les yeux de la jeune fille et lui murmura chaudement :

- Tu as peur ?

Elle le regarda longuement dans le yeux, essayant de ne pas les baisser la première. Mais ce fut peine perdu. Il sourit de cette petite victoire, montrant ses dents blanches et parfaitement droites. Le désir la gagnait déjà, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Oui, j'ai peur, répondit-elle la voix enrouée par ses élans de désir. J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire en cet instant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas aimer ? poursuivit-il, partant dans l'exploration du corps de la jeune fille, la faisant frissoner à chaque mouvement.

Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, faisant sourire Tom de nouveau.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cela, dit-il mielleux.

Elle l'observa de nouveau. Cet homme au visage d'ange... il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne résisterait pas.

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Tom. Je suis à tes ordres. Je suis à toi...

Pour toute réponse, il commença à déboutonner les quelques boutons de sa robe et enleva sa propre chemise. Lizy se releva et plongea sa tête dans son cou afin de lui suçoter sensuellement la peau. Ses longs cheveux bruns caressèrent le torse de Tom, lui montrant ainsi toute sa féminité. Malgré son savoir faire pour se contenir, il n'y résista pas. Il la releva vers lui en passant son bras autour de sa taille et descendant l'autre le long de sa colonne vertébrale à présent dénudée. Le petit jeu de la jeune fille dans son cou ne le laissa pas de marbre. Il baissa encore plus sa main et lui retira totalement sa robe. Elle le regarda, un sentiment d'éxaltitude dans les yeux et s'atela à la tâche de lui retirer sa ceinture. Il la regarda faire et l'aida à retirer son jean qu'il jeta sur le sol. Lizy eut un sourire de contentement en voyant la bosse formée sous son caleçon et le lui fit remarquer. Ainsi, le maître des ténèbres était touchable. Celui-ci se coula sur elle, lui retira son soutif et alla cageoler sa poitrine dressée, signe d'un désir ardent. Chacune de ses caresses lui arrachait un gémissement. Jamais elle n'avait ressentis une chose pareille. Il joignit sa bouche à ses mains et se mit à têter comme un petit enfant tandis que les mains de Lizy se perdaient dans la chevelure d'ébène de son partenaire. Il quitta à regret la poitrine de la jeune fille et déposa mille baiser humides et brûlants sur la surface plane de son ventre pâle. Il lui retira sa dernière couche de tissu puis après un regard vers elle, il alla plus bas, beaucoup plus bas jusqu'à arriver aux portes de ses désirs. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans la fôret brune ce qui fit redoubler les gémissements de Lizy. Elle s'accrochait aux draps dans l'espoir de ne pas se laisser aller trop vite. Un coup de langue de Tom la fit crier. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Dieu que c'était bon ! Si elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine tout de suite, elle avait tout intéret à faire quelque chose. Il remonta doucement le long de son corps et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sans signe préventif et avec une force incroyable, elle le fit basculer sous elle. Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent de surprise par ce retournement de situation mais un sourire vint de nouveau illuminer son visage. Elle partit à la découverte du corps du jeune homme avec sa langue et traça du doigts ses pectoraux impeccables dans une caresse douce qui envoya de petits frissons dans le dos de Tom. Elle enleva à son tour le dernier sous-vêtement et fut stupéfaite. La nature avait vraiment été généreuse avec lui. Elle le regarda, lui fit un sourire machiavélique et serra d'une main le phallus dûr et palpitant se dressant devant elle. Elle commença des vas et viens lents et langoureux, faisant courir ses doigts sur toute sa longueur. Tom ferma les yeux, soupirant d'extase. Elle avait le contrôle et comptait bien en profiter. Tom releva la tête vers elle et poussa un cri rauque quand le fourreau glacé de la bouche de Lizy se referma sur son sexe. Elle commença des vas et viens appuyés sur son phallus, son propriétaire grognant de plaisir et gémissant quand elle était plus rapide. Elle reçut les première gouttes de son bien-être. Elle promettait sans donner et Tom semblait désapprouver. Il avait un regard brûlant. Ne supportant plus son petit jeu, il la fit à son tour basculer sous lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Ma belle Lizy..., murmura-t-il la respiration saccadée. Si tu savais...

- Oui ? Si je savais quoi ? demanda-t-elle ne supportant plus son attente.

- Comme tu es... excitante, acheva-t-il. Je te désire tant.

Les yeux de Lizy se brouillèrent sous l'effet du désir et de ses paroles. Elle parvint à souffler :

- Alors prenez-moi, mon maître, sans plus attendre.

Il lui caressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres des siennes. Dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme de désir voulant être assouvit. Il se coucha lentement sur elle, les seins de Lizy balayant tout juste le torse de Tom pour attiser ce feu brûlant. La sachant plus que prête à le recevoir, il glissa lentement sa hampe tendue dans le fourreau humide de son intimité. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet du plaisir. Sa progression était horriblement lente et à chaque passage, elle laissait un gémissement lui traverser la gorge. Lui soufflait contre sa nuque, tentant de contrôler son extase. Un regard de Lizy lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus et il accéléra la cadence. Il ne fallu guère beaucoup de temps avant de l'emmener vers les hauteurs et lui faire pousser les portes du paradis. Lui y arrivait presque et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'affala sur la jeune fille dans un cri rauque, son corps trempé de sueur, la respiration encore accélérée. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale. Puis Tom mit son visage à la hauteur de celui de Lizy et lui souffla :

- Voilà... à présent, tu es mienne, Lizy...

Elle soupira d'aise et répondit :

- Oui, Tom... à jamais, je le promet.

Il lui caressa la joue puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu es également la seule personne qui a le droit de m'appeler Tom..., annonça-t-il.

- C'est un joli prénom, dit Lizy en dessinant des lignes imaginaires sur le torse de Tom. Si tu m'en donnes la permission, je t'appelerai ainsi.

- Seulement entre nous, mon ange.

Elle le regarda et sourit. Mon ange... il l'avait appelé mon ange !

- Quand nous serons avec les autres, ce sera maître et tu ne me tutoieras pas...

- Oh désolée ! s'exclama Lizy en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Je n'ai pas...

- C'est naturel, Lizy. Quoi de plus intime que ce que nous avons fait ? Normal que tu ais voulu me tutoyer.

Elle passa sa main dans les boucles noirs de son maître et amant. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

- Reste avec moi... à jamais, dit-il.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

- Je suis à toi... pour toujours.

Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Morphée vint lui rendre visite.

Le lendemain matin, Lizy n'était pas certaine de ce qui était arrivé la veille était la réalité. Tout avait été tellement beau, tellement bon. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda sur sa droite. Il n'était pas allongé auprès d'elle mais assis sur le bord du lit, simplement vêtue de son jean. Elle se releva et alla tout contre lui en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui déposant un bisou dans le dos.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et sourit.

- Bonjour, cher ange. Tu as bien dormi ?

- On ne peut mieux, assura-t-elle.

Il se détacha d'elle et alla prendre une nouvelle chemise dans l'armoire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tom ? s'inquiéta Lizy, surprise de cet éloignement soudain.

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être caliner, confia-t-il en enfilant sa chemise. Il va faloir être patiente.

Elle se leva et accourut vers lui.

- Tom..., dis moi, serais-je ta seule partenaire à présent ?

Ses magnifiques yeux regardèrent ceux de Tom avec une grande intensité. La réponse se fit attendre.

- Je suppose que oui. S'il en est de même pour toi. Plus de bêtises avec Drago. Plus de donne moi la main...

- Ce n'est qu'un geste d'amitié ça ! s'exclama Lizy.

- Alors j'en ferai de même avec une autre fille, qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle fit une moue.

- Je ferai comme tu le souhaites, dit-elle. Mais pour notre relation... elle doit rester cacher ?

- Non, bien sûr, répondit-il. Mais ce sera à moi de prendre les devants. Pas toi.

- D'accord.

Il passa une main sur sa poitrine toujours nu et embrassa Lizy une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai à faire, on se revoit ce soir - il lui fit un clin d'oeil - tu peux demander un déjeuner aux elfes de maison.

Il traversa la pièce, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Lizy sourit de nouveau. Ainsi, son destin était scellé au plus grand mage noir que le monde n'ait jamais connu...


	7. Premières lueurs

Bonjour tout le monde ! Quelle belle journée ! Enfin bon y pleut -- mais au moins, on crève pas de chaud et je peux ENFIN poster mon 7e chap ! Figurez qu'à cause de la chaleur, mon PC surchauffe et se coupe toutes les 2 minutes XD C'est top cool :s

Bref, voilà enfin la suite et je tenais à dire que ce n'est pas un chap que j'apprécie énormément. Il fallait que je réintroduise Keira à l'histoire - car elle deviendra importante plus tard - et je trouve que les passages où sont présentes Lizy et Keira sont un peu... cuculs ?

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D Même des critiques, du moment qu'elles sont fondées et expliquées, j'accepte

BzOoOoxX

* * *

**RaR :**

**Caella : **Merci beaucoup à toi D J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette suite !

**Shihodo :** Désolée pour le Mary-Sue mais maintenant, j'peux plus changer, j'vais pas faire mourir ma Lizy pour qu'il sorte avec Ginny lol ! Après ça, c'est question de goûts, y en a qui aiment les fics comme ça, d'autres non. Désolée si tu fais partie de la seconde catégorie ' En tout cas, merci pour ta review et je vais essayer de corriger mes erreurs sauf Lizy quoi parce que pour moi, c'est pas une erreur ' On s'est compris D

**Lilli-Puce :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Ce serait de moi, je mériterais des coups de fouet mais comme c'est mon ordi et que lui on peut pas le menotter ! J'raconte n'importe quoi faut pas faire attention mdr XD

**Ginny 360 :** Une de mes revieweuses depuis le début ça fait plaisir Ca me dit qu'au moins, on me quitte pas au bout de 3 chapitres lol ! Merci pour ta review encore une fois

**The Lady Voldemort :** Toi aussi tu es une revieweuse fidèle :p lol ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Shana :** Eh bien, je vais te faire un petit commentaire de moi et de Lizy pour voir les similitudes et les différences Alors Lizy est petite, je suis petite. Lizy a les yeux bleu vert, j'ai les yeux bleu vert. Lizy est brune aux cheveux longs, je suis blonde aux cheveux courts. Lizy est prête à tout pour Tom même à tuer et à répendre la souffrance. Moi, mon mec que ce soit un pur beau gosse ou pas, y peut toujours rêver pour que je tue qui que ce soit ' lol ! Lizy n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et déteste être avec les autres. J'ai pas mal de copains et quelques très bons amis. Mais j'adore rencontrer des nouvelles têtes et ma pire peur est de me retrouver toute seule :-# Bref Lizy et moi, on ne se ressemble pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est mon opposé. Je pense que chaque auteur met un ptit peu de lui quand il écrit une fic surtout quand c'est un personnage qu'il invente ! Eh bien, elle est longue cette réponse lol ! Mais j'espère que ça aura bien répondu à ta question :D Bonne lecture !

Si vous avez des questions comme Shana, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le faire savoir !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Premières lueurs**

Après s'être préparée, Lizy redescendit à l'étage inférieur. Elle se sentait légère et tellement heureuse. Elle avançait le long des couloirs sans réellement les voir, se demandant tout de même si elle pouvait se préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle trouva enfin une grande cuisine ou quelques Mangemorts avaient pris place. L'un d'entre eux, un homme brun de grande taille lisait la gazette du sorcier, un autre plus petit assis en face de lui remuait sa cuillère dans sa tasse d'un air rêveur et une femme aux cheveux chatain coupés courts se versait du lait dans un bol près de la cuisinière. Deux elfes arrivèrent au même moment.

- Non, madame ! Laissez-nous faire ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

- Hors de question ! siffla la femme en reposant la casserole. Je préfère préparer ma propre nourriture toute seule !

Puis d'un air hautain, elle alla s'asseoir à l'écart. Lizy ne comprit guère pourquoi elle refusait l'aide des elfes. Sa petite Syna le lui avait toujours préparer ses repas comme il se devait. L'un des elfes accourut vers elle.

- Je vous sers quelque chose, miss ? demanda-t-il, presque avec espoir.

- Je veux bien un chocolat avec des toasts, répondit-elle.

- J'arrive tout de suite, miss !

- Prends ton temps.

Elle alla prendre place non loin des deux hommes afin de pouvoir les observer toute à sa guise. Des raclements de couverts sur la table se firent bientôt entendre.

- Merci, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-elle.

- Grevich, minauda l'elfe.

- Tu peux t'en aller.

Il fit une petite courbette et s'éloigna tandis que Lizy goûtait à son petit déjeuner. Elle le trouva très bon et jeta un regard narquois à la femme sur sa droite qui ne lui en rendit pas. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Les Mangemorts allaient et venaient mais aucun d'entre eux ne faisait réellement attention à elle. Tant mieux. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour quitter la cuisine, une main se posa sur la sienne.

- Salut.

Elle releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Drago.

- Salut, Drago, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

- Accueillante, dites-moi, se moqua Drago.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, Drago. Laisse moi passer.

Elle le contourna et prit la direction de la sortie. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, je te pris, dit-il en se postant devant elle.

Elle le regarda longuement. Voldemort ne voulait plus qu'elle ait de contacts avec lui. Pas directs en tout cas. Elle n'avait qu'à le lui dire après tout.

- Drago, il faut qu'on se tienne à l'écart, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Désolée. Tu comprendras.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma immédiatement. Il fit un pas sur le côté en baissant la tête et elle put poursuivre sa route.

Elle était revenue chez elle afin de se changer. Elle se demanda si elle devrait emmener quelques vêtements au manoir. Elle se renseignerait auprès de Tom. En fin d'après-midi, un hibou fit irruption chez elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui retira la lettre accrochée à la patte qu'il avait tendue :

_Salut, ma Lizy !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Pas d'ennuis, j'espère ! Tu te rappelles ce que maman m'avait dis ? Qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi ? Eh bien, devine ! Nous sommes au Japon !_

_J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter ce pays ! J'ai vécu quelques années en Corée comme tu le sais mais je n'ai jamais franchie les frontières du Japon ! C'est tellement beau ! Tous ces temples, ces cultures ! Leur style vestimentaire est trop kawaiiii ! J'adore !_

_Désolée, je te raconte légèrement ma vie là ! Tout ça pour te dire que je rentre dans une semaine, je pourrais venir chez toi à ce moment-là !_

_Alors, ça avance avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Mon petit doigt me dit que oui, et pas qu'un peu !_

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_Amitiés._

_Keira_

" C'est incroyable ! Comment fait-elle pour toujours tout savoir ? pensa Lizy avec un sourire. "

Keira était donc au Japon. Elle en avait de la chance. Lizy aussi aurait adoré visiter ce pays. Le style gothique lolita est très répandu là-bas et elle affectionnait tout particulièrement cela. Elle arrivait donc dans une semaine. Elle se demandait de quelle manière elle lui annoncerait qu'elle était lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va en rire ! s'exclama Lizy pour elle seule. Bon, je vais retourner au manoir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il était bientôt 19h00 quand elle attérit dans le cimetière. Quelqu'un en fit de même non loin d'elle et elle laissa échapper un cris de surprise.

- Que faites-vous là ? s'étonna l'homme se tenant face à elle.

- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, professeur, répondit Lizy.

C'était le professeur Rogue, son professeur de potions. Il lui avait toujours témoigné une grande affection. Elle se souvint. Il avait pris la fuite en même temps que Drago le soir du meurtre de Dumbledore. Meurtre qu'il avait lui-même commis.

- Vous avez tué Dumbledore, laissa échapper Lizy.

- C'est possible, dit-il calmement. Maintenant, puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

- Je pense que l'on fait partie du même bateau, annonça Lizy. Moi aussi, je suis au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Trois mois.

Une minute de silence s'écoula.

- Je savais bien que vous aviez de l'ambition, Lizy, reprit Rogue. Mais je ne me serai jamais douté à ce point.

- Vous me blessez, professeur, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Bon, si nous rentrions au manoir ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le domaine de leur maître. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, un grand vacarme faisait rage dans la salle à manger.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue pour lui-même.

Il prit la direction du tulmute, suivi par Lizy. Ils virent Nott et un autre Mangemort se disputer avec haine.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser Rookwood dans des draps pareils ? coléra Nott. Indigne Mangemort !

- C'était lui ou nous deux ! répliqua le Mangemort. Et ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je devais faire !

- Si, Jimmy ! Parce que tu es vraiment incompétent !

Jimmy se retourna vers lui dans l'attention de le frapper mais Rogue l'arrêta.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ces gamineries ! lança-t-il froidement en lui tenant le bras.

- Rogue, espèce d'immonde... commença Jimmy.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin ! l'interrompit Lizy.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et des sourires apparurent sur certains visages.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, la petite brunette ? railla un homme blond et carré. Elle se mêle des histoires des grands ?

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire. Lizy ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Si je suis capable de comprendre vos histoires, c'est que votre QI de "grands" n'est pas très élevé.

Le blond perdit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle, les yeux plissés.

- Tu vas recevoir une bonne leçon, avertit-t-il en lui tenant fermement les bras.

- Ejecto !

Le blond lâcha prise et Lizy se retourna. Elle vit avec un sourire Tom entrer dans la pièce. Il traversa la salle à manger et le prit par le col de sa robe.

- Tu la retouches une fois, prévint Tom, tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour !

Et il le laissa tomber à terre sans ménagements. Chacun le regarda, ne savant que faire. Il traversa la pièce et vint se placer devant Lizy.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ? demanda-t-il.

Lizy agita la tête en signe de dénégation. Il caressa d'une main sa joue et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Il la prit par les épaules et se retourna vers ses partisans.

- Le premier qui la touche ou lui manque de respect aura affaire à moi, lança-t-il avec un regard noir pour l'assemblée.

Le silence accueillant la nouvelle le contenta et il entraina Lizy en dehors de la pièce.

- Où m'emmènes-tu, Tom ? demanda la jeune fille une fois qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne les entende.

Il ne répondit pas et ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Il la fit entrer sans ménagements dans un salon et ferma les portes derrière lui. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Que se passait-il ? Il alla prendre une bouteille de vodka dissimulé dans le placard d'un petit meuble, attrapa deux verres et les remplit. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents et lui mit une coupe dans la main.

- Tom, je ne comprend pas, dit Lizy, désorientée. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est la fête, non ? On est officiellement ensemble, répondit-il.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec moi ?

Il but une gorgée et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, pour l'instant, j'aimerai que le calme règne dans mes rangs alors cesse de t'éxhiber sinon tu ne resteras pas longtemps auprès de moi.

Il lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les jambes légèrement écartées, un bras sur un accoudoir et l'autre tenant toujours son verre. Elle dériva quelques secondes sur cette vision charmeuse avant de se remettre les idées en place.

- Je m'éxhibe ? répéta-t-elle outrée.

- Oui, ma chérie, tu t'éxibes.

Elle fut de plus en plus offusquée.

- Je ne faisais que défendre mon professeur, argumenta-t-elle. Après tout, tu parles de calme mais il n'y en avait pas entre eux.

- Viens par là, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu ne dois montrer aucune préférence, Lizy, aucun sentiment, aucune confiance, dit-il. Sinon, cela te mênera à ta perte.

- Cela signifie-t-il que je ne dois t'accorder aucune confiance, aucun sentiment ? interrogea-t-elle.

Il posa son verre sur une table à côté du fauteuil et l'attira à lui.

- Ma chérie, il se trouve que moi, je suis le maître, pas un serviteur. Alors, Lizy, je te le redemande, te donnes-tu entièrement à moi ? Pas seulement comme cette nuit, non. Tu n'as confiance qu'en moi, tu n'aimes que moi.

- Tom, je tiens énormément à Keira, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à...

- Va pour ta Keira, c'est une fille, je m'en fiche, coupa Tom agacé.

- Et pour Drago...

- Un seul homme, Lizy. Tu es allé trop loin avec lui. L'envie pourrait te revenir.

Lizy ne sut que répondre.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Tom.

- Je suis toute à toi, Tom, annonça-t-elle.

- Parfait, dit-il mielleux. De plus, quand il y a des problèmes de la sorte, laisse les se débrouiller.

- D'accord...

Il la fit s'asseoir sur lui et l'embrassa. Il la regarda, les yeux pétillants puis après un sourire presque malsaint, il lui demanda :

- Tu pourrais me faire une petite gâterie ?

Lizy eut tout de suite de sombres pensées et cela le fit éclater de rire.

- Mais non, pas si bas, cher ange, assura-t-il souriant toujours.

Il lui montra son cou pâle et elle-même eut un sourire. Elle passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres.

- Hum, moment de faiblesse ? demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

- Non, je dirai plutôt d'envie. Tiens d'ailleurs.

Il ouvrit le tiroir du meuble à côté du fauteuil et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en plaça une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma en claquant des doigts.

- Tu fûmes, toi ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

- Je m'y suis mis il y a peu. C'est apaisant. Grâce aux méhôdes magiques, la nicotine ne reste pas dans nos poumons.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, poursuivit-elle toujours moqueuse.

Il retira la cigarette de sa bouche, souffla un long filet de fûmée et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre. Le coeur de Lizy s'emballa. Elle sentit une main s'appuyer derrière sa tête et elle se souvint du désir de Tom. Elle se pencha vers son cou, captura un morceau de peau qu'elle commença à suçoter avec douceur. Tom passa sa main dans son dos qu'il caressa, laissant échapper de temps à autre un soupir de satisfaction tout en fumant avec lenteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tranquillité de la pièce fut interrompue par une entrée hâtive d'un Mangemort en mauvais état. Lizy sursauta et arrêta son activité tandis que Tom semblait s'attendre à cette entrée.

- Eh bien, ma chérie, ne t'arrête pas, tu fais ça tellement bien, murmura Tom à Lizy.

Elle acquiesça et plongea de nouveau dans le cou de Tom.

- Je ne tiendrais, pour une fois, pas compte du fait que tu viens d'entrer de manière très impolie dans cette pièce, Rookwood, dit Tom en tirant de nouveau sur sa cigarette. Dis moi seulement : où étais-tu ?

- Maître, commença le dénommé Rookwood qui semblait vraiment en piteux état, je me suis fais attraper par des membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Il voulait des renseignements sur vos agissements.

- Ils ne t'ont pas envoyé à Azkaban ? demanda Tom, étonné.

- Ils savent très bien qu'il est trop simple pour nous de nous échapper à présent, répondit Rookwood en reprenant son souffle. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir alors que c'était une jeune fille stupide du nom de Tonks qui me surveillait. Elle est tellement maladroite qu'elle en a oublié que j'étais dans la pièce devant laquelle elle se tenait.

- Tu n'as rien dis, naturellement ? interrogea Tom soupçonneux.

- Je les ai mis sur de fausses pistes bien sûr, sinon ils m'auraient tué, répondit Rookwood.

- Bien, Rookwood, bien, approuva Tom. Allez, va te faire soigner. Tu dégoulines de sang.

Rookwood s'abaissa légèrement, se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Mais il fit demi-tour. Il regarda Lizy toujours occupée et Tom qui ne semblait pas en être gêné.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Rookwood.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, lança Tom.

- Mais je...

- Mais quoi ?

Il stoppa Lizy et lui fit mettre pied à terre afin de pouvoir se lever à son tour. Il s'approcha de Rookwood.

- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir plus de blessures que tu n'en as déjà, Rookwood ? menaça-t-il.

- Nullement. Je m'excuse, mon maître.

Il s'abaissa de nouveau et sortit. Tom fit disparaître sa cigarette et alla se regarder dans un miroir et observa son coup.

- Seigneur, quelle marque, dit-il amusé.

- Tu vas l'effacer ?

Il se retourna vers son interlocutrice et sourit.

- Cela te peinerait ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir.

- Ca me donne un style comme ça, finit-il par dire. Je la laisse.

Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Lizy.

La semaine s'écoula calmement. Lizy s'était installé au manoir. Tom la demandait chaque soir et elle s'éveillait à ses côtés au petit matin. Il partait assez souvent la journée afin de voir comment avançaient ses affaires. Il ne lui demandait pas de faire une chose en particulier. Il ne lui confiait pas de mission. Elle en ignorait la raison. D'ailleurs, cela valait mieux pour elle. Keira arrivait le lendemain, c'était préférable pour Lizy qu'elle n'ait rien à faire, même si elle aurait aimé.

- Tom, demain, je vais... retourner chez moi, annonça-t-elle alors que celui-ci s'habillait après une nouvelle nuit mouvementée.

Il se retourna vers elle, sa chemise à la main.

- Déjà lassée ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Je ne pense pas que je le serai un jour, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est juste que ma meilleure amie va arriver chez moi demain et j'aimerais passer quelques jours avec elle.

- Amène-la moi le plus tôt possible, dit Tom en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Te l'amener ?

Il se retourna vers elle et éclata de rire.

- Voyons, ma chérie, n'aie aucune crainte, assura-t-il de sa voix trainante. Tu n'as aucune rivale. Je veux seulement la voir pour qu'elle rentre dans nos rangs.

- Tu vas lui faire accomplir une mission ?

- Cela va de soit. Que veut-elle faire dans la vie ?

- Elle veut se mettre au service du ministre des affaires étrangères. Elle aimerait s'occuper des pays d'Orient.

Il eut un sourire approbateur.

- Parfait, je n'avais pas encore de Mangemort à ce poste. Elle n'aura qu'à observer.

- Et moi, Tom ? Pourquoi ne me confis-tu rien ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Il s'approcha et se pencha au dessus d'elle.

- Tu n'es pas assez occupée avec moi ? interrogea-t-il malicieux.

A sa grande stupéfaction, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il, surpris.

- Tom ! Tu ne vas pas faire de moi une femme au foyer tout de même ! Ou pire, ta petite traînée qui n'est là que pour te satisfaire !

La main de Tom allait partir mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il la prit alors par les épaules et la secoua.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- C'est la vérité, Tom ! parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Toutes les nuits, parfois dans la journée ! J'accepte sans rechigner parce que... parce que je t'aime, Tom !

Il s'écarta un instant ne sachant que faire. Il lui caressa alors délicatement le bras.

- Lizy, tu n'es pas une traînée, encore moins la mienne. Tu es une femme et si je ne te confis pas de mission c'est dû au fait que...

Il s'interrompit. Lizy le regarda, attendant la suite.

- Je... je veux te protéger, acheva-t-il presque honteux.

Il se releva et prit la direction de la porte. Lizy descendit du lit et couru derrière lui. Elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Merci, Tom... murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Il se retourna vers elle. Il semblait gêner.

- Mais tu sais, je pense, sans me vanter, que je suis prête à me battre. Je suis très forte en combat rapproché.

Tom prit le visage de Lizy dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Dans trois jours, nous allons attaquer au Nord, annonça-t-il. Je vais avec eux. Tu n'auras qu'à venir toi aussi.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa longuement. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassée de la sorte. Il semblait vouloir la rassurer.

- Ne redis plus jamais de bêtises plus grosses que toi, prévint-il.

Il la lâcha, ouvrit la porte et sortit laissant une Lizy émue et heureuse derrière lui.

Le lendemain, aux alentours des 14 heures, Lizy attendait impatiemment dans son jardin que son amie arrive. Elle la vit bientôt apparaître devant elle, une valise à la main et arborant un joli petit bronzage. Elle accourut aussitôt dans ses bras et l'invita à entrer.

- Laisse ta valise là, dit Lizy en entrant dans le hall. On la montera tout à l'heure.

Keira acquiesça et suivit son amie dans la cuisine où elle lui offrit à boire.

- Alors, raconte moi, dit Lizy. Comment c'était ?

- On a visité Tokyo et Kyoto principalement, annonça Keira. C'est vraiment magnifique ! Je te montrerais des photos tout à l'heure. Elles sont dans ma valise.

Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait visité. Lizy l'enviait beaucoup.

- La prochaine fois, on ira toutes les deux, ria Keira. Les sorciers japonais sont vraiment extraordinaires. Et toi alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

Elle avait déjà un sourire coquin.

- Eh bien...

Elle lui parla alors de son rapprochement avec Voldemort. Elle lui expliqua absolument tout, dans les moindres détails même la journée qu'elle avait eu la veille.

- Alors, tu vas aller te battre ? demanda Keira, inquiète.

- Oui.

- Alors je viens avec toi.

- Keira...

- Non, tu ne m'en empêchera pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça Keira. IL veut te voir...

Keira eut l'air stupéfaite.

- Il me veut auprès de lui ? interrogea-t-elle.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Lizy. D'ailleurs, je dois t'emmener le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au manoir...

Keira semblait réfléchir.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui, un peu, avoua Keira.

Lizy s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- Je serai avec toi, assura-t-elle, mais si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligée...

- Si je veux être à tes côtés ! Nous n'avons qu'à y aller maintenant.

Lizy ne savait quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça sur un coup de tête.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument.

Lizy prit alors son amie par la main et l'entraina dans le jardin.

- Manoir Jedusor, lança Lizy.

Et elle transplana, suivit de Keira.

- Un cimetière ? s'étonna Keira qui s'accrocha au bras de Lizy.

Celle-ci la rassura et l'entraina vers le manoir.

- Au fait, il agit plutôt bizarrement. Il ne se gêne pas pour montrer que je suis toute à lui.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu pourrais te soumettre à ce point, remarqua Keira.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de la soumission, dit Lizy. Enfin si mais... tu comprendras vite pourquoi je ne peux pas résister...

Elle ouvrit les portes du manoir et toutes deux y pénétrèrent.

- Hep, tu pourrais me dire où je peux trouver le maître ? se renseigna Lizy auprès d'un Mangemort d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Grand salon, je crois.

- Merci.

Elle conduisit alors Keira jusqu'au Grand Salon. Arrivées à destination, Lizy toqua à la porte.

- Oui ? demanda la voix de Tom.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Tom eut un sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Il la colla contre lui et l'embrassa. Lizy le repoussa gentiment.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai amené Keira, répondit-elle.

- Aaaah, fais la entrer !

Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et Lizy fit entrer Keira.

- Tu peux rester, Lizy, indiqua Tom. Approche Keira.

Celle-ci s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla. Ils parlèrent alors du "souhait" de Keira de le rejoindre, de l'aide qu'elle pourrait lui apporter...

- Eh bien nous verrons tout cela, termina Tom. Je n'ai rien à te confier pour le moment, je verrais plus tard.

- Bien, puis-je me joindre à vous pour la bataille que vous comptez mener après demain ? demanda Keira.

Tom jeta un regard à Lizy puis sourit.

- Si tu le souhaites, oui.

Keira acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis elle sortit de la pièce. Lizy allait en faire autant mais Tom, avec une vitesse extraordinaire, réussi à se placer devant la porte.

- Tu ne restes pas cette nuit ?

- Tom, j'ai une invitée.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit-il d'une voix chaude à son oreille. Tout seul dans mon lit.

- Tu en auras encore plus en revenant de la bataille comme ça, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle l'embrassa, rejoignit Keira et toutes deux rentrèrent chez Lizy.


	8. Des vies se fanent

Kikou tout le monde ! Voilà le huitième chapitre de ma fic à laquelle je m'attache de plus en plus J'dois dire qu'avec vos reviews, ça me donne de plus en plus de plaisir à l'écrire ! Youhou j'ai un nouveau PC (racontage de life lol) donc plus de problèmes de publication :D

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lilli-Puce :** Lol ! T'inquiète moi aussi quand j'pars dans mes délires c'est assez impressionant ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas :D Bonne lecture !

**Elaia Gurialde :** Mdr bataille sanglante ? Quelle atrocité voyons lol ! Quel engouement pour des clopes aussi :p Mais ne t'en fais pas, je comprend très bien ton point de vue. Moi, quiconque fûme à côté de moi, j'ai déjà envie de lui dire que c'est bon, il a pas à se gêner de nous intoxiquer et que de 2 il ferait mieux d'acheter des fleurs plutôt que de niquer son argent pour se ruiner la santé. Mais avouons-le, fûmer devient un luxe (tellement c'est cher) et sur certaines personnes, ça leur donne beaucoup de classe. Pour finir, ça montre aussi que Tom peut avoir des faiblesses tout à fait humaine. Ok, ce mec est dûr et sans pitié, (description made in JK Rowling notre maîtresse à tous mdr/ Non, moi d'abord mon Dieu, c'est Sephiroth Alista tais-toi !) il n'empêche qu'il reste humain et qu'il peut avoir d'autres péchés "mignons" que de faire l'amour lol. Sinon, merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

**Shana :** Pour cette nuit ? °O que veux-tu dire ? lol ! Pas plutôt pour ce chapitre ? A quoi pensais-tu donc en écrivant cette review ? lol :p En tout cas, c'est marrant, parce qu'on a la même manière de penser. Comme je l'ai dis dans la RaR précédente, je trouve que ça donne à Tom un peu plus de charme mais aussi une faiblesse :D J'espère que t'aimeras cette suite.

**Ginny360 :** Ouaiiis, tu veux un autographe ? (ça y est je raconte encore des conneries mdr) Merci et voilà la suite !

**The Lady Voldemort :** Oh, je suis honorée de disposer de ta plus longue review ;-) mdr ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé à poster ! (Alista aime bien donner des coups de fouet mais pas en recevoir mdr) Bref, voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimes :-)

**Merci à vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir même si j'aimerai bien en avoir encore plus !** _(moi diffile ? euh...oui ! mdr)_

Biyoux à tous et à toutes

* * *

**Chapitre8 : Des vies se fanent**

Le lendemain, les deux amies s'amusèrent à se faire des nouvelles coiffures toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Ce n'est que quand Lizy se retrouva avec une sorte de chou sur la tête qu'elle décida de stopper la folie qui régnait. Elles décidèrent alors de s'entraîner au combat.

- Tu penses que les Aurors arriveront rapidement ? s'inquiéta Keira.

- Aucune idée, répondit Lizy alors qu'elle se relevait de terre après avoir reçu un sortilège de stupéfixion en plein estomac, avec Dumbledore, on aurait sûrement eu plus de problèmes mais bon, je ne sais pas trop qui a reprit le flambeau alors restons sur nos gardes. Merde, tu m'as fais mal.

- Désolée, s'excusa Keira. Une pause ?

Lizy lui envoya un Impedimenta par surprise et Keira traversa la pièce.

- Sois toujours aux aguets, rappela Lizy en s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider à se relever.

Keira s'agrippa à la main de son amie et lui sourit.

- Tom t'a bien éduquée, se moqua-t-elle.

Lizy lui lança un regard noir.

- Je plaisantais, précisa-t-elle.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

- Tu t'en sors avec les sortilèges impardonnables ? interrogea Lizy.

- Je crois.

Lizy se retourna vers elle et baissa sa baguette.

- Vas-y, lance en un sur moi, enfin à part l'Avada Kedavra, ria-t-elle.

Keira la regarda, stupéfaite.

- Tu es folle ? Je ne ferai jamais ça sur toi !

Lizy passa sa main sur sa nuque et sourit.

- De toute manière, je suis sûre que tu sais le faire. Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Le jour J, les deux jeunes filles transplanèrent sur une petite colline non loin de la ville qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Elles atterrirent au milieu d'une bonne centaine de Mangemorts déjà rassemblés et attendant leur maître pour mener l'attaque. Il arriva une dizaines de minutes plus tard et des Mangemorts se regoupèrent autour de lui. Lizy reconnut Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Letrange, Avery et d'autres dont les noms lui échappaient. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui effleurer le dos et se retourna vivement. Elle tomba dans les yeux bleu acier de Drago qui s'éloigna rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Tom s'approcher d'elle.

- Toi, tu ne t'éloignes surtout pas de moi, prévint-il.

- Tom, je sais me défendre... et attaquer.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Nous descendrons en dernier. Laisse les s'amuser un peu. Keira ?

- Oui, maître ?

- Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Suis le groupe d'Avery. Il partira en deuxième.

Keira s'éloigna et se fondit dans le groupe composé d'une douzaine de personnes.

- Tom, nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, je trouve, signala Lizy.

- Ce n'est pas une très grande ville, fit remarqué Tom. Pas besoin d'ameuter toute la galerie. C'est juste histoire de s'amuser un peu. Lucius ! Vas-y.

Malefoy Senior approuva d'un signe de tête et enfila un capuchon sur sa tête ainsi que ceux qui le suivaient et descendit le long de la colline.

- Ils ne portent plus de masques ? demanda Lizy enfilant elle-même ainsi que Tom un capuchon sur sa tête.

- Non, de toute manière, la plupart d'entre eux sont reconnus comme Mangemorts aux yeux du ministère.

Lizy approuva.

- Avery ! lança Tom.

Le concerné suivit alors Lucius. Il en fut de même pour le groupe de Bellatrix suivit de près par celui mener par Tom et Lizy.

La tranquillité de la petite ville changea du tout au tout en quelques secondes. On entendit un cris, puis des centaines. Des sorts commencèrent alors à fuser en tous sens et les Mangemorts à se répartir un peu partout, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Tom attrapa la main de Lizy et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'interdir de me battre ! clama-t-elle offusquée.

- Du calme, mon ange, attend une petite seconde.

Il attendit que ses partisans se soient répartis un peu partout et marcha droit devant lui.

- Je veux que tu vois jusqu'où va mon pouvoir.

Il avança ainsi négligemment au milieu des explosions, des cris, des sorts qui volaient autour de lui, serrant toujours la main de Lizy dans la sienne. Les sortilèges semblaient rebondir sur eux. Lizy se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour créer un tel résultat. Les personnes le voyant apparaître devant eux criaient à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, tombaient par terre et cela empira quand il leva sa baguette et jeta son premier sortilège de mort, destiné à un homme d'environ quarante ans.

Lizy vit Keira passer devant elle et tuer tout aussi impitoyablement un couple et une vieille femme. Une petite fille tomba alors devant eux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Ses petites mains semblaient chercher quelque chose dans la boue dans laquelle elle était tombée. Elle maintenait ses yeux fermés. Lizy devina que ses yeux avaient été brûlés ainsi qu'une partie de son visage à cause des nombreuses contusions qu'elle portait.

- A toi, Lizy. Libère la.

Lizy s'avança vers la petite fille, leva sa baguette et se prépara à lancer un sort. Mais au même instant, la petite fille leva ses yeux brûlés vers elle :

- Maman, Maman c'est toi ? minauda-t-elle, perdue et désespérée.

Le bras de Lizy semblait suspendue dans les airs. La pauvre... elle n'avait rien fait. Elle vit Tom sur sa droite qui grogna un simple "pitoyable". Lizy regarda la petite fille, fit montée la haine en elle et murmura le sortilège de mort : Avada Kedavra.

La petite fille resta la bouche ouverte, toujours perdue et bouleversée, et tomba le visage dans la boue aux pieds de Lizy, morte.

Lizy sentit une main sur son épaule puis se tourna sur le côté et vit Tom, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Assassins ! hurla une femme devant eux.

- Comment oses-tu me parler, Sang de Bourbe ? demanda froidement Tom.

- Laisse-la moi, dit Lizy.

- Je suis peut être une descendante de Moldus mais je sais me battre ! renchérit la femme.

- Tu parles trop surtout ! Avada Kedavra !

La femme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et tomba à terre, aussi morte que la petite fille.

Cela dura plusieurs longues minutes. Lizy eut bien le temps de tuer une quinzaine de personnes avant que les Aurors et le ministère n'arrivent sur les lieus. Quelques Mangemorts furent pris mais ils auraient tôt fait de sortir d'Azkaban.

Les voyant arrivés, Tom avait aussitôt pris la main de Lizy et ordonné de transplaner. Keira n'étant pas loin reçu le message et ils purent quitter le champ de bataille avant que les dispositions anti-transplanages des Aurors ne soient mises en place. Ils attérirent de nouveau dans le cimetière avec la plupart des autres Mangemorts.

- Tous dans le Grand Salon ! lança Tom d'une voix autoritaire.

Toujours pas décidé à lâcher Lizy, il l'emmena avec lui, tous deux suivis de Keira et un peu plus loin de Drago.

- Bien, commença Tom quelques minutes plus tard quand ils furent tous regroupés autour de lui. Je suis fier de vous. Ce fut du bon travail. Je vous préviendrais quand aura lieu la prochaine attaque qui devrait être dans moins d'un mois. J'ai d'autres choses à faire en attendant. Vous pouvez disposer.

Chaque Mangemort s'abaissa devant lui et sortit du Grand Salon.

- Lizy, Keira, je suis très content de vous. Keira, tu as fais tes preuves. Tu recevras très prochainement la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Merci, maître.

- Tu peux nous laisser, je te pris.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sourit à Lizy et sortit à la suite des autres Mangemorts.

- Et moi, je ne l'aurai jamais cette marque ? demanda Lizy une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis.

- Tu plaisantes ? Quelle idée ! Tu n'es pas un serviteur, je ne te la donnerai pas !

- Je dois donc bien le prendre ?

- Evidemment !

Elle esquissa un sourire. Tom passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant au passage.

- Tu m'as faite une promesse, il y a quelques jours, rappela-t-il en s'approchant de Lizy afin de lui retirer sa cape.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle, faisant semblant d'avoir oublié.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! prévint Tom.

- Sinon quoi ?

Il se colla à elle et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- Je te tuerai.

Elle ouvrit des yeux de stupeur. Il y répondit par un sourire. Il prit de nouveau sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'étage. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser et lui enlever sa robe.

- Non, Tom ! Voyons, je suis couverte de boue et de poussière ! fit remarquer Lizy.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, son pouce posé sur ses lèvres.

- Tu pourrais être couverte de sang que je te ferai l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, jusqu'à ce que tu ne meurs dans mes bras.

Elle prit son pouce dans sa main et le descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Tu as vraiment des idées masochistes toi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire. Allons, ne sois pas ridicule et suis-moi.

Elle l'emmena à l'autre bout de la chambre et ouvrit la porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Elle n'y était encore jamais entrée mais se doutait de ce qu'elle trouverait dans cette pièce. Derrière la porte ouverte apparaissait un lavabo au robinet d'or et un miroir orné de serpents également d'or aux yeux sertis d'émeraude. Sur la droite, on trouvait une douche suffisamment grande pour y mettre deux personnes et devant eux, une baignoire circulaire leur permettant presque d'y nager. Lizy s'approcha aussitôt d'elle et y fit couler de l'eau chaude auquel elle ajouta de nombreux parfums rendant la senteur de la salle des plus ennivrante. Il ne fallu guère longtemps pour quelle se remplisse et, une fois chose faite, Lizy retira ses vêtements et y entra, s'asseyant confortablement à l'intérieur. Elle fit signe à Tom de l'imiter, ce qu'il ne se fit pas répéter deux fois. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tu es vraiment très belle.

- Merci, dit-elle les joues rosissantes.

Il l'obligea à se retourner, afin qu'elle soit dos à lui et attrapa un gant qu'il recouvrit de savon et lui passa dans le dos et sur les épaules.

- Je suis si bien avec toi, Tom, déclara Lizy.

Elle lui enleva le gant des mains et se retourna vers lui. Seigneur, qu'il était beau !

- Quand je pense que ça fait tout juste un mois que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années.

Il passa une main sur son visage puis la porta afin de la mettre sur lui.

- Je ressens la même chose que toi, ma belle Lizy. Tu m'avais conseillé d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger. Je t'ai choisi toi alors, si tu meurs, je mourrai avec toi.

- Il en sera de même pour moi.

Il semblait hésiter.

- Quoi ?

- C'est étrange que tu ne m'ai jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais revenu à l'âge de vingt ans. Ou plutôt, comment je m'y étais pris ?

- J'y ai pensé, répondit Lizy, mais je n'osais pas... vraiment te demander.

Elle eut un sourire timide qui le fit rire.

- Tu sais ce que sont les Horcruxes ?

- Brièvement. J'ai entendu Potter en parler. D'après lui, tu avais partagé ton esprit en sept parties.

- Perspicace celui-là, dit Tom. Enfin je pense que c'est plutôt Dumbledore qui le lui a dit. J'ai appris qu'il était allé à leur recherche et qu'il était presque parvenu à en récupérer un. Malheureusement pour lui j'étais retourné le chercher avant qu'il ne puisse le prendre. J'ai signé par R.A.B pour les mener sur une fausse piste. Mais j'ai également récupéré les autres et les ai rassemblé pour retrouver le corps de ma jeunesse. En fait, je l'avais séparé en sept morceaux à l'âge de vingt ans - et oui, j'avais déjà commis sept meurtres mais tu m'as dépassée, ajouta-t-il - Bref, mon esprit n'est plus que séparé en deux. J'ai compris que mon âme séparée en sept parties n'était en réalité pas bénéfique car j'y perdais des forces.

- Et où est la deuxième partie ?

- Dans le médaillon de Serpentard qui appartenait autrefois à ma mère. J'ai réussi à le récupérer. Mais je trouve que ce n'est pas très prudent. Il faudrait que je trouve une autre cachette. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que la communauté ait compris que j'avais trouvé le moyen de redevenir comme j'étais autrefois. Mais ils ignorent sûrement comment. Je serai peut être à la Une de la gazette demain. Toi aussi peut être.

- Est-ce que tu peux donner cette partie d'esprit à quelqu'un ? demanda Lizy, indifférente à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais si le receveur est touché, je serai grièvement blessé. De même pour moi. Si je suis touché, le receveur sera à son tour blessé.

- Donne la moi, dit Lizy.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

- Ca ne va pas, non ? Je suis censé te protéger, pas te tuer !

- Tu as déjà oublié ce que l'on s'est dit tout à l'heure ? demanda Lizy. Si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre aussi. Au moins, nous serons véritablement liés. Pas d'issue possible.

- Je...

Le voir hésiter ainsi la rendait à la fois folle et émue.

- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Elle approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

- Ne sois pas triste, Lizy jolie, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle sentit des doigts caresser le centre de son intimité et eut un sursaut. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et trouva dans les siens autant d'avidité qu'au premier jour.

- Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais de moi ? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas non, répondit-il.

Il accentua sa pression et elle ne put rester très longtemps de marbre.

- Mais où as-tu acheté des mains pareilles ! s'exclama Lizy alors qu'il touchait le point sensible. Tu t'entraînes depuis que tu es tout jeune ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout ! Je commence juste à bien te connaître !

- Tu ne fais pas de légilimencie sur moi au moins ?

Il eut un sourire confirmant ses craintes.

- Mais Tom enfin ! se plaignit-elle.

- Je ne le fais tout le temps, assura Tom. Mais tu es toujours satisfaite en tout cas.

- Et moi, comment je fais pour savoir ce qui te plait ou pas ?

- Tout me plait chez toi ! Toi en revanche, tu n'aimes pas du tout que je passe par l'arriè...

- Chut !

Elle mit un doigt sur la bouche de Tom. Celui-ci le prit et le suçota sensuellement. Elle le regarda faire, des frissons courants dans son dos. Elle posa sa main sur la joue mangée par une barbe naissante de ce si beau jeune homme. Jeune homme qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir. C'est vrai qu'elle-même était jolie - elle se trouvait horriblement narcissique de penser ça - mais il y en avait des encore plus jolies qu'elle. Elle était assez petite pour ses dix-huit ans avec son mètre soixante mais avait l'avantage d'avoir un poids impeccable ne la rendant ni grosse ni maigre. Elle avait des petites jambes, pas des longues comme les grands mannequins, une petite poitrine dont elle avait longtemps été complexée mais qui semblait satisfaire Tom, des fesses rebondis mais il était évident que c'était son visage qui avait joué en sa faveur. Hormis son nez dont elle n'appréciait guère la petite bosse qu'il formait, elle-même adorait ses yeux d'un océan verdoyant. C'était comme si on n'avait pas réussi à mélanger correctement les deux couleurs. Elle avait des sourcils fins et bruns, des lèvres fines et rosées, des dents blanches et parfaitement droites mais son visage était assez pâle.

Malgré ses défauts, c'est elle que Tom avait choisi. Au premier abord, on pouvait trouvé Lizy étonnement belle puis en la regardant de plus près, on pouvait constaté qu'il y avait beaucoup mieux de part le monde. Mais Tom l'avait suffisamment observé pour s'être fait une opinion. Avec un sourire emplit de joie, elle se laissa de nouveau aller dans ses bras lui promettant encore mille et un plaisirs.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tom quittait le manoir. D'après ses confidences à Lizy, il allait vérifier si ses partisans en recrutaient belle et bien d'autres et que si ceux qu'il désirait auprès de lui refusaient, il ordonnerait immédiatement de les assassiner. Comme il l'avait prédit, il était apparu à la Une de la gazette du sorcier où les rédacteurs confirmaient que Voldemort avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoir et apparence de jeunesse. On ne mentionnait en revanche pas Keira, ce qui la rassura. Mais il y avait une petite ligne sur Lizy : "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait plus proche de l'une de ses Mangemortes. Nous ignorons encore son identité. "

Il n'y avait que du texte, pas de photos d'eux car les Aurors et journalistes étaient arrivés trop tard. Ceux-ci n'avaient pu que témoigner du désastre.

Lizy se sentait horriblement seule quand Tom n'était pas là. Heureusement, il y avait Keira. Elle n'aurait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas supporté que Tom s'en aille autant de temps. Durant son abscence, Keira lui fit une révélation :

- Lizy, tu manques beaucoup à Drago.

Lizy qui était en train de lire un magazine que Tom aurait trouvé des plus stupides releva les yeux vers elle, indifférente.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? répéta Keira presque choquée. Tu pourrais aller lui parler !

- Tom n'approuverait pas, répondit Lizy sur ce même ton d'indifférence. Il me l'a interdit.

- Et depuis quand obéis-tu aux ordres ? lança Keira.

Lizy ferma son magazine d'un coup sec et le jeta sur le canapé.

- Tu n'obéis pas aux ordres toi peut être ? demanda Lizy la colère perçant sa voix.

- Je les suis parce que je lui ai promis allégeance, dit Keira.

- Parce que tu crois que moi je ne lui ai rien promis ?

Keira s'approcha de Lizy et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Bien sûr que si mais... écoute, Tom t'aime, il comprendra...

Lizy se retourna si brusquement vers Keira qu'elle en eut mal au cou.

- Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'il m'aime réellement ? interrogea-t-elle en se massant la nuque.

- Il ne t'écarterait pas des autres hommes si ce n'était pas le cas. Lizy... Tom est un homme. Et comme tout homme qui aime une femme, il est jaloux.

Lizy éclata d'un rire franc.

- Tom ? Jaloux ? Beau et fort comme il est ? Personne ne peut le dépasser !

- Lizy, avoue moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux - elle avait décidé de faire impasse sur "beau et fort comme il est" - que pour toi, Drago fait parti du passé et que même s'il venait à mourir, tu n'aurais aucun remord.

Lizy la regarda dans les yeux une bonne minute, essayant de remuer les lèvres pour répéter. Mais elle détourna les yeux, se leva, furieuse, et sortit en trombe du salon dans lequel elles se tenaient.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre de voir Drago. Tom serait furieux. Lizy ne craignait pas Tom. Mais elle voulait qu'il l'aime. Et revoir Drago donnerait l'effet inverse.

Il serait parfaitement au courant si elle allait lui parler ! Elle était tellement stupide ! Mademoiselle arrivait à contrôler les éléments comme elle le souhaitait - ou presque - d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Tom parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'en servait pour l'instant, elle tombait évanouie pendant plusieurs heures.

Bref, Mademoiselle arrivait donc à contrôler les éléments mais même pas à fermer son esprit en pratiquant l'occlumencie ! D'ailleurs, durant leurs nuits d'amour, elle était tellement emporté par ses vagues de plaisir, qu'elle en aurait été encore plus incapable. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'entraîne à l'occlumencie et pourquoi pas à la légilimencie ?

Elle tourna en rond dans sa chambre - et aussi celle de Tom - pendant des heures entières quand enfin, la réponse naquit dans son esprit.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt, triple andouille ! se dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle redescendit à l'étage inférieur, à la recherche de celui qui l'aiderait à fermer son esprit. Tom ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il veut et elle pourrait voir Drago ! Elle tomba sur Macnair au milieu d'un couloir et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Rogue par hasard ?

- Je crois qu'il est dehors, côté Moldu, grogna Macnair.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir. Il était posté près d'un arbre et semblait réfléchir.

- Monsieur ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle avec lenteur, comme s'il semblait l'attendre.

- Bonjour, miss Redrey.

- Seigneur, cessez de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama Lizy. Appelez-moi Lizy.

- Ca ne se fait pas vraiment entre élève/professeur et qui sait, il me faudra peut être bientôt vous appeler Maîtresse.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises !

Les pensées de Lizy se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Penser à Lestrange l'appelant Maîtresse à contrecoeur lui provoquait une joie intense.

- Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? reprit Rogue.

- Oui, monsieur, mais cela doit rester entre nous.

Rogue l'évalua du regard.

- Je ne peux cacher quoique ce soit au Maître, avertit-il.

- Même si c'est votre Maîtresse qui vous l'ordonne ? lança Lizy avec un sourire.

Rogue l'imita.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Apprenez moi l'occlumencie, monsieur.

- Et comment pouvez-vous être sûre que je sache parfaitement m'en servir ?

- Potter ne prenait pas des cours de rattrapage en potions l'an passé mais des cours d'occlumencie avec vous.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ?

- Suffit d'un peu de technique.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Vous auriez pu faire peur à Potter avec ça, fit remarquer Rogue.

- Ca vous aurait surtout apporter des ennuis vu que vous ne l'aidiez pas à fermer son esprit mais plutôt à l'ouvrir à Tom... je veux dire au Maître !

Rogue l'observa de nouveau. Elle était perspicace.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Je vous aiderai. Je pense que le maître a une grande confiance en vous et il ne regarde pas tout le temps dans votre esprit pour voir si vous lui cachez quelque chose mais... soyez prudente.

Lizy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Drago sera enchanté que vous preniez de tels risques pour lui, ajouta Rogue avant de retourner au manoir.

Lizy se retourna vers lui, un petit sourire peint sur le visage.


	9. Invincibilité envolée

Comme toujours, je commence par vous dire un petit bonjour accompagné d'un supra sourire _Colgate_ que je vous laisse imaginez tout à loisir hihihi (c'est de pire en pire hein ?) Bref, voilà le chapitre 9 un peu plus court que les autres. Mais je l'aime bien ce chapitre Je vous laisse découvrir.

Sinon, yipaaaaaaa samedi j'pars en vacs youhouhouuu (cris façon _Tigrou_ --) Une semaine au bord de la méditerranée ça va faire du bien

Je totalise à ce jour **40 reviews**, près de **2000 lectures** et une **100ène** pour le dernier chapitre. (ce qui signifie qu'au moins 100 personnes lisent entièrement ma fic ? Ben vi, pourquoi ne liraient-ils que le dernier chapitre ? lol) Cela me donne donc **5 reviews sur 100 lectures au dernier chapitre**. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et si cela vous en donne aussi, tant mieux, donc atteindre un nombre inimaginable de reviews n'est pas mon "obscession". Mais quand je vois que 100 personnes lisent un chapitre et que seulement 5 me laissent leur avis, ça m'attriste un peu (eh oui, Alista malgré ses idées sadiques sait verser des larmes snif snif) Donc merdeuuuh, j'veux plus de reviews euuuh ! Mais si cela n'est pas le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai de publier quand même :) (chuis trop aimable et pourtant, j'aime pas les carottes xD)

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lilli-Puce :** Tu as eu exactement l'impression que je voulais (ouais, j'voulais vous choquer niark mdr) Je voulais quela scène avec la petite fille donne au moins un petit pincement au coeur pour montrer que Lizy a une grande part d'obscurité dans son coeur et qu'elle peut se révéler aussi insensible que Tom. (mais vous verez que parfois, elle est malheureusement trop sensible ! ;-) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

**Elaia Gurialde :** Tom était, est et restera cruel, je vous l'assure. Mais tout comme je l'avais expliqué dans les **RaR** du chap précédent, je voulais lui instaurer quelques faiblesses dont l'une est fûmer héhé et dont une autre est Lizy. J'espère que cela ne le rendra pas doux comme un agneau. Merci de me le dire si jamais cela arrive. J'y ferai des changements. Merci à toi aussi de laisser ton avis

**Shana :** Tu avoues que tu pensais à quelque chose de non-catholique ! mdr Sinon, toi aussi tu as eu l'impression que je désirais avec la petite fille (oui oui sadique je le répète) Lizy liée à Tom par leur âme, cela m'est rapidement venu à l'esprit quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je suis contente que cela te plaise :) Tu reçois le prix de revieweuse intensive depuis le début ! Congratulations clap clap clap (applause please) mdr. (de plus en plus bas dans le trou lalalala)

**inconnue :** Mais qui es-tu donc belle inconnue ? (bordel faut que je calme mes pulsions de tarée) Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bisous à toi aussi

**Ginny360 :** Ouais, toi aussi je t'ai fais pleurer ! (non peut être pas à ce point lol) Merci d'être revenue pour poster ta review, certains n'auraient pas pris cette peine lol ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une review s'écrit en peu de temps et fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur (à moi quoi merdouille xD) alors n'hésitez plus à muscler vos doigts sur votre clavier Je vous remercie intensément en vous envoyant des centaines de bisous tout baveuuux :)

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 : Invincibilité envolée**

Un mois et demi plus tard…

- Bien, vous avez beaucoup évolué, félicita Rogue avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je pense que vous parviendrez à présent à fermer votre esprit. C'est fou ce que vous avez appris vite. Vous n'êtes pas comme cet imbécile de Potter...

- Heureusement pour moi, dit Lizy en rangeant sa baguette dans une poche dans sa robe. Vous pensez que je pourrai voir Drago sans que le Maître ne s'en aperçoive ?

- Oui, mais soyez tout de même très prudente. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment un légilimens hors pair. Faites attention de ne pas vous brûler les ailes.

- Entendu. Mais... est-ce que vous pourriez également m'apprendre la légilimencie ?

Rogue l'observa un instant et Lizy craignit qu'il réponde négativement.

- Vous ne la pratiquerez pas sur moi en tout cas, avertit-t-il. Il faudrait plutôt tester cela sur quelques Moldus.

- Vous avez des choses à me cacher ? demanda Lizy d'un air moqueur.

- Oui, je le crains.

Lizy eut un sourire.

- Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour le moment vous axer sur l'occlumencie, reprit Rogue. Nous verrons pour la légilimencie plus tard.

- D'accord, abandonna Lizy. Et bien merci. Bonne soirée.

- A vous aussi.

Lizy lui fit un dernier signe de tête et sortit de la pièce situé au fin fond du manoir. Pendant deux mois, tous deux s'étaient cachés et Rogue lui avait appris à fermer son esprit. Voldemort semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien. Il fallait également dire qu'il partait à présent des semaines entières. Cela attristait Lizy mais lui permettait également de s'entraîner. Les premières leçons avaient été très éprouvantes mais elle arrivait enfin à se concentrer et empêcher toute personne (enfin elle n'avait testé qu'avec Rogue) à pénétrer dans son esprit.

Elle se dirigea inconsciemment jusqu'au Grand Salon. Ses journées étaient un peu moroses car Keira était rentrée chez elle pendant quelques temps pour ne pas que ses parents la soupçonnent de quoi que ce soit. De plus, elle avait dû préparer son concours d'entrée au ministère. Etant donné que très peu d'attaques avaient eu lieu ces deux derniers mois et auxquelles ni Lizy ni Keira n'avaient participées, elles n'avaient pas encore été découvertes. Keira avait en revanche expliqué à sa famille qu'elle s'installerait avec Lizy dans quelques jours, début septembre. C'était en parti vrai, sauf qu'elles ne vivraient pas seulement toutes les deux ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit tout juste majeure, ses parents avaient acceptés à condition qu'elle leur donne de ses nouvelles de temps à autres. Lizy leur avait également envoyée une lettre pour s'excuser de ne pas être venue les voir, prétextant n'avoir finalement pas le temps.

Elle ouvrit les portes du Grand Salon et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil habituellement occupé par Tom. Il avait laissé trainer ses cigarettes sur la table d'à côté. Lizy en partageait une parfois avec lui mais elle ne trouvait en cela rien de très plaisant. Pour Tom, on avait en revanche l'impression que c'était aussi jouissif que de faire l'amour. Lizy eut un sourire en l'imaginant avec son expression d'extase avec un simple tube faisant sortir de la fumée. Elle agita sa baguette qui fit apparaître une petite horloge étincelante. Déjà plus de minuit. Déjà cinq jours que Tom était parti pour elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle ne s'en préoccupait même plus. Elle releva ses jambes contre son corps et se pelotonna dans le fauteuil. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux et doucement, elle quitta le monde réel en vu du monde des rêves.

Le lendemain, elle ne voulu pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans ces douces couvertures, la tête dans ce coussin moelleux.

" Mais... je suis remontée dans la chambre hier au soir ? se demanda-t-elle. "

Elle sentit une main courir sur son bras et se releva vivement, attrapant sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit, prête à attaquer. Elle brandit sa baguette et se retourna sur le côté, celle-ci tombant sur le coeur de...

- Tom ? Que... comment je suis arrivée là ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Tu m'as l'air bien agitée aujourd'hui, fit-il remarquer en lui retirant sa baguette des mains. La prochaine fois, je ne la déposerai pas à côté de toi.

- Mais... alors ? Tu peux me dire ? Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie ici.

- Non, c'est vrai, approuva Tom. Je t'ai retrouvé couchée négligemment dans mon fauteuil préféré. Pas que ça me gêne mais je n'aimerai pas que quelqu'un te touche.

- Alors c'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? demanda Lizy.

- Ouais, répondit Tom. Pas besoin de sortilège, tu es tellement légère. Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, enlevé ta robe - il sourit - et couché auprès de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais en mon abscence mais pour ne pas te réveiller, tu devais vraiment être très fatiguée.

- Oh, rien de particulier, tenta d'assurer Lizy.

Elle fit aussitôt en sorte de fermer son esprit.

- T'as pas vu d'autres hommes, hein ? demanda-t-il en se mettant au dessus d'elle.

- Tu ne te considères donc pas comme le plus fort sur tous les niveaux ? répondit Lizy avec un sourire.

Il plongea sa tête dans son cou laissant sur sa surface une suite de petits baisers.

- Alors ? insista Lizy.

Il releva sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa longuement. Elle finit par détourner la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Tom.

- Pourquoi ne me fais-tu jamais part de tes sentiments ? Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Elle baissa les yeux un peu attristée.

Elle le sentit se lever et quitter le lit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il s'habillait. Une fois terminé, il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à sortir sans plus d'explications.

- Tom ! appela-t-elle d'un air indigné.

Il se retourna vers elle, le visage de marbre.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu ?

- Je ne fuis pas.

- Alors pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions ?

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise et le lui mit correctement. Il la regarda faire, ne sifflant mot. Enfin quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, il lui dit :

- Tu n'es pas heureuse comme ça ?

- Pas totalement.

Il passa une main sur sa joue.

- Dans ce cas, nous devrions peut être cesser de nous voir.

Lizy ouvrit de grands yeux et ne réagit même pas quand il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Mais elle réussit à se remettre les idées en place et courut derrière lui. Elle allait lui attraper le bras quand il se retourna, la tira vers lui et la serra fortement dans ses bras, la soulevant légèrement du sol. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Ne m'oblige plus jamais à dire ça, dit Tom dans un murmure. S'il te plait.

Il la reposa par terre, ses yeux jaugeant les siens.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, se défendit-elle. Je veux simplement que tu m'ouvres ton coeur !

- J'ai mes secrets ma petite Lizy... et avoue-le, toi aussi tu veux me cacher des choses.

- Comment ça ?

Il enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index.

- Tu m'as interdis l'accès à ton esprit tout à l'heure. Je sais pourquoi tu es tant fatiguée à présent. C'est parce que tu as appris l'occlumencie et je sais avec qui...

- Je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. J'avoue que... je n'aimerai pas qu'on regarde à longueur de temps dans ma tête.

Elle ne répondit rien même si elle avait envie de lui hurler que ce n'était pas trop tôt qu'il comprenne ça.

- Faisons comme ça, d'accord ? Je ne forcerai plus le passage de ton esprit si tu n'insistes pas non plus au niveau de tes questions. Tu peux m'en poser mais si je ne veux pas y répondre, pas la peine de réessayer plus tard.

- D'accord.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu dois juste savoir une chose.

Elle eut du mal à articuler, de peur qu'il le prenne mal.

- Oui ?

Elle cligna des yeux puis dit distinctement :

- Je t'aime.

Elle lui tourna le dos et retourna en courant dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle et, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Elle ne descendit pas de la journée. Il ne vint pas la chercher non plus. Elle lui trouva alors un abominable manque d'humanité. Les seuls moments où elle trouvait qu'il en avait, c'était lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Elle devait le reconnaître. Il y allait toujours par des gestes précautionneux.

Elle commençait vraiment à avoir faim mais ne voulait en aucun cas descendre le rejoindre. Elle n'était pas faible. Malgré une sorte de soumission, elle avait sa fierté.

Il était plus de vingt et une heures quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle se tenait alors recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre. Elle ne releva même pas la tête, de peur de croiser son regard. Elle sentit deux mains lui prendre ses bras et elle fut obligée de se relever. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle ne reconnaissait pas là le parfum de Tom. Elle leva les yeux, moins haut qu'il ne le fallait avec Tom et ne tomba pas dans d'habituels yeux noirs, mais bleus acier. Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qui la poussa à faire ça, mais elle enserra la taille de ce jeune homme et laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse, des larmes coulant à flots de ses yeux. Elle sentit une main appuyer sur sa tête avec douceur et le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais n'y avoir que Tom dans sa vie. Elle serait à jamais à lui, oui. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à ne voir personne d'autres, à ne serrer personne d'autres contre elle.

- Pardon, dit-elle les larmes perçant sa voix.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda Drago très calme.

- Pardon de ne rien t'avoir expliqué... de... de t'avoir laissé tomber !

- Tu n'y pouvais rien, assura Drago qui la serrait toujours contre lui.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai tant besoin de toi ! dit-elle en se dégageant légèrement de ses bras.

Les cheveux de Drago avaient un peu poussés et il n'utilisait plus de gel pour les maintenir plaqués en arrière. Cette coiffure plus sauvage lui donnait encore plus de charme. Elle se retint cependant de lui faire remarquer que ça faisait un peu coupe à la Weasley.

- A moi aussi. Même si je te voyais chaque jour.

- Comment ?

Elle se retira complètement de ses bras.

- Je te surveillais jour et nuit.

- Jour et nuit ?

- Façon de dire, ajouta Drago. Dès que tu entrais ici, j'avais un minimum de dignité et je te laissais...

Il détourna les yeux. Il semblait à la fois honteux et irrité.

- Je... je voulais être certain qu'il se comportait bien avec toi ! se justifia-t-il.

Lizy ne dit rien, abasourdie de ne jamais avoir remarqué sa présence.

- Tu avais tout de même plus de caractère quand tu étais avec moi, fit remarquer Drago.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Quand j'étais avec toi ? répéta-t-elle. Mais nous n'avons jamais été ensemble.

- Toujours façon de parler, reprit Drago de plus en plus irrité. On a quand même couché ensemble je te le rappelle !

Elle recula contre le mûr, commençant elle-même à s'énerver.

- Tu es venue pour me sermonner ? demanda-t-elle les dents serrées. Me dire que j'ai tort ? M'obliger à comprendre que Tom me malmène... qu'il me prend pour une catin !

Il lui attrapa violemment le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs, si c'était le cas, Voldemort ou pas, il l'aurait déjà payé très cher. Mais après, je ne peux pas assurer qu'il te considère comme une femme digne. Vous vous retrouvez un peu trop souvent à faire des galipettes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et d'ailleurs, toi, à Poudlard, tu ne prenais pas une fille pour une nuit pour ensuite la jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette ? Penses-tu donc qu'elles n'avaient aucun sentiment ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! coléra Drago.

- C'est exactement la même chose ! contredit Lizy. Et pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me lâcher ? Tu m'fais mal !

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui relâcha le bras d'un geste brusque et lui tourna le dos. Lizy se massa son poignet devenu douloureux.

- Peut être... peut être que Tom ne m'aime pas... commença Lizy, se blessant par ses propres paroles, mais il n'a que moi. Que moi qui est véritablement proche de lui, que moi avec qui il... avec qui il fait l'amour...

Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit à voix basse mais dure :

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Qui sait ce qu'il fait quand il n'est pas au manoir ? Je suis persuadé que tu ne le sais même pas !

Il venait de toucher un point sensible. Lizy se détourna de lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, se massant toujours le poignet.

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait vérifier le travail des Mangemorts et en recruter d'autres ! lança-t-elle.

- Vachement convaincant...

Elle lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

- Tu es venu pour me blesser, c'est ça ? Tu es venu me faire payer ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il prit de cours. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de...

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais ! l'interrompit Lizy, furieuse.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Non, je veux seulement te mettre en garde...

- Il n'est pas plus mauvais que toi envers les femmes ! Là, le seul changement c'est que toi, tu es amoureux de moi !

Ses propres paroles la paralysèrent et elle croisa de nouveau le visage de Drago qui ne semblait pas véritablement gêné pas ses paroles. Alors, comme si la scène se passait au ralentit, il prit lentement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Une heure plus tard, elle était assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée du Grand Salon, celle-ci projetant des flammes n'ayant pour fonction que de baigner la pièce de ses lueurs. Pas besoin de feu chauffant fin août. Enroulé dans une fine couverture, elle mangeait lentement un sandwitch préparé avec soin par les elfes sans vraiment le savourer. A vrai dire, elle ne le mangeait que pour s'occuper les mains. Après avoir eu tant faim au cours de la journée, son appétit avait été coupé. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien après que Drago l'ait embrassée. Un véritable baiser d'amour... Elle l'avait sentie au plus profond d'elle-même. Puis rien. Elle ne savait plus de quelle manière elle avait réagit. S'était-elle énervée ? L'avait-elle frappée ? Ou n'avait-elle tout simplement pas réagis ? Elle se disait aussi que c'était dangereux pour lui qu'il soit venu la voir dans les appartements même de Tom... Mais apparemment, celui-ci était une nouvelle fois partis... sans rien lui avoir dit.

Lizy repensa à ses années passées à Poudlard. Elles avaient vraiment été pleines de bons moments, surtout quand sa mère était encore en vie. Elle n'aurait jamais supporter de recommencer une année sans dire au revoir à sa mère sur le quai... pourquoi avait-elle cet horrible pouvoir d'aimer ?

Et que pensait Tom d'elle à présent ? Qu'elle n'était qu'un être faible doté d'amour pour un homme sans pitié comme lui ? Et qu'éprouvait-elle exactement pour Drago...? Elle ne savait plus...

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent soudainement à la volée. Lizy sursauta et s'empressa de se relever. Un cris étouffé sortit de sa bouche.

- Ah, Lizy, tu es là...

- Tom ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle prise d'angoisse.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Mais tu es blessé ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa main couverte de sang après l'avoir passée dans le dos de Tom. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

- Va chercher Rogue... souffla-t-il, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide.

- Oui, j'y vais ! Surtout ne ferme pas les yeux !

Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce et partit à la recherche de Rogue. A cette heure là, il ne pouvait être que là bas. Elle courut en direction de la pièce où Rogue le lui avait enseigné l'occlumencie - et qui était en fait une partie des appartements de Rogue - et frappa sans retenue à la porte.

- Oui, j'arrive, dit une voix à l'air exténuée derrière la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Lizy ne pu s'empêcher d'être choquée par les rides profondes creusant son visage déjà si mince.

- Que vous arrive-t-il à une heure pareille ? interrogea-t-il.

- Le maître est rentré blessé ! répondit Lizy d'une traite.

Il ne prit pas le temps de lui en demander plus et la suivit à pas rapides jusqu'au Grand Salon.

- Maître ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue en s'approchant de Tom pour voir son état.

- Quelle honte ! dit simplement Tom en se relevant pour montrer sa blessure. Me faire avoir par un... par un...

- Un quoi ? le pressa Rogue.

- Par un Moldu ? intervint Lizy.

Les deux hommes tournèrent les yeux vers elle d'un même mouvement.

- C'est une blessure créée par un katana, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle.

Elle avait toujours été passionnée par ce genre d'armes. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, elle aurait aimé étudier les Moldus pendant qu'elle était à l'école. Mais cela aurait souillé la maison du noble Serpentard. Elle l'avait donc étudié en cachette, avec des livres.

- Oui, c'est ça, approuva Tom dont on aurait pu penser qu'il répondait positivement par peur de se faire passer pour un ignorant. Mais après tout, il avait grandit dans un orphelinat Moldu, il devait savoir beaucoup de choses sur eux.

- Une blessure non magique ? s'étonna Rogue. Comment vais-je faire pour le soigner ?

- On a qu'à l'emmener dans une clinique Moldue, suggéra Lizy avec un sourire narquois.

- Lizy, c'est pas le moment de rire ! s'offusqua Tom.

- Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais le fait que ce soit une blessure de Moldu rendait la situation bien moins effrayante qu'elle ne l'était à son arrivée. Ce fut là la même erreur que celle de Tom.

- Je pense que ça devrait marcher avec un sort qui referme les blessures, dit Rogue.

- Alors agis au lieu de réfléchir à haute voix ! s'énerva Tom.

Rogue ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta. Le blessure était vraiment profonde et il lui fallu trois bonnes minutes pour la refermer totalement. Cela laissa tout de même une fine cicatrice.

- Voulez-vous une potion pour calmer la douleur ? proposa Rogue.

- Oui...

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête, indiqua qu'il allait préparer cela et sortit de la pièce. Tom se mit la tête dans les mains.

- Quel affront, reprit-il. Par un être inférieur !

Lizy s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil où il était assis et l'obligea à retirer ses mains de devant son visage.

- Tu sais, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu pleurais, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je te pris ! dit-il en retirant ses mains des siennes.

- Dommage, j'aurai aimé te consoler, poursuivit-elle.

Il l'observa un moment avant de sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais pleuré de toute ma vie, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

- Jamais jamais ?

- Peut être une fois ouais, quand j'étais gosse.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ? demanda Tom irrité.

- J'avais peur que tu n'ais vraiment aucune humanité ! déclara-t-elle.

- Tu penses vraiment que si je n'en aurai pas, je me contenterai de toi ? lança-t-il.

Lizy fut piquée au vif.

- Alors c'était vrai, tu couches avec d'autres filles, j'en étais sûre ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant semblant de pleurer à grand bruit, ce qui ne lui était pas naturel.

- Je viens de te dire le contraire ! s'opposa Tom. Et comment ça, t'en étais sûre ?

A cet instant, quiconque serait entré dans la pièce se serait cru plonger dans un mangas dramatique.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tom, dis moi dans les yeux qu'il n'y a que moi dans ta vie...

Il descendit du fauteuil et s'agenouilla face à elle.

- Lizy, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie.

Il la rapprocha alors de lui et la serra fortement dans ses bras si bien que, quand Rogue revint avec la potion, il se contenta de la poser sur une table à l'entrée de la salle puis ressortit en hâte.

- Dès que j'aurai retrouvé toutes mes forces, commença Tom semblant gêné d'être faible en cet instant, je te donnerai une partie de moi. C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

Elle se retira de ses bras, plaçant les siens autour de son cou.

- Je veux ce que tu veux toi.

Il la rapprocha de nouveau de lui et scella alors sa promesse par le plus beau baiser qu'il était capable de donner.


	10. Transmission d'âme

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, un grand grand désolé pour le retard de post ! Je voulais le faire avant de partir en vacances mais ne voulait pas de mon chapitre / Allez savoir pourquoi ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que la rentrée ne sera pas trop dûre ! Erf, moi, j'rentre en Terminale, ça va être chaud !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RaR :**

**Lilli-Puce :** Eh bien, peut être qu'elle l'a bien trompé :p Il faut lire ce chapitre pour savoir hihihi Merci de me reviewer !

**inconnue :** Bien que tu sois inconnue c'est toujours sympa de ta part de me laisser des reviews Merci pour tes compliments :-) Pour savoir si elle a trompé Tom ou non, ne t'en fais pas, lis simplement ce chapitre !

**Shana :** De rien, je suis heureuse de te remettre ce prix mdr ! Oui, moi aussi, je pense que JK abuse un petit peu en disant que Voldemort n'éprouve aucun sentiment hormis la haine. Je pense que c'est impossible, mais après, ce n'est que mon avis. Après, elle veut qu'on déteste Voldemort, pas qu'on le prenne en pitié ! mdr ! Merci pour ta review :-)

**The Lady Voldemort :** Tu m'as fais peur toi ! Tu n'avais pas laissé de review au chapitre 8 et la grande que tu m'as laissé au chapitre 7, j'y ai répondu dans le chapitre 8 héhéhé ! Je veux pas faire pleurer mes reviewers pour ça moi, j'ai trop eu peur d'avoir fais boulette (c'est pas l'école qui nous a dicté nos commandements !) Diam's ici c'est mon territoire, lâche moi ! Rhô, elle est chiante celle-la ! o-o Désolée, hors sujet mdr ! Si Lizy va pouvoir voir Drago sans que Tom le sache ? Mystère et boule d'Alis ! Mais tu auras bientôt la réponse ! Merci pour ta review Sinon, j'étais bien à la Méditerranée, à Cassis plus précisemment Et toi ?

**Ginny360 :** Oh ! Et toi, tu étais où :-) Noooon (cris désespéré la Luke Skywalker) ne me mord pas ouiiiin, chuis pas sado maso ! Hum ! Bref, merci à toi aussi pour ta review T'aimes bien le rôle que tient Rogue ? Si tu l'aimes bien, y devrait devenir plus important par la suite, sauf changements de plans de ma part mdr !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore 80 lectures pour ce chap mais seulement 5 reviews ! Tant pis, elles me font quand même plaisir vos lectures anonymes xD

Bon, je retourne voir le match de l'OL moi, j'vais rater le début de la seconde mi-temps à force de m'attarder ici lol !

Bizoux tout le monde !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 : Transmission d'âme.**

La blessure de Tom avait belle et bien été causée par un katana. Il n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer durant plusieurs jours, criant au blâme et à la limite du désespoir, mais avait fini par avouer qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un homme qui avait environ le même âge que lui. Il était chatain, grand et élancé.

Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas une femme ? demanda calmement Lizy.

- Impossible ! s'écria Tom. Ne me donne pas plus de honte que je n'en ai déjà !

- Mais l'a-tu entendu parler ? insista-t-elle.

- Non, mais...

- Alors, cela peut être une femme...

Tom n'avait plus voulu lui parler de la journée. Mais après une consolation le soir, tout était redevenu normal.

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient regagnés l'école à l'habituel premier septembre et Keira avait réussi son concours d'entrée au ministère au service des affaires étrangères.

Drago, bien qu'il n'en avait de toute manière pas envie, ne pouvait pas retourner à l'école à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé en juin dernier. Lui aussi était recherché. Mais grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas dont le gardien du secret était Tom lui-même, chacun se trouvant au manoir Jedusor était en sécurité. Lizy ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur dernier échange et elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Elle attendait également toujours que Tom réalise sa promesse : lui donner une part de lui. Mais elle ne le poussait pas. Il fallait qu'il soit consentant...

- Je me demande vraiment qui a pu te blesser de cette manière, dit Lizy en se logeant dans les bras de Tom, dans une soirée de fin septembre.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! siffla-t-il. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas chercher à te venger ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si... nous verrons le moment venu.

- Tom, que vas-tu faire dans les prochains mois ?

- Je vais commencer à organiser une bataille sur Londres, annonça-t-il en passant négligemment sa main dans les cheveux de Lizy. Nous avons réussi à amener pas mal de géants à notre cause, des détraqueurs, mais il en reste que j'aimerais avoir auprès de nous.

- Qui ?

- Des vampires, mais pas ceux que nous connaissons d'ordinaire. Il en reste pas mal de cette race mais ils tiennent à rester entre eux. J'ai déjà essayé de les convaincre mais après qu'ils aient tués plusieurs Mangemorts, j'ai dû abandonner. Mais ceux que j'aimerai avoir à nos côté ont deux particularité... Ils peuvent se transformer en loup garou tout à loisir et peuvent sortir le jour. On les nomme Pryccolitchs. Je pense qu'ils ne seraient pas contre quelques bonnes proies parce que vivant reclus au fin fond de la Roumanie, ils ne trouvent pas leur plaisir. En revanche des vampires les plus simples, eux ne sont plus très nombreux.

- Tu comptes les convaincre de cette manière ? En leur offrant de quoi se nourrir ? demanda Lizy.

- Je l'ignore encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils n'ont plus énormément de femmes non plus. Elles sont, on pourrait dire, en voie de disparition. Mais celles qui restent sont d'une beauté et d'une élégance sans pareil. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'elles appartiennent à leur mari. Bien entendu, ces garces les trompent.

Lizy se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Bref, beaucoup d'hommes manquent tout de même de chair humaine, non pas pour la manger, mais pour assouvir leurs besoins sexuels. Il faudrait que je trouve des jolies filles pour essayer de les convaincre. J'aurai aimé prendre d'ignobles Moldues mais je pense qu'ils les aiment encore moins que moi. Ils préféreraient probablement des sorcières.

- Je peux t'y aider si tu veux, dit Lizy.

Il tourna le regard vers elle mêlant malice et indignation.

- Je ne te suffis plus ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je plaisantais, ria Lizy.

- Heureusement, dit Tom. Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai aller coucher avec d'autres hommes et qui, en plus, risqueraient de te mordre jusqu'au sang ? Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle rêvait où il faisait en sorte de prendre soin d'elle ?

- Ne donne pas cette mission à Keira ! s'opposa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Peut être que ça l'intéresserait ! Elle n'est pas célibataire ?

- Si et alors ? D'ailleurs, comment voudrais-tu qu'elle fasse pour quitter son poste alors que cela fait tout juste un mois qu'elle y est ? Elle le perdrait à coup sûr.

- Oui, bien réfléchit... Mais je pense que déjà, leur offrir de quoi se nourrir les contenteraient. Ils n'ont pas la moindre parcelle de magie en eux hormis ce qui concerne leur transformation. Ils vivent trop loin pour atteindre ne serait-ce que le Nord de la Roumanie et ainsi manger tout à leur guise.

Un silence s'installa. Chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

- Ils n'ont pas un roi ou quoi que ce soit ? demanda Lizy au bout de quelques minutes.

- Si, bien sûr.

- Alors, peut être suffirait-il de le convaincre lui, expliqua Lizy. Il faudrait juste le satisfaire lui, non ?

- Je pense qu'il est encore suffisamment nourris et il a toutes les femmes qu'il veut, répondit Tom. D'après les rumeurs, même les hommes hétérosexuels ne restent pas insensibles devant lui. Mais il prend même les femmes mariées. C'est lui le maître donc elles n'ont rien à dire.

- Un peu comme toi donc.

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

- Je ne te prend pas pour une esclave ou quoi que ce soit destiné à subvenir à mes besoins ! s'exclama-t-il. Je te demande même ton avis.

- Je sais, Tom. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Voldemort. Tous deux n'avaient pas reparlés de leur "accrochage" qui avait eu lieu le matin même de la fâcheuse blessure de Tom. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa longuement et se plaça au dessus d'elle, la frôlant juste assez pour faire monter des tremblements dans leurs dos.

- Demain, nous serons unis à jamais, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle l'attira contre elle et le serra dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Tom indiqua à Lizy qu'ils allaient sortir. Elle qui n'avait pas beaucoup pris l'air depuis pas mal de temps approuva joyeusement. De plus qu'ils ne sortaient que tous les deux ensemble. L'arrivée d'Octobre se fit sentir quand ils mirent le nez dehors. Lizy reserra sa cape autour de son cou et suivis Tom jusqu'au bout du cimetière afin de pouvoir transplaner. Il lui indiqua la destination et aussitôt transplanés, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite clairière. Non loin, on en entendait la clapitement continu de l'eau du ruisseau qu'elle apercevait à l'horizon. Le bras de Tom entoura ses épaules et il la conduisit jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Un tremblement la parcourut. Elle se tourna vers Tom, l'air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres ici, répondit-il en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau et je venais m'asseoir là, parfois, quand j'étais petit.

- Quand tu vivais à l'orphelinat ? dit-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Entre autres. Avec la magie que je possédais, je pouvais venir ici en à peine une heure alors qu'il en faut bien trois pour un Moldu. Je venais souvent m'y isoler. La vie à l'orphelinat m'agaçait. J'avais envie de tous les tuer !

Une lueur rougeâtre passa dans ses yeux noirs. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Ces sales gamins inférieurs ! Il me prenait pour un chien ! Les adultes disaient que j'étais habité par la folie et qu'il ne valait mieux pas m'approcher ! J'étais tellement seul que quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je n'ai pas cherché à être clément avec qui que ce soit. Mais eux, ils l'ont compris que je n'étais pas fou mais juste ambitieux. Des filles stupides gloussaient quand je passais devant elle. Au début, ça me faisait rire et puis cela m'a également énervé. Aucune ne me tenait tête, elles se laissaient toutes faire sans rien dire. Après avoir connu l'ignorance, je connaissais le fanatisme. Je ne voulais qu'un juste milieu...

Il ne semblait pas triste, pas déçu mais plutôt en colère. Lizy passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Il tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Bref, je l'ai tout de même trouvé la fille du juste milieu.

- A l'école ?

- Non, je parle de toi.

Il entoura son cou de son bras et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu me donnes tout, chuchota-t-il, ton amour, ton aide, mais surtout, même si sans me vanter, je pense que tu as eu du mal au début, tu as osé me tenir tête. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais subir. Je dois t'avouer que je te testais. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu étais aussi fade que toutes les autres... c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu t'approches de Drago. J'ai été déçu quand j'ai vu que tu étais allée avec lui. Comprend-moi... je ne veux plus jamais être seul.

Elle eut peur de le regarder. Alors, Tom était vulnérable... Malgré tout, sa plus grande peur, c'était la solitude... Voilà pourquoi il en voulait également autant au monde entier. Les Moldus l'avaient délaissés en commençant par son propre père qui s'était enfuis et les sorciers lui portaient trop d'attention qu'il ne méritait pas à l'époque. Tellement d'attention que ça en devenait lassant. Il souhaitait être connu pour ses propres actes même si cela devait être de tuer des milliers d'innocents. Il venait de lui faire part de ses plus grandes angoisses. Il lui avait ouvert son coeur. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient venus s'isoler ici...

- Merci, Tom, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Il l'observa, incrédule.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

- Merci de m'ouvrir ton coeur.

Elle se décida enfin à le regarder. Son visage était aussi neutre qu'à son habitude. Un simple sourire le trahissait.

- Tu sais, pour Drago, commença-t-elle, je comprend que tu t'inquiètes... je dois t'avouer quelque chose mais ne t'énerves pas.

Il ne cilla pas.

- Il... est venu me voir après que l'on se soit disputé. Nous aussi, nous nous sommes un peu embrouillés. Bref, il a finit par... m'embrasser...

Tom détourna la tête et regarda son refflet à la surface de l'eau.

- Je me doutais bien qu'une chose pareille arriverait, dit-il. Je connaissais les risques.

Lizy l'observa, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- C'est moi qui lui ait dit d'aller te voir, dévoila-t-il. Je sais que j'ai été injuste de te priver de son soutien mais c'est parce que je me doutais de ses sentiments envers toi. Et bien que tu m'aimes, ne l'aimes-tu pas lui aussi ?

Lizy avait le visage marqué par la stupeur de la nouvelle. Drago n'avait donc pas pris de risques en venant la voir. C'était... sur ordre ?

- Non, je ne lui ais pas ordonné de le faire, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de son visage. Je lui ai juste dis qu'il serait bon qu'il aille te voir. Alors, que ressens-tu pour Drago ?

Elle-même évita de le regarder et porta à son tour son attention sur l'eau. Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle avait énormément d'affection pour lui mais ce n'était sûrement pas de l'amour comme elle portait à Tom.

- Je pense que c'est une sorte d'amour fraternel, répondit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Rien à voir avec celui que je te porte.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- C'est toi que j'aime, Tom !

Il sourit, passa sa main derrière la nuque de Lizy et l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques petites secondes et lui murmura :

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Tu es libre de le voir mais expliquez-vous et plus de dérapage. Sinon, je serai contraint de m'énerver.

- Il n'y en aura pas, assura-t-elle.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi ensemble à parler, à se confier, entre un baiser ou une étreinte. Le Soleil commençait à tomber sur l'horizon quand Tom se releva et tendit sa main à Lizy.

- C'est l'heure, souffla-t-il.

Elle se releva et le regarda sortir un fin médaillon en or comportant un pendentif orné d'un serpent caractérisant Serpentard. Il le lui passa autour du cou.

- Cela risque de te faire mal et tu vas peut être t'évanouir. Tu es sûre de toi ?

- A cent pour cent, répondit-elle le regard déterminé.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ouvrit alors le pendentif qui laissa échapper une lumière verte émeraude des plus aveuglantes. Une forme que Lizy ne parvint pas à analyser s'éleva dans les airs avant de se retourner vivement vers elle et se de placer à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Une seconde plus tard, elle tombait à genoux sur le sol, criant de douleur, de la sueur coulant de son front. Elle ne sentit même pas les bras de Tom l'entourer, n'entendit pas plus les paroles qu'il lui lançait. Au bout d'une minutes qui lui parut être des heures, la lumière disparut et elle pu de nouveau respirer normalement. Elle n'avait cependant pas la force de relever.

- Ca va ? demanda Tom.

- Oui, ça va, dit-elle retrouvant peu à peu ses forces. Je me sens plus puissante qu'avant.

- Ca, c'est normal, indiqua-t-il en flattant sa joue. Plus qu'un bout de mon âme, je t'ai offert un peu de mes pouvoirs. J'ignore encore lesquels mais nous verrons avec le temps.

- Mais alors toi, tu les a perdu ? s'inquiéta Lizy.

- Non, car ceux que j'ai transmis dans ce morceau d'âme n'ont pas réussi à se détacher de mon corps. En revanche, pour les autres, oui, j'en avais bien perdu, c'est pour cela que je les ai récupéré.

- Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

- Tu le peux vraiment ?

- Mais oui.

Elle lui prit la main et elle se retrouva sur ses pieds.

- Incroyable, dit Tom en tournant autour d'elle, n'importe qui d'autre se serait évanouie.

Elle le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Moi aussi, Tom, j'ai des pouvoirs que toi-même ne possède pas. Je n'arrivais pas bien à m'en servir mais à présent, je pense que grâce à toi, je devrais y arriver.

Derrière elle, le ciel se couvrit de nuages compacts et une pluie dense se mit à tomber. Tom observa le phénomène, médusé.

- C'est toi qui fait ça ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête mais bientôt, le ciel redevint normal et elle retomba à terre. Tom se précipita vers elle.

- Je pense cependant que je n'ai pas encore retrouvée toute mon énergie, ria-t-elle.

Il y répondit par un sourire. Il la souleva, la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à transplaner jusqu'au manoir. En arrivant, il l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre, indiqua au passage aux elfes de lui apporter un bouillon de légumes et l'allongea sur le lit. Un elfe arriva peu de temps après et lui donna son repas. Tom lui indiqua qu'il allait dîner et qu'il reviendrait rapidement et en effet, une demi-heure plus tard, il était de nouveau à ses côtés. Il n'était pas encore vingt et une heures, mais l'effort qu'elle avait fait et la fatigue ne tarda pas à l'emmener dans le monde des rêves.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle en eut le tournis. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait dormit d'une traite, sans se réveiller une seule fois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir passer une très mauvaise nuit. Elle tourna les yeux sur le côté et vit Tom qui lui souriait. Elle sentit un léger poids sur son cou. Le pendentif de Serpentard y était toujours. Elle le prit dans ses mains et celle de Tom vint les rejoindre. Elle le regarda. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour le lui expliquer. Il voulait qu'elle le garde avec elle. Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et lui sourit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, sa tête tournant toujours un peu et finit par se lever. Elle s'approcha de la coiffeuse que Tom lui avait achetée et s'observa dans le miroir d'un oeil critique. En une journée, elle avait l'impression d'être devenue bien plus adulte, plus femme qu'adolescente. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle avait déjà accomplit et subit tant de choses. Mais elle devait en réaliser une autre. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant désiré qu'en ce jour. Peut être était-ce dû à la part d'âme de Tom qui logeait à présent en elle ? Tom s'approcha d'elle et passa son visage sur le côté, afin de pouvoir la regarder.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je veux tuer mon père.

Les mots étaient sortis seuls de sa bouche et elle avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les avait prononcé à sa place.

- Je ne vivrai pas correctement tant qu'il sera en vie ! ajouta-t-elle avec froideur.

Tom lui prit le bras et la tourna vers lui pour pouvoir l'observer tout à loisirs.

- Il nous a abandonné ma mère et moi ! Combien de fois ne l'ai-je vu pleurer pour je ne sais quelle raison ? J'ai tout de même fini par savoir. Cet immonde Moldu lui manquait. Elle lui avait donné tout son amour et il l'avait lâchement abandonné quand il avait vu que je possédais des pouvoirs et qu'elle lui a avoué qu'elle en avait également ! Il n'a pas voulu comprendre et il nous a laissé dans la misère ! Je le hais !

Ses yeux turquoises semblèrent se noircir et elle avait serré les poings. Tom ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader et elle savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. Qui pouvait mieux la comprendre que lui en cet instant ? Et d'ailleurs, même si ce Moldu n'aurait eu aucun rapport avec elle, il l'aurait peut être même encouragé à le tuer.

- Tu sais où il est ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Lizy avec hargne. Je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois vers l'âge de dix ans. Ma mère et moi nous promenions sur le Chemin de Traverse puis nous sommes allés faire un tour du côté Moldu et elle l'a reconnu. Elle a accourut vers lui, il était installé sur la terrasse d'un restaurant avec une femme, un adolescent de treize quatorze ans et un petit garçon. Il avait refait sa vie. Il a fait en sorte de ne pas la reconnaître et ma mère est de nouveau partie en larmes. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu refaire sa vie elle aussi, elle a bien essayé mais impossible pour elle d'oublier son grand amour. Cependant, dans la soirée du même jour, comme elle s'était installée plus loin en ma compagnie à l'observer, il est venu nous voir. Il était beau comme homme. Maman aussi était belle d'ailleurs. Il lui a donc dit durement de l'oublier, qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun lien. Ma mère s'est opposée en disant qu'il y avait moi. Il m'a regardé sévèrement et lui a dit qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'aurai préféré qu'il m'hurle dessus mais pas qu'il m'ignore. Rien n'est pire que l'ignorance comme tu le sais toi-même.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à le trouver ? demanda Tom.

- Il doit probablement vivre à Londres. J'ai son nom, il doit environ avoir quarante cinq ans maintenant. Je pense que je n'aurai pas trop de mal à m'en occuper seule.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Après, j'irai en Roumanie chez les vampires. Je les ramènerai à notre cause. Si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation, je partirai avec Drago.

- D'accord, alors, il faudrait que tu ailles lui en parler.

Elle approuva.

- Mais d'abord, je m'occupe de mon père.

Quand elle descendit déjeuner, elle fut surprise de voir les Mangemorts abaissés la tête devant elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prenaient tout à coup ? Eux qui n'avaient jamais manifester énormément de sympathie à son égard, voilà qu'ils la prenaient pour l'égale de Voldemort ! Elle le trouva à l'angle d'un couloir en pleine discussion avec Lucius Malefoy. En la voyant, il lui sourit et congédia Malefoy. Il s'approcha d'elle et haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils agissent tous aussi incroyablement respectueusement envers moi ce matin ?

- Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas avertis ! ria-t-il. Hier soir, je leur ai dit qu'ils te devaient autant de respect qu'à moi et que ce serait toi qui prendrait les décisions en mon absence.

- Mais Tom, tu es fou ! répliqua Lizy sous le choc. Je suis incapable de mener quoique ce soit en ton absence.

- Mais si, tout ira bien. Ah, j'ai également oublié de te dire que j'avais envoyé quelques Mangemorts enquêtés autour de Poudlard afin de voir s'il y a une brèche pour y pénétrer. Bellatrix mène la mission depuis déjà deux semaines et je n'ai pour l'instant aucune bonne nouvelle de sa part. Pour en revenir à ta position, agis avec toute la haine que tu avais ce matin envers eux s'ils te manquent de respect ou font quelque chose qui ne te plait pas.

- D'accord, répondit-elle à la fois impatiente et angoissée de voir ça.

- Excusez-moi, Maître, dit un Mangemort à l'aspect dur, Maîtresse, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lizy. Les Hastings refusent de s'allier à nous. Voulez-vous que l'on s'en occupe ?

- Oui, vous vous en chargerez bien tous seuls. Du moins, je l'espère.

Le Mangemort s'inclina et s'éloigna. Tom se retourna vers Lizy, qui affichait un sourire plein de fierté. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa et partit à son tour.

Vers environ dix-huit heures, Lizy partit à la recherche de Drago. Elle avait une envie folle de le serrer contre elle mais avait également un creux à l'estomac en repensant à leur dernière entrevue. Et elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de quelle manière elle s'était terminée.

- On se promène ? lança une voix traînante qu'elle reconnut bien.

Avec un sourire, elle regarda sur sa droite et vit Drago adossé à une porte avec un sourire suffisant.

- Viens, entre, indiqua-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte, la laissa passer et entra à son tour. Il la referma derrière lui et invita Lizy à s'asseoir sur un sofa de cuir noir. Apparemment, il s'agissait de la chambre de Drago.

- Coquet, commenta Lizy.

- Oui, assez, approuva Drago. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira.

Il prit place à ses côtés et la regarda.

- Détends-toi. Tu as l'air mal à l'aise.

- Et bien, en fait, c'est à cause de la dernière fois, dit-elle. Je ne me souviens plus de rien après que... tu m'aies embrassée.

Elle ferma les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder.

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas irrité mais plutôt amusé.

- Non, c'est la vérité, assura-t-elle.

- Pourtant, tu m'as dis la pire chose qui soit pour un homme amoureux !

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait encore ?

- Raconte moi, Drago. S'il te plait.

Il plaça ses mains en forme de prière et regarda droit devant lui.

- Après t'avoir embrassée d'un baiser auquel tu n'as pas répondu, tu n'as d'abord rien dit, expliqua-t-il. Et j'ai approuvé tes dires. Comme quoi... je t'aimais.

Le coeur de Lizy se mit à battre la chamade.

- Alors, tu m'as regardé et sans sourire ni rien, tu m'as répondu : moi, je ne t'aime pas.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Celle-ci après l'avoir longuement observé, regardait à son tour dans le vide.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Mais c'est la vérité.

Elle venait de le comprendre à l'instant. Elle n'aimait pas Drago. Du moins d'amour. Il n'y avait que Tom qui en bénéficiait.

- Mais j'ai tout de même besoin de toi. Tu es... comme un frère.

Drago ne la lâcha pas du regard. Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'en général, on ne couche pas avec son frère et on ne le laisse pas l'embrasser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle se leva et lui prit les mains. Il la regarda, incrédule puis la serra dans ses bras. Tant pis si elle ne l'aimait pas. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle soit triste à cause de lui.

- Je veux que l'on s'entendre comme avant, dit Lizy en se serrant toujours contre lui. Je ne t'aime pas d'amour, mais j'ai tellement d'affection pour toi. Je ne supporterai jamais de te perdre.

Il déserra son étreinte et observa ses yeux voilés de larmes.

- Ne pleure pas, Lizy jolie, je resterai toujours auprès de toi.


	11. Sans pitié

Salut tout le monde ! Wouah ! Je publis tôt, c'est un miracle lol ! Mais là, j'dois vous avouer que je me fais trop trop chier :-x Bref, je publis pas ce chap parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire mais seulement parce que... j'ai envie ! xD

Bientôt la rentrée, j'espère que cela n'influencera pas trop mon temps d'écriture et de publication.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RaR :**

**Lilli-Puce :** Oui, il tient beaucoup à elle :-) J'espère que la suite concernant le père de Lizy te plaira ! Merci de me reviewer aussi souvent

**666Naku :** Si, il a peur pour elle. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il était un peu réticent à ce qu'elle y aille. Mais comme lui, quand il a une idée, il refuse qu'on la lui retire, il se dit qu'il en est de même pour Lizy. De plus, Lizy ne part qu'avec Drago car les vampires n'accepteraient jamais de recevoir trop de sorciers d'un coup ! Explications aux prochains chapitres ! Vala, merci à toi aussi

**The Lady Voldemort :** Tu vis à Cannes ? J'peux taper l'incruste chez toi pour le prochain festival ? xD (la grosse profiteuse ptdr) Moi, mes vacances, c'était plutôt fête que repos ' Résultat, chuis revenue plus crevée quand partant mdr ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour ta review :D

**Ginny 360 :** J'espère avoir été assez rapide Oui, dans les prochains chapitres, ce sera plus action que romance ! (il était temps xD) T'étais à Hyères ? J'y suis allée il y a quelques années, c'est super beau ! Avec la presqu'île de Giens à côté

**Shaeline :** La voilà

**Lila Flow :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Voilà la suite !

**Nath :** Merci à toi aussi Ca fait plaiz

**Shana :** Ouais, ça me le fait parfois aussi, je veux reviewer le dernier chap d'une fic et ça veut pas / En tout cas, merci d'en laisser une quand même ! Et oui, maintenant, une part de Tom est en Lizy ! Ca promet ! Merci à toi !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youhou 7 reviews, je suis happy ! J'en veux encore plein d'autrrrrreeeesss ! Merci quand même à mes lecteurs inconnus lol !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11 : Sans pitié**

Quelques jours plus tard...

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une merveilleuse vision lui apparut instantanément : l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était encore dans un sommeil profond, aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage d'ange. Elle constata qu'il avait posé la main sur la sienne durant la nuit. Elle avait atteint son coeur, même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué son amour. Elle dirigea doucement sa main vers ce si beau visage et l'effleura du bout des doigts. En cet instant, elle craignait de le blesser, de défaire ses si beaux traits. Mais juste par cette petite caresse, il fut réveillé. Il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux noirs et attrapa sa main qu'il embrassa doucement. Puis sans signe préventif, il se releva brusquement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, une main sur le coeur.

- Le jour est levé depuis longtemps, je dois y aller, répondit-il affairé à s'habiller.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dis ? Il est vrai que dès que tu commences à... enfin, tu es une ensorcelleuse comme je te l'ai déjà dis ! J'en oublis donc de te dire des choses essentielles.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Je dois partir quelques jours pour ramener des... personnes..., à notre cause !

- Encore ? Ne sommes-nous pas assez nombreux ?

- Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !

- Mais, Tom, que vais-je faire sans toi ? Je ne peux pas diriger tout le monde toute seule !

- Bien sûr que si, mon bel ange diabolique ! Je te fais confiance !

Il attrapa sa cape de voyage, la mis sur son bras et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte. Elle sauta hors du lit et accourut derrière lui afin de se serrer contre lui, sa tête sur son dos.

- Fais attention.

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Il lui caressa le visage, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et se jeta hors de la pièce.

Elle traversait les couloirs du manoir avec une assurance mesurée. Bien que chaque Mangemort lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand Tom n'était pas là pour veiller au grain. Ses talons haut claquaient sur le carrelage, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jai voltigeaient derrière elle et chacun s'abaissait à son passage. Elle ressentait tant de fierté. Avoir été choisi par Lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Voldemort comme compagne. Non, il ne l'avait pas demandé en mariage mais il la traitait comme sa femme. Jamais il ne lui avait hurlé dessus comme il le faisait si souvent avec ses fidèles. Il ne l'avait encore moins frappée ni envoyé le moindre sortilège impardonnable. Il l'aimait...

Elle pénétra dans le grand salon et s'installa dans le fauteuil préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, près de la cheminée. A peine une heure qu'il était parti et il lui manquait déjà.

Cela faisait tout juste trois minutes qu'elle était arrivé que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. La Mangemorte s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à contrecoeur.

- Bonjour, Bella. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Maîtresse, pénétrer Poudlard est impossible. Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, toutes ses protections ont été maintenues autour du château. Impossible de trouver une brèche.

- Ne prononce jamais ce mot...

La jeune fille se releva et s'approcha de la cheminée.

- Tu sais pertinemment que rien est impossible quand on désire ardemment le faire, dit-elle froidement.

Bellatrix ne répondit rien.

- Le Maître a confiance en toi. Si tu échouais dans cette mision, je pense qu'il serait déçu, très déçu et... moi aussi, Bella.

Cette dernière se releva.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me rabaisse devant toi !

La brune se retourna et fusilla Bellatrix du regard.

- De quel droit me tutoies-tu ?

- Après tout, pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve de ta supériorité ! J'ignore ce que tu as fais à mon maître mais sache que cet acte ne restera pas impuni !

Il y eut un éclair, Bellatrix tomba à genoux et fut aussitôt agitée de spasmes incontrôlables.

- Finite.

L'incantatrice rangea sa baguette et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

- S'il te plait, sors vite d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve réellement, dit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans une main.

Bellatrix se releva difficilement mais s'accomplit en pestant.

La jeune fille soupira. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir tenir plusieurs jours de cette manière sans Tom...

En fin d'après-midi, il y eut tout de même de quoi la consoler. Alors qu'elle marchait rêveusement à travers les nombreux couloirs du manoir, elle se retrouva face à une asiatique. asiatique à qui elle tenait tant...

- Keira ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle accourut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Alors, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en la conduisant dans une pièce adjacente. Tout se passe bien au ministère ?

- Oui, ce que je fais est vraiment intéressant et je rencontre plein de gens importants ! répondit Keira avec enthousiasme. J'ai pris quelques jours de congés pour venir te voir mais je dois surtout faire un premier rapport au maître.

- Tu as appris quelque chose d'important ? questionna Lizy en lui donnant à boire. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

- Merci, dit Keira en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Et bien, je sais simplement que l'Ordre du Phénix a également des espions dans les gens qui m'entourent. En revanche, je dois me rendre à Poudlard à Noël. L'école veut, parait-il, accueillir des étrangers pour lier les élèves de différentes nationalités. Un peu comme pour le tournoi des trois sorciers sauf que cette fois, il n'y aura pas de compétition. J'ai appris que le maître voulait de nouveau pénétrer dans cette école mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Je pourrais enquêter un peu et avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- Tu prends ton travail et ton allégeance vraiment à coeur.

- C'est normal. Je ne veux pas faire en sorte que ce soit une corvée. Et toi, quoi de nouveau ?

- Oula ! Tant de choses.

Elle lui raconta l'histoire de l'horcruxe et que logeait à présent en elle une partie de l'âme de Tom. Elle lui parla également de leurs rapprochements et de ses projets.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir en finir avec ton père ? Tu n'auras plus de famille connue après lui.

- Je m'en fiche ! clama Lizy. Je préfère être seule que de vivre en sachant que monsieur fait sa petite vie tranquille. J'attend le retour de Tom et je vais le chercher.

- Et après, tu vas chez les vampires ? demanda Keira, soucieuse.

- Oui, moi aussi, je veux participer à la montée de Tom. Je partirai avec Drago.

Elle lui en avait parlé et celui-ci était tout disposé à l'accompagner.

- Tu peux à nouveau le voir en toute liberté alors ? C'est bien.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

Keira s'était installée dans une chambre au rez de chaussée, non loin de celle de Drago. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient souvent à bâtons rompus jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et Lizy finissait souvent par s'endormir auprès de Keira. Malgré sa présence et celle maintenant plus active de Drago, l'abscence de Tom se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable. Quand il revint trois jours plus tard, elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il semblait épuisé. Elle passa toute une journée avec lui. Puis le lendemain, elle lui dit au revoir. Chargée uniquement de sa baguette, qui lui permettrait de lui apporter nourriture et de quoi boire, Lizy quitta le manoir dans un matin frais d'Octobre. Elle avait enfilé un bonnet de laine et s'était drapée dans une cape de texture douce et agréable. Elle transplana aussitôt à Londres et chercha un ciberg-café. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et alla chercher à boire pour faire bonne figure. Un groupe de jeunes hommes lui firent presque instantanément de l'oeil mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle alla s'asseoir devant un ordinateur. Elle les avait longuement étudier mais s'en servir en réel ne semblait pas aussi simple. Elle parvint tout de même à entrer sur Internet puis elle conclut qu'en affichant le nom de son père dans le moteur de recherche devrait lui donner son adresse. Il n'en fut rien. Elle ne trouva que des noms de personnes célèbres, peut être ses ancêtres, portant le même nom. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle se cassait la tête quand l'un des jeunes hommes s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle se retourna vers lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas très bien me servir d'Internet, dit-elle d'une voix ronronnante qui était loin d'être la sienne, je recherche l'adresse de mon p... de quelqu'un.

- Il ne faut pas chercher là dedans, dit-il en riant, clique là.

Il lui indiqua les pages blanches (NDA : je sais pas ce que c'est en Angleterre) et elle comprit dans la minute.

- Merci... Je…, je peux poursuivre seule.

Il acquiesça puis lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Elle se retourna vers lui, prête à le gifler mais il s'était déjà éloigné. Il ne manquait pas de culot celui-là ! Surtout qu'un bisou dans le cou veut généralement dire "je te veux". Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran et entra le nom de son père. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il habitait non loin du pont de Londres. Il ne devait pas manquer de moyens...

Elle fourra aussitôt ses affaires dans son sac, papier et stylo qu'elle avait pris pour noter l'adresse, jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, mis son bonnet et se prépara à sortir. Mais en arrivant devant la porte, le jeune homme "qui ne manquait pas de culot" s'interposa.

- Tu pars déjà ? demanda-t-il avec un pseudo sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

A part ses beaux yeux bleu, elle ne lui trouvait rien de particulier. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle avait bien assez à la maison.

- Oui, je le crains, répondit-elle.

Elle essaya de la contourner mais il l'en empêcha.

- Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? proposa-t-il.

- Non, ça ne me dit pas, riposta-t-elle durement.

- C'est bon, fais pas ta coincée (NDA : argument que sort à 90 des cas un mec avec qui vous ne voulez pas boire un verre ou plus...)

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et éclata d'un rire franc.

- Tu pourrais songer que, ce n'est pas parce que je suis seule dans ce café, que je suis seule dans la vie. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il est mille fois mieux que toi.

Il allait répliquer mais elle le poussa sur le côté et sortit en trombe. Il était bientôt midi et elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle décida d'avoir recourt à la magie pour pouvoir se nourrir tout en marchant et fit apparaître un bon sandwich. Elle n'avait pas encore envie de se faire interpeller. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tue plus d'une personne aujourd'hui. Enfin, elle allait essayer...

Aux alentours de treize heures, son bus s'arrêtait non loin du pont de Londres. Elle avait décidée d'utiliser le moins de magie possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle descendit, regarda autour d'elle et prit la route de la résidence de son père. Elle arriva ainsi devant une grande propriété étroitement entourée de grandes murailles. Elle décida de sonner et attendit. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et bientôt, un adolescent d'environ quatorze/quinze ans se présenta devant elle. Il avait les cheveux chatains clairs et des yeux verts. Et il n'était pas plus grand qu'elle.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit-il en l'étudiant du regard. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'aimerai parler à Mr Redrey, répondit poliment Lizy.

- C'est moi-même, annonça le jeune homme.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua calmement Lizy. Je parlerai plutôt de votre père.

Elle ne l'avait que brièvement aperçu il y a huit ans alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de sa mère, son père et un autre jeune homme qui devait être son frère. Devant ses yeux se tenait son demi-frère.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon père ?

- On se tutoie ? lança Lizy. Ca ne te regarde strictement pas ! Je veux discuter avec lui. Et tu pourrais avoir la décence de me laisser entrer.

- Oh, c'est qu'elle s'énerve la p'tite mignonnette ! Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes si je t'ouvre ?

- Je ne te dois rien.

- Alors, tant pis.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Lizy sortit sa baguette et l'envoya valser dans les airs. Elle ensorcella le digicode et le portail s'ouvrit alors que l'adolescent se relevait peinement de son séjour dans les airs.

- Mais t'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de défi.

- Maintenant, on arrête de jouer, avertit Lizy d'un ton qu'employait plus généralement Tom. Tu me conduis à ton père sans discuter.

Elle avait pointé sa baguette sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ton bout de bois ? dit-il narquoisement.

Elle l'agita ce qui eut pour effet de lui envoyer un courant d'air dans le visage, produisant la même réaction qu'une bonne baffe.

- Allez, indiqua-t-elle alors qu'il se frottait la joue devenue écarlate.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et Lizy conclut que cet imbécile de demi-frère avait des invités.

- Sortez, lança-t-elle à un groupe comportant trois filles et deux garçons du même âge que lui.

Ils allaient répliquer quand son demi-frère leur dit qu'il leur expliquerait. Ils sortirent alors avec des regards soupçonneux, l'une des filles embrassant précédemment le demi-frère.

- Alors, où est-il ? s'impatienta Lizy.

- Probablement dans son bureau.

- Allons-y.

Ils montèrent un majestueux escalier en marbre blanc recouvert d'un tapis rouge qui se tenait au bout du hall d'entrée. Cette maison était énorme et richement meublée. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte à laquelle l'adolescent toqua.

- Papa, une fille veut te voir.

- Une fille ? répondit une voix étonnée derrière la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et sans signe préventif, Lizy poussa son demi-frère dans la pièce qui bouscula son père au passage. Elle se retourna vivement vers la porte après être entrée dans la pièce et s'écria :

- Collaporta !

La porte fut scellée et elle se retourna. Elle conclut qu'en plus de son père et de son demi-frère, un autre jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année était présent dans la pièce.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement son père en s'approchant d'elle.

Lizy se sentit mal à l'aise quand elle vit qu'elle avait hérité de ses beaux yeux.

- A distance, dit-elle en l'envoyant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Tu n'es que du poison !

Son demi-frère était allé se réfugier auprès de lui et l'autre jeune homme la regardait d'un air neutre.

- Tu ne reconnais même pas ta fille, cracha-t-elle sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Tout comme son fils l'avait fait précédemment, il plissa les yeux et joignit ses mains en accent circonflexe.

- Bien sûr que si je t'ai reconnu, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant. Petite Lizy, si tu savais...

Elle le regarda stupéfaite.

- Explique toi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Du calme ! répondit son père. Mais bon, je vais te faire une fleur. Depuis que je vous ai revues, toi et ta mère quand tu n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, j'ai décidé de te filer. Je l'avoue, quand tu avais un an et que j'ai appris que tu étais habitée de dons magiques et qu'il en était de même pour ta mère, je me suis enfuis. Je n'aime pas du tout les magiciens. Ils sont fiers de leurs talents alors qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. En tout cas, moins d'un an plus tard, j'ai rencontré une femme charmante qui m'a donnée un fils de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Il montra l'adolescent de la main, ce dernier toujours en position de méfiance.

- Détends-toi, Lucas, il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Tu plaisantes ? dit Lizy en riant haineusement. Tu risques de crever d'un moment à l'autre !

Son père prit un air étonné.

- Tu tuerais ton propre père ?

- Tu n'as pas hésité à nous abandonner maman et moi !

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que le destin nous réunisse. Mais je me suis alors rendu compte que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour ta mère depuis longtemps et que j'aimais ma nouvelle femme. Toi, je n'en avais pas plus que pour ta mère étant donné que je ne te connaissais pas. Mais je me suis dis qu'en te faisant du mal, j'en ferai à ta mère qui repose en terre aux côtés de ma douce femme qu'elle a tuée de sang froid.

Lizy lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que ta mère à croiser ma femme dans une petite rue déserte de Londres. En réalité, elle l'avait suivis. Elle a utilisé sa magie pour la tuer. Elle n'a eu aucune pitié. Comment puis-je savoir tout ça si la rue était déserte ? Parce que ta mère est tout simplement venue ma l'annoncer, la garce ! Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas cru mais quand la police est venue frapper à ma porte le lendemain, j'ai aussitôt compris. Ma femme était belle et bien morte et je n'avais aucune preuve contre ta mère ! De plus, comme votre magie est indétectable par des gens normaux comme nous, les médecins ont simplement pensé qu'elle avait fait une crise cardiaque alors que celle-ci se portait parfaitement bien !

- Et tu dis que nous n'avons pas à être fiers de nos pouvoirs, lança Lizy avec un sourire. Pourtant, tu vois que c'est plus utile que d'utiliser une arme à feu.

- Malgré avoir grandit dans ton monde, tu en sais beaucoup sur le nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? questionna son père.

- Comme quoi ça sert.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, approuva son père en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Mais réfléchis. De mon côté aussi, j'ai enquêté sur ton monde. Enfin plus directement, enquêté sur toi et l'histoire globale de la sorcellerie. Et j'ai fini par découvrir que tu t'étais alliée aux ténèbres et à Lord Voldemort...

Lizy le jaugea du regard. Cet homme imbécile ignorait de qui il parlait.

- Dans le monde de la sorcellerie, peu de sorciers osent prononcer son nom. Tu devrais t'abstenir, infecte Moldu !

Il répondit par un sourire de plus en plus irritant pour Lizy.

- Ca a donc dû être une véritable honte pour Voldemort de se faire blesser par un Moldu, comme vous dites, je me trompe ? Parce que je crois également que tu dois être au courant de ses réactions. A mon avis, tu n'es pas à ses côtés juste pour le plaisir de tuer. Il parait qu'il est beau jeune homme.

Lizy eut de plus en plus de mal à retenir toutes les informations. Tout d'abord, son père, un simple Moldu arrivait à l'observer. Ensuite, il savait pour sa relation avec Voldemort et enfin il savait qu'il avait été blessé, de plus par un Moldu ?

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? parvint-elle seulement à articuler.

- Par le biais de Dylan, répondit-il en montrant le jeune homme. Je l'ai recueillis il y a dix ans et c'est un très bon détective et... il excelle avec un katana à la main.

Lizy tourna son regard vers lui, comprenant en quelques secondes. Elle avait devant elle l'homme qui avait blessé Tom.

- Il y a tout de même de quoi rire quand on sait que Voldemort se prend pour le plus grand sorcier du monde et se fait blesser par un simple katana. Finalement, de toute manière, tu ne mérites pas mieux, c'est sûrement un être faib...

- Assez ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses yeux virèrent au noir, ce qui retira le sourire du visage de son père.

- J'en ai trop entendu ! Tu as pris ma mère pour une moins que rien ! Tu te permets de me donner des leçons ! Tu m'observes à mon insue et tu essayes de me rabaisser ! C'en est assez ! Je vais te tuer !

Elle s'approcha du bureau et leva sa baguette.

- Arrête ! cria-t-il en se protégeant le visage.

- Tu as dis toi-même que je prenais plaisir à tuer ! Tu ne crois pas que ce serait là la plus belle des récompenses ? Je ne vais pas la manquer !

A l'instant où elle allait lancer le sort, Lucas se jeta sur elle et il se le prit en pleine poitrine. Il tomba sur le sol, mort.

- Dylan ! s'écria son père. Tues-la !

Celui-ci sortit un katana de son étui, posé non loin de lui, et s'approcha d'elle tendit que son père tombait à genoux auprès de son fils. Lizy transplana dans le dos du jeune homme et lui murmura :

- Ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi.

Il allait se retourner quand son père le bouscula pour se jeter sur Lizy qui n'hésita pas et lui envoya un Avada Kedavra. Il tomba à ses pieds et un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de Lizy. Elle regarda Dylan et toujours avec le même sourire, elle se courba devant lui avec grâce et lui dit :

- Toutes mes condoléances.

Elle lui fit un geste obscène de la main et transplana de nouveau mais cette fois, jusqu'au manoir Jedusor. Elle aurait aimé tuer Dylan aussi impitoyablement que son père. Pour son demi-frère, ce n'était pas prévu. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès... Mais elle se consola en se disant que ce n'était pas une grande perte. Si elle n'avait pas tué Dylan, c'était parce que Tom désirerait peut être le faire lui-même après avoir reçu un tel affront. Au pire, elle s'en occuperait plus tard...

Elle ouvrit les portes d'entrée à la volée et s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Elle ne comprit guère pourquoi mais plus elle avançait, plus elle avait mal au coeur et du mal à respirer. Elle ne trouva sur son chemin ni Tom, ni Keira ni Drago. Elle décida de monter à l'étage, une main sur le coeur. Elle avait à présent une abominable envie de vomir. Elle pénétra en trombe dans sa chambre et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Elle sentit quelqu'un la porter jusqu'au lit mais n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous la douleur et conclut qu'il s'agissait de Tom. Celui-ci eut l'air stupéfait quand Lizy se mit soudainement à rire telle une démente. Cela dura une bonne minute avant que son rire soit remplacé par des sanglots incontrôlables. D'une prise ferme, elle tira Tom vers elle et le serra fortement contre elle tout en continuant de pleurer comme jamais.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Tom en essayant de se dégager de ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit-elle entre deux sanglots en essayant de le retenir contre elle. J'ai tellement mal au coeur !

Tom lui caressa lentement les cheveux et peu à peu, elle desserra son étreinte mais continua de pleurer silencieusement.

- Tu as trouvé ton père ? demanda Tom.

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

- Tu l'as tué ?

- Oui... ainsi que mon demi-frère...

Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle.

- Je le haïssais tant ! Encore plus quand je l'ai revu ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure

maintenant ?

Tom relava son visage d'un doigt et planta son regard dans le sien.

- La culpabilité, souffla-t-il. Tu as éliminé les derniers membres de ta famille et cela blesse ton coeur malgré toi. Quand j'ai tué le reste de ma famille dont mon père, je n'ai pas pleuré parce que j'étais seul et que je savais que cela serait stupide. Je ne dis pas par là que c'est stupide de ta part que de faire ça, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, mais toi, tu n'es pas seule et tu savais que tu trouverais du réconfort. Même si c'est juste inconsciemment.

Elle avait retrouvé une respiration normale et ses larmes commençaient à disparaître tout comme son mal de coeur. Elle ignorait seulement que son mal de coeur ne venait pas seulement de sa "culpabilité".

- Merci, Tom. Ca va beaucoup mieux.

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire timide et heureux. Elle se relaissa tomber sur le lit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et elle entoura son cou de ses bras avant de capturer ses lèvres et l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et elle vint se loger dans ses bras.

- J'ai découvert la personne qui t'avait blessé, annonça-t-elle en essuyant les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant passionné par la contemplation du plafond.

- Qui est-ce ? finit-il simplement par demander.

- Un homme de ton âge : Dylan. Il a été recueillis par mon père il y a dix ans. C'est un peu mon frère en quelques sortes mais nous n'avons aucun lien du sang. Fort heureusement.

- Qu'as-tu fais de lui ?

- Rien. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais te venger toi-même ou non alors je l'ai laissé en vie entouré des cadavres de son père et son frère. Mais quelque chose m'inquiète.

Elle lui raconta alors que son père et son "frère" l'avaient filé et qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Il avait peut être tout simplement un complice dans notre monde, dit Tom d'un air songeur.

- Je ne pense pas, opposa Lizy. Il n'aimait vraiment pas tout ce qui touche à la magie. Il disait qu'on a vraiment pas de quoi être fiers de nos pouvoirs. Je crois plutôt qu'il en avait peur.

- Probablement.

- Mais sinon, que vas-tu faire pour Dylan ?

- Je vais voir. Ma priorité est les vampires. Nous verrons une fois ta mission achevée.

- D'accord, je partirai après demain dans ce cas. Je préfère prendre une journée de repos, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Aucun problème, mon ange. Je prendrais bien soin de toi demain.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et repartirent pour quelques doux ébats.


	12. Imprévu

Salut tout le monde ! Ca y est, c'est la rentrée :'( mais perso, j'ai un très bon emploi du temps :-D Pour une terminale, je m'attendais à bien pire lol ! Et vous, bien passé votre rentrée ?

Bref, j'aurai peut être moins de temps pour écrire mais j'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement. Vos reviews m'y aideraient grandement xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RaR :**

**The Lady Voldemort :** Euuuh, j'te dirai paaas xD Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre de toute manière ! Ouèèè, j'arrive pour le prochain festival ! mdrr ! Merci beaucoup :-)

**666Naku :** Dylan, c'est un grand mystère ! Vous êtes pas au bout de vos peines xD Pareil, tu sauras ce qu'elle a dans ce chap ! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review !

**Lilli-Puce :** Kyaa, je crée tant d'effets que ça ? Quoique Quentin Tarentino y m'a fait super peur dans les Experts dimanche ! Erf, faut que j'arrête d'y penser, c'était horrible xD Merciii à toi aussi !

**Ginny360 :** Oui, comme tu le sais, je suis sadique, j'aime mettre les gens sous pression mdrr ! Eh vi, elle a sorti son côté obscur O/O (pourtant, c'est pas la femme d'Anakin) Non, Anakin, c'est mon 4eme mari xD ! Merci pour ta review !

**Shana :** Ouais, une méchante façon Sephiroth héhé (ben vi j'lui fais d'la pub c'est mon Dieu ptdr) Merci à toi aussi !

Aussi, merci à vous cinq tout particulièrement pour me reviewer à chaque chapitre ! Merci quand même à ma centaine de lecteurs inconnus encore une fois pour le dernier chap xD !

**Pour finir, sans me vanter, j'adore ce chapitre lol**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 : Imprévu**

Le lendemain, Lizy sentit un léger poids sur son dos et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle conclut qu'elle s'était retournée sur le côté durant la nuit et que Tom avait tenu à la garder enlacée. Elle se dégagea en douceur et descendit du lit. Elle alla observer son visage dans le miroir et vit qu'elle avait les yeux gonflés. Elle se demanda si elle avait recommencé à pleurer durant la nuit. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments. Elle se sentait libérée d'en avoir fini avec son père mais pourtant, comme le disait Tom, elle se sentait horriblement coupable. Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, il l'aurait aimée...

Elle se retourna vers le lit et se mit à genoux, appuyant ses bras sur le matelat et posant sa tête sur eux. Oui, son père l'aurait aimée mais elle ne l'aurait pas eu... lui. Tom. Sa vie aurait pu être tellement différente. Elle aimait sa vie mais la haïssait à la fois. Elle aimait Tom mais pensait qu'elle aurait pu en aimer un autre même si elle ne désirait que lui dans cette vie qu'elle menait. Son regard glissa sur toute la longueur de son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait tant embrassées, suçotées, mordillées. Elle aimait cet homme et quoiqu'il veuille, quoique les autres pensent, elle resterait à ses côtés.

Elle se releva et ouvrit la porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Une douche matinale lui ferait le plus grand bien pour chasser tout ce qui pourrait la destabiliser. Elle entra dans la douche et referma la vitre de verre avant de tourner lentement les robinets d'or faisant couler sur elle une eau tiède et agréable. Elle se laissa aller contre le mûr carrelé, l'eau roulant lentement sur toute la surface de son corps. Elle mêla à cet élément quelques parfums la transportant dans une autre dimension où elle se sentit calme et apaisée. Elle entendit quelques minutes plus tard une porte s'ouvrir bientôt suivit par celle de la douche. Tom apparut dans son champ de vision mais cela ne la fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle se contenta de poser les yeux sur lui alors que ce dernier observait d'un air gourmand chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Et bien, tu ne m'attends plus au lit quand tu te réveilles avant moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur dévoilant ses dents parfaitement droites et blanches.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant toujours de le regarder d'un air amoureux mais de loin stupide. Tom huma les senteurs qui flottaient dans la douche avant de reporter son regard sur Lizy.

- Tu ne m'invites pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement inquisiteur.

- Que je le fasse ou non, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu le ferais tout de même, répondit-elle d'une voix à la fois séductrice et soumise. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu m'as merveilleusement bien compris. Mais il faut dire que dans cette douche, portée par les capiteux parfums environnants et toi te tenant dans le plus simple des appareils à l'intérieur, il y a de quoi vouloir se laver, non ? De plus, ainsi, tu es tout bonnement désirable, mon ange.

Lizy laissa un sourire transparaître sur son visage et baissa les yeux.

- Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me faire une petite place ? poursuivit Tom sans se dépatir de son sourire. Nous pourrions alors profiter de quelques moments intimes et privilégiés, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et se décala sur le coté, lui ménageant ainsi de la place. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder tous les deux, lui, portant un sourire pervers et charmeur sur les lèvres, elle, se contentant de le regarder dans toute sa splendeur. Elle recula encore un peu pour que le jet d'eau puisse atteindre le jeune homme. Ses cheveux se retrouvèrent rapidement imbibés d'eau, celle-ci coulant le long de son corps dans une caresse agréable. Elle adorait le voir avec les cheveux mouillés et celui-ci l'avait fortement compris. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses longs doigts fins sur son cou. Sa caresse procura en Lizy une chaleur qui lui traversa tout le corps et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce dernier, sans la lâcher du regard, partit à l'exploration du corps de la jeune femme, lui provoquant ainsi ses premiers élans de désir. Il gravit sans problème ses seins blancs sur lesquels il s'arrêta quelques instants pour les flatter et les cajoler puis les quitta presque à regrets pour survoler la plaine plate de son ventre, caressant son nombril. Alors, qu'ils ne se quittaient toujours pas du regard, il se mordit sensuellement la lèvre, autre point pour lequel il savait Lizy sensible. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra et la main de Tom atteignit le temple des désirs de Lizy sur lequel il exerça une petite pression. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement et lui retira sa main. Dans le regard de Tom passa la surprise mais le sourire de Lizy lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et il le baissa légèrement pour qu'elle puisse atteindre ses lèvres en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était petite ! Et c'était ce qui donnait tant de charme chez elle. Il titilla sensuellement ses lèvres et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, lui offrant par la même une invitation. Bientôt, ils se battirent pour dominer l'autre dans ce baiser plein de fougue. Il enserra à son tour son visage pour le baisser en arrière pour pouvoir garder le contrôle, ce qu'elle lui laissa faire, tout à son plaisir. Quand enfin vint le temps de la séparation, ils se regardèrent, tous deux à bout de souffle et haletants. Elle, portait sur lui un regard enfiévré de désir et d'amour. Seigneur, pourquoi l'aimait-elle autant ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à sourire et sentit un larme perler de son oeil droit et couler sur sa joue. Tom se contenta de la regarder, ne sachant que faire après avoir vu cette larme émerger de l'oeil de sa princesse. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. La princesse de son coeur. Il avança sa main sur la joue de Lizy et chassa cette mauvaise larme et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Aucune réponse ne vint.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ceux-ci à présent voilés de larmes. On aurait pu penser qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle prit la main de Tom dans les siennes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime autant, Tom Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Il ne sut que répondre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas la moindre chose à répondre. Il la fit se retourner de manière à ce que son torse se retrouve contre son dos et plongea son visage dans le creux de sa nuque au milieu de ses longs cheveux bruns et entoura sa taille de ses bras protecteurs.

- Lizy, s'il te plait, ne verse plus la moindre larme à cause de moi, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et se sécha précipitamment les yeux. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda en face.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à mi-voix. Je suis si faible. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer...

Il se rapprocha brusquement d'elle et la serra vivement contre lui.

- C'est faux, Lizy. Tu es forte. Tu as simplement besoin de soutien et... d'amour.

Elle regarda son visage d'ange habité par une âme si noire. Etait-il en train de lui dire qu'il lui offrait son amour ?

- Lizy, j'ignore si je t'aime, annonça-t-il. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment que je trouvais auparavant tellement stupide. Mais il y a quelque chose de spécial entre toi et moi et je veux être sûr avant de t'avouer des sentiments qui pourraient ne pas être fondés. De plus, c'est peut être une question de fierté mais... je ne pense pas être de ce genre. J'ai énormément de mal à me confier comme tu le sais.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Le Soleil commençait tout juste à apparaître à l'horizon quand elle quitta le manoir le lendemain matin. Accompagnée de Drago qui avait emporté un léger sac à dos ne comportant que quelques vivres, une toile de tente et quelques éléments de confort qu'il avait rétrécis, elle se dirigea vers le cimetière et transplana. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent aussitôt en Roumanie, à l'entrée d'une forêt apparemment dense et loin d'être rassurante.

- Dis, ma p'tite Lizy, tu sais à quel point je t'apprécie, commença Drago qui paraissait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Mais tout ça me rappelle la forêt interdite de Poudlard et ne me dit donc rien qui vaille...

- Tom m'a dit qu'on était attendus, annonça-t-elle s'inquiétant tout de même. Mais si ça se corse, nous ne pourrons pas transplaner. Cependant, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

Elle se retourna vers lui puis, avec un sourire narquois :

- Tu n'as qu'à rester près de moi !

Il lui lança un regard noir et pénétra le premier dans l'obscure forêt. Lizy lui emboîta le pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'avait touché dans sa fierté. Drago était bel et bien un vrai Serpentard. Il voulait la gloire, il était avide de pouvoir mais c'était un vrai trouillard. Il n'avait pas le courage des Gryffondor.

Lizy se souvint de son entrée à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité sur la décision de sa maison. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait le coeur valeureux, de la sagesse mais qu'elle recherchait d'abord la gloire et... la vengeance. Elle n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il voulait dire à ce moment-là. C'est cette même année que sa mère, pourtant ancienne Serdaigle, s'était rangé du côté des idées de Voldemort. Elle avait tout d'abord été surprise d'apprendre que sa fille avait été placée à Serpentard puis en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de son destin.

Drago écartait les branches basses de leur passage à coups de baguette magique pendant que Lizy regardait la direction à prendre grâce au sortilège des quatre points. Ils devaient se rendre au Sud. Tous deux écrasaient les grosses racines sortant du sol sur lesquelles ils trébuchèrent de nombreuses fois. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner plus près mais pour une raison inconnue, Tom lui avait indiqué que c'était impossible.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans un silence pesant pendant plusieurs heures. Quand l'estomac de Lizy commença a gronder bruyamment, ils cherchèrent une petite clairière. Lizy s'installa sur un petit rondin de bois recouvert de mousse tandis que Drago se laissait tomber par terre.

- Tu crois qu'on va finir par arriver ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant mollement une assiette de pommes de terre accompagnées de poulet qu'il avait chauffé avec sa baguette.

- Ne pars pas perdant, répondit Lizy en mettant un bout de volaille dans sa bouche. Je pense que c'est une épreuve. Je me sens observée... Pas toi ?

- Maintenant que tu m'en parles, c'est vrai que je sens une autre présence que la tienne.

Tous deux se turent en tendirent l'oreille. A part le bruissement des arbres et du vent, ils n'entendaient rien. Ce n'était peut être qu'une impression finalement.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit Lizy après avoir fini de manger. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien, assura Drago avec un sourire. Bon, c'est repartit ?

Lizy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reserra sa cape autour de son cou. Un repas devrait normalement l'avoir réchauffée mais elle trouva qu'il faisait subitement plus frais.

- Tu n'as pas froid, Drago ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'une demi-heure de marche.

- Non, ça va, répondit-il. Un peu plus qu'avant mais ça va.

Il regarda Lizy qui claquait des dents d'un oeil soucieux.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

D'un geste rapide, Drago l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol humide. Elle le repoussa brusquement, se tourna sur le côté et vomit par dessus une souche d'arbre.

- Lizy, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Drago, paniqué.

- J'ai mal au coeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, répondit-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Attend.

Drago lui retira sa cape et y jeta un sortilège de chaleur permanente. Il la lui remit autour des épaules et lui donna à boire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait repris des couleurs.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci.

Sa voix était toujours très faible et Drago fut stupéfait de la voir se relever.

- Repose-toi un moment, on ne va pas repartir tout de suite dans ton état ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Il faut nous approcher de leur cottage le plus possible avant la nuit, dit Lizy. Ca va mieux Drago, tout ira bien... si tu restes près de moi.

- D'accord, abandonna-t-il.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Drago faisait tous les efforts, Lizy se contentant de fixer la main du jeune homme pour ne pas s'évanouir de nouveau. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait ressentit la même douleur quand elle était rentrée de sa journée à Londres après en avoir eut fini avec son père... Mais ce n'était tout de même pas encore de la culpabilité ?

Elle devait prendre des grandes bouffées d'air pour ne pas que la tête lui tourne. Elle détestait se sentir faible. Mais là, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Drago se retournait souvent vers elle, portant le masque de l'inquiétude.

Ils marchèrent de nouveau plusieurs heures, ne s'arrêtèrent que quelques minutes pour manger un petit sandwich vers dix-sept heures et repartirent aussitôt. Les arbres devenaient de moins en moins nombreux mais les lueurs rougeâtres du ciel leur indiquait que la nuit tombait. Ils stoppèrent alors leur marche de nouveau.

- On va dîner et dormir ici pour ce soir, tu es d'accord ? proposa Drago alors qu'ils se tenaient dans un espace suffisamment plat et grand pour y planter leur tente et y dormir dans un minimum de confort.

- Oui, je... tu as raison.

Elle était complètement épuisée mais n'ajouta rien. Tous deux mangèrent dans un silence total et une fois que Drago eut fini, il mit la tente sur pieds en quelques coups de baguette magique. Lizy y pénétra alors que les premières étoiles faisaient leur apparition dans les cieux et observa les lieux.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi elle ressemblerait, expliqua Drago en entrant derrière elle. Je l'ai récupéré dans une salle abandonnée du manoir. Mais on m'avait renseigné qu'elle ne servirait que pour dormir.

- C'est parfait, Drago, assura Lizy. Je n'aurai pas penser moi-même à en emmener une.

La tente ne contenait qu'une seule pièce et effectivement, pas le moindre fourneaux leur permettant de cuisiner et par la même de se nourrir. Elle était très simple, ne contenant qu'un vieux canapé, une table et des chaises - Lizy pensa cepandant qu'ils auraient pu s'en servir pour manger mais n'en fit pas le commentaire - et un lit deux places apparemment confortable.

- Je... je vais dormir sur le canapé ! dit Drago. Ne te gêne pas pour moi surtout.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire d'autre. Drago sortit quelques bougies de son sac et les envoya flotter dans les airs. La tente se retrouva bientôt plonger dans une agréable tiédeur et Lizy retira sa cape qu'elle déposa sur une chaise. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle aurait vite fait de s'endormir. Drago s'approcha et se tint au dessus d'elle.

- Tu sembles avoir meilleure mine, dit-il. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait complètement te rétablir.

- Je l'espère, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai.

Drago passa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme avant d'en faire autant avec le sien.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas de température. C'est peut être le changement d'air.

- Oui...

Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda longuement son visage. Les joues de Lizy prirent feu.

- Que... quoi ?

- Rien, je te regarde.

Il lui sourit et fit le tour du lit pour se laisser tomber dessus aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- Tu n'étais pas censé prendre le canapé ? demanda Lizy d'un air moqueur.

Drago la regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? Me jeter du lit à coups de pieds aux fesses ?

- Je n'oserai pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans les coussins. Et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai même pas la force.

- Tu n'as vraiment plus aucune force ?

- Non, je crois qu'on pourrait à cet instant faire de moi tout ce qu'on voudrait. Je serai incapable de résister.

Avec un sourire, il posa sa main sur la joue de Lizy qui ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Tu ne m'en empêchera pas alors ? demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Lizy.

- Tu profiterais d'une jeune fille faible pour en venir à tes fins ? dit Lizy d'un air faussement scandalisé.

- Oui, je suis un Serpentard.

- Oui et pas un Gryffondor, répliqua Lizy. En aurais-tu réellement le courage ?

Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, quelques cheveux blonds lui tombant devant les yeux avec grâce, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa intensément mais Lizy ne répondit pas à son appel et il finit par reculer. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur un coussin alors que Lizy ne détournait pas la sienne. En revanche, elle gardait ses yeux grands ouverts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago n'y tint plus et se retourna de nouveau vers elle et l'obligea à se mettre en position assise avant de lui capturer les lèvres une nouvelle fois. Elle se laissa faire encore une fois mais n'y répondit toujours pas. Après que Drago en eut fini, il la retint en position assise et la serra contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de maintenir calme.

- Je ne fais rien, répondit Lizy à mi-voix.

- Justement, c'est ça le problème ! s'emporta Drago. Rejette moi ou embrasse moi à ton tour mais ne te laisse pas faire comme ça !

- Je t'ai avertis auparavant que cette nuit, on pourrait faire de moi ce qu'on voudrait, que je serai incapable de me défendre.

- Tu laisserai donc n'importe qui te violer ? demanda Drago presque choqué.

- Je ne risque rien, tu es là, informa Lizy. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui me violes ?

- Dis toi que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

Lizy eut l'air horrifié.

- Descend de ce lit, ordonna-t-elle avec une force qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir en elle à cet instant.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais si seulement tu te débattais ou partageait nos ébats, précisa-t-il en s'exécutant.

Il se dirigeait non pas vers le canapé mais vers la sortie de la tente.

- Drago...

La voix de Lizy était de nouveau enrouée de larmes. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers elle.

- J'aime Tom, Drago. Je l'aime de tout mon être. Je suis tellement désolée mais je ne pourrais pas faire quoique ce soit d'intime avec toi parce que mon coeur ne t'appartient pas...

- Il ne t'appartenait pas autrefois pourtant, rappela Drago.

- Il n'appartenait à personne...

Il se retourna et s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

- S'il te plait... juste une fois... je...

Il y eut un grand bruit et bientôt, la tente se retrouva envahie d'une vingtaine de personnes. Drago s'était relevé à une vitesse vertigineuse et s'était placé devant Lizy. Celle-ci regardait les nouveaux arrivants, prête à se servir de sa baguette. La plupart rayonnaient d'une beauté extraordinaire et elle comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de mal à séduire leurs victimes.

- Ecarte-toi, dit l'un d'eux en poussant Drago sur le côté avec une force incroyable. Vous êtes Lizy Jedusor ?

Lizy resta béate. Lizy comment ? Jedusor ?

- Oui... c'est moi, finit-elle par répondre.

- Oui, c'est bien vous, ajouta-t-il en prenant le pendentif de Serpentard dans sa main. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à notre repaire. Là bas, notre seigneur vous recevra. Désolé de venir vous chercher en pleine nuit mais il faut dire que vous arrivez mal. Nous avions justement sous le nez un groupe d'étudiants perdus alors nous en avons profité... C'est si rare.

Il sourit, faisant découvrir ses longues canines et Lizy tenta de ne pas afficher une moue dégoûtée.

- Je vous pris de ma suivre, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Lizy. Je me nomme Alberick, serviteur du roi.

- Lizy Jedusor, dit Lizy sachant qu'il était déjà au courant. Et voici mon ami, Drago Malefoy.

Elle se retourna vers lui et vit avec effroi que deux vampires s'étaient approchés de lui, un air de convoitise dans les yeux et murmuraient des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Lizy. Sûrement du roumain.

- Un ami, dites vous ? répéta Alberick.

- Et un serviteur de Voldemort, ajouta Lizy. Je vous conseille de ne pas le toucher.

Alberick sourit de nouveau et ordonna aux deux autres de le relâcher. Drago accourut aussitôt derrière Lizy qui sortait de la tente après avoir récupérée sa cape.

- Tu vas très bien, finalement, siffla Drago mi-furieux mi-reconnaissant.

- Oh, si tu savais, dit-elle. Je tiens à peine debout !

Drago la regarda. Au clair de Lune, il s'aperçut en effet que Lizy ne semblait pas aller mieux que tout à l'heure mais faisait en sorte de marcher vite et droit. Mais au bout de quinze minutes de marche, alors qu'ils grimpaient un flanc de colline, elle dû abandonner et le fit remarquer à Alberick.

- Je me suis blessée pendant notre sublime ballade, mentit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ironique.

Alberick agita la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je vous en prie, ne portez pas la faute sur nous, dit-il le regard presque pervers. Vous êtes tout simplement malade depuis que vous êtes arrivée.

Lizy le dévisagea mais un des nombreux vampires s'approcha d'elle et la fit monter sur son dos.

- J'espère que tous les serviteurs de Voldemort ne vous ressemblent pas, railla Alberick à l'adresse de Lizy et Drago. Cependant, je comprendrais pourquoi il nous désire à ses côtés.

Lizy allait lancer une réplique cinglante mais un regard de Drago l'en dissuada.

Ils continuèrent lentement leur progression, Lizy tentant de garder les yeux ouverts car elle se serait volontier endormie. Bientôt, ils redescendirent de l'autre côté de la colline et Lizy découvrit un énorme sanctuaire dont plusieurs fenêtres étaient allumées.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant l'entrée, une porte gigantesque qui s'ouvrit après un appel de la part d'Alberick. Lizy indiqua au vampire la portant qu'elle pouvait de nouveau se débrouiller seule et il lui fit remettre pied à terre. Ils entrèrent alors dans un grand hall, faisant au minimum le double de celui de Poudlard où étaient rassemblées de nombreuses personnes malgré l'heure tardive. Comme l'avait dit Tom, il n'y avait que très peu de femmes mais on les remarquait très rapidement à leur beauté et leur élégance prononcée.

- Bienvenu, sorciers, lança une voix sur la droite de Lizy.

- Merci, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assuré en inclinant légèrement la tête devant un homme d'environ trente ans très élégant dans son costume rouge jurant magnifiquement avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus.

- Vous avez fait un long voyage, déclara une femme aux long cheveux blonds et bouclés au visage d'ange. Vous devriez aller dormir un moment.

- C'est ce que nous comptons faire si cela ne vous parait pas importun, dit Lizy.

- Non, Lia a raison, intervint un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait gardé toute sa splendeur, nous ne voudrions pas que vous mourriez de fatigue à peine arrivés.

- Le roi n'est pas là ? interrogea Lizy.

- Il est déjà retourné à ses appartements, indiqua Lia avec un petit gloussement. Veuillez l'excuser.

- Suivez-moi, dit Alberick qui avait momentanément disparu, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Lizy et Drago saluèrent la foule et suivirent de près leur éclaireur. Au contraire du hall, les couloirs étaient complètement déserts. Ils montèrent un grand escalier, traversèrent plusieurs couloir jusqu'à ce qu'Alberick s'arrête devant une porte des plus élégantes. Il l'ouvrit et leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Je m'excuse de la part de notre roi de ne pas vous offrir deux chambres mais nous manquons d'espace. Cependant, vous êtes des sorciers, je pense que vous vous débrouillerez. Un petit déjeuner vous sera apporté demain à huit heures. Pour les autres repas, vous êtes libres de participer à nos banquets ou non. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Merci, à vous aussi, répondit Lizy.

Quand il eut refermé la porte, Lizy observa la pièce avec attention. Elle était assez grande. On y trouvait une vieille armoire en acajou avec un bureau et une chaise assortis sur la droite. En face d'elle se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquins aux couvertures magenta foncé et des rideaux de même couleur. Juste devant elle se trouvait une table de forme carrée entourée de quatre chaises et plus loin sur sa gauche, une jolie coiffeuse accompagnée d'un pouf.

Drago était en train d'allumer les chandeliers et Lizy vit une porte à côté de l'armoire. Elle alla l'ouvrir et en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une petite salle de bain agrémentée d'une baignoire à pieds, d'un lavabo et de toilettes blancs.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Drago finit par venir la rejoindre. Elle consulta l'heure sur une petite horloge accrochée au plafond et vit qu'il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? demanda Drago.

- De quoi ?

- Leur gentillesse et leur amabilité, répondit Drago. On dirait une sorte de paradis où tout est magnifique. Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être un piège ?

- Peut être bien mais tant que ce n'est pas prouvé, nous n'avons pas de quoi nous inquiéter. Il ne faut pas faire de grabuge avant d'avoir vu le roi. Tout de même, ces vampires sont extraordinaires. Ils peuvent sortir en plein jour et se transformer en loup garou quand ça leur chante. Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas essayé d'envahir d'autres pays ou même le Nord de la Roumanie...

- Ils ne sont probablement plus assez nombreux, fit remarquer Drago.

Il tourna la tête vers Lizy quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, conseilla-t-il. Tu as encore mal au coeur ?

- Un petit peu, répondit-elle. Je reviens.

Sous les yeux de Drago, elle se dirigea à pas lents jusqu'à la salle de bain. A cet instant, elle ne voulait en aucun cas être observée et malgré son état, elle arriva à bloquer tous les dispositifs censés les surveiller, elle et Drago bien qu'elle ignorait leur présence. Elle baissa son pantalon et sa culotte et s'assit sur les toilettes. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas ses menstruations. Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi... Elle releva lentement la tête, prit sa baguette qu'elle avait posé sur le lavabo et lança un sortilège informulé. Sa baguette se retourna aussitôt vers elle avec un éclat à son extrémité et se baissa à la hauteur de son entrejambe. Lizy la regarda remontée une minute plus tard et eut un haut le coeur en voyant un petit + au bout de sa baguette. Elle rattrapa sa baguette d'où la lueur disparue et la laissa tomber sur le carrelage avant de replonger son visage dans ses mains en pleurant silencieusement.

Alors que cela faisait plus de quinze minutes que Lizy était enfermée dans la salle de bain, Drago alla doucement toquer à la porte.

- Lizy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'un air anxieux. Ca va ?

Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte et celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Lizy en ressortit les yeux rouge et gonflés. Elle se donna un coup de baguette magique et se retrouva aussitôt vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda :

- Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?

Drago eut l'air étonné mais acquiesça. Il la regarda se diriger vers le lit, grimper dessus et se glisser dans les couvertures. Il retira sa robe de sorcier et son t-shirt, changea son jean en pantalon de pyjama et la rejoignit. Il se glissa à ses côtés et vit qu'elle était déjà endormie alors qu'une dernière larme roulait sur sa joue qu'il chassa de son index. Elle ne réagit pas à son geste et il la tira vers lui, déposant sa tête sur son torse et enroulant ses propres bras autour du corps de Lizy. Il ignorait ce qui la rendait si faible et si malheureuse mais pour cette nuit, elle était à lui.


	13. Apparences trompeuses

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le 13eme chapitre de cette fic x) Comme toujours, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et laisserez des reviews

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lilli-Puce :** Ah ! Tu ne verras pas tout de suite sa réaction héhéhé ! xD Voilà la suite !

**The Lady Voldemort :** Oui, il y a eu un p'tit prob mais il ne manquait qu'une phrase donc ouf! Merci beaucoup :)

**Shana :** Eh vi, elle attend un tit bébé Oui, Sephiroth c'est mon Dieu ! On a déjà créé une comunauté dans mon bahut mdr xD Tu n'y a pas joué ? 00 Pas bien ! lol je dconne, il est vieux aussi et donc quand on voit les graphismes du 10, c'est pas très tentant xX c'est triste ! lol

**Ginny360 :** Merciiii beaucoooupp Oui, Anakin ou Hayden (j'prend l'acteur ou le personnage moi lol) c'est mon 4e mari ! Le 1er, c'est Matt, le 2e c'est Justin, le 3e c'est Cristiano, le 5e c'est Wentworth, le 6e c'est Chad et le 7e c'est Tom (Felton). Un par jour quoi xD ptdrr

* * *

**_La publication risque d'être plus longue et j'en suis désolée. Je suis en terminale donc j'ai moins le temps :'(_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Apparences trompeuses**

Toc toc toc...

Lizy ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était dans les bras de Drago. Elle manqua un battement de coeur quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre mais ne se souvint en aucun cas avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec lui. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et l'observa. Non, elle lui avait juste demander de dormir avec elle mais elle se rendait compte à présent de sa bêtise. Pour elle, lui demander cette faveur était un peu comme la demander à Keira. Donc aucune présence de quiproquos. Mais pour Drago, cela avait une signification toute autre.

Toc toc toc...

- Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix derrière la porte.

Lizy descendit précipitamment du lit et se dirigea vers la porte alors que Drago émergeait de son sommeil.

- Excusez-nous, on ne vous avait pas entendu, se justifia Lizy en ouvrant la porte.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune homme se tenant face à elle dont un grand nombre d'adolescentes aimeraient avoir comme petit ami.

Il devait avoir seize ans, était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il avait des cheveux chatain blonds relevés en pics et de magnifiques yeux gris. Il avait une tête de plus que Lizy.

- Je vous dépose ça ici, indiqua-t-il en posant un plateau déjeuner sur la table de la chambre. Bon appétit.

- Merci, dit Lizy avec un sourire.

- Peut être à bientôt, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Il jeta un dernier regard soupçonneux à Drago qui s'était assis dans le lit puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Lizy s'approcha de la table et s'installa sur l'une des chaises. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Drago qui prit place face à elle.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua-t-il en se servant une tasse de café et en y ajoutant du lait.

- Oui... Désolée pour cette nuit. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fais de fausses idées sur mes intentions.

- Non, je sais très bien que c'était simplement parce que tu avais besoin de réconfort. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui t'arrache autant de larmes ces derniers temps ?

Lizy mordit dans un croissant, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait le lui confier avant même d'en avoir parler à Tom, le principal concerné.

- Je suis enceinte, finit-elle par dire.

Drago fit tomber sa cueillère qu'il ramassa en hâte avant de regarder Lizy, l'air confus.

- Mais, comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas t'expliquer comment on fait des bébés, répondit Lizy à la fois moqueuse et agacée. Tu le sais très bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! répliqua Drago dont les joues prirent une teinte rosée. Mais, vous n'utilisiez pas des sortilèges contraceptifs ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne comprend pas...

Elle plongea son croissant dans son chocolat, l'air rêveur.

- Tu en es à quel stade ? questionna Drago.

- Je dirai environ six semaines, dit Lizy après avoir avalé un autre morceau de croissant.

- C'est donc ça qui te donnent des nausées ?

- Je suppose.

Tous deux plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Lizy ne pouvait cacher qu'elle était inquiète, voire qu'elle avait peur. Quelle allait être la réaction de Tom ? Lizy ne l'imaginait pas vraiment prenant un enfant dans ses bras et lui déposant des petits bisous sur le front. De plus, elle n'avait que dix-huit ans et ignorait si elle serait suffisamment mature pour prendre en charge un enfant. Ils étaient en guerre et l'enfant aurait de grands risques de mourir. Peut être devrait-elle avorter... Tuer son propre enfant ? Elle s'en sentait complètement incapable...

Ils passèrent la matinée dans la chambre, Drago apprenant à jouer aux échecs à Lizy. Elle qui pensait s'énerver à tout moment à ce jeu de patience se retrouva au contraire complètement plongée à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il était plus de midi, ils décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les vampires afin de déjeuner avec eux.

- Il faut faire bonne impression, dit Lizy en se recoiffant à la hâte alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs. Ainsi, nous approcherons le roi avec plus de simplicité. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il faudrait d'abord faire bonne impression sur ses femmes.

- Ses ? répéta Drago.

- Oui, je pense que malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas un descendant direct de Dracula, il a gardé quelques traditions comme celui de posséder trois femmes officielles. Après, elles savent parfaitement qu'elles sont trompées...

- Tu as l'air bien renseignée, remarqua Drago.

- Je me suis intéressée aux vampires à une époque, expliqua Lizy alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de l'escalier principal, aux alentours de ma cinquième année à Poudlard il me semble.

- Drôles de centres d'intérêt.

- Non, c'était juste une question de culture.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'escalier.

- Où est-ce qu'ils mangent ? demanda Lizy.

- Bonne question. Il n'y a personne dans le coin.

Ils observèrent les alentours et finirent par voir une petite fille d'environ huit ans. Elle était très jolie avec ses deux petites couettes blondes, ses yeux bleus et sa peau de bébé. Elle portait une élégante robe dorée.

- Excuse-moi, dit Lizy avec douceur en se baissant à sa hauteur. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous indiquer où déjeunent les tiens ?

La fillette lui offrit un sourire la rendant vraiment craquante. Lizy l'imita.

- Vous prenez le couloir à droite là et vous tournez l'angle à gauche. La salle n'est pas loin. Vous la trouverez rapidement, on doit y entendre les conversations.

- Et toi, tu ne viens pas manger ? interrogea Lizy.

- C'est à dire que...

- Stella !

Lizy vit le visage de la dénommée Stella se pétrifier et elle se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle tomba sur un homme d'environ quarante ans. Tout comme ses compatriotes, il était très beau mais avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il s'approcha d'eux, d'un air triomphal. Lizy se retint de lui sourire narquoisement.

- Stella, nous t'attendons pour déjeuner, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais qui se révéla un peu perverse.

Il se retourna vers Lizy qui s'était relevée.

- Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à son adresse ainsi qu'à celle de Drago. Cela nous ferait énormément plaisir de vous avoir à notre table.

- Je vous remercie, dit Lizy.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers Stella qui semblait à présent bouleversée.

- Allons-y alors, dit l'homme dont ils ignoraient encore le nom. Viens, Stella.

Il commença à s'éloigner, suivis par Lizy et Drago mais Stella resta en retrait. Lizy se retourna vers elle.

- Tu viens avec moi ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant en lui tendant la main.

Stella lui rendit son sourire et accourut vers elle. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Lizy et marcha à ses côtés. Drago vint se mettre à leur hauteur et dit d'une voix que seule Lizy put entendre :

- Tu t'entraînes pour ton futur bébé ?

- Haha, c'est très drôle !

En revanche, quand il passa devant elle, elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Ils suivirent le chemin indiqué par Stella et entendirent en effet des échos de conversation à l'approche de la salle à manger. Elle était très grande mais ne comptait que deux tables de formes rectangulaires où semblaient rassemblés la plupart des résidents du château. A leur entrée, les conversations faiblirent puis finirent par s'évanouir quand une femme d'une beauté vraiment éblouissante se leva.

- Venez donc prendre place près de moi, lança-t-elle en direction de Lizy et Drago. Toi aussi, ma petite Stella, je n'ai que trop rarement l'occasion de te voir.

Lizy et Drago acquiescèrent et abandonnèrent leur "guide". Stella en sembla enchantée.

- Qui est cet homme par rapport à toi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lizy.

- C'est mon oncle, répondit Stella sans sourire. Depuis que papa et maman sont morts, il... s'occupe de moi.

Lizy se demandait comment ses parents avaient bien pu mourir mais elle aurait manqué de délicatesse en lui posant la question. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la femme qui les avait appelés, celle-ci leur fit signe de prendre place face à elle et deux autres femmes. Il y avait en effet trois places vides. Lizy en conclut qu'ils devait s'agir des femmes du monarque des lieux. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire sur le fait que s'ils n'avaient pas été sorciers, ils auraient dû faire tout le tour de la table afin de pouvoir s'asseoir à moins de manquer de savoir vivre en passant sous la table. Elle espéra qu'il était tout de même possible de transplaner dans cette salle.

- N'ai pas peur, dit-elle à Stella.

Celle-ci eut un air d'incompréhension mais quand elle se retrouva de l'autre côté de la table avec Lizy, elle était toute pâle.

- Qu'avons-nous fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- On a transplané, répondit Lizy. On a disparu d'un point pour atterrir dans un autre. Regarde Drago.

Stella tint son regard sur lui et le vit disparaître un instant pour réapparaître juste à ses côtés.

- C'est tout de même prodigieux, intervint une autre voix.

Une des voisines de table de celle qui les avait appelé leur souriait. Lizy, Drago et Stella s'assirent et se présentèrent.

- Moi, je suis Jenna, dit celle qui les avait invité à s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Première femme du roi Edemick.

- Carla, la seconde, dit sa voisine.

- Et Tina, la troisième, acheva une autre également à leurs côtés.

Jenna devait donc en quelque sorte être la reine. C'était également elle qui semblait être la plus âgée, environ trente ans. Elle avait des anglaises rousses et des yeux noisettes. Carla était un peu plus jeune et était blonde aux yeux verts. Puis Tina ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et était brune aux yeux bleus.

" Il a prit un peu de tout, pensa Lizy avec un rire intérieur. "

Elle constata cependant que Drago ne semblait pas insensible à Tina.

- Je vous en prie, servez-vous, dit Jenna avec un sourire aimable.

- Merci, dirent en choeur Drago et Lizy.

Ils attrapèrent de la nourriture et virent avec stupéfaction que tout ceci était délicieux bien qu'ils se demandaient d'où tout cela pouvait provenir.

- Pardonnez ma curiosité mais j'ai une question, dit Lizy au bout de quelques minutes.

- Allez-y, indiqua Jenna.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il est impossible de transplaner près de ce château alors qu'on le peut dans cette pièce ?

Les trois femmes éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Lizy leur trouva soudainement une laideur abominable.

- Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée, révéla Carla. Je ne sais même pas si le roi le sait lui-même.

- Sûrement qu'il le sait, pauvre sotte, renchérit Jenna avec une sorte de rictus. C'est notre roi. N'en parle pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un homme de campagne.

Lizy eut la vive envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas parce que tu étais roi que tu étais étonnement intelligent. Elle fut au contraire étonnée que Carla ne réplique pas.

- Sinon, vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Jenna après avoir porté une coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Pardonnez une nouvelle fois nos hommes d'être venus vous chercher que tard dans la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mentit Lizy. Merci pour le logement, il est très confortable.

- C'est normal avec des invités tels que vous, ajouta Jenna d'un air appréciateur.

- Et vous, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, dirait-on, envoya Tina à l'adresse de Drago qui releva la tête vers elle.

Elle avait dit ça avec un petit gloussement et Lizy s'aperçut que Drago ne semblait plus du tout charmer par cette fille qui avait des airs de petite adolescente stupide.

- Je parle quand j'ai des choses intéressantes à dire, répondit-il avec dédain, et je ris que quand quelque chose est réellement amusant.

" Cassée, pensa Lizy qui se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression furieuse du visage de Tina. Bien envoyé, Drago. "

Elle lui écrasa cependant le pied et il se tourna vers elle l'air interrogateur. Il lui suffit d'un seul regard de Lizy pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient censés faire bonne impression.

- Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai offensée, essaya de se rattraper Drago.

- Je ne l'accepterai qu'à une seule condition, dit-elle.

- Laquelle ?

- Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure.

Lizy et Drago échangèrent un nouveau regard puis réattaquèrent leur assiette. Ils parlèrent avec les trois femmes de choses futiles et sans grand intérêt. Lizy en conclut que mis à part Jenna, les deux autres étaient singulièrement stupides. Quand ils achevèrent leur repas, Lizy posa une dernière question.

- Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver le roi afin de lui parler ?

Carla et Tina se remirent à glousser. Cela commençait réellement à énerver Lizy et il fallu que Drago lui tienne la main pour l'empêcher de se saisir de sa baguette et de leur envoyer un sort.

- Aucune idée, répondit Jenna en jetant un regard noir aux deux autres. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier matin.

- Moi non plus, précisèrent les deux autres à l'unisson ce qui les fit rire de nouveau.

- Ah. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous faire prévenir quand vous le verrez ? questionna Lizy.

- Bien sûr.

Lizy et Drago quittèrent la table quelques minutes plus tard. Stella voulut accompagné Lizy mais son oncle vint la chercher et l'emmena avec lui tandis que Tina faisait signe à Drago de la suivre.

- On se rejoint dans la chambre, dit Lizy alors que Drago s'éloignait.

- Ok.

Lizy reprit donc le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait emprunté en venant déjeuner. De nombreux vampires se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du château et certains en sortirent. En passant devant une fenêtre, Lizy vit qu'il y avait un grand jardin très fleuris avec un petit lac dont l'eau reflétait le ciel d'un bleu grisâtre. Elle poursuivit sa route et sentit bientôt une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui était venu leur apporter leur petit déjeuner le matin même.

- Je me trompe ou tu me suis ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Non, je pense que tu as raison, répondit-il en souriant. Cela te dérange ?

- Je préférerais que tu marches à côté de moi plutôt que derrière, précisa-t-elle.

- Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ? poursuivit-il son sourire s'accentuant.

- Plutôt que tu me mordes, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune homme passa sa langue sur ses dents pointues et s'approcha d'elle.

- Mick, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Mick ?

- C'est mon prénom.

- Ah ! Excuse-moi.

Elle serra sa main qui, à se grande surprise, dégageait une chaleur bienveillante. Il la rapprocha soudainement de lui, lui bloquant les mains avec les siennes. Elle voulut se débattre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je ne te veux aucun mal, fais juste semblant de continuer à te débattre.

Lizy se calma un peu mais continua de s'agiter comme il le désirait.

- Le roi est bien ici, reprit Mick à voix très basse, dans ses appartements. Il vous observe ton ami et toi. Il veut savoir à qui il a affaire. C'est un lâche et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il va refuser ton offre. Mais nombre d'entre nous serait prêt à l'accepter, moi le premier. Va le voir dès que tu peux, tu sentiras son aura en t'approchant de sa chambre qui se trouve - aussi étonnant soit-il - dans les sous-sol du château auxquels tu peux accéder par une petite porte non loin de l'escalier principal.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? interrogea Lizy, soupçonneuse.

- J'ai une vie lamentable ici où les plus jeunes sont exploités. Je dois sans cesse travailler pour que l'on puisse se nourrir de cette manière mais nous ne possédons pas énormément de bonne nourriture. C'est uniquement dans le but de vous impressionner. Tous les jeunes seraient prêts à te suivre sans réfléchir rien que pour échapper à ce faux paradis. Il nous est impossible de nous rebeller sinon, nous serions tuer sur le champ. Mais toi, tu es une sorcière et bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient pour rien au monde, les miens craignent votre magie. Elle pourrait rapidement nous détruire.

- Si le roi n'accepte pas, je verrais une solution de rechange pour emmener ceux qui le désirent.

- Je préférerais qu'il n'accepte pas, avoua Mick sans deserrer son étreinte qui commençait tout de même à faire mal à Lizy. Sinon, nous serions toujours sous le contrôle des adultes. D'ailleurs, je t'en pris, aide Stella. Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté mais je tiens fortement à elle. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est née.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui font ?

- C'est son oncle. La chambre de Stella est du côté Ouest. On la reconnaît à sa serrure argentée. Vas-y cette nuit et aide la, je t'en pris.

Lizy hocha la tête.

- Bloque bien les systèmes de surveillance si vous parlez de tout ça avec Drago, avertit Mick. Je me suis assuré que ceux de ce couloir le soient mais je n'ai réussi à bloquer que le son et pas l'image. Ils nous surveillent avec des sortes de caméras sophistiquées. Encore une chose.

Il xxerca une ptite pression sur ses lèvres avec les siennes et la relâcha.

- Ne t'inquiète, je ne touche pas aux filles déjà casées, assura-t-il. C'était juste pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Lizy resta plantée au milieu du couloir pendant de longues minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui avait dit et surtout, si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle finit par de nouveau tourner les talons et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers une chaise et s'assit dessus. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle avait de nouveau mal au coeur. La chance n'était pas de son côté actuellement...

Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il entra dans la chambre, claqua rageusement la porte et se laissa tomber sur une chaise auprès d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? demanda Lizy en faisant en sorte de croiser son regard.

Il releva vers elle un regard furieux et elle recula sur sa chaise.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! se plaignit-elle.

- Désolé, c'est pas contre toi ! répondit Drago.

- C'est en rapport avec Tina ?

Il hocha vivement de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Je vais te répéter mot pour mot ce qu'elle m'a dit du moment où nous nous sommes éloignés, dit-il.

Il prit une voix faussement sensuelle de jeune femme.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de te faire pardonner ton dérapage de tout à l'heure. Tu dois devenir mon esclave pour une journée. Je te promènerai avec une chaîne autour du cou.

Lizy cligna des yeux puis au grand agacement de Drago, elle éclata de rire.

- Hahaha, trop fort, Tina ! Morte de rire !

- C'est vraiment pas drôle !

Lizy mit quelques secondes à se calmer.

- Tu vas pas le faire tout de même ? reprit-elle en essayant de ne pas l'imaginer à quatre pattes, une chaîne autour du cou, maintenu par Tina.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Cette fille n'est vraiment qu'une petite peste stupide !

- Tu paraissais charmé pourtant à première vue, rappela Lizy.

- Oui, au début. En fait, si elle était muette, elle serait très bien !

Lizy éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Ne lui obéis pas, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Nous analyserons sa réaction et verrons ce que nous ferons.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Je croyais que tu allais m'obliger à faire le contraire.

- Tu l'aurais fais ?

- Avec beaucoup de réticence !

- Merde alors, j'aurai dû te l'ordonner !

- D'autant plus que tu es la maîtresse maintenant.

- Oh, arrête s'il te plait !

Ils se regardèrent et rient de nouveau.

La nuit, comme elle l'avait promis à Mick, elle se rendit du côté Est du château en compagnie de Drago à qui elle avait tout expliqué. Lizy imaginait déjà des scénarios abominables et cela eu pour effet qu'elle ne fit pas attention de se faire discrète alors qu'elle était surveillée. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de la porte à la serrure argentée, elle indiqua à Drago de ne pas faire le moindre bruit et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit des pleurs étouffés puis une voix grave d'homme.

- Voyons, arrête de pleurer, ça m'agace, dit-il.

Lizy jeta un regard horrifié à Drago. Ce n'était tout de même pas ce qu'elle pensait qui se déroulait derrière cette porte ?

- Mais je ne veux pas, sanglota une voix que Lizy reconnut comme étant celle de Stella.

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

Lizy ne tint plus et fracassa la porte à coup de sortilège. Elle vit Stella à quatre pattes sur son lit, la jupe relevée, son oncle se tenant derrière elle.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda l'oncle.

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous poser cette question ! rétorqua Drago qui semblait aussi scandalisé que Lizy.

Celle-ci accourut vers Stella et la prit dans ses bras. La fillette se laissa aller tout contre elle et éclata en sanglots.

- Vous violez votre nièce ? questionna Lizy, le visage déconfit.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Mêlez vous de vos affaires !

- Je crois que si, ça nous regarde ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Et...

Lizy ne put rien ajouter de plus qu'elle fut de nouveau entourée d'une dizaine de vampires qui venaient d'entrer en hâte dans la pièce. Alberick était une nouvelle fois parmi eux.

- Que faites-vous en dehors de votre chambre à cette heure de la nuit ? interrogea froidement ce dernier.

- Je voulais voir où vivait Stella et lui rendre visite ! répondit Lizy en serrant plus fortement la petite fille contre elle.

- Vous n'avez pas à sympathiser avec les habitants de ce château ! répliqua Alberick. Surtout avec les plus jeunes à la charge d'adultes !

- Parce que ce n'est pas grave s'il la viole ? s'offusqua Lizy.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- Vous vouliez aller voir le roi, c'est bien cela ? reprit Alberick.

- En effet.

- Je pense que ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez.

Un vampire retira Stella des bras de Lizy et la jeune femme et Drago furent conduis de force jusqu'aux sous-sols.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! ne cessa de crier Lizy tout au long du chemin.

- Ca suffit ! Silence !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant deux grande porte de chêne et Lizy et Drago furent jeté à l'intérieur sans ménagements avant de s'y retrouver enfermer en seul compagnie d'Alberick.

- Merci de nous avoir montré le chemin ! ironisa Lizy.

- Mais pour qui se prend-t-elle, cette fille ?

Une voix que Lizy n'avait encore jamais entendu s'était élevée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle eu du mal à s'habituer à la lumière tamisée des lieux mais finit par apercevoir un homme entouré de trois femmes : Jenna, Carla et Tina. Toutes trois étaient assises sur des marches donnant accès à une sorte de trône et arboraient des sourires satisfaits.

- Pour qui je me prend ? répéta Lizy. Je suis Lizy Jedusor !

- Et moi Edemick, seigneur de ces lieux, répondit l'homme. Tu es donc chez moi et je te prierai de te calmer.

- Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me tutoyer ! répliqua Lizy.

Drago lui attrapa le bras pour lui dire de se calmer. Celle-ci se radoucit.

- Veuillez m'excuser, reprit-elle à contrecoeur.

- Bien, je vois que tu as retrouvé tes bonnes manières.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sortit enfin de l'ombre. Lizy fut clouée sur place. Tous ses vampires possédaient une beauté inimaginable mais lui, c'était pire que tout. Il avait des cheveux gris tombant un peu plus bas que ses épaules, des yeux vairons, un vert émeraude et un autre bleu azur, un nez droit, une bouche aux lèvres fines et une peau dorée.

" Magnifique, pensa-t-elle. "

Edemick donna l'impression d'avoir lu ses pensées car il eut un sourire narquois.

- Déjà sous le charme ? demanda-t-il.

Derrière lui, ses trois femmes se mirent à glousser.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je vous trouve attirant, répliqua Lizy d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ah oui ? Le seigneur noir serait sûrement enchanté de l'entendre.

- Vous aurez tout loisir de lui raconter ce que vous voulez si vous vous joignez à nous, annonça Lizy.

Edemick s'approcha d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, dit-il.

- Au moins, j'ai retrouvé votre respect puisque vous me vouvoyez de nouveau. Et, à quoi bon tourner autour du pot ? Je suppose que vous êtes un homme très occupé.

Il eut un large sourire et fit un signe de la main à Alberick. Celui-ci prit Drago par le bras et l'emmena vers la sortie.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Lizy, affolée.

- Calmez-vous, je tiens juste à ce que l'on discute seul à seule.

Il se retourna vers ses femmes et lança :

- Vous avez entendu ?

Toutes trois perdirent leur sourire stupide et sortirent en hâte en jetant des regards de dégoût à Lizy. Celle-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit-il en lui montrant une table et des chaises un peu plus loin.

Lizy obéit et alla s'installer. Edemick vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Lizy s'aperçut alors qu'elle était incapable de lui donner un âge approximatif. Entre vingt et quarante, elle ne pouvait faire mieux.

- Bien, parlons de choses sérieuses à présent, commença-t-il.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, le coupa Lizy, mais avant tout, j'aurai une question à vous poser.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous observer ?

Edemick plissa les yeux et se gratta le menton.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je sens ces choses-là, déclara-t-elle. Alors ?

Il croisa les bras et la regarda.

- Nous voulions être sûrs de savoir à qui nous avions à faire, répondit-il. J'aurai aimé vous observer plus longuement mais il faut dire que vous ne savez pas vous tenir tranquille.

Lizy roula des yeux.

- Cela signifie que si nous n'étions pas aller voir Stella cette nuit, on aurait encore pu attendre des jours avant de vous voir ?

- Je le pense, oui.

" Quel enfoiré, pensa Lizy".

- Vous songiez peut être qu'on avait que ça à faire ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de laisser échapper.

- Je vous prierai de me parler autrement !

Lizy lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Je disais donc, reprit Edemick, parlons sérieusement. Pourquoi est-ce que votre maître désire notre aide ?

- Il faut avouer que même si vous ne pratiquez pas la magie, vous avez des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Les mettre à contribution pour notre cause serait d'un grand soutien et d'une grande importance.

- Et qu'aurai-je à y gagner ?

- De la nourriture pour tous, des proies à sang et peut être même des femmes... Songez au plaisir que vous donneriez aux hommes vivants ici.

- Mais moi, j'ai déjà tout ça. Qui vous a dis que j'étais un gentil roi aimant ? J'ai toute les femmes que je veux ici, de la très bonne nourriture. J'avoue parfois manquer un peu de sang mais ce n'est pas un réel problème.

Lizy passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen.

- Que voulez-vous dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Edemick eut un sourire qui fit frissonner Lizy. Elle le regarda se lever et s'approcher d'elle.

- Je crois que vous pourriez me satisfaire.

Lizy lui jeta interrogateur. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule.

- Vous êtes très belle, annonça-t-il. Et si de plus vous êtes la femme de mon futur "embaucheur" - il eut un petit rire - je pourrai lui rappeler que j'ai couché avec sa femme s'il fait quelque chose qui me déplait.

Lizy retira nerveusement sa main et se releva à vive allure.

- De un, n'essayez plus jamais de me toucher ou vous pourriez avoir des problèmes. De deux, si vous faites ça, mon maître vous tuera.

- Vous semblez bien confiante. Après tout, vous a-t-il vraiment retenu quand vous avez décidé de venir ici.

Lizy le regarda haineusement. Oui, il l'avait retenu. Mais peut être pas suffisamment...

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, s'écria-t-elle en reculant à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle.

- Et que vas-tu faire, hum ? Me donner une claque ?

Lizy chercha dans sa robe et manqua un battement de coeur quand elle vit que sa baguette avait disparue.

- Ma baguette, murmura-t-elle.

- Sûrement restée dans la chambre de Stella, dit-il. Allez, ne fais pas ta timide et il n'y aura aucun problème.

Lizy courut jusqu'à la porte et essaya frénétiquement de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

- Drago ! appela-t-elle. Drago !

- Inutile, dit Edemick de plus en plus proche d'elle. Ils ont sûrement dû le jeter dans un cachot.

Il lui attrapa les bras et la plaqua contre le mûr puis pressa fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle essaya de se débattre et envoya son genou dans son entrejambe. Il tomba alors à ses pieds et la porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement.

- Seigneur, que se passe... ? commença à demander Alberick mais Lizy l'avait déjà écarté de son chemin et courrait à présent à toutes jambes dans les couloirs souterrains.

" Drago, où es-tu ? pensa Lizy, le coeur battant. "

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle tourna un angle de couloir et se prit quelqu'un en pleine face.

- Oh, Mick ! Aide-moi, il veut me violer ! Où est Drago ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux surpris quand Mick lui attrapa les bras et les attacha dans son dos.

- Mais que fais-tu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il approcha sa bouche tout près de son oreille et murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera trop énervé pour te faire quoique ce soit cette nuit, annonça-t-il. Il va probablement te jeter dans un cachot. Stella a cachée ta baguette, je te l'apporterai demain soir. Drago a quitté le château en compagnie de deux de mes amis. Il devrait être rapidement de retour. Il a expliqué qu'il avait besoin de créer un portoloin pour tous pouvoir rapidement nous conduire jusqu'à votre domaine.

Lizy retrouva une respiration plus régulière.

" T'as de la suite dans les idées, Drago, pensa-t-elle avec une satisfaction intérieure".

- Combien êtes vous à vouloir venir avec nous ? Tu leur a parlé ?

- Tous les jeunes, on est environ une cinquantaine, répondit Mick. Ils sont tous enchantés par l'idée. Bon ça suffit, on va éveiller les soupçons.

Il la reconduisit jusqu'à Edemick qui l'accueillit avec un sourire triomphant.

- Bien, Mick, je suis fier de toi.

- Merci, mon roi.

Il se tint derrière Lizy qui regardait le sol. Edemick s'approcha d'elle et releva de force son visage vers lui.

- Petite peste ! siffla-t-il.

Il la gifla mais Lizy ne montra pas sa douleur, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

- Mettez-la dans un trou ! s'écria-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Lizy trouva que cet homme avait perdu toute beauté. Elle cracha à ses pieds et Mick en compagnie d'un autre vampire la jetèrent dans un cachot humide.

En partant, Mick lui fit un clin d'oeil et Lizy se recroquevilla dans un coin. Ca sentait horriblement le mort et Lizy fut de nouveau parcourue de frissons.

" Drago, je t'en pris, dépêche toi, pria-t-elle. "


	14. Fuite et obsession

Pour commencer, un grrrrrrrrand **désolé** pour le retard ! Mais bon, je vous avais prévenu qu'avec les cours j'aurai peut être un peu de mal... eh bien je confirme ! C'est horrible la Terminale bouhouhou! J'ai trop de philo donc j'apprend trop à mourir ! _"Philosopher, c'est apprendre à mourir"_ - **Platon** xD

Donc voilà, je pense que **mes périodes de parution seront maintenant plus proches de deux semaines plutôt qu'une**... Ben oui, déjà avec mes cours et en plus euh, en dehors de tout ça... j'ai ma petite vie xD lol ! Donc vos reviews me font très plaisir et si j'en ai plus, j'vais désespérérer /

* * *

**RaR :**

**D'abord, j'étais passé à un moment et j'avais vu que j'avais 68 reviews... et là, je suis retombée à 66! (pas compris lol) Donc si certains ont essayé d'en laisser plusieurs ou si certains avaient mis un mot et qu'il n'apparait pas... merci de me le dire ! Encore un prob ? ...**

**Lady Voldemort :** Nan mais t'as vu cet enfoiré ? Faut être fou pour créer un personnage pareil ! (c'est toi qui l'a fait Alis...) Ha? lol ! Héhé Mick, c'est un trs très beau jeune homme J'vous le dessinerai bien mais... moi à part les bonhommes en bâtons chuis à la rue xD Attention, inonde pas trop le clavier, sinon tu pourras plus me poster de reviews xD (la fille qui pense qu'à elle) Merci à toi !

**Lilli-Puce :** maya ? Ne t'en fais pas, si ça peut te soulager, elle va très prochainement lui dire ! Peut être dans ce chapitre, qui sait ? Merci pour ta review :)

**Ginny360 :** Oui, oui, Lizy et Drago sont très proches :) Pour l'instant, je laisse planer le doute héhéhé (j'adore embrouiller les gens) Oui oui, Mick est très intéressant lol. Merci à toi aussi

**Shana :** Eh oui, c'est tous des gros enfoirés ! (j'fais passer Tom pour un saint à force mdr) ! Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas une secte, c'est une communauté de vénération à Sephiroth xD mdrr ! Merci beaucoup

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Fuite et obsession**

Cela faisait déjà des heures que Lizy était enfermée dans son cachot. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière et, en tout cas, pas celle du Soleil. Elle n'avait donc aucune notion du temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était en train de mourir de froid. Elle ne portait qu'une robe, des bottes et une petite veste alors que la température environnante ne devait pas dépasser les huit degrés. Elle commençait également à avoir faim. Mais une chose la manquait plus encore, enfin quelqu'un... Tom.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu penser tout à loisir et comme le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle, il valait mieux qu'elle se perde dans ses pensées. Elle se souvint de leur première rencontre. Quels sentiments étaient nés ce jour-là ? Pas de l'amour, ni de l'excitation, ni du désir... pas des mots aux consonances si douces. Elle avait en réalité eu immédiatement une irrésistible envie de possession. Elle l'avait voulu dès le premier regard. Plus elle y pensait, plus ça la rendait malade. Elle avait l'impression de sentir ses mains lui effleurer la peau, ses lèvres embrasser les siennes. Elle avait même l'impression de le sentir en elle.

Elle attira ses jambes à son corps, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. Elle aimait Tom mais avait toujours ce désir de possession insensée. Elle voulait qu'il ne soit qu'à elle, qu'il ne voit qu'elle, qu'il ne désire qu'elle. Mais finalement, ne ressentait-il pas la même chose vis à vis d'elle ?

La fatigue et la faim finirent par vaincre et elle se laissa tomber par terre, dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Elle se réveilla de longues heures plus tard quand elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. Elle releva brusquement la tête et vit l'oncle de Stella apparaître devant elle, portant un plateau repas dans ses mains.

- C'est l'heure de la soupe, dit-il, avant de passer toi-même à la casserole.

Lizy lui jeta un regard noir. Dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle se promit de le tuer.

- Désolé de ne t'avoir rien amené ce midi, dit-il d'un air faussement attristé. Mais le roi veut que tu ais retrouvé un minimum de force pour ce soir.

Il posa devant elle un plateau comportant des pommes de terre et un morceau de boeuf accompagné d'un pichet d'eau.

- Bon appétit.

Et il repartit en éclatant de rire.

Le fumet que dégageait le repas ne fit pas songer à Lizy qu'il pouvait être empoisonné et elle dévora complètement le tout, sans rien laisser.

Une fois terminé, elle but le pichet d'eau d'une traite et se laissa aller contre le mûr. Apparemment, rien n'avait été ajouté. Elle se sentait en pleine forme.

" Quelle erreur tu as fais, Ede, pensa machiavéliquement Lizy . Bon, Drago, tu peux te dépêcher un peu, j'ai l'impression que je suis clostro ! "

Une heure passa encore avant d'entendre une grande agitation. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et se mit debout. Elle entendit bientôt des petits pas pressés approchés et elle aperçut de longs cheveux blonds. Elle reconnut le joli visage de Stella même si à cet instant il paraissait terrifié.

- Je t'ai amené ta... ta baguette ! bafouilla-t-elle la peur transperçant sa voix.

Elle lui tendit à travers les barreaux et Lizy la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Écarte toi, Stella.

La petite fille alla se réfugier un peu plus loin et Lizy fit sauter la porte.

- Allez viens, ne t'éloigne pas de moi ! Tu veux t'en aller d'ici ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Stella en lui prenant la main.

- Montre moi comment sortir !

Stella passa alors devant elle et la tira derrière elle. Elles arrivèrent bientôt à un escalier qu'elles s'empressèrent de monter à toute allure. Elles arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et Lizy eut un haut le coeur. Elle apercevait encore quelques vampires mais la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient transformés en loups garou à l'allure féroce. Lizy vit que des Mangemorts étaient venus à leur rescousse. Alors que l'un des loups garou s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur une jeune fille qu'elle avait aperçu de temps en temps, Lizy pointa sa baguette sur lui et l'éjecta contre le mûr. Sans lâcher Stella, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille qui n'était guère plus âgée qu'elle mais qu'elle reconnut comme étant espagnole à son accent.

- C'est Drago qui vous a prévenu ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Oui, il a pu créer plusieurs portoloins grâce à notre aide, il ne sera pas difficile d'emmener tout le monde, annonça-t-elle avant de jeter un sort par dessus l'épaule de Lizy. Il doit malheureusement attendre à l'entrée de la forêt car des processus anti-transplanages et portoloins fonctionnent ici. La plupart d'entre nous combattent dans la forêt auprès des vampires qui se sont retournés contre le roi. Nous, nous sommes venus vous chercher !

- Merci ! lança Lizy en baissant la jeune fille pour éviter un loup garou qui voulut leur sauter dessus. Il faut plier bagages, partons d'ici !

Elle entraîna Stella vers la sortie mais se retourna.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-elle à l'espagnole.

- Sanchez.

- Et ton prénom ?

- Maria.

Lizy sourit.

- Merci à toi, Maria. Fais attention.

- Vous aussi, maîtresse.

Lizy reprit le chemin de la sortie et se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Elle leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort quand un loup garou se posta devant elle mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à reprendre sa forme de vampire et elle reconnut Mick.

- J'aurai pu te tuer, imbécile ! s'exclama Lizy.

- Drôle de manière de remercier le geste que j'allais faire ! marmonna Mick. Montez sur mon dos, nous irons plus vite.

Elle le regarda de nouveau se transformer, lança un Avada Kedavra sur un loup garou qui passait par là et aida Stella à monter sur le dos de Mick. Sa forme de loup-garou était très belle. Il avait un pelage blanc neige et ses mêmes yeux gris. Elle monta à son tour et dû s'agripper fermement pour ne pas tomber. Stella recommença à pleurer.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la forêt et eurent tôt fait de la traverser. En arrivant à la lisière, Lizy vit Drago et ne pu s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Ce que j'ai eu peur que tu sois mort ! lança-t-elle en tapant sur son torse.

- T'as fini de me frapper, oui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Où sont les portoloins ?

- Juste là. La moitié d'entre vous sont déjà partis, annonça Drago à l'adresse de Mick, de nouveau sous forme de vampire.

- Emmenez vite Stella, répondit Mick. Je crois que ça en fait trop pour elle.

Lizy conduisit Stella vers un vieux carton et lui indiqua que faire ainsi qu'à une dizaine d'autres vampires. En un clin d'oeil, ils disparurent.

- Grivick, lança Mick à mi-voix.

Lizy se retourna vers lui, ne sachant pas de qui il parlait. Devant eux se tenait un loup garou au pelage noir et aux yeux tout aussi sombres. Peu à peu il se transforma, jusqu'à prendra l'apparence de l'oncle de Stella.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin, déclara-t-il d'une voix théâtrale.

Lizy éclata de rire et Grivick se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- C'est toi qui n'ira pas plus loin.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur loin et ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre avant d'envoyer l'Avada Kedavra.

- Tu ne feras plus jamais de choses perverses avec qui que ce soit et surtout avec Stella, dit Lizy. J'espère que tu pourriras en enfer.

Elle lui mit un coup de pied et s'approcha de Drago et Mick.

- Tout le monde est partit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Certains sont restés là bas pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir, répondit sombrement Mick.

Lizy posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Désolée de te dire ça mais si c'était leur volonté, tu dois l'accepter et on doit s'en aller.

Il approuva d'un air triste.

- Allons-y.

Lizy prit une boite de conserve et la tendit vers Drago, Mick ainsi que les cinq derniers arrivants. On entendait cependant encore des bruits de lutte dans la forêt.

- Trois... deux... un.

Lizy se sentit tirée par le nombril et quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrit dans le cimetière au milieu de tous les vampires qui s'étaient échappés. Mick leur fit un signe et Lizy fut stupéfaite de tous les voir s'abaisser devant elle.

- Merci de nous avoir délivrés, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons, assura-t-elle les joues en feu.

Stella accourut vers elle et se blottit fortement dans ses bras. Lizy lui caressa doucement les cheveux et sourit à l'assemblée.

Lizy ne sut pas trop comment les loger. Elle savait juste qu'il y avait une très grande salle au fond du manoir qu'elle-même et Drago aménagèrent comme ils le purent. Ils réussirent à y caser une trentaine de lits superposés. Au moins, chacun devrait pouvoir dormir confortablement. Elle alluma un feu dans la grande cheminée du fond et envoya voler des centaines de chandelles au plafond.

- Voilà, désolée, nous ne pouvons faire mieux.

Mais chacun regardait la salle d'un air ahuri.

- Vous pouvez évidemment vous nourrir et vous promener dans le manoir tout à loisir. Il est cependant interdit de monter au deuxième étage et si vous voyez que vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir une porte, c'est que la pièce appartient à quelqu'un et que vous ne pouvez donc pas y entrer.

- Merci du fond du coeur, dirent-ils une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger chacun vers un lit. Le plus âgé d'entre eux devait être âgé de vingt cinq ans. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient tous environ entre seize et vingt ans. Il y en avait une dizaine de plus jeunes dont Stella qui était la plus petite.

- Merci pour tout, Lizy, dit Mick avec un merveilleux sourire. Nous ferons tout ce que vous voudrez en échange.

- Tu sais ce que nous voulons, répondit Lizy. Seulement nous aider pendant les combats, voilà tout. Vous êtes tout disposés à les mordre. Sauf nous.

Mick se mit à rire. Lizy le regarda, étonnée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment double, tu sais ? Tu nous as tous sauvé, c'est un geste fabuleux. Mais après, c'est pour que l'on tue.

- Eh oui, que veux-tu ? A chacun ses ennemis.

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Mais fais-tu ça par vengeance ou par amour ?

Lizy ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de répondre. Il s'éloigna, un sourire plein de sous-entendus peint sur le visage.

Lizy regarda l'heure. Bientôt minuit. Elle avait appris par Drago que Tom n'était pas au manoir et cela la rendait plutôt malheureuse. Elle passa doucement sa main sur son ventre. Comment faire pour le lui annoncer ?

Elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa robe et baissa la tête. Elle rencontra la visage souriant de Stella.

- Tu viens me border ? demanda-t-elle.

Ses joues rosirent.

- Si tu veux.

Stella lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers son lit, près de celui de Mick. Elle monta dessus et se glissa dans ses couvertures. Lizy lui remonta jusqu'au cou et borda la couverture sur les côtés.

- Plus personne ne sera méchant, hein ? bredouilla Stella.

- Tu parles de ton oncle ?

Stella acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je te promet que là où il est, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal.

Stella accueillit la nouvelle avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Dis moi, Drago, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est partit faire ? interrogea Lizy alors qu'elle se tenait négligemment assise sur le sofa de la chambre de Drago.

- Tu parles de Voldemort ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Quand je suis arrivé hier, j'ai juste vu qu'il n'était pas là et les Mangemorts restés sur place m'ont confirmé qu'il s'était absenté.

Le regard de Lizy se perdit dans le vide. Drago vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu redoutes sa réaction ?

Lizy hocha positivement la tête.

- Mais j'ai surtout besoin de le voir, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi s'est détachée de mon corps.

Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, ça me fera du bien.

- Dors un moment après, conseilla Drago.

Elle lui sourit et sortit de sa chambre.

Après s'être lavée, elle avait dormi seule dans son lit qu'elle trouva trop grand. Elle dormit cependant jusqu'à midi tellement elle avait peu dormi les trois derniers jours.

En se réveillant, elle vit qu'elle était aussi seule que quand elle s'était couchée. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle ! Elle avait besoin de lui !

Elle alla s'habiller et descendit déjeuner. Elle rencontra quelques vampires qui la saluèrent tout aussi respectueusement que la veille. Stella lui sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras et lui déposa un baiser timide sur la joue. Lizy lui flatta la sienne.

- Tu es trop mignonne, dit-elle.

Stella rougit et se mit à rire. Ce que c'était doux un rire d'enfant.

Elle déjeuna en sa compagnie, celle de Mick et de Drago. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient bien s'entendre.

Pendant l'après midi, Lizy faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Alors qu'elle rêvassait dans les couloirs, quelqu'un lui avait complètement sauté dessus.

- Ma p'tite Lizy, ça y est, j'ai cru que tu étais morte ! s'exclama Keira en la serrant dans ses bras à lui rompre les os.

- Mais non, je vais bien ! assura Lizy avec un sourire.

- Tout de même, Drago m'a raconté ! Il t'est arrivé bien des choses ! Tu as faillis subir tout ce qu'une fille redoute dans la vie !

- Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

- Et ton bébé ?

Lizy la regarda, les yeux ronds.

- C'est lui qui te l'as dis ?

- Je l'y ai forcé. Il m'a dit que quelque chose t'inquiétait et j'ai absolument tenu à savoir quoi ! Tu sais que je peux me montrer très convaincante ! Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, confia Lizy. Il faudrait que j'aille à St Mangouste pour savoir où ça en est.

- Mais tu es certaine d'être enceinte ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir raté un sortilège aussi simple que celui pour savoir si on est enceinte ou non.

Keira la serra contre elle.

- Tout se passera bien, tu verras.

Lizy lui sourit et se blottit de nouveau contre elle.

Keira ne put resté plus de deux heures car elle devait retourner travailler. Mais elle promit à Lizy de revenir la voir prochainement. Elles avaient parlé de toutes sortes de choses et Keira avoua avoir un faible pour un français qu'elle avait rencontré durant son travail. Lizy la regarda transplaner et passa par la cuisine pour prendre un jus de pamplemousse avant de regagner sa chambre. Cela calmait très bien ses nausées et elle n'avait plus envie de vomir.

Vers les vingt et une heures, alors qu'elle était de nouveau remontée dans sa chambre après avoir dîner, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la pièce et regarda au dehors. En se penchant, elle pouvait apercevoir un morceau du cimetière. Elle resta ainsi à rêvasser à la fenêtre pendant de bonnes minutes. Mais une apparition dans le cimetière lui fit relever la tête. Cette démarche... ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et sortit en hâte de la chambre, dévala les escaliers et courrut à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle le vit en train de dire quelque chose à Rookwood qui ne tarda pas à s'éloigner. Il tourna alors les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était arrêtée au bout du couloir. Il commença à marcher vers elle. N'y tenant plus, elle reprit sa course et se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, des larmes commençant à perler de ses yeux. Il ne dit rien mais soutint son poids et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre où il l'obligea à mettre pied à terre. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, une main sur le coeur. Ca y est, il était là. Il retira sa longue cape de voyage ainsi que son manteau qu'il jeta sur la chaise de bureau et se retourna vers elle.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Inutile de pleurer.

- Je ne suis restée que trois jours là bas mais j'ai vu les pires choses qui soient !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- Je m'en doutais bien. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles. Il ne t'a pas touché au moins ?

Lizy agita la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Mais il a essayé ! Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.

Elle sècha ses larmes.

- Qu'il n'essaye pas de sortir de son château s'il ne veut pas mourir, dit Tom.

Lizy releva les yeux vers lui et vit que les siens étaient devenus rouge de colère. Mais quand il les retourna vers elle, ils retrouvèrent leur couleur d'encre.

- Tu as réussi à ramener beaucoup de monde en très peu de temps en tout cas, annonça Tom avec un sourire. Je suis fière de toi. Pas comme Bella qui n'a toujours pas trouver le moyen de pénétrer dans Poudlard !

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je les ai installé dans le manoir ?

- Nullement, tu as bien fais. Au moins, nous avons un oeil sur eux.

Lizy sourit à son tour.

- Il n'empêche que ces trois jours m'ont semblés être une éternité, reprit-elle. J'avais l'impression de sentir tes mains sur moi. C'était très particulier.

- Je suppose alors que tu aimerais être... rassasiée ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, mit une main derrière sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lizy se laissa aller. Enfin, elle le retrouvait. Elle avait besoin de se sentir encore plus proche de lui, elle en devenait malade si bien qu'elle amplifia le baiser, ce qu'il sembla apprécier. Elle lui attrapa les lèvres telle une tigresse affamée et Tom sentit alors son désir de possession. Le même que lui envers elle. Et s'il se laissait faire pour une fois ? Quand ils manquèrent d'air, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, essouflés et haletants. Lizy s'agrippa à la chemise de Tom et posa son visage sur son torse, humant à plein nez le parfum qu'il dégageait. Elle releva doucement son regard vers lui. Dans un temps, elle avait envie de lui et mais dans un deuxième temps, elle voulait lui dire pour leur enfant. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Elle le désirait tant. Si bien que ses mains se mirent toutes seules à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Tom. Elle la lui retira et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Tom ne fit pas la moindre geste, la laissant disposer de lui comme il lui plaisait. Elle avait une respiration étonnement saccadée mais il n'y prit pas garde. Lizy s'approcha de nouveau du torse de son amour et y déposa des milliers de baisers plus ou moins humides. Elle attrapa de nouveau son visage à deux mains et captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Tom décida d'intervenir et lui retira sa robe qui glissa sur le sol et avec une surprenante lenteur, elle descendit le long de son corps, se mettant à genoux devant lui. Elle déboutonna sa ceinture et baissa pantalon et sous-vêtement ainsi que les siens. Elle lui fit signe de s'allonger sur le tapis et l'embrassa encore une fois tout en attrapant le sexe de Tom qu'elle fit glisser dans sa main. Il laissa échapper ses premiers gémissements. Elle lui fit une petite gâterie et cela sembla le satisfaire au plus au point. Mais elle aussi voulait du plaisir ! Elle monta sur lui et se mit en position d'amazone.

Elle commença à remuer lentement du bassin. Tom posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lizy et lui souffla, la voix enrouée de désir :

- Lizy, je veux que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à faire des mouvements de bassin de plus en plus rapide et tous deux ne tardèrent pas à partir vers les hauteurs. Elle se retira et se cala fortement dans ses bras, lui déposant encore des baisers de si de là.

- Je ne suis qu'à toi, Tom, dit-elle. Et je désire la même chose. N'être qu'à toi et que toi, tu ne sois qu'à moi.

Il lui sourit.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas atteint le plaisir aussi vite, annonça Tom. Tu as quelque chose à me dire pour vouloir me donner autant de plaisir ?

Le coeur de Lizy s'accéléra et elle se blottit encore plus fortement contre lui.

- Tu sais que tu commences à m'inquiéter là, dit Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se mit en position assise et tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand elle les rouvrit, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était assis également.

- Je... ne sais pas comment te le dire, bredouilla Lizy.

Tom passa sa main derrière sa nuque et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de grave, non ? Car la seule chose grave que tu pourrais me dire, c'est que tu es mourante.

Lizy ouvrit des yeux d'étonnement avant de nouveau regarder dans le vide.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais te le dire directement, annonça-t-elle. De toute manière, je ne vois qu'une manière directe pour dire ça.

Tom lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je... je suis enceinte.

Il eut un air stupéfait. Lizy se mordit la lèvre et se recula légèrement.

- De... de moi ? demanda Tom, l'air ahuri.

- Ben oui, pas du pape ! s'exclama Lizy.

Tom lui prit la main et l'attira de nouveau vers lui.

- Et c'est ça que tu avais peur que je prenne mal ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Lizy se redressa soudainement et le regarda.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi prendrais-je mal une telle chose ? s'exclama Tom en riant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une fille de passage. Tu es plus que ça Lizy, celle qui restera toujours auprès de moi. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Lizy entoura son cou de ses bras et se mit à pleurer de joie. Il était heureux d'être futur père ?

- J'ignore juste si je serai capable d'assumer mon rôle de père, déclara Tom. Alors, pardonne moi d'avance si je m'y prend mal.

Lizy lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne peux que bien t'y prendre, j'en suis certaine. Après l'avoir aussi bien accepté, tout ne peut que bien se passer.

Il se releva et l'invita à en faire autant. Il la conduisit jusqu'au lit et tous deux se glissèrent dans les couvertures.

- Tu en es à quel stade ? demanda-t-il en entourant Lizy de ses bras.

- Je dirai six semaines mais il faudrait que j'aille à St Mangouste pour...

- Ça serai prendre des risques d'aller là bas ! clama-t-il. Je ferai venir quelqu'un ici !

- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais tu n'es vraiment pas fâché ? Tu ne te demandes pas... comment cela est arrivé ?

Tom attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je sais que tu faisais attention en te lançant des sortilèges contraceptifs, dit-il. Je suppose que c'était le fruit du destin que cela arrive. Tu n'es pas plus responsable que moi.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue.

- Si tu veux garder cet enfant, je le reconnaîtrais et l'élèverais du mieux que je pourrais avec toi.

Lizy eut de nouveau des larmes plein les yeux et se serra contre lui.

- Je pense que l'on devrait faire une chose avant, annonça Tom.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verras.

- Dis moi !

- Non, ce sera une surprise.

Elle fit une moue.

- Bon, très bien.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, une douleur vive au ventre mais qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde l'obligea à se réveiller à l'aube. Elle le caressa délicatement et se releva dans son lit. Elle se sentait très fatiguée.

" Quelle idée aussi d'aller fréquenter des vampires fous furieux en étant enceinte,

pensa-t-elle. "

Elle regarda à ses côtés et posa les yeux sur le visage encore endormi de Tom. Il avait vraiment un visage d'ange quand il dormait. Il semblait même incarner l'innocence. Elle reposa son dos contre son oreiller et regarda le jour se lever dans le miroir reflétant la fenêtre. Elle avait réellement perdu l'esprit hier. Elle ne se souvint pas avoir autant désiré quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'était vraiment ça l'amour ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être malade. Désirer ainsi quelqu'un, était-ce vraiment saint ? En plus, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait vraiment jamais rassasier de lui. A peine posait-elle ses yeux sur lui que son coeur s'accélérait et qu'elle avait envie de le sentir proche d'elle. Elle le regarda de nouveau et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il émit un grognement et se cala contre elle, son visage dans sa poitrine. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Gentil, gentil, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle était impatiente de connaître son avenir mais le redoutait à la fois.

- Au fait, où étais-tu parti ? demanda Lizy.

- A Poudlard, répondit Tom en attrapant le sucrier. Enfin autour. J'étais allé voir où en était Bella. Mais je crois qu'elle a raison. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment pénétrer dans le château. J'ai d'ailleurs honte de l'avouer.

Tous deux se trouvaient seuls dans un petit salon à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Tu sais, Keira va s'y rendre à Noël. Elle doit y aller à cause d'étrangers venant à Poudlard pour créer des liens entre élèves de toutes origines. Elle a dit qu'elle tâcherait de jeter un oeil si elle ne se sentait pas trop observée.

- Oui, elle m'en avait touché un mot, confirma Tom. Mais sans douter de ses compétences, je pense qu'elle ne pourra pas échapper aux professeurs.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à pénétrer dans ce château ? interrogea Lizy.

Tom porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de son contenu.

- Il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes qui est au courant pour les Horcruxes, tu sais. Et je pense que Dumbledore avait compris mon souhait de donner une partie de mon âme à plusieurs objets ayant autrefois appartenus aux fondateurs de Poudlard comme, par exemple, le médaillon de Serpentard que tu as autour du cou. Je voudrais continuer à les mettre sur cette piste, surtout étant donné que Potter est partis à la recherche de ce qui n'existe plus. Pour ce, j'aimerai ben récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. Lucius m'a assuré qu'elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur.

- De Mcgonagall...

- Ce serait aussi pour ma collection personnelle, acheva Tom, ne prenant pas garde à ce que venait de dire Lizy. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas m'y introduire par la force. Cela va peut être te paraître étonnant, mais je ne compte pas toucher aux élèves de Poudlard, du moins pour l'instant. Je veux juste récupérer ce que je veux.

Lizy mit ses mains en accent circonflexe et regarda dans le vide. Elle aurait souhaité l'aider mais avec la perspective d'un bébé qui arrive, elle avait plutôt peur de tout gâcher. Tom bu la reste du contenu de sa tasse et la reposa sur la table. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en mit une dans sa bouche.

- Mais que fais-tu ? demanda Lizy, stupéfaite.

Il laissa sa main à hauteur de sa bouche, étonné.

- Depuis quand ça te gêne ?

- Depuis que je suis enceinte !

- Mais je t'ai dis que ça ne craignait ri...

Lizy soupira fortement et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Tom retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et la posa sur la table.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, reprit Lizy.

Il avança sa main au dessus de la table et prit celle de Lizy.

- J'avais oublié... que c'était risqué.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Lizy avec un sourire.

Il se leva de table et l'invita à en faire autant. Il s'installa sur un canapé, prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, et la tint debout devant lui.

- Elle est belle cette robe, dit-il.

Lizy lui offrit un sourire. Elle portait une robe écarlate à longues manches tombantes. Elle tombait jusqu'à ses pieds et comportait des ornements dorées.

- C'est un cadeau de ma mère, indiqua Lizy. Elle m'avait dit de la porter le jour où je me sentirais épanouie.

- J'espère faire en sorte que tu le sois complètement.

Lizy le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Assieds-toi.

Elle prit place à ses côtés et l'observa de nouveau farfouiller dans ses poches. Elle le vit sortir un petit coffret doré. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort.

- J'espère qu'elle te va, dit Tom.

Il ouvrit le coffret, révélant une fine mais magnifique bague en or blanc, prit sa main gauche, et la lui glissa à son annulaire.

- Tu veux bien être Mme Lizy Jedusor ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Lizy posa sa main droite sur sa main gauche, peinant à y croire. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, elle releva les yeux vers lui et d'une petite voix, elle répondit :

- Oui.


	15. La lumière des ténèbres

**Racontage de life**

Salut tout le monde !! Aaaah ça y est c'est les vacanceeesss !!! J'vais enfin pouvoir me reposer et laisser derrière moi mes cartons en philo et autres matières... xD N'empêche que mes profs sont trop forts cette année ! Pour vous dire, aller en cours me gêne pas du tout au contraire ! Par contre, les DS j'en ai trop marre lol ! Ma prof de philo elle est trop mimiie j'adoure et j'craque complètement pour mon prof de littérature ! Kyaa il a trop la classe ! lol

**Fin du racontage de life**

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lilli-Puce :** Tu m'as traqué ?? loool Ca m'a fait rire quand j'ai lu ça. T'es en internat ? Merci pour ta review comme toujours ! Bizz

**Lady Voldemort :** Ah vi un p'tit peu de romance dans ce monde de brutes ça ne fait pas de mal xD lol ! Tom en papa j'crois que ça va être drôle oui ! Merci à toi ! Bizouxx

**Shana :** Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil !! C'est vrai qu'on a pas mal de délires lol ! Là, on a monté le fanclub pour mon prof de littérature ! On est toutes après lui mdr et on passe vraiment pas à trav xD

**Ginny360 :** Mdrr ok tu prends Mick no problemo ! Ouais c'est clair qu'avec les cours j'ai pas le temps d'écrire :( Merci de me lire encore et toujours quand même !

**Lehonora :** Une tite nouvelle. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! C'est vrai qui a de quoi tomber amoureuse de Tom... on est toutes dark alors ?? lol

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La lumière des ténèbres**

Lizy ne se souvint pas s'être un jour sentit aussi heureuse. Elle se dit que finalement, être honnête et gentil ne servait pas à grand chose, ne permettait pas d'être heureux. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la demande de Tom et elle se trouvait à cet instant dans une salle de taille moyenne dans laquelle elle n'était jamais entré vu qu'elle était vide. Tom avait ordonné à des Mangemorts d'aller chercher une génico-guérisseuse ayant de l'expérience ainsi que le matériel adéquat. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de trois Mangemorts portant quelques affaires qu'ils avaient rétrécis ainsi qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air terrifié. Les Mangemorts firent reprendre aux objets leur taille initiale et les installèrent. La pièce se retrouva alors composé d'un lit d'hôpital auprès duquel était placé une sorte de planche en verre teinté. On y trouvait également deux fauteuils et une sorte d'écran à l'allure grotesque. Lizy sembla décontenancée par l'allure qu'avait pris la pièce. Elle n'avait pas imaginé les choses comme ça.

- Ça va, ma chérie ? demanda Tom en s'approchant d'elle.

- Honnêtement, je sais pas, répondit-il.

Il eut un sourire. La guérisseuse présente mit ses mains sur sa bouche, ouverte de stupeur.

- Un enfant du seigneur des ténèbres ! dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Tom se retourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi cet air surpris ? Moi aussi, je sais faire.

Lizy et les Mangemorts présents éclatèrent de rire.

" Ah ça, pour savoir faire, il sait faire, pensa Lizy. "

- Il n'y aurai pas quelque chose pour la calmer ? J'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse mal, annonça-t-elle.

- L'Imperium ? proposa l'un des Mangemorts présents.

La guérisseuse eut un haut le coeur.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle ne pourrait peut être pas me donner un diagnostic satisfaisant.

Tom s'approcha de la guérisseuse qui recula en le voyant approcher. Il lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et la ramena auprès de Lizy. Toujours agitée de tremblements incontrôlables, ceux-ci semblèrent s'intensifier quand Tom passa derrière elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Allez, on va se calmer et faire sagement ce qu'on lui demande si elle ne veut pas en subir les conséquences, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta, provoquant de nouveaux des rires.

- D'a... d'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Elle fit un effort surhumain et parvint à calmer ses tremblements. Elle s'approcha de Lizy et lui dit de se déshabiller entièrement. Les joues de Lizy s'empourprèrent et Tom sembla très mal prendre la nouvelle et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

- Non, Tom ! l'arrêta Lizy. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout à fait normal.

Elle retira sa veste puis se stoppa net, jetant un regard aux Mangemorts présents. Tom les regarda à son tour.

- Vous comptez rester là encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il. Sortez !

Les trois Mangemorts rentrèrent les uns dans les autres mais finirent par sortir avant de subir les foudres de Tom.

- Vous voulez rester ? questionna la guérisseuse d'une voix étonnement aigue.

- Bien sûr, quelle question !

La guérisseuse sembla se faire toute petite. Lizy enleva toutes ses affaires et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Tom vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Relevez les jambes, s'il vous plait, indiqua la guérisseuse en enfilant des gants.

- Pardon ? s'écria Tom.

La guérisseuse faillit tomber de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

- Voyons, Tom, calme toi ! s'exclama Lizy. Tout ce qu'elle me demande de faire est parfaitement normal, je t'assure ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite même si je la redoute fortement. Regarde moi moi et pas elle.

- Bon, très bien. Désolé.

Lizy releva les jambes et sourit à Tom qui ne quitta plus son visage du regard. En sentant un doigt s'insinuer en elle, elle ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de faire une grimace. C'est fou ce que c'était désagréable quand ce n'était pas un homme qui s'en chargeait. Un peu moins d'une minute plus tard, le doigt se retira et Lizy tourna la tête vers la guérisseuse.

- Pas de problème à ce niveau là, informa-t-elle. L'enfant devrait avoir aucun problème à sortir.

Lizy sourit.

- Bien, passons à la suite, nous allons voir comment il se forme si la grossesse est bien confirmée.

Elle s'approcha de l'écran et appuya sur plusieurs touches. Tom et Lizy l'observèrent, intrigués. La guérisseuse se retourna lentement vers eux, puis d'une voix enrouée, elle demanda :

- J'aurai besoin de ma baguette magique, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous la rendre ! lança Tom.

- Si je ne l'ai pas, il m'est impossible de poursuivre.

Lizy posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Tom.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si elle me fait quoique ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à la tuer, dit-elle.

La guérisseuse eut de nouveau un haut le coeur. A contrecoeur, Tom lui donna sa baguette.

- Pas de bêtises, prévint-il.

- Je dois me mettre à quelques centimètres de son ventre pour voir, précisa-t-elle. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

Elle s'approcha de Lizy et posa sa baguette à la verticale au dessus de son ventre.

- C'est partit, dit-elle.

Une image apparut alors sur l'écran, révélant le ventre de la jeune femme. Tom se rassit à côté de Lizy, sans rien dire.

- La grossesse est bien confirmée, déclara la guérisseuse. Vous voyez là ? ajouta-t-elle en posant son doigt sur une petite tâche noire sur l'écran. C'est la poche destinée à accueillir votre enfant.

- C'est tout ce que l'on peut voir pour l'instant ? demanda Lizy.

- Oui, je pense que vous pourrez voir à quoi il ressemble dans un mois et demi, quand il aura trois mois en somme. Pour connaître le sexe, il faudra attendre qu'il ait environ quatre cinq mois.

- D'accord.

- Voulez-vous le garder ?

- Évidemment oui ! s'exclama de nouveau Tom.

La guérisseuse fit en sorte de ne pas faire attention à son intervention et Lizy vit qu'elle espérait qu'elle le contredise.

- Avec un père aussi dévoué, je ne peux pas refuser, répondit-elle.

La guérisseuse retira sa baguette et l'image disparut de l'écran. Tom se jeta de nouveau sur elle et lui reprit sa baguette.

- Il faudrait donc refaire une visite dans six semaines, annonça-t-elle, horrifiée à cette idée.

- Nous nous reverrons dans ce cas, dit Lizy en descendant du lit pour se rhabiller.

La guérisseuse ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Allez, on retourna à St Mangouste, continua Tom.

Il alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Lizy, prit le bras de la guérisseuse et sortit en hâte de la pièce. Lizy posa de nouveau ses deux mains sur son ventre. Pas besoin d'attendre cinq mois, elle était déjà sûre de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Quand Tom revint le soir, il annonça à Lizy qu'il avait jeté un sortilège d'Oubliettes à la guérisseuse et qu'elle n'avait donc rien à craindre. Personne ne savait encore que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps allait avoir un enfant. Lizy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de voir à quel point tu prends bien les choses, dit-elle.

- Je pense que je me suis assagis en étant auprès de toi, confia-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Lizy alla se coucher. Tom la suivit, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

- Tu as déjà des idées de prénoms ?

- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai déjà mon idée et je ne pense pas que je la quitterais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura très doucement à l'oreille de manière à ce que seul Tom puisse l'entendre. (NDA : même moi j'ai pas entendu xD)

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est très joli mais... comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que c'est une fille ?

Elle eut un grand sourire.

- Intuition féminine, répondit-elle simplement. Ce sont des choses que l'on sent et on ignore comment.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et y traça des lignes imaginaires.

- Tu aurais préféré un petit homme ?

- Peu importe. Comme ça, j'aurai deux princesses à protéger.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa.

Trois semaines plus tard...

Lizy se tenait devant le grand miroir de sa chambre et regardait son reflet d'un oeil critique. Elle fit en sorte de se retourner de tous côtés mais ne trouva pas d'angle lui convenant.

- Pourquoi grossit-on autant quand on est enceinte ? demanda-t-elle à son reflet. Pour mon ventre, je veux bien, mais pourquoi je grossis des bras !?

En réalité, ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique. Hormis son ventre, le reste n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle prit ses longs cheveux dans ses mains et les observa longuement. Les pointes n'étaient pas en très bon état.

- On va s'occuper de ça, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle voulut prendre sa baguette mais elle dû bien s'avouer que c'était étonnement plus simple à faire avec une bonne paire de ciseaux.

En ce moment même, Tom devait s'occuper de leur mariage civil. Tous deux l'avaient remplis et l'avait donné à un Mangemort du nom de Rostins pour qu'il le dépose au ministère. (Tom et Lizy ne pouvant s'y rendre)Celui-ci devait probablement être en train d'utiliser l'Imperium pour enregistrer ce mariage sans que personne ne le sache car maintenant, il avait été rendue publique que le nom officiel de Voldemort était Tom Jedusor. Donc en voyant les noms inscrits sur le papier, il y aurait sûrement eu un scandale épouvantable.

- Tout se passera très bien...

Elle prit les ciseaux et coupa quelques mèches de cheveux.

Elle faillit s'entailler le cou quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tom ! Tu ne pourrais pas entrer doucement ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Désolé ! dit-il avec un sourire. Ça y est, c'est fait ! Heureux de vous voir, Mme Jedusor.

Elle se retourna vers lui, laissa tomber les ciseaux par terre et lui sauta au cou.

- Merci, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle le relâcha et lui sourit.

- Au fait, on dirait que tu acceptes de nouveau que l'on t'appelle Tom Jedusor, non ?

- Voldemort, c'est dans le but de faire peur mais à part toi, personne n'a le droit de m'appeler par mon véritable nom. Mais pour une chose telle que le mariage, je ne pouvais pas donner mon pseudonyme.

- En effet.

Elle reprit les ciseaux et recommença à se couper les cheveux. Tom lui attrapa le poignet et sa main les relâcha de nouveau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Tom.

- Je me coupe les pointes, répondit Lizy.

- Ah !

Il lui relâcha le bras et Lizy le regarda, incompréhensive.

- Tu croyais quoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je pensais que tu te les coupais vraiment, dit Tom en riant. Ne fais pas ça, hein !

Lizy qui avait repris les ciseaux ria à son tour.

- Tu es fou ! Je ne vais pas faire ça, je les aime trop !

Elle termina son entreprise et une fois satisfaite, elle se retourna vers Tom.

- Tu as vu mon ventre ? Il prend de l'ampleur.

Tom s'approcha d'elle et l'observa.

- Tu es très belle en tant que femme enceinte, tu sais ?

Elle baissa les yeux, le rouge enflammant ses joues.

- Comment allons-nous passer notre première nuit de jeunes mariés ? demanda Tom.

- Je crois que l'on pense à la même chose, répondit Lizy avec un sourire.

- Ah oui ? Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

- Dans ce cas...

- Allons chercher la boîte de dominos ! clama Lizy.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et fit semblant de chercher dans les tiroirs du placard. Elle sentit Tom s'approcher dans son dos. Il lui entoura les épaules de ses bras, lui déposa un bisou dans le cou et la retourna vers lui.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas lâcher sous mon poids ? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne pense pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras avec une aisance déconcertante et la déposa sur le lit.

- Il faut bien en profiter avant que ton ventre ne devienne trop gros, dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Lizy acquiesça. Tom se tint au dessus d'elle et plongea son visage dans son cou.

Elle aurait aimé porter une belle et grande robe blanche de mariée et être au bras de Tom dans un somptueux costard noir. Mais réaliser une cérémonie de mariage pour eux était aussi possible que de rendre Tom ami avec Harry Potter et elle se dit que c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Ne pas avoir de père pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel et ne pas avoir de mère venant la serrer dans ses bras après le oui scellant leur union aurait pu faire en sorte qu'elle dise non...

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Lizy qui sortait de temps à autres pour aller se promener dans Londres préférait à présent rester chez elle. Quand Tom n'était pas là, elle s'occupait des personnes logeant au manoir et quand il était présent, elle restait avec lui. Elle avait ressentie beaucoup de fatigue ces derniers jours mais se sentait mieux à présent grâce aux bons soins de Tom mais aussi de Drago, Mick et Stella.

Malgré leur présence, celle de sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Keira avait toujours su trouver les mots justes, prenant parfois un rôle de mère auprès d'elle. Elle avait à présent reçu la marque des ténèbres mais était très occupée dans son travail. Heureusement, cela lui plaisait et dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle passait voir Lizy. Au début, il avait été décidé qu'elle s'installerait complètement au manoir mais en y repensant, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Si jamais des membres de l'Ordre du phénix prenaient l'initiative de la suivre, elle aurait pu avoir bien des problèmes. Elle s'était donc installée seule dans une coquette petite maison du centre de Londres.

" Ça va bien faire deux mois quand même, pensa sombrement Lizy. "

- Dis, Lizy, c'est un garçon ou une fille dans ton ventre ? demanda innocemment Stella en posant ses mains sur les jambes de Lizy.

- Je pense que c'est une fille, répondit Lizy en caressant doucement la joue de la fillette. Je n'en ai pas encore la preuve mais je le sens.

- Les femmes et leurs intuitions, marmonna Mick.

- Éteins ça, espèce d'idiot ! lança Drago en retirant une cigarette de la bouche de Mick. Et puis, t'es pas un peu trop jeune pour fumer ?

- Tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi, renchérit Mick.

- Ce que tu es désagréable en ce moment, Mick ! Tu es en pleine crise d'adolescence ou

quoi ? demanda Lizy.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Excuse-moi mais toi aussi, tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi. Et ce n'est pas le fait d'être enceinte qui fait de toi une femme.

Lizy se leva dans la volonté de le gifler mais elle retint son geste et Mick lui attrapa la main.

- Désolé, dit-il. C'est ce trop plein de liberté tout à coup. On me donne la main, je veux le bras.

Il leva les yeux vers Lizy.

- Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je disais.

- Alors grandis et calme toi, conseilla Lizy.

Elle entendit alors des petits claquements à la fenêtre. Elle se dirigea vers elle, l'ouvrit et laissa entrer une chouette hulotte. Cette dernière se posa sur un fauteuil et tendit sa patte à Lizy qui lui retira un parchemin. Au fil de la lecture, elle mêla sourire, visage intrigué et yeux de surprise.

- Qui a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Drago.

- Tiens, lis, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

_Ma petite Lizy,_

_Voilà deux mois que nous nous sommes vues et j'ai tant à te raconter ! Comment vas-tu ? Et ton bébé ? _

_De mon côté, j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Poudlard. Pendant que j'y logerai, je serais libre d'y emmener quelqu'un avec moi. Souhaiterais-tu venir ?_

_De plus, j'ai une information de taille. Selon les rumeurs, Harry Potter n'était pas apparu à l'école début Septembre mais il y a élu domicile de nouveau depuis quelques jours. Transmet cette information au maître, je te pris, je pense qu'il sera intéressé._

_Tu te souviens également de l'homme dont je t'avais parlé lors de notre dernière après-midi ensemble ? Figures-toi que cela a aboutit mais... de manière bien triste. Je ne vais pas te donner tous les détails, mais alors qu'il commençait à retirer mes premiers vêtements, il a vu ma marque des ténèbres. J'avais oublié de la rendre invisible comme une petite idiote ! Il s'est alors mis à hurler et au lieu de lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes, j'ai incanté l'Avada Kedavra... J'ai par la suite réussi à faire croire que des Mangemorts étaient entrés dans ma chambre et l'avaient tué sans préavis. Comme je suis une fille de bonne famille, on m'a immédiatement cru mais depuis, ma mère a des soupçons._

_Je crois que j'étais réellement amoureuse, Lizy... J'ai tué mon amour ? J'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer au début mais le travail m'aide à oublier. Mais chaque soir, mon coeur se serre. Ne prend pas la bête initiative de venir me voir, ce serait trop risqué._

_Je t'adore, ma Lizy, prend bien soin de toi et répond moi vite par retour de hibou si tu souhaites venir avec moi à Poudlard._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Keira_

Dr_a_go releva les yeux vers elle, le visage de marbre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

- Rien de grave, non ? Elle ne risque aucun problème.

- Mets toi à sa place, dit Lizy l'air exaspéré, que ferais-tu si tu étais contraint de tuer celle que tu aimes ?

Elle croisa le regard de Drago et tous deux prirent une teinte rouge pivoine. Mick les regarda, incrédule.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucun ! s'exclamèrent Lizy et Drago à l'unisson.

Ils tournèrent chacun la tête d'un côté et, bien qu'elle ignorait la raison de leur comportement, Stella éclata de rire.

Dès le retour de Tom, Lizy lui fit part des nouvelles de Keira. Il parut d'abord surpris par le fait que Harry Potter soit revenu à Poudlard mais ajouta l'air triomphant qu'il avait dû abandonné ses recherches des horcruxes. Il n'eut cependant pas de plus vive réaction que Drago sur le fait que Keira avait tué un homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait simplement jugé que c'était une erreur sans conséquences, rien de grave en soit.

- Tu vas aller à Poudlard avec elle ? finit-il par demander.

- J'aimerai bien, répondit Lizy. Mais j'en suis presque à trois mois, je dois d'ailleurs faire ma prochaine visite peu avant Noël. Mon ventre commence a beaucoup se voir. Ils vont tous se poser des questions.

- S'ils te demandent quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à approuver que oui, tu es enceinte mais que tu ignores qui est le père.

- Je vais me faire passer pour une fille facile qui allait avec tous les mecs à l'école et qui a finit par tomber enceinte ! J'avoue qu'en sixième année, c'était un peu le cas mais j'ai fini par me calmer. J'en ai même honte à présent.

Tom s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Mais grâce à ça, tu as appris plein de choses et je peux te dire que ça m'est très bénéfique !

Lizy lui tira la langue.

- Range ça, j'irai la chercher tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Pour ce qui est du problème de pensée des gens, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? Sincèrement.

Lizy leva la tête vers lui. C'était vrai, elle s'en moquait royalement.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Eh bien alors ? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna. Lizy alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- D'ailleurs en y repensant, je ne peux pas dire que j'ignore qui est le père vu que je porte une alliance.

- Tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

Un silence s'installa.

- Tu veux que je récupère l'épée de Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

- Oui mais, sans vouloir te vexer, dans l'état où tu es, je pense que tu risquerais de te faire avoir.

- Ça dépend. En toute logique, toutes les personnes présentes devraient se trouver dans la Grande Salle.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Moi, je veux bien que tu essayes, avoua Tom. Et en y pensant, au pire, tu atterriras à Azkaban et nous n'aurions aucun mal à aller te chercher vu qu'il n'y a plus le moindre détraqueur là bas mais... je ne supporterai pas que des Sang de Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang te touchent.

- Si c'est le prix à payer, tant pis, déclara Lizy. Mais je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

- Dans ce cas, répond vite à Keira que tu l'accompagneras.

Lizy acquiesça, attrapa un morceau de parchemin et de l'encre sur le bureau, prit une plume dans le tiroir et se mit à écrire.

Quelques jours plus tard, le matin même du Réveillon, elle passa sa visite. On voyait à présent les formes du bébé et Lizy et Tom virent même son coeur battre. Ce fut la même guérisseuse qui vint mais, ayant subit un sortilège d'Oubliettes, elle ne se souvenait en rien de leur première entrevue et avait été tout aussi terrifiée que la dernière fois.

- Tout est pour le mieux, dit-elle quand elle eut fini.

Des Mangemorts l'avaient une nouvelle fois remmenée à St Mangouste et effacé la mémoire.

Lizy passa la journée avec Tom et tous deux décidèrent que, comme ils ne pouvaient pas passer la soirée du réveillon ensemble, ils en profiteraient pleinement le lendemain.

- Je te ramènerai un beau cadeau, annonça Lizy. Tu peux m'attacher ma fermeture éclair, s'il te plait ?

Elle tint ses cheveux en hauteur tandis que Tom lui attachait sa robe. Elle avait choisis une longue robe bleu marine assez ample pour ne pas trop mouler son ventre. Elle comportait de longues manches partant en voiles le long de ses bras. Elle se mit une simple pince pour se tenir les cheveux, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient de ci de là. Elle se maquilla de noir le contour des yeux, se mit une touche de fond de teint ainsi qu'un gloss transparent.

- J'aurai aimé danser avec toi cette nuit, dit Tom et l'observant dans le miroir. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle se retourna vers lui et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, tu n'auras qu'à mettre un costume, mon cher mari.

Il lui sourit et Lizy se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle posa ses mains sur le médaillon de Serpentard qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle en attrapa la chaîne et le retira de son cou.

- Pourquoi l'enlèves-tu ? s'étonna Tom.

- Je pense qu'ils pourraient le reconnaître, répondit Lizy en le déposant délicatement.

Elle laissa sa main dessus et Tom y joignit la sienne.

- Reviens vite. Il risque d'être triste tout seul.

Lizy regarda la beau visage de Tom, l'embrassa, attrapa un long châle blanc qu'elle posa sur ses épaules et sortit de la chambre.

Au rez de chaussée, elle croisa Drago qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis elle quitta le manoir. Elle se dirigea vers le cimetière, sentant l'air froid sur sa peau et transplana. Elle atterrit devant le portail de Poudlard où d'autres sorciers du ministère se tenaient déjà. L'un d'eux, les cheveux roux, des lunettes rondes, s'approcha d'elle à grande vitesse.

- Vous êtes ? la pressa-t-il.

" Quelle impolitesse ! pensa-t-elle. Roux comme il est, je suis sûr que c'est le frère de Weasley. "

- Je suis Lizy Je... Redrey ! J'ai été invitée par mon amie Keira Kwoan.

- Laissez, Weasley, lança une voix que Lizy eut plaisir à attendre. Elle dit vrai.

- Bien, je vous fais confiance, Kwoan, répliqua Weasley sans sourire. S'il arrive quoique ce soit, vous en avez l'entière responsabilité !

- Mais j'ai reçu l'autorisation d'inviter quelqu'un ! s'exclama Keira qui commençait à s'énerver. Ne parlez pas sans savoir, Weasley !

Elle était bien de quatre ans sa cadette, avait une place bien moins importante au ministère et pourtant, il se tut.

- Ça va, Lizy ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en lui prenant les mains. Eh bien, ça pousse, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en voyant son ventre. Oh ! Mais que vois-je ?

Elle prit la main gauche de Lizy dans les siennes et passa un doigt sur son alliance.

- Tu ne m'avais rien dis, petite cachottière, lui murmura-t-elle de sorte à ce que seule Lizy l'entende. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque là.

- Moi non plus, avoua Lizy, un sourire rayonnant. Tu l'aurais vu encore ce matin en voyant le bébé pendant la visite, il était dans tous ses états !

Keira sourit à son tour.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, fit remarquer Lizy. Ça me rassure.

Keira haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de te voir. On entre ? Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là.

Elle lui prit le bras et toutes deux pénétrèrent dans le parc de Poudlard dont l'allée avait été transformée de même manière que lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Puis, avec un peu d'appréhension, elles se préparèrent à entrer dans le hall du château d'où résonnaient de nombreux échos de conversations de la part de centaine d'adolescents.


	16. Noël au château

_Alista entre en scène en se plaquant derrière un énorme panneau où il est écrit **DESOLE POUR CE RETARD ABOMINABLE**_.

Bref, un mois que j'ai pas updaté... c'te honte ! xD Enfin je vais essayer de trouver des arguments acceptables : pour commencer, l'année de terminale est vraiment chiante surtout quand on a huit heures de philo par semaine (j'vous jure c'est la première année qu'à 21h30 j'arrive à me coucher et surtout à dormir). Après, à cause des cours, j'ai le temps de voir personne alors qu'est-ce que je fais le weekend ? (Instant de suspense) ben je sors ! Pour voir mes amis xD Ensuite, je suis maintenant une heureuse tata :-) ça m'a chambouler l'arrivé d'un pitiot dans la famille ! lol ! Mon prof de littérature est trop sexy... (désolée c'est hors-sujet) pis j'ai eu des aventures comme toute adolescente quoi ! (amoureuse par exemple... xD)

Ainsi, voilà enfin mon 16e chapitre qui, sans me vanter, est **GENIAL** (j'déconne mdr) ! Plus sincèrement, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous adorerez le lire

**Bémol **concernant le prochain chapitre : je ne sais pas du tout quand il va arriver -)- parce que je manque vraiment de temps pour écrire, juste avant les vacances j'ai mon Bac blanc et pendant les vacances ben... c'est Noël quoi ! lol

Encore désolée du retard, j'espère que vous m'aimez toujours :'-( Alista se met à genoux et pleure comme une fontaine.

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lilli-Puce :** AH ouais bien réfléchit par rapport à Lizy... heureusement que j'ai tout prévu ! héhéhé xD Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre Mais dis-moi là, tu m'as traqué pendant un mois ? OO loool

**Lehonora :** Dark comme Dark Vador (fhouuu je suis ton père xD tiens ça me rapelle encore mon prof de littérature, en plus d'être sexy il est marrant le bougre xD bref je m'égare) Je t'assure je n'ai pas entendu comment elle veut appeler sa fille hihihi ! Non, sérieusement, c'est parce que je veux garder la surprise ;-)

**ayame-raving mad :** J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fais attendre :'( EN tout cas, merci de ta review

**Neyarchess :** Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu me fais des commandes par review toi xD (avis aux autres : il s'agit de ma femme euuh de ma meilleure amiiie xD 100 hétéro moi j'aimeles hommes xD) Merci pour ta review en tout cas mas chiwie et teplé... recharge ton portable !!

**Chocolate :** Sérieux, j'ai A-D-O-R-E ta review (je sais je suis grave) je veux pas te dire la fin mais... juste un indice : je déteste les happy end xD Tom s'adoucit en effet auprès de Lizy mais seulement auprès d'elle. Ensuite, il est toujours le même envers les autres et surtout envers Harry et Dumbledore (cf : ce chapitre). Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime trop Tom en dark pour le voir devenir un saint crétin :p lol

**Shana :** Ah mais merde j'en avais déjà parlé de mon prof de littérature ici (me rapellait plus) ah mais si sérieux il est crôôôô wouahouu (il a juste 20 piges de plus que moi, est marié et a des gosses mais on s'en tape hein mdrr) Toi non plus, ne t'en fais pas, Tom restera méchant

**Lady Voldemort :** C'est vrai qu'il y avait pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chap ! Mais je crois que celui-là en est assez pourvu xD Non, non, Tom ne se ramollit pas, non non non (_Alista essaye d'expliquer qu'elle n'est pas d'accord_) EH oui, les mecs manquent souvent de maturité xD Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime mdr

**Ginny360 :** Ouais y sont magnons mais y sont messants loool (repart toute seule dans son trip) ! Merci d'aimer autant

**Re Lilli-Puce :** T'es relà ? xD Oui je sais, certaines personnes ont mal pris cette explication mais faut dire que c'est celle de l'opinion général... moi-même je ne suis pas d'accord avec (alors pourquoi tu la met ? ferme la conscience !) Je connais des gothiques et ils sont très sympatiques, j'espère que cette description ne t'a pas trop gênée...

**coralie :** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à toi

Gna tout ça de reviews wouhouhoooouu (cris de joie...) Merci beaucoup à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Noël au château**

Quand Lizy et Keira arrivèrent non loin de l'entrée, elles virent une femme s'approcher d'elle en hâte. Elles faillirent reculer sous la surprise.

- Miss Kwoan, miss Redrey, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Lizy et Keira évitèrent de se regarder. Quelle hypocrite elle faisait cette chère McGonagall.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

- Merci, dirent Lizy et Keira.

Toutes deux emboîtèrent le pas de leur ancien professeur et entrèrent dans le hall où plusieurs adolescents leur jetèrent des regards intrigués. Certains Serpentard de sixième et de septième année les saluèrent et elles leur offrirent des sourires. Elles pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce à côté de la Grande Salle, la traversèrent puis arrivèrent à destination. Les grandes portes étant encore fermées, elles étaient entrées par une porte du fond.

- Voici les places réservées aux membres du ministère et à leurs invités, indiqua McGonagall en montrant des tables où se tenaient déjà quelques personnes qui firent des signes de la main à Keira.

Les quatre longues tables avaient une nouvelle fois disparues pour faire place à des dizaines de tables rondes accueillant chacune environ huit personnes. Lizy eut un sourire en regardant le plafond magique en cet instant d'un bleu d'encre parsemé de milliers d'étoiles. Elle avait plaisir à se retrouver ici.

- Je vous laisse, je dois aller accueillir d'autres personnes, dit McGonagall avec un pseudo sourire. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée.

Lizy la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Keira.

- Quel faux cul ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer. Après toutes les misères qu'elle nous a

fait !

- Elle est obligée d'agir comme ça, informa Keira. Ça doit horriblement la contrarier, je pense. En plus, de nous voir toutes les deux encore ensemble, elle doit avoir une vive envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Lizy éclata de rire.

- Viens, allons nous asseoir.

Lizy suivit Keira vers trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme. L'un d'eux était venu seul et travaillait au département des jeux et sport magique, un autre travaillait au département des transports magiques et était marié à la femme travaillant au même endroit. Il était bien sûr impossible de savoir de quel côté chacun se trouvait même si Lizy avait la nette impression d'avoir déjà vu l'homme travaillant pour les jeux au manoir. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt deux ans. Les deux amies prirent place à leurs côtés et bientôt les autres tables furent remplies. Lizy eut le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle aurait McGonagall pour voisine de table. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent quelques minutes plus tard laissant place à l'entrée de centaines d'adolescents âgés de quatorze à dix-huit ans. Des robes aux milles couleurs défilèrent alors devant leurs yeux et Lizy ne pu s'empêcher d'envier toutes ces jeunes filles au bras de leur cavalier. Tous se dirigèrent vers une table et Keira donna un coup de coude à Lizy. Celle-ci suivit la direction de son regard et aperçut Harry Potter avec à son bras Ginny Weasley - Lizy fut surprise de les voir ensemble - ainsi que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger apparemment...

" En couple ? pensa Lizy. "

Elle jeta un regard éloquent à Keira qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. A voir son expression, Keira semblait encore plus envieuse que Lizy. Elle devait se sentir si seule. Avec horreur, Lizy vit McGonagall s'approcher de nouveau et s'arrêter à ses côtés avant

d'annoncer :

- Bienvenu au bal de Noël. J'espère que cette soirée sera une réussite et non une fête se transformant en scandale.

" Quel rabat-joie, se dit Lizy en s'empêchant de lever les yeux au plafond. "

- En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Une grosse dinde apparut sur chaque table ainsi que des toasts, quelques légumes et autres spécialités de Noël. Lizy regarda McGonagall s'asseoir à ses côtés et s'efforça de ne faire aucun commentaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer un scandale, comme elle l'avait dit elle-même. Chacun se mit à manger et à discuter joyeusement. Lizy ne cessait de jeter des regards à Hermione Granger. Cette fille, elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose viendrait à les opposer. Lizy ne détestait pas Hermione. Il fallait avouer que pour Lizy, les distinctions de rang par rapport au sang n'existaient pas. Que tu sois de descendance Moldue, sang mêlé ou sang pur; elle s'en fichait. Elle jugeait selon les qualités. Vis à vis d'Hermione, elle aurait tout de même été mal vue des Serpentard si elle avait voulu faire amie/amie. Elle ne souhaitait d'ailleurs pas être son amie mais... elle se disait qu'avoir cette fille avec eux aurait été une bonne chose. Mais elle pouvait toujours rêver.

" C'est aussi probable que Rusard qui se ferait admirer par toutes les filles pour sa beauté, pensa Lizy. "

- Et vous, Miss Redrey ? Que faites-vous à présent dans la vie ? Vous aviez parler de vous engager dans la... musique ?

Keira faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de dinde et Lizy dû lui taper dans le dos.

- Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle avant de vivement tourner la tête sur le côté, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

- Alors ? insista McGonagall.

Lizy la regarda avec un sourire avant d'annoncer :

- Un élément est venu perturber mes projets artistiques - Keira parvenait à présent difficilement à dissimuler son rire - mais c'est la plus belle chose du monde alors je n'ai aucun regret.

Elle dû faire un grand effort pour s'empêcher elle-même d'éclater de rire. Trop fort ce Rogue vraiment. Elle lui avait avoué en cinquième année qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire par la suite mais lui avait confié en riant que ça devait être super de se tenir sur une scène devant une foule en délire scandant votre nom. L'information s'était diffusée, dirait-on bien qu'elle n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé de chanter même si de nombreuses personnes disaient qu'elle possédait une jolie voix.

- Il me semblait bien, dit McGonagall en jetant un regard au ventre de Lizy. Vous en êtes à combien ?

- Trois mois.

- Vous vous êtes mariée ? demanda McGonagall d'un air stupéfait.

Elle venait en effet de voir l'alliance au doigt de Lizy.

- Pourquoi cet air surpris ? interrogea Lizy alors que Keira se décidait à revenir dans la conversation. Vous pensez que je suis incapable de me contenter d'un seul homme ?

Keira la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de faire en sorte de cacher un sourire. Elle y allait fort.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répondit McGonagall qui semblait offusquée.

- Oh, excusez-moi dans ce cas, poursuivit Lizy qui ne semblait pas du tout désolée.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Voyons, professeur, c'est personnel ce genre de questions, fit remarquer Lizy avec un petit sourire que n'appréciait pas du tout son ancien professeur. Il n'envisageait jamais rien de bon.

Lizy attrapa son verre et but une gorgée d'eau tout en jetant un regard en coin à McGonagall. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire de qui était son enfant. Qu'il était celui de Lord Voldemort... Elle en jubilait d'avance.

- Hé, c'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda Keira alors que McGonagall se faisait interpellé par un autre membre du ministère.

- Rien, quel est donc ce regard accusateur ? dit-elle avec un petit rire.

- Tu te rends compte que tu commences à parler comme lui ?

- Ah bon ?

- Donc, vous tenez à garder cela secret ? la coupa McGonagall en se tournant de nouveau vers elle. Il est vrai que vous avez toujours été une fille assez mystérieuse.

- J'espère que c'est un compliment, reprit Lizy sans se départir de son sourire. Car ce serait blessant pour une pauvre femme enceinte si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle acheva sa phrase par un petit rire.

- C'est vrai qu'Harry Potter était absent en début d'année ? continua-t-elle d'un air curieux.

McGonagall parut surprise par ce changement de sujet si soudain.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Je pense que c'est aussi secret que l'identité de votre mari, Miss Redrey, enfin, Madame Inconnue.

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait mais Lizy lui répliqua rapidement.

- Oh, il devait probablement chercher quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort sinon, il n'aurait jamais quitté son cocon protecteur.

McGonagall ouvrit des yeux rond.

- De plus que notre cher ancien directeur a disparu... A ce propos, on a su comment cela est arrivé ?

Elle regarda McGonagall d'un air faussement intriguée. Elle sentit Keira lui mettre un petit coup de pied dans la cheville.

- Il semblerait que les Mangemorts l'ai tué avant de le lancer dans le vide, répondit McGonagall tentant de garder son calme.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était Drago Malefoy à l'origine de tout ça ! Cela m'a assez choqué, nous étions en de bons termes.

- Il semblerait en effet. Lui-même ainsi que le professeur Rogue ont immédiatement pris la fuite après avoir commis... enfin après avoir fait ça.

- Ça a dû être très difficile, ajouta Lizy.

Elle se délectait à remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie. Mais elle décida de se stopper là et reprit une conversation des plus banales avec Keira.

Quand les dernières miettes des desserts eurent disparus, McGonagall prit congé et se dirigea vers une scène de taille moyenne ou divers instruments étaient installés.

- Le bal va à présent pouvoir commencé ! annonça-t-elle. Merci aux musiciens de se regrouper rapidement sur scène.

Il y eu un peu de chahut dans la salle mais quelques minutes plus tard, tout était fin près. McGonagall tapa dans ses mains et les premières notes s'élevèrent. Certains élèves, pour les moins timides, s'engagèrent sur la piste et se mirent à danser une valse. Lizy entendit distinctement une française s'écrier : " Trop fort ! " et aperçut un joli couple de japonais. Elle se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, regardant les différents couples d'un oeil indifférent. Elle s'imagina un instant danser ici avec Tom.

- Lizy ?

Elle releva les yeux et vit un beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans appartenant à Serpentard. Il était brun aux yeux marron clairs et avait pas mal la cote. Elle avait eu une petite aventure avec lui.

- Je peux t'inviter à danser ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je pense que cela est possible mais, doucement, d'accord ? dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

- Pas de problème !

Elle posa doucement sa main dans la sienne et se leva alors que Keira approuvait la demande du jeune homme du département des jeux et sports magiques.

- Tu as affaire à une femme mariée, déclara Lizy alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille. Qui plus est enceinte alors pas de bêtises !

- Tu me connais, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Oui, justement, approuva-t-elle en riant.

Ils engagèrent quelques pas de danse au milieu de dizaines d'autres couples. Elle rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Tu peux me donner quelques renseignements ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

- A quel sujet ?

- Hermione Granger. Elle est toujours en aussi bons termes avec Potter et Weasley ?

- Mieux que jamais, dit-il avec une moue de dégoût. Tu sais que j'aurai bien aimé me la faire la p'tite Granger ? Elle est loin d'être laide à regarder et tu sais que, tout comme toi, qu'elle soit Sang de Bourbe, je m'en fou royalement ! Mais bon, elle sort avec le rouquin et ça a l'air d'être le grand amouuur !

- Tu ne pourrais rien faire, toi ? Beau comme tu es, tu ne pourrais pas l'attirer dans tes filets ?

Il eut un sourire arrogant.

- Merci pour ces compliments, ma chère Madame Jedusor.

Elle se détacha un peu de lui, stupéfaite.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'étais en très bons termes avec Drago mais ça, peu de gens le savaient. Si ce n'est personne. C'est surtout l'an passé qu'on s'est rapproché. Il faut dire que c'est mon cousin mais que nos familles se sont brouillés comme mon père a épousé une Cracmole. ON ne l'a donc appris que très récemment. Il m'a donc mis au courant.

- Il ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue.

- Je prend comme un autre compliment d'avoir eu le privilège d'une petite nuit avec toi.

Elle soupira, agacée.

- Ça suffit, je me suis rangée maintenant.

- Tu peux tout de même comprendre que c'est surprenant !

- Écoute ! Je...

- Non, ne t'énerve pas même si j'aime beaucoup quand tu es en colère. Je ne faisais que te taquiner. Je suis content pour toi et ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai à personne.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est donc une mission que tu me poses de conquérir Granger ? reprit-il.

- Si t'y arrives, je te promet que tu seras grandement récompensé. Cette fille a un cerveau pharamineux, c'est incroyable. Elle nous serait d'une aide immense.

- Et tu crois réellement que ton mari acceptera de se faire aider par une Sang de Bourbe ?

- Je le convaincrais.

Les dernières notes de musique se perdirent dans les airs.

- Je compte sur toi, Kyle. Surveille Potter également s'il te plait. Surtout ce soir. Fais en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas de la Grande Salle.

- Euh, d'accord, dit-il prit de court.

Elle lui sourit et retourna s'asseoir à sa table, à présent vide.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était observée. Harry Potter la fixait des yeux mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Keira revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, les joues rosis et l'air un peu fatigué.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, fit remarquer Lizy avec un sourire taquin.

- Je ne vais pas le cacher, répondit Keira. Il s'appelle Julian, il a deux ans de plus que moi.

Lizy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Écoute, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose dans le bureau de McGonagall. Fais en sorte de me couvrir. Kyle va nous aider.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ?

- Non, mais je vais me débrouiller. Je ne vais sûrement pas revenir et immédiatement rentrer au manoir. Fais croire que j'étais fatiguée et que je suis partie.

- D'accord. Sois prudente.

Lizy déposa un baiser sur la joue de Keira, attrapa son châle qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules et partit en direction de la sortie. Elle fit un signe de la main à Kyle qui lui répondit par un clin d'oeil. Il y avait également pas mal de monde dans le hall et elle ignorait où se trouvait McGonagall.

" Pas dans son bureau, j'espère, pensa-t-elle. Bon, je sais comment trouver le mot de passe. "

Elle observa les personnes regroupées autour d'elle jusqu'à voir un brun à l'air sévère. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il appartenait aux Serdaigle.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes préfet en chef ? demanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci, ainsi que les personnes se tenant à ses côtés la dévisagèrent.

- Oui, en effet, répondit-il. Je peux vous aider ?

- Puis-je vous parler ? En privé ?

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux puis se décida à la suivre. Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin où elle était sûre de ne pas être entendue et surtout de ne pas être vue.

- Pourriez-vous me donner le mot de passe du bureau de votre directrice, je vous pris ? C'est sur ordre du ministère.

Elle savait depuis plusieurs années que les préfets en chef possédaient presque tous les mots de passe du château et bien sûr, celui du bureau du directeur en faisait parti.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il ne semblait pas se souvenir d'elle mais il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas une super star comme Harry Potter.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit-il.

- Vous refusez d'obéir à un ordre direct du ministère ?

- Qui me dit que vous êtes membre du ministère ? Et d'ailleurs, je n'obéis qu'aux ordres des enseignants et de ma directrice.

Lizy eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est votre dernier mot ?

- Oui.

- Je ne crois pas.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle sortit sa baguette mais n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter.

- Imperium ! A présent, conduis moi jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall.

Le préfet en chef, le regard vide, passa devant elle et la conduisit jusqu'à destination. Arrivés devant la vieille gargouille, elle se remit devant lui.

- Quel est le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Gingembre

- Très bien, retourne dans la Grande Salle à présent, dit-elle.

Le préfet lui tourna le dos et retourna nonchalamment vers le lieu du bal. Lizy monta sur une des marches et se laissa porter jusqu'au bureau.

" Elle a pas trouvé un mot de passe plus compliqué ? pensa-t-elle exaspérée. Gingembre… c'est quoi ce mot de passe à la noix ? Remarque, quand on voit ceux de Dumbledore…

Arrivée devant la porte, elle colla l'oreille contre le panneau et écouta. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Elle poussa lentement la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Il n'avait pas changé du temps de celui de Dumbledore. La seule différence était l'absence de Fumseck. Elle se fit la plus discrète possible pour ne pas réveiller les personnages des tableaux endormis. Elle observa quelques instants les divers instruments émettant de petits bruits et laissant échapper un peu de fumée et se mit à la recherche de l'épée de Gryffondor. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment cachée. Elle s'approcha d'un placard aux portes vitrées et prit l'épée du hardi dans ses mains.

- Wouah, magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle.

Elle passa délicatement ses doigts dessus, effleurant les rubis incrustés du bout des doigts. Il y avait en revanche du sang séché sur la lame.

- Ça détruit un peu le truc.

Elle la reposa sur le bureau et reprit sa baguette. Elle lança un sortilège de réduction et resta stupéfaite. L'épée n'avait pas du tout rapetissée. Elle réessaya mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Elle en conclut alors que cette épée avait de grandes propriétés magiques.

- Je vais me faire remarquer, soupira Lizy.

Elle retira son châle et en enveloppa l'épée. Elle allait quitter le bureau quand quelqu'un toussota derrière elle. Elle sursauta et resserra l'épée contre elle avant de regarder par dessus son épaule.

- Où allez-vous comme ça, Miss Redrey ? demanda une voix.

Elle se retourna complètement et regarda derrière le bureau directorial. Elle vit Dumbledore dans un tableau.

- Excusez-moi d'insister mais, où allez-vous comme ça ? répéta Dumbledore.

- Je crains fort que ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Lizy sans montrer de signe d'arrogance ou de moquerie.

Il faut dire que Lizy n'avait jamais vraiment converser avec un personnage de tableau et de plus, elle craignait un peu Dumbledore. Le fait qu'il soit dans un tableau l'effrayait tout autant.

- Ah vraiment ? reprit-il d'un air aimable. Vous êtes pourtant dans le bureau directorial alors que vous n'êtes ni élève, ni enseignante ni membre du ministère si je ne m'abuse ? Et de plus, vous avez dans les mains un objet qui ne vous appartient sûrement pas.

- C'est possible mais j'ai décidé de l'ajouter à ma collection car elle est très belle, dit-elle.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour Lord Voldemort ? interrogea-t-il.

Lizy fit un pas en arrière, resserrant encore plus l'épée contre elle. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle était persuadée qu'il savait pour elle et Voldemort. Alors, pourquoi nier ?

- Pourquoi me le demandez-vous si vous en êtes aussi sûr ?

- J'aurai aimé que vous me le confirmiez.

Lizy voulut sourire mais elle eut plutôt un rictus. C'était l'influence de Tom qui lui faisait ça ? Qui lui faisait détester encore plus Dumbledore qu'auparavant ?

- Excusez mon indiscrétion encore une fois, continua Dumbledore, mais vous n'êtes qu'une Mangemorte ou plus à ses yeux ?

Une étincelle était apparue dans ses yeux et Lizy ne savait pourquoi elle ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou.

- Ne disiez-vous pas que Voldemort possédait tous pouvoirs hormis celui d'aimer ? lança-t-elle.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- J'ai bien peur que vous veniez de vous vendre toute seule, annonça-t-il.

Lizy plissa les yeux.

- De un, vous avez prononcer le nom de Voldemort, ce qu'aucun Mangemort et presque personne ne fait et de deux, vous venez de dire qu'il a donc bien le pouvoir d'aimer,

énonça-t-il.

Lizy roula des yeux.

- Ainsi, donc, vous portez l'enfant de...

- Non !

Elle avait hurlé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse. Si on savait pour son enfant, celui-ci serait pourchassé jour et nuit.

- Taisez-vous ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Elle lui tourna le dos et courut vers la sortie mais la porte resta close.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Alors, posez cette épée.

- Je refuse !

- Soyez raisonnable, conseilla Dumbledore. Une femme enceinte ne devrait pas faire autant d'effort.

- Même enfermé dans un tableau, vous avez encore le pouvoir de changer le cours des évènements ! cracha Lizy d'un air furieux.

- Pour ce qui est de la fermeture de la porte, j'ai tout simplement fais avertir Minerva que vous veniez de pénétrer sans gêne dans son bureau. C'est un assez bon dispositif de sécurité auquel vous avez affaire.

Elle se retourna vers la porte et ressortit sa baguette.

- Alohomora ! scanda-t-elle.

La porte resta indéniablement fermée.

- P'tain !

Elle entendit bientôt des bruits derrière la porte et quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ouvrait et Lizy se retrouvait paralysée.

On la souleva du sol, lui attacha les mains, lui prit sa baguette avant de lever le sortilège. Ils la forcèrent alors à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Lizy put alors voir McGonagall se diriger derrière son bureau, trois Aurors dont deux se postèrent à l'entrée ainsi que...

- Harry Potter ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là ?

- C'est plutôt à nous de vous poser cette question, répliqua McGonagall.

Lizy lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de ressentir une forte pression au ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cris. Fort heureusement qu'elle était tombé sur le dos et non sur le ventre.

- Oh, désolée de vous avoir perturbée, envoya McGonagall.

- Vous me le paierez, grinça Lizy.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en mesure de nous menacer, fit remarquer McGonagall.

Lizy se contenta de lui envoyer le regard le plus haineux qu'elle pouvait.

- Je répète, que veniez vous faire ici ?

- Récupérer quelque chose.

- L'épée de Gryffondor ?

- Hum, mûrement réfléchit, railla Lizy.

- Que comptiez-vous faire avec ?

- Vous trancher la tête ?

McGonagall ferma les yeux pour s'inciter au calme.

- Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça ?

- A quoi ?

- Faites la entrer, indiqua McGonagall aux deux Aurors restés près de la porte.

Lizy se retourna et fut stupéfaite de voir Keira entrer.

- Vous vous connaissez très bien, me semble-t-il ? reprit McGonagall.

- Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle vient faire ici.

Elle fit en sorte de rester calme et de ne montrer aucun signe de panique.

- Vous voulez nous faire croire que votre meilleure amie ignore tous de vos agissements envers Vous Savez Qui ?

- Trop faible pour prononcer son nom, hein, ma chère directrice ? dit Lizy avec un sourire narquois.

- Il y a une manière de savoir ! coupa l'un des Aurors qui prit Keira par le bras et l'approcha du bureau.

Il releva de force la manche gauche de la robe de Keira et pointa sa baguette dessus.

- Révèle ce que tu caches ! lança-t-il.

Keira, qui essayait de se débattre, vit avec horreur la marque des ténèbres qu'elle avait rendue invisible se dessiner sur son bras. L'Auror, avec un sourire triomphant, montra le bras de la jeune femme à toutes les personnes présentes.

- Lâchez-moi ! dit-elle avec hargne.

- Vous ne faites rien pour aider votre amie ? questionna McGonagall à l'adresse de Lizy, apparemment fière.

Lizy resta de marbre et ne répondit rien.

- Possédez-vous aussi cette marque ? poursuivit-elle.

- A vous de voir.

McGonagall fit signe à l'Auror de s'exécuter. Il attacha alors docilement Keira avant de se tourner vers Lizy et de lui défaire ses liens. Il releva sa manche mais ne vit rien. Il incanta le même sort que contre Keira mais rien n'apparut.

- Impossible ! dit-il.

- C'en est assez ! s'impatienta McGonagall. Allez chercher Slughorn ! Dites lui de nous apporter du Véritaserum.

Lizy ne put s'empêcher cette fois de laisser son visage exprimer sa panique. Elle se retourna en hâte vers l'Auror qui accourait vers la sortie.

- Quelle erreur ! lança-t-elle.

Elle dirigea sa main vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et en envoya sur l'Auror qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Il hurla de douleur.

- Arrêtez-la ! ordonna McGonagall.

Lizy essaya de se débattre mais très vite, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle ne se gêna pas en revanche à donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Harry qui la retenait. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé mais grâce à son aide, ils avaient réussi à rattacher Lizy. L'Auror qu'elle avait touché avait réussi à éteindre les flammes mais saignait du dos.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?! demanda McGonagall qui fut trahie par son air exalté.

- Arrêtez avec vos questions..., dit Lizy à voix basse.

Elle était incapable de bouger. Elle n'avait plus la moindre force en elle.

- Minerva ! appela alors la voix de Dumbledore.

- Que se passe-t-il ? répondit McGonagall en se tournant vers le tableau.

- Ne sentez-vous rien ?

McGonagall se leva et fit signe à tout le monde de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Lizy releva légèrement la tête et le ressentit alors au plus profond d'elle.

- Quelle est cette aura ? s'alarma un Auror.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas...

- Silence ! siffla McGonagall.

On entendit bientôt une grande cohue et de nombreux cris. Quelque chose se déroulait dans la Grande Salle. McGonagall se précipita vers la fenêtre du bureau et regarda au dehors.

- Bonté divine ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous sommes attaqués !

- Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

McGonagall se retourna vers lui puis finit par acquiescer de la tête. Lizy éclata de rire.

- Arrête de rire ! coléra un Auror en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

- Vous êtes foutus, dit-elle simplement avant d'afficher un sourire triomphal.

- C'est bien l'enfant de Voldemort que tu portes alors ! intervint Harry en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Ne me tutoie pas, Potter !

De grands bruits retentirent et plus personne ne pipa mot. Bientôt, on entendit la gargouille s'agiter et l'escalier s'arrêter de nouveau à la hauteur du bureau. Les Aurors, McGonagall et Harry Potter sortirent leur baguette, prêts au combat. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence et la porte du bureau explosa. Keira qui s'était relevée avait réussi à s'approcher de Lizy et à la pousser sur le sol malgré ses mains ligotées. De nombreux sorts fusèrent alors et les fragiles instruments de Dumbledore ne tardèrent pas à exploser en morceaux. Des cris de douleurs s'élevèrent et McGonagall fut transportée de force sur son siège.

Quand la fumée s'estompa, Lizy et Keira se relevèrent et virent les trois Aurors couchés sur le sol, apparemment morts. Harry Potter avait été stupéfixé et attaché. Il était étroitement allongé sur le sol. Quelqu'un lui mit un coup de pied dans les hanches. En relevant les yeux, Lizy reconnut le visage de Drago. Il y avait avec lui deux autres Mangemorts dont l'un d'eux était Nott ainsi que Julian, qui travaillait au département des jeux et sports magiques. Lizy eut un sourire en voyant la dernière personne présente.

- Ce n'est pas très bon pour toi et le bébé de faire un tel raffus, dit Tom en s'approchant d'elle.

Il pointa sa baguette sur ses liens et la libéra. Il en fit de même avec Keira qui le remercia.

- Quel plaisir de te voir, Tom.

Le concerné ainsi que les autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le tableau de Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas du tout troublé par la perte de trois Aurors, le mauvais état de McGonagall, la position inconfortable de son protégé Potter et de la présence de Mangemorts accompagné de Voldemort en personne.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Dumbledore, menaça Voldemort en le pointant du doigt.

- Désolé, mais pour moi, tu ne seras jamais plus que Tom Jedusor, informa Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable.

- Et pour moi, tu n'es plus qu'un personnage de tableau un peu trop bavard, rétorqua Voldemort avec un sourire.

Lizy et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Bref, je n'ai plus rien à craindre de toi. Enfin si, juste une chose. Tu vas probablement diffusé l'information comme quoi - il prit la main gauche de Lizy et la lui montra - je suis mariée à une charmante jeune femme du nom de Lizy Redrey, qui s'appelle maintenant, Lizy Jedusor et que nous attendons un heureux évènement.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit.

- Merci pour le conseil en fait, vieux fou, ajouta Voldemort. Tu m'avais parlé du pouvoir de l'amour, je ne t'avais pas cru mais vois-tu ce que je suis capable de faire pour elle ?

Lizy releva les yeux vers Tom et lui sourit.

- N'oublis cependant pas qu'elle peut être ta plus grande force mais aussi ta plus grande faiblesse, indiqua Dumbledore.

- Trop aimable. J'y penserai. Bien, nous prenons l'épée, je récupère ma femme et ma Mangemorte. Sur ce, à mon tour de vous donner un conseil. Laissez-nous sortir sans grabuge sinon, des élèves de la Grande Salle risquent d'en payer les frais.

Il prit la main de Lizy et s'approcha de Potter.

- Je parle notamment de ta petite Ginny Weasley, Potter, dit-il avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon. J'ai eu plaisir à la connaître.

Harry voulait, à en croire ses gémissements, dire quelque chose.

- Écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, Tom, dit Lizy.

Voldemort haussa les épaules et le libéra à moitié de son sortilège pour qu'il puisse parler.

- Ne la touche pas ! prévint Harry.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me cracher à la figure ? Tu as l'air très proche de la famille Weasley, Potter. Tu devrais leur dire de rester sur leur garde. Fais en de même avec ta chère et tendre amie Granger. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

- Ne leur fais pas de mal ! Je te tuerai !

- On verra ça plus tard, j'ai autre chose à faire avant.

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Va avertir les autres enseignants, dit-il.

Dumbledore se leva d'un air digne et quitta son tableau.

Tom fit alors signe à Drago de prendre l'épée, Lizy récupéra sa baguette qui avait glissé de la main de l'un des Aurors et tous sortirent du bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, croisant de-ci de-là certains élèves qui essayèrent de se cacher bien que ce fut inutile. Tom ne leur voulait aucun mal pour l'instant. Ils croisèrent Kyle à qui Lizy offrit un sourire. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui et Julian qui avaient avertis Tom qu'elle était en danger. Julian se tenait d'ailleurs aux côtés de Keira, un peu secouée par le cours des évènements.

En passant devant la Grande Salle, Lizy conclut que la salle était gardée par des dizaines de Mangemorts et on entendait beaucoup d'exclamations apeurées. Tom leur fit signe de le suivre et il y eut bien une cinquantaine de personnes qui quittèrent le château alors que la Lune était haute dans le ciel. Les enseignants n'avaient pas pris de risques et avaient obéis aux recommandations de Dumbledore. Personne ne vint troubler leur chemin. En arrivant à la hauteur du portail, tous transplanèrent et se rendirent au manoir Jedusor.


	17. Savoir s'y faire

Salut tout le monde ! - _toute contente parce que cette fois, elle poste dans les temps héhéhé_ - comment ça va ? Bon, moi, je vous avoue qui a plusieurs personnes qui me cassent le c mais bon hein, faut vivre avec... 17ans quel âge difficile.

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre qui se déroule très vite dans le temps (ça avance en mois) oui, parce que sinon, j'aurai pas fini avant la semaine des 4 jeudis -/- Donc si vous trouvez que tout va trop vite, je suis désolée ! Parce que j'avoue que ce chapitre, je l'ai fais pour les besoins d'une transition. Il n'y a rien de spécialement important.

Bonne lecture tout de même

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lehonora :** Tu tiens à ce que ça fasse comme dans Star Wars avec des jumeaux ? lol ! Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de "la plus grande faiblesse de Tom" je voulais évidemment dire par là, son amour pour Lizy. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend plus fort mais que c'est aussi le sentiment le plus destructeur qui soit ? (gna je sais c'est une vision triste mais bon) ! En tout cas, merci de me lire

**coralie :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira tout autant Bizz

**Lilli-Puce :** Il a pas tué Harry parce que ce n'était pas le moment :) Et puis sinon, y aurait plus eu d'histoire ! loool ! J'espère que je suis pas en retard alors O-O

**Lady Voldemort :** Toin on peut dire que tu laisses un vrai avis ! lool ! Et ça me fait plaisir. Pour la fin, je dis rien. Faudra être patiente :p C'est vrai qu'ils s'en sont sortis assez facilement mais je ne voyais pas trop comment faire pour garder le suspense sans que ça devienne trop lourd... alors j'ai laissé comme à l'origine ! Voili, voilou, bizouxx

**Shana :** Ah j'adore ce mot "worderfull" je sais pas pourquoi loool ! En tout cas, merci, c'est très gentil Ah vi, moi-même j'avoue que j'adore cette réplique lol ! Aaah, mon p'tit prof de littérature, tout le monde veut le connaître... j'dis quand même que ça fait peur parce qui a certaines filles de ma classe qui sont en chaleur quand elles le voient (désolée du terme cru) mais bon, elles font un peu pitié ! Bref, je m'écarte du sujet lol ! Si j'arrive à choper une photo de lui, j'vous montrerai xD

**666Naku :** Oooohhh ouiii j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné parmis les limbes des profondeurs... (j'dis n'importe quoi même quand je suis pas bourrée(ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'arrive... jamais) si si c'est vrai lol !) Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de te recompter parmis mes reviewers

**Ginny360 :** Merci ça me fait plaisir :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chap aussi !

* * *

**J'ai commencé un new blog sur moi - ****http://girly-0ne. si vous voulez un peu me connaître.**

Et puis je crois que j'ai oublié un truc important, je sais plus si j'en ai parlé dans les chaps précédents... **VIVE PRISON BREAK !** C'est la meilleure série que j'ai jamais vu Vivement la suite de la saison 2 (eh ouais, j'en suis déjà à l'épisode 13 de la saison 2 mais chuuut lol !)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Savoir s'y faire**

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, les Mangemorts se séparèrent et chacun alla dormir. Lizy vit Keira s'éloigner avec Julian et Drago tendit l'épée à Voldemort qui le remercia avant de le congédier. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre. Lizy se laissa tomber sur un canapé du grand salon et entoura son ventre de ses bras. Elle ressentait encore de légères douleurs et elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences. Elle se sentait très fatiguée en tout cas. Elle regarda Tom disposer l'épée de Gryffondor au mûr au dessus de la cheminée. Il n'y avait pas besoin de la cacher puisqu'il ne comptait pas s'en servir. Mais Lizy était persuadée qu'il allait s'assurer que personne autre que lui ne puisse la prendre tout à loisirs. Une fois terminé, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu mal au ventre, avoua-t-elle. J'espère que le bébé va bien.

- Tu veux que l'on refasse venir la guérisseuse ?

- Non, elle est venue hier matin. Et je suis sûre que tout va bien.

Tom acquiesça, se leva et lui tendit sa main.

- On va dormir ? Je suppose que tu es trop fatiguée pour danser.

- Désolée, j'aurai vraiment aimé.

- On aura qu'à faire ça demain soir, d'accord ?

Lizy approuva, lui prit la main et tous deux allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Lizy se réveilla sans avoir ressentit aucune douleur pendant la nuit. Elle découvrit au pied de son lit une petite pile de cadeaux sur laquelle elle se pencha aussitôt. Tom, encore plongé dans le sommeil, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle découvrit tout d'abord un petit mouchoir maladroitement tricoté. Elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait là de l'oeuvre de Stella. Mick lui avait fait don d'un joli tableau. Il avait du talent. Drago lui avait, quant à lui offert une barrette dorée ornée d'une fleur blanche avec une bague et un collier assortis puis Keira lui avait offert un livre sur le Japon. En le consultant rapidement, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de visiter ce pays mais elle ne s'attarda pas là dessus. Il y avait un dernier paquet qu'elle prit dans ses mains et posa sur ses genoux.

- C'est pas pour toi, ça.

Elle se détourna du cadeau et vit Tom qui lui souriait.

- Ah bon ? C'est pour une autre femme ?

- Ouais.

Lizy le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Comment ça "ouais" ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Ouvre et tu verras.

Lizy s'accomplit et défit le papier cadeau puis ouvrit une élégante boîte blanche orné d'un noeud rose. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un "oooh" fasciné quand elle vit le contenu de la boîte. On trouvait de jolies petites robes accompagnées de chaussons et de chaussures ainsi que des petits noeuds pour les cheveux et un nounours blanc également vêtu d'un noeud rose.

- C'est trop mignoooon !!! s'exalta-t-elle. J'adore !

- Mais c'est pas pour toi, je te dis ! s'exclama Tom.

- Mais j'adore quand même !

- Oui, mais c'est pas ton cadeau !

- Mais euh, arrête d'être méchant !

- Mais j'ai raison !

Il prit quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui tendit un petit coffret.

- Non, ce n'est pas une seconde demande en mariage, précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle y répondit et ouvrit le coffret. Il contenait des boucles d'oreille en argent en forme de fleurs.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Je pourrai les porter avec ce que m'a offert Drago en plus.

- Tu sais que je devrais mal le prendre, là ? fit remarquer Tom.

- Pas du tout, assura Lizy. J'adore tes deux cadeaux même si l'un n'est pas pour moi !

Elle sourit.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas de cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle en regardant de son côté du lit.

- J'ai une tête à recevoir des cadeaux ? questionna-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

- Oui.

Elle lui mit un boîtier dans la main qu'il regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Ce n'est pas très original mais j'avais dis il y a longtemps à Keira que je l'achèterai à l'homme que j'aimerai. J'avais pu le faire avant que... enfin, que je sois démasquée.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Ouvre.

Il ouvrit le boîtier et en sortit une fine chaîne en or ne comportant aucun pendentif.

- Elle est plus que simple à première vue, hein ? demanda Lizy. Mais pas si banale que ça finalement. Quand tu la mets au tour du cou et que tu t'inquiète pour la femme de ton coeur, tu trouveras où elle est.

- Pourquoi dis-tu "elle" et pas "je" ?

- J'osais pas !

- Mais oui, fais ta timide !

- Mais t'arrête ce matin, oui !

- J'aime bien te mettre en colère !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit semblant de paraître offusqué tandis que Tom attachait la chaîne autour de son cou.

- Je suis vraiment trop beau, dit-il en allant se regarder dans le miroir.

- Fais attention, tu as les chevilles qui enflent... Pour ton information, je possède une chaîne semblable. Ce sont des bijoux plutôt rares. Moi aussi, je te trouverai où que tu sois.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux, posant sa tête sur les jambes de Lizy.

- Merci, ma chérie, je n'avais jamais rien reçu à Noël.

Lizy ouvrit des yeux ronds et passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est naturel quand on aime.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'enlaça pendant de longues minutes.

Quand ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Drago vint rapidement à leur rencontre, la gazette du sorcier en main. Il la tendit à Voldemort qui se dirigea aussitôt vers le salon, Lizy sur ses talons. Il s'installa sur une chaise, déplia le journal et étala la Une. Lizy lisait par dessus son épaule.

_**VOUS SAVEZ QUI A POUDLARD !**_

_Avis à toute la communauté sorcière ! Hier soir, vers les alentours de 23h15, Vous Savez Qui s'est rendu dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard entouré d'une grande escorte de Mangemorts. Un appel lancé du château aurait créé son apparition. Mais pour quelle raison prendrait-il autant de risques ? Etant donné que le château regroupait hier soir, jour du réveillon, des professeur compétants et de nombreux membres du ministère avec, parmis eux, des Aurors, ce n'était pas le moment le plus opportun pour faire une attaque. Mais là n'était pas son but. Son but, c'était cette jeune femme : Elizabeth Redrey plus communément appelé Lizy._

_Si vous voyez cette personne, merci d'en avertir le ministère dans les plus brefs délais ! Suite pages 5, 6 et 7._

En dessous se tenait une photo de Lizy lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle recula d'un pas, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

Au moins, maintenant, tous savaient que Lizy entretenait une relation avec Voldemort. Mais cela de côté, que lui restait-il ? Le fait que McGonagall ait vu son alliance a probablement dû lui faire comprendre qui partageait sa vie mais plus encore, elle devait se douter de qui était l'enfant qu'elle portait. Et puis... Dumbledore, lui, le savait... Portant l'enfant su Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne pourrait plus se permettre de sortir le nez dehors. Le but de la communauté sorcière devait être à cet instant de la retrouver... et de la tuer. Au même prix que Voldemort.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Aussi stupide ? Elle pensait peut être qu'elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait et que sa vie ainsi que celle de son enfant seraient en sécurité tant que Tom serait auprès d'elle. Mais le prix a payé était cher : son enfant ne pourra jamais sortir de chez eux. Il ne pourra pas courir à en perdre haleine dans les parcs pour enfants, elle ne pourrait pas faire de longue promenade avec lui et son père... Tout lui tombait soudainement dessus et le choc était difficile à encaisser.

- Lizy ?

Elle avait plongé son visage dans ses mains, aucune larme coulant de ses yeux. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse envers elle-même. Tom lui avait dis que ce serait risqué d'aller là bas mais elle se rendait à présent compte qu'il cédait à tous ses caprices. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu aller là bas pour récupérer cette maudite épée. Elle avait voulu y aller pour retrouver le lieu où elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Bien sûr elle était heureuse avec Tom. Mais vivre enfermée ? La peur au ventre pour sa vie et celle de son enfant ? Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait aussi peur pour Tom même si elle était consciente de ses capacités. Que pourrait bien faire un bébé face à un Auror ?

" Harry Potter a bien survécu à Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an... "

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

Elle releva les yeux et vit le visage stupéfait de Tom.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a rien à voir ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, rien, répondit-elle. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Lizy, écoute, reprit Tom en la prenant par les épaules. Je ne veux pas plus t'affliger que tu ne l'es déjà mais... tu connaissais les risques. C'était ta décision de t'allier à moi. Toujours la tienne de m'aimer. Pour ce qui est de l'enfant, tu as encore décidé de le garder. Respecte tes choix, Lizy. Même si cela va être difficile, bats-toi ! Ne te laisse pas aller, d'accord ?

Lizy releva un visage entendu et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je t'ai promis, rappela-t-elle. Toi et moi... jusqu'à la fin. Ça ne changera pas. Et malgré les difficultés, j'élèverai notre fille du mieux que je pourrai.

Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

- Tout ira bien, Lizy, ne désespère pas.

Lizy eut du mal à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre au cours de la journée. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Mais elle devait se l'avouer : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur. Elle était même effrayée. Mais pas uniquement pour elle.

Quand elle monta dans sa chambre le soir, son humeur était au plus bas. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et était extrêmement fatiguée. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de trouver Drago assis sur son lit.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Voir comment tu vas, dit-il en venant à sa rencontre. Tu es vraiment très pâle. Tu as mangé au moins ?

- Un petit peu. C'est Tom qui t'as dis de venir ?

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, conseilla Drago. Tu me fais peur à rester debout dans un état pareil.

Il lui prit le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son lit et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu veux parler ?

Lizy avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et avait une horrible envie de vomir.

- J'ai si peur...

Drago releva son visage pour qu'elle le regarde mais vit qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait plutôt l'air en colère.

- J'ai honte, Drago. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur. Je ne suis pas digne d'être là où je suis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes la ? Bien sûr que si tu en es digne. Tout le monde a peur, tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Poursuis ta vie comme avant et tout ira bien.

- Mais je ne peux pas justement ! répliqua Lizy. Je suis condamnée à rester enfermé ici à materner un enfant qui sera sans cesse une des cibles principales du monde de la

sorcellerie !

- Et alors ? Tu auras tout de même tes amis auprès de toi. Tu auras une famille avec ton enfant et... Voldemort. N'est-ce pas ce que recherche une femme finalement ?

Lizy le regarda, surprise par ses paroles.

- Tu as peut être raison mais j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière. Je ne peux plus sortir d'ici sous peine de me faire tuer ! Je suis prisonnière de mes actes et je suis prisonnière de Tom !

Drago la dévisagea.

- Comment ça, prisonnière de Tom ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne me fait pas de mal mais... je l'aime à en mourir. Parfois c'est très désagréable.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

- Je suis folle, hein ? J'aime quelqu'un de tout mon être et je me plains ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens cela.

- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas avec lui ? lança judicieusement Drago.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais finit par la refermer.

- Alors ?

- Oui, peut être, approuva-t-elle pas très convaincue. Je verrais.

Elle se leva et alla s'observer dans le miroir.

- Quelle tête épouvantable ! dit-elle. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

Elle passa sa baguette sous ses yeux pour en effacé les cernes et le résultat fut assez satisfaisant. Elle s'étira et se retourna vers Drago.

- Tu ne sais pas où il est ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je l'ai vu en pleine conversation avec Macnair quand je suis monté, indiqua-t-il. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

- D'accord.

- Prend soin de toi Lizy et sois forte. Tu as quelqu'un à protéger. Tu dois tenir. Je vais redescendre. Bonne soirée.

- Merci, Drago.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit de la pièce. Lizy retira la veste en laine qu'elle portait et la laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et retourna s'asseoir pour attendre Tom.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

- Rha, je suis fatigué, lança-t-il.

- Désolée, c'est à cause de moi, bredouilla Lizy.

Il se releva et haussa les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Avec tout le grabuge qu'il y a eu à Poudlard, tu dois être de plus en plus sur le qui-vive. C'est à cause de moi, je n'ai pas su contrôler mes émotions.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Il est vrai que tu aurais pu te tenir un peu mieux mais ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé d'emmener une cinquantaine de Mangemorts au château alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ni pour le bébé.

- Oui, d'accord...

Il lui caressa la joue et l'attira contre lui.

- Tom, je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle, commença Lizy.

- De quoi ?

- De nous.

Elle le repoussa en douceur et scruta ses yeux noirs à cet instant perplexes.

- On va avoir un bébé, on l'a tous les deux accepté mais je ne sais toujours pas où nous en sommes. Je suis un peu perdue. Tout est allé très vite. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis six mois et nous sommes déjà mariés. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses.

Tom la regarda incrédule.

- Je pense simplement que nous suivons notre destin.

- Tu es de ceux qui croient au destin ?

- Pas toi ?

- Si mais...

- Écoute Lizy. Je pense que si nous sommes là, c'est que quelqu'un l'a voulu. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière car ce serait aller contre notre destinée, d'accord ? Et d'ailleurs, en as-tu envie ?

- Non, Tom, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être avec toi. Je te suivrais jusque dans la mort. Mais le problème, c'est que j'ignore pourquoi il devrait en être ainsi. Je ne t'aime pas, Tom, je suis complètement liée à toi. J'ai l'impression d'être malade et cela me met mal à l'aise...

Il prit son visage à deux mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

- C'est normal que tu ressentes ça étant donné que je t'ai donné une part de moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours auprès de toi.

- Je sais mais...

Tom coupa court sa phrase en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Incapable de lui résister, elle se laissa de nouveau aller.

Ils profitèrent ainsi pleinement l'un de l'autre en ce jour de Noël.

Quatre mois plus tard...

L'enfant de Lizy arrivait à sept mois. Il pouvait à présent naître d'un moment à l'autre. La guérisseuse lui avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille. La guerre s'intensifiait. Tom ordonnait l'exécution de nombreuses personnes surtout celles pouvant porter atteinte à sa femme et son enfant. Lizy ne pouvait quand à elle plus faire grand chose à part donner des instructions aux autres. Elle avait cependant été satisfaite de recevoir des nouvelles de Kyle il y a un mois. Celui-ci avait réussi à charmer Hermione Granger sous les yeux même de Ron Weasley. Une grande dispute avait éclaté et Hermione était repartit en larmes. Kyle ne relâchant pas son rôle avait accouru à ses côtés pour la réconforter. Depuis, un grand fossé était apparu entre Harry Potter et Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- C'est parfait, l'avait gratifié Lizy. Reste avec elle et donne lui de mauvaises idées.

Celui-ci lui avait obéis au doigt et à l'oeil et se chargeait à présent de lui donner envie d'étudier la magie noire. Hermione restait assez réticente mais d'après les dernières nouvelles, Harry et Ron étant tellement vulgaires et blessant auprès d'elle qu'elle aurait décidé d'y voir de plus près.

Une histoire était née entre Keira et Julian et tous deux filaient le parfait amour et vivaient ensemble dans une chambre du manoir. Keira ne pouvait plus vivre chez elle après s'être fait démasquée. Lizy s'en voulu de le penser mais elle était enchanté que Keira soit aussi proche d'elle.

Elle se trouvait à cet instant dans le salon où Tom avait exposé l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle la contemplait de long en large tout en étant perdue dans ses pensées. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Mick et quelques autres vampires. Elle se retourna vers eux.

- Tout s'est bien déroulé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Attaque parfaitement réussi, assura Mick. Nous avons eu quelques blessés mais aucune perte.

- Bien, le maître en sera probablement tout autant enchanté que moi, poursuivit Lizy.

- Nous n'avons cependant pas pu attraper la famille Weasley, reprit Mick. Ils ont réussi à fuir avant notre arrivée. Mais l'état de leur maison témoigne de notre passage.

- C'est tout ce que nous voulions, le rassura Lizy. Montrer à cette famille impure et à Harry Potter de quoi nous sommes capables. Leurs protections du ministère ne servent à rien. Nous avons des Mangemorts dans tous les services pour les contrer. Et le village alentours ?

- Il n'en reste plus rien.

Lizy acquiesça et les invita à disposer.

- Mick, attend une minute.

Celui-ci se retourna et Lizy s'avança vers lui.

- Tu es blessée, dit-elle en passant un doigt une éraflure, je vais arranger ça.

- C'est pas la peine, ça va aller, dit Mick en reculant un peu.

- Voyons, je ne vais pas te mordre, viens là.

Elle reposa son doigt sur sa blessure et peu à peu, elle disparut.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? s'étonna Mick.

- Secret professionnel, tu peux t'en aller.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un canapé. Tom ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle était pressée que sa grossesse arrive à terme. Elle pourrait ainsi être plus libre de ses mouvements et participer aux attaques. Attendre ici toute seule l'agaçait fortement. Elle était également pressée de voir à qui ressemblerait le plus sa petite fille. Elle ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse mais à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son coeur se serrait. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie aussi facile et heureuse qu'une petite fille normale. En tout cas, ce serait le cas si elle devait vivre avec Tom et Lizy pour parents...

Lizy posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et regarda dans le vide. Sa vie risquait de ne pas être facile dans les mois à venir.

- Lizy ? Je venais voir si tout allait bien.

Lizy se retourna vers son interlocutrice et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Quand tu es près de moi, je n'ai vraiment pas à m'en faire, Keira. Tu sais, je suis désolée que tu sois obligé de te cacher mais... ça me fait plaisir que tu sois avec moi.

- Amies de coeur, non ? dit Keira avec un sourire. Je me demande comment va être ce petit bébé. Je suis impatiente.

- Moi aussi.

Le soir, alors que Tom sortait de sa douche et venait s'allonger auprès de Lizy, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle avait oublié un détail important.

- Tom ! Il faut absolument que l'on parle de quelque chose !

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette.

- Laisse tes cheveux mouillés, lui lança Lizy en lui attrapant la serviette.

- Ce n'est pas agréable pour dormir, fit remarquer Tom. C'était ça qui paraissait tant te tenir à coeur ?

- Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Mais je viens d'y penser... tu sais pour notre enfant, je crois que ce serait bien qu'il ait un parrain et une marraine... qu'en dis-tu ?

Il jeta la serviette sur une chaise et se coucha à ses côtés.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, on a qu'à le faire, répondit-il.

- Tu vois, je sais que cela peut paraître pessimiste, mais s'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, au moins, quelqu'un sera là pour s'occuper d'elle... tu comprends ?

Il approuva en clignant des yeux.

- Tu as une idée ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis persuadé des personnes que tu vas choisir.

- Oui, il est vrai que j'aimerai que ce soit...

- Bella et Nott ?

- Haha, très drôle !

Il éclata de rire.

- Non, sérieusement, je pensais évidemment à Keira et Drago... si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

- Pas le moindre. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle lui offrit un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je le leur annoncerai demain.

Elle se rapprocha de Tom et se blottit dans ses bras. Finalement, la vie continuait comme avant...


	18. Emy

Coucou tout le monde ! Pour commencer, **BONNE ANNEE** tout le monde ! Vous avez pris des bonnes résolutions ? Moi NAN xD Parce que je les tiens jamais, ça sert à rien lool ! Bref, voilà la suite de ma fic, est-ce que je vais passer le cap des 100 reviews ? Dites les **110 lecteurs** du derniers chap, dites moi ce que vous en pensez vous aussi euuh ! lol

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lilli-Puce :** Oui je sais que Tom paraît un peu plus joyeux. Enfin je dirais plutôt, un peu plus heureux. Tu me diras si tu ressens toujours ça à la fin de ce chap

**Tinn-Tamm :** Merci beaucoup J'espère que la suite te plaira alors !

**coralie :** Merci à toi aussi

**Lehonora :** J'adore tes reviews, je les trouve belles lol ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras )

**666Naku :** Lol, oui y sont mimis Voilà la suiiite !!

**Shana :** Ah oui, ce début de chap était pas aimé (_Alista va se cacher) _Ah non, vous avez besoin de moi pour la suite lol ! Merci à toi

**Ginny360 :** Merci merci merci ! C'est très gentil !

**Rebecca-Black :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**/!\ SOS j'ai perdu Lady-Voldemort xD mdr**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Emy**

Un nouveau mois s'était écoulé. On approchait de début juin et le temps devenait chaque jour de plus en plus chaud. Cela faisait à présent un an que Lizy et Tom s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Mais jamais elle n'aurait eu la prétention qu'un an plus tard, elle serait la personne la plus proche de lui, sa femme et qu'elle porterait son enfant.

A ce propos, Lizy avait demandé à Drago et Keira s'ils accepteraient d'être le parrain et la marraine de son enfant et surtout s'ils s'occuperaient bien de lui s'il devait leur arriver malheur à elle et à Tom.

Ils avaient évidemment approuvés mais tous deux avaient tenu à ajouter qu'il n'y avait aucunement besoin de s'inquiéter sur sa santé. Lizy était assez pessimiste mais elle leur avait sourit avec reconnaissance.

Il y avait eu une nouvelle fois de nombreux morts mais Lizy n'y prenait pas garde. Elle en venait même à penser que c'était des ennemis en moins pour elle et sa famille.

Mais Tom, lui, était inquiet. L'Ordre du Phénix s'agrandissait de plus en plus et provoquait de nombreuses pertes parmis les fidèles du Mage Noir.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon chéri ? demanda Lizy en s'agenouillant devant Tom qui était installé dans un fauteuil, l'air sombre. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Finalement, je me demande si je n'ai pas commis une erreur en leur laissant tous la vie sauve le jour du réveillon à Poudlard, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Les pertes sont-elles si conséquentes ?

- Plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. J'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'incapables.

- Mais non, le rassura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le bras.

Il la repoussa brusquement.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, veux-tu ? dit-il avec froideur.

Lizy se releva et le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute et je te prierais de ne pas me parler ainsi ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon. Tom la devança et se plaça sur son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'avais jamais montré de haine à mon égard.

- Toi non plus, depuis le jour où tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois ! annonça-t-elle. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé !

- Lizy, tu ne vas pas...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase alors que Lizy appuyait sa tête sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que c'est pour maintenant... répondit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Le bébé !

Tom changea du tout au tout et s'empressa de l'emmener vers le canapé sur lequel elle s'allongea. Elle commençait à horriblement avoir mal au ventre et des nausées abominables.

- Mais, il manque un mois ! dit Tom qui ne parvint pas à cacher sa panique.

- Mais va me chercher une professionnelle, tu ne vas pas me faire accoucher tout seul ! s'exclama Lizy exaspérée.

- Oui, d'accord.

Il sortit en hâte du salon alors que Lizy laissait échapper ses premiers cris de douleur. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas du tout se faire dans la douceur...

Tom revint quelques minutes plus tard et la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai envoyé quelqu'un cherché les personnes compétentes, dit-il sur le chemin. Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange, tout va bien se passer.

Elle approuva d'un faible mouvement de tête.

Une heure plus tard...

- Mais que font-ils, ce n'est pas croyable !? s'écria Tom alors que Lizy souffrait le martyr à ses côtés.

- Tom, cesses de hurler, je t'en pris !

Il accourut vers elle et lui prit la main pour l'inciter au calme.

- Pardonne moi pour tout à l'heure, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, tu sais...

La porte de la salle prévue depuis des mois aux visites du généco de Lizy s'ouvrit à la volée sur plusieurs personnes. Apparemment, aucun ne semblait terrifié et une femme se précipita vers elle.

- Ça en est où ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, avoua Lizy a demi voix.

- Ça fait combien de temps que cela a commencé ?

- Un peu plus d'une heure je crois...

- Bien, surtout calmez-vous, vous avez perdu les eaux. Espérons que cela ne tardera pas trop.

Pendant les recommandations de la guérisseuse, Tom sermonnait ses Mangemorts qui tentèrent au mieux de justifier leur retard.

- Maître, dit l'un d'eux, nous étions en train d'essayer de contrôler d'excellents guérisseurs quand ceux-ci - il pointa les personne présentes du doigt - nous ont vu et nous ont demandé si nous étions des Mangemorts. Évidemment, nous n'allions pas répondre mais ils nous ont pas laissé finir en se disant que si nous étions à la recherche de sage femme, c'était probablement pour votre femme et ils nous ont donc dit qu'ils nous suivaient jusqu'ici.

- Et êtes-vous sûrs que l'on peut leur faire confiance ? demanda Tom, soupçonneux.

- Apparemment, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de problème...

- Venez vite ! s'exclama la sage femme à l'adresse de Tom.

- Sortez, lança-t-il à ses Mangemorts avant de se précipiter vers Lizy.

- On dirait que vous avez de la chance, ajouta-t-elle à Lizy avec un sourire. Il est déjà en train d'arriver. Il faut que vous l'aidiez à se détendre, dit-elle à Tom. Tout va bien se passer.

Et cela commença. Lizy ne se souvint jamais avoir eu autant mal dans sa vie et si elle ne s'était pas trouvé dans cette situation, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire en voyant Tom aussi pâle.

Au bout de longues minutes infernales, on entendit des pleurs de nouveau-né. La sage-femme se retourna vers Tom.

- Vous voulez couper le cordon ? demanda-t-elle.

Lizy lui sourit en signe d'encouragement et il s'exécuta. Un guérisseur qui accompagnait prit alors l'enfant et alla le laver. Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture et le ramena auprès de sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Eh bien, ma princesse, te voilà, dit-elle d'une voix haletante en lui embrassant la main alors que l'enfant hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons. Ma petite Emy...

Tom se tenait un peu à l'écart, l'air incertain. La sage-femme lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il s'accomplit et s'approcha de sa femme et de sa fille. Lizy le regarda avec ravissement quand il déposa délicatement une main sur la joue d'Emy. La jeune femme versa une larme quand elle le vit rire de bonheur.

Dans la soirée...

Lizy chantonnait doucement une berceuse à Emy qu'elle avait couchée dans une petit berceau à ses côtés. Quant à Tom, il remerciait les personnes ayant aidé Lizy à accoucher.

- Merci infiniment, dit-il. C'est rare quand je dis cela alors prenez le comme un honneur.

- C'était naturel, assura la sage-femme. Mais je vois nettement que quelque chose vous perturbe.

- En effet. Comment puis-je être sûr que tout cela ne sortira pas d'ici ?

- Ça, vous n'avez que deux choix.

- Lesquels ?

La sage-femme marqua une pause.

- Eh bien, reprit-elle, soit vous effacez notre mémoire soit vous nous faites confiance.

Tom eut l'air surpris par son audace.

- Vous comprendrez qu'en tant que non Mangemorts, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Je comprend.

- Mais je vais vous faire confiance, ajouta Tom. Tout s'est vraiment bien passé grâce à vous. Mais bien sûr, s'il y a le moindre écho, je ne donne pas cher de vos vies.

- Pas de problème. Désolée de ne pas rester à vos côtés mais j'aime réellement mon métier et voir des parents donner naissance à un nouvel être m'emplit de joie qu'ils soient dans un camp ou dans l'autre.

Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit-elle en faisant signe aux deux guérisseurs qui l'accompagnaient de la suivre. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Alors, peut être à bientôt, qui sait ?

- On va attendre un petit peu quand même, dit Tom d'un air rieur.

- Il vaudrait mieux oui.

Les trois guérisseurs sortirent et Tom fit signe à Lizy qu'il revenait. Il quitta à son tour la salle, Lizy vit une éclatante lumière se diffuser à travers la porte et une fois disparue, Tom entra dans la pièce et vint s'installer auprès de Lizy alors qu'Emy avait cessé ses pleurs et dormait paisiblement.

- Qu'as-tu fais ? interrogea Lizy.

- Je mentais en disant que je leur faisais confiance. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas prendre de tels risques.

Lizy approuva d'un air maussade mais Tom n'y prit pas garde.

- Tu as vu comme elle est jolie, reprit Lizy d'un air adorateur une minute plus tard en regardant sa fille.

Emy pesait trois kilos cinq cent grammes et mesurait soixante trois centimètres. Elle était déjà bien pourvu en cheveux. Ils étaient aussi noir que ceux de ses parents. Elle avait les yeux bleu-vert de Lizy ainsi que ses petites pommettes. Elle avait en revanche le nez droit et les lèvres fines de Tom.

- Elle les fera tous craquer, dit Tom en passant délicatement une main sur Emy.

- C'est certain, approuva Lizy.

Tom tourna son regard vers elle.

- Tu sais, continua Lizy, j'ai été vraiment touché quand j'ai vu ton bonheur quand tu l'as approché tout à l'heure. C'était tellement mignon.

Elle sourit.

- C'est le même bonheur que celui que je ressens en ta présence, Lizy. Ce matin n'était qu'un décalage - Lizy approuva - mais tu verras, malgré les difficultés, on sera très heureux tous les trois.

- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait envers elle.

Une semaine plus tard...

- Allons, Emy, pourquoi pleures-tu comme cela ? demanda vainement Lizy pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée.

Bien qu'elle l'ait changé, donné à manger, regardé si elle avait un problème quelconque et essayé de faire dormir, rien n'y faisait. Emy pleurait comme jamais.

Lizy la serra contre elle et chantonna une petite berceuse pour essayer de la calmer. La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors brusquement.

- Bon sang, il y a un bébé ici ! s'exclama Lizy alors que les cris d'Emy redoublaient d'intensité.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Rogue en s'abaissant brièvement devant elle. Mais j'ai cru bon de vous avertir que le maître était en ce moment même en pleine confrontation avec Potter et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Comment ? s'inquiéta Lizy. Et qui est avec lui ?

- Plusieurs Mangemorts évidemment mais il semblerait qu'ils rencontrent de nombreuses difficultés.

- Où sont-ils ? cria Lizy pour couvrir les cris d'Emy.

- Dans un musée de Londres près de la gare de King's Cross, informe Rogue. J'ignore la raison de la présence du maître en ces lieux.

- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il devait se rendre là bas, dit Lizy anxieuse. Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec lui ?

- Il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous et Emy.

- Oh !

Elle en avait presque oublié sa fille qui pleurait dans ses bras.

- Mais... que dois-je faire à votre avis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien...

- Tu dois rester avec ton enfant, Lizy.

Celle-ci se retourna vers la personne venant d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était Drago.

- Le maître s'en sortira sans toi, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, assura-t-il. Tu dois t'occuper de ta fille.

Rogue sembla prit de cours. Apparemment, ce n'est pas ce qu'il comptait proposer à Lizy.

- Tu as probablement raison, approuva Lizy. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

A sa grande surprise, les cris d'Emy se calmèrent alors instantanément. Rogue s'excusa alors, se rabaissa devant elle et sortit en hâte de la pièce.

- Il avait l'air bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? lança Drago en plissant les yeux.

- Ah oui ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment fais attention, avoua Lizy en souriant. En tout cas, Emy s'est enfin calmée. Je crois que c'est bon signe.

Emy avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait sa mère intensément. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Ce que tu es jolie, ma chérie, poursuivit Lizy en passant une main sur la joue d'Emy. Au fait, Drago, tu es son parrain et je viens de penser à quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu ne l'as encore jamais prise dans tes bras.

Drago recula d'un pas.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Allez, ne sois pas timide, ria Lizy. Même Tom le fait. Tiens, doucement.

Elle glissa lentement sa fille dans les bras de son ami qui semblait presque effrayé à cette idée.

- Regarde, elle te sourit, fit remarquer Lizy.

Drago observa Emy et sourit à son tour.

Finalement, Voldemort était rentré sans problème. Mais apparemment, il aurait recroisé la route de Dylan qui était en quelque sorte le "frère" de Lizy.

- C'est pour lui que tu es allé dans ce musée ? s'étonna Lizy.

- Évidemment, répondit Tom. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'un ennemi reste sans rien faire pendant si longtemps surtout étant donné à ce que tu as fais à sa famille.

- Et il préparait quelque chose ? demanda Lizy l'air inquiet.

- Je l'ignore, avoua Tom. Ces imbéciles de l'Ordre sont arrivés. Apparemment, quelqu'un nous a donné.

- De l'extérieur ?

- Si c'est un Mangemort, je le saurai très vite.

Lizy approuva. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait lui parler de l'étrange attitude de Rogue concernant Emy. Elle préféra partir sur une autre voie.

- Il est vrai qu'Harry Potter était présent ?

- Oui.

Un silence s'installa. Lizy voulait en savoir plus.

- Et alors ? dit-elle.

- Il nous est toujours impossible de nous battre en face à face baguette à la main, ajouta-t-il. Je dois bien avouer qu'il monte en puissance. Et de ne pas connaître cette maudite prophétie m'horripile au plus au point. Elle donne peut être la solution sur le comment le vaincre.

Lizy approuva d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle était préoccupée par Dylan. Après tout, il avait quand même réussi à blesser Tom. Elle craignait ce qu'il pourrait leur faire.

- J'aurai dû le tuer, souffla Lizy.

- Dylan ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- On ne va pas refaire le monde, Lizy, annonça Tom en venant se placer devant elle. Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais un moyen de me débarrasser de lui comme de Potter.

- J'ai confiance en toi, je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser quand des cris retentirent dans la pièces d'à côté.

- Elle est pas drôle, lança Tom avec un sourire.

- Elle doit avoir faim, c'est l'heure, fit remarquer Lizy en se levant.

Tom lui entoura les épaules d'un bras et tous deux sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans la pièce voisine. Lizy ouvrit la porte sur une chambre au ton doux, d'un jaune crémeux. La pièce contenait de nombreuses peluches et jouets pour enfant en bas âge dont Emy n'était même pas encore capable d'utiliser. Lizy et Tom s'approchèrent du berceau où Emy pleurait avec force mais dès que sa mère l'eut pris dans ses bras, elle se calma aussitôt, sanglotant simplement de temps à autres.

- Et bien, on avait un gros chagrin, ria Lizy en berçant sa fille. Tu as faim, c'est ça ?

Comme si elle avait compris la question, Emy sourit à sa mère.

- Tiens, tu peux me la tenir s'il te plait, demanda Lizy en la tendant à Tom.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et Emy le fixa de ses yeux vert azuré dans le silence le plus complet.

- Ce qu'elle peut être calme avec toi, dit Lizy avec un air faussement jaloux en s'asseyant dans la chaise à bascule et ouvrant son chemisier.

- Elle a compris qui c'est qui commande, répondit Tom en regardant Emy en plissant les yeux.

Il s'approcha de Lizy et lui remit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu arrives à l'allaiter ? questionna Tom.

- Oui enfin, ça a été dur mais c'est bon.

Emy chercha le téton quelques secondes avant de boire le lait avec avidité.

- Il est d'opinion publique que c'est mieux d'allaiter un enfant, informa Lizy.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, tant mieux, dit Tom en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Quel joli tableau j'ai devant les yeux avec mes deux princesses.

Lizy sourit à Tom. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Rhâ, on peut jamais être tranquilles, se plaignit Tom en se relevant.

Il s'approcha de la porte et l'entrouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda brusquement Tom.

- Quelqu'un veut... voir la maîtresse... bredouilla une voix derrière la porte.

- Elle est occupée, répondit Tom.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Lizy.

Il y eu du mouvement vers la porte.

- Ne pense même pas à entrer, lança Tom.

- Il s'appelle Kyle, répondit le Mangemort derrière la porte.

Tom se retourna vers Lizy, l'air interrogateur. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas parler de toute l'histoire concernant Hermione Granger.

- Dis lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes, fais le patienter dans le Grand salon, dit Lizy.

La porte se referma et Tom revint vers Lizy.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? répliqua Lizy en se balançant doucement sur la chaise.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui est Kyle ?

- Mon amant, dit Lizy avec un sourire moqueur.

- Lizy !

- Ne cris pas, tu vas faire peur à Emy !

- Explique moi !

- Il observe Hermione Granger pour moi à Poudlard, répondit Lizy.

- Pourquoi observer cette Sang de bourbe ? demanda Tom d'un air dédaigneux.

- Sang de bourbe peut être mais intelligente sûrement, rétorqua Lizy. Tu ne connais pas cette fille comme je la connais. Je t'assure que si Potter est encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle !

- Tu prétends que mes défaites sont dues à une...

- Ça suffit ! Je sais que tu as une sainte horreur des descendants de Moldus mais tu devrais essayer de reconnaître leur valeur quand il y a lieu !

- Ils nous seront toujours inférieurs !

- Peut être mais Granger peut nous servir plus que tu ne le penses !

Emy avait fini de manger. Lizy la mit en position assise sur elle et lui tapota doucement dans le dos.

- Et nous servir à quoi ?

- A avoir des informations sur Potter ! Elle le connaît depuis sa première année à Poudlard !

- Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire qu'il faut faire de cette fille une alliée ?

- Bien sûr que si !

Le rouge passa dans les yeux de Tom.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Tom, dit Lizy à mi-voix.

Il ferma les yeux et ceux-ci revinrent d'un noir d'encre quand il les rouvrit.

Un silence s'installa et ne fut ponctué que d'un rot d'Emy. Lizy se leva et s'approcha de Tom.

- Laisse moi mener mon projet à terme, pria Lizy. Je t'assure que cela ne nous apportera que du bon.

- Je ne supporte pas cette idée, grinça Tom.

- Tu as accepté de me supporter quand tu m'as épousée, rappela Lizy.

Elle sourit.

- Tiens, prend Emy, ça va t'adoucir surtout qu'avec toi, elle ne pleure jamais.

Emy retourna dans les bras de son père puis après un baiser de Lizy sur les lèvres de Tom et sur la joue de sa fille, elle sortit en hâte de la chambre.

- Désolée pour l'attente, dit Lizy en entrant dans le Grand salon quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais avec ma fille.

- Pas de problème, répondit Kyle avec un sourire.

Lizy se retourna vers lui et le regarda d'un oeil critique.

- Tu as grandis, commenta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas, railla Kyle.

- Haha, très drôle. Je t'en pris, assieds toi.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil non loin de celui de Tom dans lequel Lizy alla s'installer.

- Alors, quoi de nouveau ? interrogea Lizy.

- Tu veux entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, dit Kyle avec un sourire.

- On est pas ici pour prendre le thé, répliqua Lizy.

Kyle la regarda un instant pour acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Granger est totalement sous contrôle, annonça-t-il.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Il se trouve que Weasley et Potter sont vraiment de grands imbéciles. Ils savent parfaitement qu'Hermione sait beaucoup de choses sur leur compte et sur l'Ordre.

- Hermione, hein ? lança Lizy avec un sourire narquois. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Ils ont répandu la nouvelle comme quoi elle avait couché avec moi alors qu'elle sortait avec Weasley, que c'était une salope en quelque sorte. Il a pas honte le rouquin, moi, je m'en serai caché. Hermione aurait sûrement préféré d'ailleurs puisque depuis ce jour-là, les Gryffondor lui tournent le dos. Au contraire, les Serpentard se rapprochent d'elle, ce qui n'arrange rien dans sa relation avec les Gryffondor. Quant aux Poufsouffle et aux Serdaigle, les avis sont partagés. Mais ce qui la touche le plus, c'est l'attitude des professeurs. Ils ne sont plus du tout les mêmes face à elle. Surtout McGonagall.

Lizy se plongea dans ses pensées. Quels beaux connards ces deux-là !

- Mais au début, ça a été difficile, reprit Kyle. Tout d'abord, avant que notre relation ne commence, elle pensait que je voulais la piéger. C'est vrai que j'ai agis assez fort.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je la coinçais dans les couloirs pour l'embrasser, voire plus tu vois... sauf qu'elle a commencé à apprécier la petite Miss Je Sais Tout. Et un jour, je suis allée la voir à la bibliothèque en lui disant que j'étais bien avec elle et que Weasley ne l'a méritait pas.

- Elle t'a cru ? s'étonna Lizy.

- On dirait bien. Faut dire que Weasley, niveau relation, c'est vraiment une quiche. T'aurais vu comment il l'embrassait... affreux. Je comprend qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Pour ce qui est du reste, c'était zéro chez lui.

- Je vois très bien.

- On en est donc arrivé à une soirée où on était tous les deux dans sa chambre particulière de préfète en chef. C'est cette nuit là qu'on a couché ensemble mais elle sortait encore avec Weasley. Mais quelques jours plus tard elle était tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle lui a avoué ce qu'elle avait fait et aussi... qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Que son coeur était tourné vers moi.

Lizy releva les yeux vers lui.

- Et c'est ton cas aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense bien, oui.

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? reprit Lizy.

- Je continue ma mission, assura Kyle. Elle est au courant de toute façon maintenant. Elle s'est douté de ce que j'étais quand je l'ai encouragé à étudier la magie noire. Mais elle l'a accepté parce que Potter et Weasley ne cessent de la blesser et qu'elle est amoureuse de moi.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle serait prête à te suivre jusqu'ici ?

- Oui.

Lizy se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Elle serait prête à nous dire tout ce qu'elle sait ?

- Je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûr. Mais tu sais, nous allons passer tout le mois d'août ensemble. Elle reste avec sa famille en Juillet. En août, on part dans une maison secondaire des Malefoy. Drago en est informé. Il va faire en sorte que son père ne soit pas au courant.

- En Septembre, que compte-t-elle faire Granger ?

- Travailler au département de la régulation des animaux magiques du ministère, répondit Kyle.

- Et toi ?

- Je veux devenir Mangemort.

- Mais il faut que tu travailles en attendant, dit Lizy. Tout le monde va se douter de ce que tu fais si tu ne t'engages nulle part.

- Oui, je sais. Je vais faire en sorte de trouver un petit job dans une boutique de Traverse.

- D'accord.

Un silence s'installa.

- Si j'amène Hermione ici, que va-t-il lui arriver ? s'inquiéta Kyle.

- Rien de fâcheux, je t'assure.

- Ton mari est au courant ?

- Il vient de l'apprendre.

- Et ?

- Il n'accepte pas du tout cette idée mais d'ici deux mois, je l'aurai convaincu, ne t'en fais pas.

- Très bien.

- Désolée de te jeter dehors mais il se fait tard, fit remarquer Lizy. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais.

- Je t'en pris. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois tombé amoureux.

Il sourit puis sortit de la pièce. Lizy se retourna et observa l'épée de Gryffondor qui étincelait au dessus de la cheminée. Hermione Granger allait les aider encore plus qu'elle ne le pense.


	19. Révélation

Hi everybodyyy, comment va ? Moi, j'pète la forme et pourtant, y a pas de quoi xD Mais bon ! Voilà mon ... 19e CHAPITRE (quand même ça commence à faire lol), je précise que normalement, cette fic ne devrait pas dépasser les 30 chapitres, peut être même plutôt les 25. Donc la fin ne devrait pas être dans trop trop longtemps

**

* * *

**

RaR :

**666Naku :** Le camp de Voldy qui va gagner ? Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non héhéhé (lol je sais c'est pas drôle xD) Merci beaucoup à toi

**Lilli-Puce :** Ah tant mieux si j'ai mieux travaillé le côté sombre de Tom J'espère que ça se poursuit ici ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi :-)

**Lehonora :** Il y a beaucoup de choses vrais dans ce que tu as dis mais je ne dirais pas quoi :p lol ! De rien pour le chap et j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi !

**Ginny360 :** Ah, vous aimez bien Hermione en méchante, super, j'pensais que vous le prendriez mal xD Merci bizouxx

**coralie :** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil

**Shana :** Ouip, je met Hermione plus en avant Surtout dans ce chap, elle est au centre ! J'espère que j'ai pas trop tarder !

**Rebacca Black :** Et ben merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir :-)

**The Lady Voldemort :** seigneur, nan pas seigneur je suis pas croyante hum, maman, le public a toujours raison xD, c'est vrai que j'ai fini le dernier chapitre assez rapidement donc je ne le prend pas mal du tout (si j'y aurai passé des semaines, j'aurai hurlé xD lol) en le relisant, je me dis aussi que j'aurai pu développer 2 3 choses mais bon, j'pense que ce n'est pas trop trop grave ! J'espère que tu ne ressentiras pas la même chose dans ce chapitre (mais n'hésite pas à me le dire si c'est le cas !) Merci pour tes commentaires qui m'aident à progresser

* * *

**Truc Qui Sert A Rien Mais Qui Faut Que Je Dise :** _J'ai mes places pour aller voir Justin Timberlake à Lyon j'suis trop heureuuuuseee mdr_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Révélation**

Deux autres mois s'étaient écoulés. Envolées étaient les vacances d'été et une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard avait eut lieu mais cette fois, sans Harry Potter. Voldemort ignorait totalement où il se trouvait. La maison Weasley ayant été détruite, toute la famille avait dû se réfugiée ailleurs et lui avec. Kyle et Hermione avaient bien passé tout le mois d'août ensemble et la jeune femme était à présent rentrée dans sa famille et avait commencé à travailler au ministère. Elle avait réussi les concours d'entrée du premier coup. Les attaques s'étaient un peu calmées mais les pertes restaient importantes tant d'un côté que de l'autre.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il va l'amener ? demanda Tom allongé sur un canapé du Grand salon.

- Dans les semaines à venir probablement, répondit Lizy. Dois-je en conclure que tu as enfin accepté le fait qu'elle nous apporte de l'aide ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'accepterai jamais une telle idée, dit-il d'un air sombre. Je te préviens, au premier faux pas, je la tue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de problème, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa fille qu'elle avait allongée à côté d'elle.

Emy lança une sorte de petit cris suivis d'un rire. Sa mère l'imita. Tom les regarda avec un sourire avant de se relever et d'observer la porte. Lizy le regarda avec incompréhension et Tom débuta une suite de petits sifflements. La porte s'ouvrit et un long serpent se glissa jusqu'à eux. Lizy ne savait jamais comment réagir face à ce phénomène. Elle était à la fois inquiète et impressionnée. Elle regarda Tom communiquer avec Nagini jusqu'à ce qu'Emy émette un petit sifflement. Lizy se retourna brusquement vers elle et Tom et Nagini coupèrent nette leur conversation.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle a fait ce que je crois, lança Lizy à Tom.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de sourire.

- Je crois bien que si.

Il s'approcha d'Emy, la prit dans ses bras et l'amena auprès du serpent.

- Tom, je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée, dit Lizy à mi-voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Il recommença ses sifflements auxquels Lizy ne comprenait strictement rien et eut de nouveau un sursaut de surprise en entendant Emy l'imiter.

- Elle est extraordinaire, commenta Tom en regardant le visage de sa fille.

- C'est génétique le Fourchelang ? interrogea Lizy.

- Il me semble oui, répondit-il. Après tout, ma mère, mon oncle et mon grand-père l'étaient. Tous les descendants de Serpentard en soit.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez là ?

- Es-tu certaine de ne pas comprendre ? demanda Tom en la jaugeant du regard. Essaye, concentre-toi.

Lizy était assez réticente mais essaya tout de même. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à émettre un sifflement auquel Nagini répondit. Tom sourit de contentement.

- Mais je n'avais pas ce don, dit Lizy avec incompréhension.

- La fusion des âmes, mon ange, rappela-t-il. Tu as hérité de ce pouvoir. Il te faudra simplement un peu de temps pour le maîtriser. Chez Emy et moi, c'est inné.

Lizy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Tom et de sa fille.

- Ce sera pratique pour nous parler sans que personne ne nous comprenne, fit remarquer Lizy.

- Dans le manoir, oui, approuva Tom. En publique, les gens prendront peur et d'ailleurs...

- ... ils nous reconnaîtront, acheva sombrement Lizy.

Tom passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'Emy s'endormait sur lui.

- On est pas bien comme ça tous les trois ?

Lizy lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Si, nous sommes très bien.

Un autre mois passa. Emy grandissait à vue d'oeil et Lizy attendait impatiemment la visite de Kyle.

- Tu veux être là quand ils arriveront ? demanda Lizy à Tom.

- Bien sûr, puisqu'elle va être d'une aide si précieuse, je veux voir ce qu'elle a à nous dire, dit-il d'un air sceptique.

- Je vais charger Mick et Stella de s'occuper d'Emy, indiqua Lizy.

- Pourquoi pas Keira ?

- Parce qu'elle vient avec moi. Drago aussi.

- On va être combien ? dit Tom.

- Quatre si tu sais toujours compter, répondit Lizy d'un air narquois.

- Arrête ça.

Une heure plus tard, tous deux descendaient dans le Grand salon où les attendaient déjà Drago et Keira. Tom alla rejoindre son fauteuil tandis que Lizy s'installait dans un siège non loin de lui.

Les portes ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir sur Kyle suivit de près par Hermione Granger aussi pâle qu'un linge. Kyle s'approcha de Voldemort et s'abaissa devant lui, imité par Hermione à qui Voldemort ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un son dédaigneux. Lizy posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'inciter au calme.

- Bonjour, Hermione, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Celle-ci releva les yeux vers Lizy, l'air apeuré.

- Je t'en pris, relève toi, poursuivit Lizy toujours avec la même douceur dans la voix. Tu es venue nous apporter ton aide, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Ne sois donc pas si intimidée, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal si tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais, informa Lizy avec un sourire.

- Excusez-moi, dit Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

- Harry Potter et Ron Weasley m'ont profondément blessée mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux qu'il leur arrive.

- Ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! lança Tom d'une voix froide. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

Hermione recula d'un pas et Lizy la vit nettement trembler, surtout quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait dans la pièce que des anciens ennemis.

- Tom, laisse moi faire, je t'en pris, murmura Lizy.

Ce dernier souffla d'exaspération et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Hermione, toi qui était si proche de Potter, je suis sûre que tu connais la prophétie qui le concerne lui et Voldemort.

Hermione l'observa quelques secondes puis acquiesça lentement de la tête. Tom se releva dans son siège.

- Peux-tu nous la réciter ? continua Lizy.

Kyle s'approcha d'Hermione et l'encouragea à s'exécuter. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Lizy tint fortement la main de Tom pour ne pas qu'il se mette en colère.

- Oui, d'accord...

Tout le monde dans la pièce retint son souffle, accroché aux lèvres d'Hermione.

- La prophétie disait que celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

- On sait déjà tout ça, quelle est la suite ? s'emporta Tom, ses yeux virant au rouge.

- Tom !

Hermione s'interrompit en voyant la couleur écarlate des yeux de Voldemort et ce n'est que quand Lizy parvint à le calmer qu'elle poursuivit :

- ...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Drago et Keira se regardèrent incertains tandis que Tom et Lizy gardaient les yeux fixés sur Hermione comme s'ils espéraient une suite.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? interrogea Lizy qui avait oublié de mettre de la douceur dans sa voix.

- Non, c'est ici la prophétie dans son intégralité.

Lizy regarda dans le vide, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie "l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre suivit..." ? demanda Drago. Que va-t-il se passer ?

Lizy regarda Tom, redoutant la réponse.

- Il me semble que c'est clair, dit-il au bout d'un moment. L'un de nous devra tuer l'autre.

- Mais tu as dis que c'était impossible, rappela Lizy.

- Vous oubliez un détail, informa Hermione.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle et la blancheur recouvrit de nouveau son visage.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Tom qui semblait soudainement la prendre en considération.

- "Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre suivit", répéta Hermione.

Lizy regarda Tom, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Et bien quoi ? questionna Keira.

- Cela signifie que si l'un d'eux meurt...

- ... l'autre meurt aussi... finit Tom.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le regard de Lizy allait de Tom à Hermione, de Hermione à Drago, de Drago à Keira, comme si elle recherchait de l'aide.

- Cela signifie que si tu tues Potter, tu vas mourir aussi ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Non !

Lizy se releva de son siège et se pencha vers lui.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, nous faire ça à Emy et moi...

Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux mais Tom n'y prit pas garde et se releva à son tour. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui paraissait pétrifiée.

- Potter est donc au courant qu'il doit mourir s'il me tue ? dit-il calmement.

- Oui.

Tout le monde était consterné dans la pièce tandis que Lizy pleurait à présent silencieusement dans le dos de Tom.

- Merci. Reste au manoir je te pris, j'aurai encore besoin de toi.

- Mais il faut que j'aille travailler au ministère, bredouilla Hermione.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Tom perdu dans ses pensées. Mais reste à notre disposition. Installe toi ici avec Kyle. Montre leur une chambre Keira.

Keira acquiesça et conduisit Kyle et Hermione à l'extérieur. Drago s'abaissa et marcha sur leurs talons. Tom se répéta la prophétie dans la tête. C'était évident, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. Il sentit bientôt deux bras lui entourer la taille et un corps se coller dans son dos.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda la voix sanglotante de Lizy.

- Je ne sais pas, Lizy, je ne sais pas.

Elle le contourna et se mit face à lui.

- J'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle les yeux rougis et gonflés.

- Mon ange, je ne mourrais pas en tuant Potter, je te le promet. Je trouverais un autre moyen. Et cette prophétie est peut être tout simplement mal interprétée.

Il avait bien conscience qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille à ce monde, assura-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas. Sers moi.

Lizy se blottit fortement dans ses bras, des larmes continuant de couler le long de ses joues.

Le lendemain, Hermione partit au ministère. Lizy la regarda partir, un peu inquiète. Tom n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur petite réunion de la veille. Et Lizy n'osait plus lui poser de questions, de peur que les réponses ne lui conviennent pas. Elle savait quel était le destin de celui qu'elle aimait à présent mais elle faisait tout pour se voiler la face. Elle se disait que tout allait bien se passer, que s'il fallait, ils n'auraient qu'à ne pas tuer Potter. Son coeur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait et lui paraissait aussi neutre que d'habitude. Il avait laissé partir Hermione sans faire de commentaires et avait pris sa fille dans ses bras avec qui il s'amusait comme si de rien n'était. Lizy s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tom au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas, répondit Lizy. Ne fais pas l'indifférent.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de s'inquiéter pour ça ? lança-t-il en détachant les yeux de sa fille pour les tourner vers Lizy. Inutile d'en parler, on verra quand ça viendra.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi neutre, poursuivit Lizy. J'ai peur, moi, Tom...

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, assura Tom. Lizy, ne t'ennuis pas avec ça, s'il te plait.

Celle-ci détourna les yeux, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Elle sentit Tom se lever. Il allongea Emy sur un coussin non loin d'eux et revint vers elle.

- Profitons de nous, d'accord ? dit-il en lui prenant les mains et en s'agenouillant devant elle. Pourquoi se soucier du lendemain tant que nous sommes ensemble ?

- Tu as raison mais...

- Je t'ai fais une promesse, Lizy, et je compte bien la tenir.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle finit par acquiescer de la tête. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il descendit son visage à la hauteur des jambes de Lizy et y déposa sa tête dessus. Elle comprit alors qu'il était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle mais qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit, surtout à elle, qu'il avait promis de protéger. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et posa sa propre tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés et Lizy se jura de le suivre dans ses idées et de faire semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter, de laisser les choses venir et d'improviser à ce moment-là...

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. La vie avait repris son cours normal hormis le fait qu'Hermione avait à présent pris un peu plus d'assurance. Mais Lizy voulait être sûre du côté duquel elle était. Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre et toqua doucement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une Hermione qui paraissait surprise de trouver Lizy là.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Lizy d'un air aimable.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

Lizy pénétra dans la chambre et vit clairement qu'elle correspondait plus à Hermione qu'à Kyle. Il y avait des livres, des parchemins et des plumes un peu partout.

- Hermione Granger et le travail, dit Lizy plus pour elle que pour Hermione, impressionnant.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose ? interrogea Hermione.

Lizy se retourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- On va droit au but, Hermione, tu as pris de l'assurance en très peu de temps, fit-elle remarqué.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée.

- Ça fait bizarre de te voir me vouvoyer, ria Lizy avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil. Assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle entre femmes.

Hermione s'approcha et s'assit lentement face à Lizy qui avait pris ses aises.

- Dis moi, Hermione, sincèrement... pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Hermione sursauta et afficha le masque de l'inquiétude.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, balbutia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cet air inquiet ? demanda Lizy en se redressant. Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- Tu es quand même la femme de Voldemort, il y a de quoi avoir des réticences.

- Tu me tutoies tout à coup ? dit Lizy avec un nouveau sourire. Justement, j'ai l'impression que le fait que tu sois venues ici est uniquement dû à la vengeance. Je me trompe ?

Hermione regarda dans le vide. La réponse se fit attendre.

- Je pense que oui, finit-elle par dire.

- Tu ne sais donc pas vraiment toi-même dans quel camp tu es ?

Hermione agita la tête en signe de dénégation. Lizy s'approcha d'elle et se pencha au dessus d'elle.

- Tu sais que je devrais te tuer par une telle réponse ? lui susurra-t-elle.

Hermione se tassa dans son siège. Lizy afficha un sourire à la Malefoy.

- Mais je t'ai dis que je n'allais pas te faire de mal, Hermione, rappela-t-elle.

Hermione sembla soulagée mais redoutait en même temps la suite.

- Il va falloir que tu me prouves ta fidélité, Hermione, ajouta Lizy.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Aide moi à trouver un moyen de tuer Harry Potter sans que le même sort n'appartienne à Tom.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds et évita de regarder Lizy. Celle-ci laissa un silence s'installer.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à tuer... mon ancien meilleur ami... bredouilla Hermione.

- Tout à fait, affirma Lizy.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !

- Hermione, Hermione, tu viens de dire à l'instant que c'était ton ancien meilleur ami... le Harry que tu as connu est révolu, il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant vis à vis de toi.

Lizy savait très bien qu'elle n'avait rien pour avancer ce qu'elle disait. Elle essayait tout simplement de la manipuler.

- Avec ton intelligence surdéveloppée, tu devrais bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose, reprit Lizy en se rasseyant. Peut être sais-tu déjà comment faire mais que tu attends le bon moment pour nous en faire profiter ?

- Arrête de te faire des illusions, répliqua Hermione. Tu sais très bien que seul Voldemort peut tuer Harry et vis versa et que si jamais l'un des deux meurt, l'autre meurt aussi.

- Tout ça n'est peut être que foutaise d'une prophétie ridicule ! s'emporta Lizy. Peut être n'est-ce même pas la véritable prophétie que tu nous a révélé mais que tu veux nous conduire dans un piège !

- Ça, c'est à toi de voir ! C'est toi qui as choisis de me faire confiance.

Lizy ferma les yeux pour s'inciter au calme.

- Lizy...

Elle les rouvrit soudainement, surprise par le ton remplit de douceur dont Hermione l'avait appelé.

- Tu aimes donc tant Voldemort ? demanda Hermione.

- Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

Hermione sourit.

- Et lui, t'aime-t-il au moins autant que tu l'aimes ?

- Tais-toi !

Hermione devint soudain aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

- La réponse est non si tu t'emportes aussi rapidement, continua Hermione en asseyant de ne pas perdre contenance.

Lizy se releva soudainement, s'approcha d'Hermione et la gifla aussi fort que possible. Celle-ci tomba à terre et regarda Lizy d'un air effrayé.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, dit Lizy avec un regard menaçant. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le véritable amour, Weasley ne t'a jamais montré ce que c'était et maintenant que Kyle est là et te donne tout l'amour dont il est capable, tu y réponds à peine !

- Tu plaisantes ? Je lui donne tout ! Je lui ai donné mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme ! C'est même pour ça que je me retrouve dans une telle situation !

- Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas complètement liée à lui ! Tu dis que c'est à cause de lui si tu es là. Tu ne devrais pas dire "à cause" mais "grâce" à lui. Si tu l'aimais de tout ton coeur, c'est ce que tu te dirais !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi la conversation s'est retourné contre moi ! C'est de toi et Voldemort qu'on parlait !

- Tom m'aime comme jamais personne ne t'aimera !

- Te l'a-t-il seulement dit ?

- Il n'en a pas besoin, je le sens. Et il m'a donné Emy, la plus belle chose qui soit.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu ni personne d'ailleurs.

- Tu crois que vu ma position je pourrais tranquillement sortir avec ma fille ?

Hermione jugea bon de ne rien répondre.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça, reprit Lizy. Nous avons complètement débordé du sujet. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai demandé et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises Hermione. Je te tiens à l'oeil.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, jeta un dernier regard à Hermione qui versait quelques larmes et sortit de la pièce.

- Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de Granger ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Lizy se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie afficher un regard soupçonneux.

- J'avais une horrible envie de l'embrasser ! T'es jalouse hein ! répondit Lizy en lui tirant la langue.

- Quand tu réponds n'importe quoi, c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important, dit Keira en s'approchant de Lizy. Allez, dis moi.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me connaisses aussi bien ?

- Ce ne serait pas drôle si personne ne saurait tes véritables pensées.

- Oui, peut être. Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir sortir de ce manoir, ajouta-t-elle pour se détourner du sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu n'as que te déguiser ! Je t'accompagnerais si tu veux !

- On peut dire que tu n'as pas peur de te faire attraper, lança Lizy. Ou alors, tu es complètement inconsciente !

- Je croyais que tu aimais le danger.

- Il y a des limites. Là, on est en danger de mort.

- Tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à t'occuper de ta fille. Il faut que tu sortes un peu. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas franchis les barrières du jardin ?

- Depuis bien trop longtemps... soupira Lizy.

- Tom ne peut pas t'obliger à rester ici jour après jour sans rien faire. Allez viens, allons nous amuser dans le monde Moldu ! Allons à Londres ! Ça va te faire du bien de te retrouver au milieu des gens.

- Je ne sais pas... J'aimerai beaucoup mais on verra, d'accord ?

- Puis-je me permettre de vous déranger ? s'interposa une autre voix.

- Severus, cela faisait un moment, fit remarquer Lizy en se retournant vers son ancien professeur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Il se pourrait que j'ai des informations concernant le lieu où se cache Harry Potter, répondit Rogue.

Lizy baissa les yeux. Keira l'observa, incompréhensive.

- Où est-t-il ? finit par demander Lizy.

- Des gens l'auraient vu à Pré au lard, indiqua Rogue. Il s'est peut être installé là bas pour être proche de Poudlard et de son cocon protecteur.

- Je vois.

- Excuse-moi, Lizy, mais... ça ne semble pas te réjouir ? intervint Keira.

Lizy lui jeta un regard avant de le reporter sur Rogue.

- Merci, je ferai part de ses informations à Voldemort, prévint Lizy.

Rogue sembla hésiter.

- D'accord..., pardonnez-moi cette critique mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine, vous devriez sortir...

- Ah, tu vois, ajouta Keira. On ferait bien de faire ce que je t'ai dis !

- Que comptez-vous... commença Rogue.

- Merci, Severus, vous pouvez disposer, l'interrompit Lizy.

Celui-ci eu un sourire, s'abaissa légèrement devant elle et s'en alla. Lizy sentit une main sur son bras.

- C'est moi ou tu te méfis de lui ? demanda Keira.

- Disons qu'il n'a pas toute ma confiance, répondit Lizy. Mais vous avez raison, il serait bon que je sorte. A la fin de la semaine, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux, dit Keira avec un sourire rayonnant.

Lizy le lui rendit et la serra dans ses bras avant de la laisser et d'aller retrouver sa fille.


	20. Adieu petite soeur

Kikoo tout le monde Comment ça va ? Moi je suis **CREVEE**. Sérieux, la Terminale, ça tue xD Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre est pas trop mal écrit parce que je voulais pas poster trop tard Je vais être en vacs à la fin de la semaine mais je sais pas si ça va beaucoup m'aider au niveau du temps pour écrire vu tout ce que j'ai à faire --

Enfin bref, ne croyez pas que j'ai fais ce chap à la rache mais n'hésitez encore pas à me le dire si vous le ressentez ! Cette fois je l'ai bien repris afin d'englober quelques vides ! J'espère que le déroulement (surtout le début) ne va pas trop trop vite (c'est l'impression que j'ai moi :s) Bref, à vos avis !

* * *

**RaR :**

**Rebecca Black :** Pioulala, je crois que je vais tellement l'apprécier ce concert que je risque de rater mon Bac :s mdr (y a pas intéret, je supporterai pas une seconde terminale xD) Sinon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Lilli-Puce :** lol merci beaucoup ! Harry mourir ? Tu verras ça dans quelques chapitres (sifflote)

**Lehonora :** Ah non tes questions me gênent pas du tout, au contraire, ça m'aide à voir ce que vous comprenez des sens cachés de cette fic Et certaines de tes hypothèses sont intéressantes mais pas toutes vraies (je dis ni toutes ni aucune au moins comme ça, je laisse planer le doute xD Alis aimé le sadisme mdr) Tu auras la réponse très bientôt en tout cas vu que cette fic ne devrait pas dépasser les 25 chapitres. N'hésite pas à encore poser des questions même si je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre sinon, ça ruinerait le suspense (comme la pauvre conne qui m'avait dit que Sirius allait mourir dans le tome 5 alors que j'en étais à la moitié du bouquin - Alis très en colère ce jour-là xD)

**Shana :** Ah t'aime bien Keira toi ? Arf... euh - chut Alis - héhé Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir une amie comme elle ! En fait, non, je corrige, si elle passe par là, j'vais me faire tuer ! J'en AI déjà UNE sauf qu'elle est encore plus sadique et folle que moi (j'vous raconte pas quand on est ensemble - 3615 my life)

**cleoxa :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis Ah une collèguuue (hum) t'es en quelle filière toi ?? Moi littéraire, vive la philo xD et la littérature (avec mon prof trooop classe hum je recommence) ! Pour en revenir au sujet, je prévois environ 25 chapitres

**coralie :** Peut être un bon pressentiment as-tu ? (mode Yoda activé) Merci beaucoup à toi

**Ginny360 :** Ah oui y sont louches ces deux-là c'est clair, j'ai vu aussi (Alis c'est toi qu'écrit c'est toi qui les rend louches... Ah ? Note : j'adore communiquer avec ma conscience xD Merci à toi aussi !!

**Lady Voldemort : **Tu es peut être encore plus sadique que moi xD Eh bien tu auras bientot toute tes réponses ! Merci pour cette trèès longue review Et de m'avoir indiqué ma faufaute !!

**Lorelei Candice Black :** Merci beaucoup à toi c'est très gentil ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ça me fait plaisir et j'ai dépassé le cap des 100 Gros biyouxx à tous et à toutes ! Maintenant, j'vais regardé l'épisode 16 de la saison 2 de **Prison Break** xD (oui je sais je fais des choses pas bien sur mon ordi xD si un de mes reviewer est flic, merci de pas faire attention à ça mdr) et vive Wentworth Miller ! (et Justin Timberlake, même si là, il a rien à voir xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Adieu petite soeur**

- Je sens qu'on va rigoler ! s'exclama Keira, toute joyeuse en sortant du manoir.

- Ne commence pas à parler aussi fort, il faut qu'on soit discrètes ! prévint Lizy.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais muette comme une carpe !

- Ah non, pas à ce point sinon je vais m'ennuyer ! Et puis de toute manière, tu en es incapable.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles se dirigèrent vers le centre du cimetière et transplanèrent. Elles arrivèrent dans une petite rue de Londres, à l'abris des regards.

- Avec tout le monde qui a, personne ne devrait nous voir ! indiqua Lizy.

- Belles comme on est, ça m'étonnerait ! ria Keira.

- Tu n'étais pas censée être casée toi ? demanda Lizy avec un sourire alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans une longue avenue bordée de magasins.

- Mais je le suis, affirma Keira. Et tout va pour le mieux ! Je disais ça pour rire !

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais compris !

Elles n'avaient pas poussé loin leur déguisement. Toutes deux avaient attachés leurs cheveux longs, Keira en un chignon et Lizy en une longue queue de cheval. Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues de jean et de pull à col roulé avec de longs manteaux pour les protéger du froid de mi-octobre.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ? interrogea Lizy. Ils n'ont pas cours tous ces jeunes ? Et les autres, ils ne travaillent pas ?

- C'est mieux pour nous, on peut se noyer dans la foule !

- Tom détesterait ça !

- Au fait, comment a-t-il réagit quand tu lui as dis que tu sortais ?

Lizy s'arrêta de marcher et Keira se fit bousculer en se retournant pour voir où elle était.

- Tu ne lui as rien dis ? reprit-elle en tirant Lizy derrière elle.

- Non, de toute manière il aurait refusé, répondit Lizy avec une petite moue. Il est sortit aujourd'hui alors j'en ai profité.

- Et qui s'occupe d'Emy ?

- Je l'ai laissé avec Drago. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend son rôle de parrain très au sérieux !

- Tant mieux, c'est une bonne chose pour lui.

Lizy sourit à son amie. Keira ne tarda pas à sursauter quand elles passèrent devant un magasin de jeux vidéo. Elle regarda cela à la manière d'une petite fille découvrant sa première poupée.

- Laisse les Moldus jouer avec ça, ria Lizy. Ce n'est pas pour nous !

- C'est inquiétant leur truc, dit-elle en sautant de nouveau en voyant des tirs d'arme fuser dans une télévision sur laquelle s'amusaient plusieurs adolescents.

- Allez, viens ! insista Lizy en lui prenant la main.

Toutes deux restèrent une bonne heure à déambuler dans différentes avenues de Londres en riant des tenues de certains passants ou se rappelant des souvenirs de leurs années à Poudlard. Cette période paraissait bien loin à Lizy et elle avait un petit pincement au coeur en y repensant. Elles se dirigèrent vers le pont de Londres et observèrent l'eau grisâtre de la Tamise défiler sous leurs pieds.

- Tout semble si simple quand tu regardes un fleuve s'écouler, souffla Lizy.

- Mais si la vie serait trop simple, on s'ennuierait, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Keira.

- Probablement. Grâce à Tom, j'ai grandis plus vite qu'une fille de mon âge je pense. Mais je crois que je me suis également renfermée sur moi-même. Je pense à lui et à Emy en permanence. J'ai toujours peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

- Lui aussi, il pense ça vis à vis de vous, assura Keira. Et il y en a un autre qui est sans cesse inquiet pour toi.

- Qui ? s'étonna Lizy.

- Drago, voyons. Il n'a toujours pas renoncé à toi, tu sais.

Lizy se retourna vers l'eau et s'appuya contre la balustrade.

- Il t'en a parlé ?

- Pas concrètement, répondit Keira dans son dos. Ça se devine. Je lui es pourtant dis d'arrêter, que tu étais folle de Tom et que tu ne le considérais que comme un frère.

- Comme un frère ? Oui, peut être... Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris mes véritables sentiments vis à vis de lui. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'aime Tom et que je ne ressens pas la même chose en sa présence qu'en celle de Drago.

- Tant mieux, sourit Keira. J'avais peur que tu sois perturbée par cela toi aussi.

- Je n'y pense pas trop en fait, avoua Lizy. Mais c'est vrai que quand nous nous sommes rendus tous les deux en Roumanie chez les vampires, je me sentais très attirée par lui et lui me l'a clairement avoué. Mais depuis, j'ai changé, je ne vois plus les choses comme ça. Je pense seulement que s'il n'y aurait pas eu Tom, c'est évident que mon coeur se serait tourné vers lui.

- Je comprend. Mais tant que tu es sûre de tes sentiments, il n'y a pas de problème.

Lizy se redressa soudainement et se retourna vers son amie.

- Qui a-t-il ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée par l'attitude de Lizy.

- Tu ne sens pas ? Cette aura...

Keira se positionna à côté d'elle et essaya de se concentrer.

- Je ne sens rien, informa-t-elle une minute plus tard.

- Je ne l'a sens plus non plus, ajouta Lizy. Mais je suis persuadée que quelqu'un nous observait il y a quelques secondes.

- Qui ?

- Je ne suis pas très sûre...

Elle secoua sa tête et regarda Keira avec un sourire.

- Rentrons, d'accord ? Je suis fatiguée.

Keira paraissait toujours aussi incompréhensive mais la suivit sans discuter. Elles remontèrent les avenues dans lesquelles elles s'étaient promenées à la recherche d'une petite rue à l'abris des regards. Lizy courait presque. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Keira la suivait tant bien que mal à travers la foule. Elle se posait mille questions. Pourquoi Lizy agissait-elle ainsi ?

- Dépêche toi Keira, je t'en pris ! lança-t-elle d'un air affolé.

- J'arrive !

Lizy trouva enfin une petite rue vide et se retourna vers l'avenue où les gens passaient pour voir Keira arrivée. Il se passa bien une minute et elle n'arrivait toujours pas. Que faisait-elle ? Elle voulait la faire mourir d'angoisse ou quoi ? Et cette obsession de tout à l'heure qui ne la quittait pas. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait produire un effet aussi néfaste sur elle. C'est comme si quelque chose compressait son coeur ne pouvant que lui donner inquiétude et angoisse.

" Keira, mais que fais-tu ? pensa-t-elle. "

Son coeur s'emballa quand elle entendit des cris dans l'avenue. Elle sortit à grandes enjambées de la petite rue et vit d'un air inquiet les gens courir dans tous les sens. Elle essaya de passer au travers, son coeur menaçant de descendre dans son estomac.

- Keira ! appela-t-elle en poussant les gens. Keira, où es-tu ?

Elle regarda de tous côtés, l'air alarmé. Elle recommença à l'appeler des dizaines de fois, en vain. Sa vision se troubla alors qu'elle était bousculée dans tous les sens par des gens qui semblaient poursuivis par la mort. Peut être Keira avait-elle pris le risque de transplaner en plein milieu de l'avenue avec tout ce bazar ? Ou peut être était-ce la raison de toute cette agitation ? Voir une personne disparaître quand on en a pas l'habitude devait être assez bizarre voire effrayant... Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour rendre sa vue meilleure et essaya de nouveau de passer à travers la foule. Elle eut un haut le coeur quand elle la trouva enfin, au milieu de l'avenue près d'une station de bus.

- Keira ! cria-t-elle en courant vers elle.

Celle-ci était allongée sur le sol. Lizy se laissa tomber à ses côtés et la retourna sur les dos. Elle vit avec des yeux écarquillés qu'une grande flaque de sang recouvrait le trottoir et qu'il venait de la poitrine de Keira.

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Lizy, la voix agitée de tremblements.

Keira essaya de lui répondre mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu.

- Hé hé, ne t'en vas pas, reste avec moi ! Keira ! dit-elle en la secouant. Reste avec moi !

- Elle ne restera plus longtemps auprès de toi, dit une voix. Elle a déjà perdue trop de sang.

Lizy releva les yeux et sentit la colère monter en elle quand elle vit qui venait de lui parler.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? hurla-t-elle.

- C'est possible, répondit la voix de Dylan.

Il tenait encore son katana à la main et Lizy vit le sang qui le recouvrait. Elle déposa doucement Keira à terre et se releva pour faire face à Dylan.

- Tu viens de faire la pire erreur de ta vie ! clama-t-elle alors que des gens continuaient de courir de tous côtés.

- La tienne a été de me laisser en vie quand tu es venues assassiner ma famille...

- Je vais te tuer !

- Agis au lieu de parler ! Tu as très peu de choix. Soit tu te casses tout de suite, soit tu me tues mais te fait attraper par les Aurors que je vois apparaître au bout de l'avenue.

- Si tu crois que je vais abandonner ma meilleure amie ici, tu rêves !

- Si tu l'emmènes, tu meurs aussi.

Elle cracha à ses pieds et courut de nouveau auprès de son amie aussi blanche qu'un mort.

- Ne me quitte pas, je t'en pris ! dit Lizy.

- Lizy... parvint à articuler Keira. Va t-en...

Les Aurors arrivaient de tous côtés mais Lizy ne s'en allait pas pour autant. Elle tenait fortement la main de Keira dans la sienne. Elle savait que dans son état, Keira ne supporterait pas un transplanage d'escorte et serait bien incapable de le faire toute seule.

- J'ai besoin de toi, petite soeur, ne t'en va pas, dit Lizy dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Je t'adore, Lizy, émit Keira d'une voix faible. Alors... s'il te plait... va-t-en.

Lizy sentit avec douleur la main de Keira arrêter de serrer la sienne et s'affaisser. Sa tête s'affala sur le côté, les yeux ouverts et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lizy lui ferma les paupières et alors que des Stupéfix fusaient dans sa direction, elle transplana jusqu'au manoir.

Quand ses pieds atterrirent dans le cimetière, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et hurla comme jamais. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. La mort de sa mère n'avait pas eu le même effet. Elle n'était pas morte dans ses bras. Si elle avait dis non à Keira pour cette sortie stupide, elle serait encore en vie. Elle se releva et alors que les larmes brouillaient abondamment sa vue, elle prit sa baguette et détruisit tout ce qui l'entourait. Des tombes explosèrent de tous côtés dans le cimetière faisant jaillir des filets de fumée. Cela dura de longues minutes. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de Keira lui prier de s'enfuir puis elle la revoyait s'éteindre avec un sourire aux lèvres que Lizy trouvait horrible et injustifié. Elle continua de faire brûler tout ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux bras lui entourer les épaules pour l'obliger à se calmer. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Tom.

- Mais où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'engueuler ! s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il semblait inquiet. Lizy pleurait toujours autant et rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Tom s'approcha d'elle, lui prit fermement la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au manoir. Elle se laissa diriger, sanglotant toujours. Tous deux montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre sans que Lizy n'en ait vraiment conscience et elle se retrouva bientôt assise sur son lit. Elle entendit une porte claquer et sentit Tom se poster devant elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu allée ? répéta-t-il.

- On est allées se promener dans Londres, Keira et moi, dit Lizy les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Tout se passait très bien ! On a fait attention !

- Apparemment pas assez si tu es dans cet état, fit remarquer Tom.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de me juger !!

- Arrête de hurler, calme toi, s'impatienta Tom. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai sentis une présence puis je lui ai dis qu'il fallait rapidement que l'on rentre parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... et Dylan est apparut... il...

- Il l'a tué ?

Lizy approuva d'un faible mouvement de tête. Tom se releva et fit les cent pas dans la chambre, si bien que Lizy en eut le tournis.

- Arrête s'il te plait, dit-elle.

- Mais c'est qui celui-là ? demanda Tom plus pour lui-même que pour Lizy. Comment fait-il ?

- Tu te moques de la mort de Keira ou quoi ? Je m'en fou comment il fait ! s'emporta Lizy.

- Ce n'est pas en pleurant et en hurlant que tu vas avancé, lança Tom.

Les pleurs de Lizy redoublèrent.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi froid dans un moment pareil ?

Tom sembla prendre conscience de ses mots et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, lui dit-il. Il faut simplement que tu fasses comme avec ta mère. Bats-toi et venges-la. Je suis toujours là et il y a Emy qui a besoin de toi.

Les larmes de Lizy se calmèrent un peu. Tom essuya du bout des doigts les dernières qui coulaient le long de ses joues et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- On va tuer cet homme, assura Tom. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à ceux que tu aimes.

- Laisse moi faire mon deuil, dit Lizy d'une voix faible. Je ne peux pas le faire en quelques minutes. Je n'ai même pas pu la ramener, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire d'elle...

- Rien de plus que ce qu'il lui est arrivé, répondit-il.

Lizy ne répondit rien.

- Viens contre moi, dit Tom. Pleure encore un peu si tu en as vraiment besoin mais ne le fais pas seule.

Lizy le regarda et se blottit fortement contre lui, la tristesse l'envahissant de nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lizy décida de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Tom avait été patient, elle avait bien au moins pleuré pendant dix minutes et il n'avait rien dit. Mais elle s'aperçut que c'étaient ses paroles dures et sans coeur qui lui avaient fait le plus de bien. Peut être commençait-elle à devenir comme lui finalement ? Qu'elle n'avait plus un coeur complet ? Comment pouvait-elle déjà se résigner à ne penser à Keira plus qu'en souvenir ? Cela l'a dégoûtait. Peut être que c'était vrai après tout, que pour elle, il n'y avait que Tom et Emy qui comptaient. Si l'un des deux venait à disparaître, elle partirait avec lui. Mais alors... pourquoi n'en était-il pas de même avec Keira, la petite soeur qu'elle connaissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard ? Avec qui elle avait partagé ses passions, ses coups durs, des nuits devant la cheminée, et tous les mauvais coups qu'elles avaient réalisés...

" Ferme ton esprit, oublie tout ça, entendit-elle dans sa tête. "

" Tom... comment peux-tu savoir à quoi je pense en ce moment même alors que tu n'es pas à côté de moi ? "

" J'ai découvert qu'avec la fusion des âmes on pouvait communiquer même à distance et lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre..."

" Et tu ne viens de t'en apercevoir que maintenant ? demanda Lizy avec colère. Tu n'as pas vu que j'étais parti avec Keira ? "

" Arrête de t'énerver, l'incita Tom. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu car tu m'a tout simplement demandé il y a déjà quelques temps de ça de cesser de pénétrer dans ta tête ! "

Des larmes perlèrent de nouveau des yeux de Lizy.

" Tu pleures encore plus que ta propre fille, fit remarquer Tom. "

" Julian... "

" Non, moi c'est Tom, s'offusqua celui-ci. "

" Mais c'est pas ça, idiot ! Il y a Julian en face de moi... comment vais-je lui dire ? "

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

" Tom ? "

" Il faut que tu affrontes cela toi-même. "

Lizy ne sut vraiment pourquoi mais elle comprit qu'il venait de rompre la connexion de leur esprit. Elle se rendit également compte que Julian avait posé son regard sur elle.

Elle s'approcha à pas lents et vit sur le visage du jeune homme l'inquiétude se dessiner.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lizy ? demanda-t-il.

- Julian... c'est Keira... bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle ne parvint pas à continuer et explosa de nouveau en sanglots.

- Et bien quoi ? s'inquiéta Julian en prenant Lizy par les épaules. Que lui est-t-il arrivé à

Keira ? Où est-t-elle ?

Lizy releva les yeux avec lenteur vers Julian et réussit à articuler :

- Tuée... par Dylan...

Julian recula d'un pas alors que des pas se faisaient entendre derrière lui. Lizy vit Drago apparaître et se mettre entre eux. D'après son expression, il avait entendu leur échange.

- Impossible... dit Julian la voix défaite.

- Désolé d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais je ne crois pas que c'est un sujet sur lequel Lizy aime plaisanter, fit remarquer Drago.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Julian mais celui-ci la repoussa brusquement.

- Que s'est-t-il passé ? interrogea Julian.

Lizy lui expliqua rapidement les évènements, des larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues et quand elle en eut fini, Julian la saisit violemment par le col.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramenée ? lui hurla-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu crois peut être que les Aurors vont l'enterrer dignement ?

- Mais elle m'a conjuré de partir, se justifia Lizy.

- C'est parce qu'elle s'est toujours préoccupée des autres ! Pas comme toi, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne !

Les mains de Julian furent obligés de lâcher la jeune femme quand celles de Drago attrapèrent le jeune homme par le bras, l'obligeant à reculer.

- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à Lizy ? Sais-tu qu'elle a tout pouvoir sur toi ? s'écria Drago.

- Je m'en fou ! J'en ai rien à cirer d'elle et Voldemort ! A cause d'eux, Keira est morte !

- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? répliqua Drago avec colère. C'est Keira qui a insisté pour sortir et Lizy lui a dit de se dépêcher de rentrer !

- Arrêtez !

Les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent de se défier du regard et se retournèrent vers Lizy dont toute trace de larmes avait disparue.

- Ce n'est ni ma faute, ni celle de Voldemort, ni celle de Keira si elle est morte. C'est uniquement la faute de Dylan. Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose d'utile, Julian, tu n'as qu'à partir à sa recherche et le tuer.

Elle tourna les talons alors qu'elle entendait distinctement Julian dire "Et c'est comme ça que la mort de Keira la touche !" et commença à s'éloigner mais sentie bientôt une main lui saisir le bras et l'obliger à se diriger dans la pièce la plus proche. Drago l'obligea à s'asseoir et la regarda avec - ce qui étonna Lizy - un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as très bien réagis, félicita-t-il. Tu as réussi à cacher ta peine pour ne pas laisser Julian t'infliger de choses dont tu n'es absolument pas responsable.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver, il me semble que je ne mérite donc aucune félicitation, répliqua Lizy à mi-voix.

- Es-tu de ceux qui croient au destin Lizy ?

Lizy leva un sourcil, surprise par la question.

- Je ne sais pas... oui, peut être.

- Moi, j'y crois, confia Drago. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé et qui va arriver devait et doit arriver. Tu ne peux rien faire contre cela, tu y es soumise.

- Il vaudrait mieux pas que Tom t'entende dire une chose pareille, dit Lizy avec un sourire forcé.

- Tom, Tom, Tom, toujours Tom, lança Drago. Pense un peu par toi-même Lizy.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je pense surtout que croire au destin est une manière de se cacher ses propres actes,

non ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi mais au moins, c'est toi qui a pensé. Mais je pense le contraire. Tu ne pouvais rien faire Lizy, c'est ainsi. Et de toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. Penser que tu n'as pas pu la sauver ni même pu la ramener ne va faire que t'enfoncer. Relève la tête, sois fière et fais ce que tu as à faire.

Lizy baissa les yeux.

- Non, Lizy, lève les, reprit Drago.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Sans vouloir te faire peur, je ne crois pas que ce ne sera pas la seule fois où tu auras à affronter une telle perte, dit Drago d'un air sombre. On est en guerre et en plus, on fait partie des méchants. Moi aussi, j'aimais beaucoup Keira. Je sais, probablement pas autant que toi mais je te comprend tout de même.

- Je l'aimais comme ma soeur. Pour moi, c'était mon dernier lien familial. Cela faisait presque neuf ans qu'on se connaissait et que l'on ne se quittait pas. Bien sûr que je vais aller mieux. Heureusement que je vais aller mieux. Là déjà, je me sens mieux. Mais je pense que c'est avec le temps. Parfois je m'apercevrais qu'elle n'est plus là et ça me rendra triste et parfois le temps m'éloignant d'elle m'apaisera. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien dire. C'est bien trop récent.

- Je comprend.

- Tu ne peux pas réellement dire cela, coupa Lizy. As-tu seulement perdu quelqu'un ? Tes parents vont bien, non ?

- Je n'ai perdu qu'une personne où plutôt une place, répondit Drago.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Lizy.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle et posa son front sur le sien.

- Je t'ai perdu, toi...

Lizy ne réagit pas. Au moment où elle l'avait interrogé, elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, continua Drago, à quel point je regrette de t'avoir amener ici car même si tu m'aurais détesté pour ne pas l'avoir fait, au moins, je t'aurai également mise de côté, te qualifiant d'insignifiante. Mais je t'ai amené ici. Tu es tombé amoureuse de cet homme au coeur noir dès le premier jour mais tu t'es prise d'affection pour moi. On est allé jusqu'à faire l'amour ensemble mais pour toi, il n'y avait rien. Je croyais que pour moi aussi mais finalement, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais autant désiré quelqu'un...

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? demanda Lizy. Tu sais que je resterai toujours auprès de Tom, encore plus depuis qu'il y a Emy.

- Lizy... jure moi que tu restes auprès de lui par amour...

Lizy lui releva le visage et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je te le jure, assura-t-elle.

Drago attrapa sa main et approcha rapidement son visage de celui de Lizy et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne le repoussa toujours pas mais ne répondit pas plus.

- Permet moi d'en douter, dit-il en s'écartant.

- Drago... c'est dans ses baisers non partagés que tout s'explique, répondit Lizy. Je ne te repousse pas car s'il n'y aurait pas eu Tom, il est certain que mon coeur se serait tourné vers toi. Mais je ne répond justement pas car j'aime Tom.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais sache que je serai toujours auprès de toi, Lizy. Tout ira bien, je te protégerai toi et ta famille même si j'aurai préféré faire en faire partie de ta famille.

Lizy acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête et eut un petit sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te poursuivre jour après jour et te violer dans un couloir, ria Drago.

- Tu risquerais ta vie si tu faisais ça, signala Lizy.

- Je le sais bien.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Repose toi, tu en as besoin, conseilla-t-il. Et va voir ta fille si tu as besoin de douceur et de câlins. Je m'en suis très bien occupé sans me vanter et je l'ai pas mangé.

Il tourna alors le dos et sortit de la pièce laissant Lizy dans ses pensées.

" Mission accomplie, j'ai réussi à lui faire oublier Keira pour une petite durée, pensa Drago. Même si tout ce que je lui ai dis est le fond de ma pensée…"


	21. Trahison

Euuh BONJOUR 8-D Moui... un mois sans update je mériterais le fouet (mais le problème, c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai héhéhé mdrr)

Bref, la vraie raison de mon retard c'est que ces derniers temps, je fais une overdose de cours et surtout de philo (oui, c'était vraiment ironique quand je disais _vive la philo_ xD) Et donc quand j'fais d'la philo, ben après, j'ai plus de cerveau (j'ai essayé d'écrire une fois après c'était horrible, j'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots lol) Donc voilà, beaucoup de boulot, quelques problèmes personnels... la préparation de mon birthday (demain xD 18 ans yépa lol) et puis ma vie normale quoi lol !

J'espère que vous me pardonnez (sinon, je suis triste snif lol)

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lady Voldemort :** Oui, vraiment désolée de pas avoir répondue mais je l'avais bien lue ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas mis la réponse quand j'ai update :s Depuis, j'ai remis le chap précédent avec la réponse à ta review dedans si tu n'as pas vu Merci beaucoup à toi :-)

**cleoxa :** Oui donc, comme je disais, le fait que j'aime la philo était vraiment très ironique (comment ça me fatigue mdr) mais quand j'vois les maths que vous faites en S et ben... j'pref encore la philo mdr (trop une quiche en maths xD) Sinon, merci c'est très gentil ! Et si tu remarques des fautes, n'hésite pas à me le dire je corrigerai ! (_Alista pas aimer les fautes na na na lol_)

**Lorelei Candice Black :** C'est cool si tu as cette impression enfin pour moi xD Mais bon, tu verras comment tout ça finira bientôt lol !

**Rebecca-Black :** Tu veux Drago euuuh ? (Alista va consulter son planning : Justin toute la semaine) Euh, ouais j'veux bien te le prêter, y a un certain Timberlake qui me perturbe tellement en ce moment que pour me considérer aux autres, c'est devenu difficile xD Mais bon tu me le rendras hein lol !

**Lehonora :** _Très vite la suite_ ralala méga désolée (j'ai trop honte là lol) Ben moi, si je perd ma meilleure amie eh ben... j'hésite, j'prend la corde, le fenêtre ou le fleuve ? (quoique dans le Rhône tu meurs asphyxié avant d'être noyée breeef... j'supporterai pas quoi) Si l'histoire va finir mal eh bien, peut être... mais j'dis pas sinon c'est pas drôle lol ! Merci à toi pour ta review

**Lilli-Puce :** Y a bien de quoi les haïr dans ma fic lol (enfin si on aime le clan dark xD) Merci de laisser des tits messages à chaque chap

**Shana :** Mode excitée activée mdr (ça m'arrive très souvent aussi lol) Ah ouais, pile tu me dis, j'aime bien Keira et paf, à plus xD (sorry) Merci à toi aussi !

**coralie :** Oui oui je le répète encore une fois, j'aime le sadisme xD mdrr

**Ginny360 :** Et j'adore répondre aux RaR ça me fait plaisir lol (surtout quand y en a beaucoup beaucoup lol) Merci à toi

* * *

Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard et j'ai encore l'impression que ce chap a été baclé (je manque trop de temps pour écrire snif) dites moi si vraiment c'est pourris n'hésitez pas lol (si c'est argumenter bien sûr ) Et j'espère pouvoir poster la suite plus rapidement mais bon... j'vous avoue avoir quelques doutes et j'ai pas trop envie d'vous publier un navet non plus...**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Trahison**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Emy avait à présent neuf mois et commençait à courir à quatre pattes dans tout le manoir si bien que Lizy devait sans cesse être derrière elle pour éviter un accident et cela lui atténuait la douleur de la perte qu'elle avait connue avec Keira. En plus de sa fille qu'elle devait surveiller de près, Voldemort avait de plus en plus de problèmes et elle faisait en sorte de lui apporter son soutien. L'Ordre du Phénix s'agrandissait de jour en jour tandis qu'au contraire, des Mangemorts fuyaient se mettre à l'abris ou se faisaient tuer. Tom n'était plus aussi assuré qu'avant et cela se sentait. Il lui arrivait même parfois de rester des heures entières avachis dans son fauteuil à ne rien dire. Le voir perdre contenance inquiétait beaucoup Lizy et celle-ci s'en était retourné voir Hermione pour savoir où en étaient ses recherches mais celles-ci ne semblaient pas très avancées.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? demanda froidement Lizy. Ca fait plus de deux mois que tu es censée chercher.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, répondit Hermione à mi-voix. Je ne trouve rien. Comment le pourrais-je ? Il n'y a jamais eu de cas similaire.

- Il faut bien commencer un jour, fit remarquer Lizy. J'ai de plus en plus de doutes sur toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Arrête de te montrer aussi arrogante !

- J'aurai pensé que la perte de ta meilleure amie t'aurait adoucie, lança Hermione.

Lizy se leva et s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- C'est sa présence qui m'adoucissait, pas son absence, corrigea Lizy. Emy !

Elle courrut derrière sa fille qui essayait de tirer les livres d'une étagère, menaçant de les faire tomber sur elle.

- Tu es vraiment un petit monstre, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle revint s'asseoir face à Hermione, sa fille sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'as pas cherché, c'est ça ? interrogea Lizy en plissant les yeux.

Le visage d'Hermione devint blème et elle regarda ses pieds.

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire...

- Tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité finalement, reprit Lizy.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Tu as la chance d'être la copine de Kyle sinon je t'aurai jeté aux cachots, signala Lizy alors qu'Emy essayait d'attraper ses pieds.

Hermione jugea bon de ne rien répondre.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance, indiqua Lizy. Si vraiment tu ne trouves rien, et tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas parlé de cette mission à Tom sinon tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde, tu vas me faire des rapports sur ce qui se passe dans ton département au ministère. De même si tu croises Arthur Weasley et autres membres de l'Ordre. Tu as bien compris, Hermione ?

- Parfaitement, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tant mieux. Je vais te laisser à ton travail. Bonne soirée.

Lizy se releva du fauteuil et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione avec sa fille. Elle croisa Kyle sur le chemin. Celui-ci fit comme s'il ne la voyait pas en passant devant elle.

- Quelle élégance de m'ignorer ainsi, déclara-t-elle d'un air narquois.

- Désolé, j'ai appris que tu menaçais Hermione, répondit-il.

- Je te rapelle que je m'apelle Mme Jedusor, que c'est moi qui commande quand Tom n'est pas là et que je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- Justement tu te crois plus haute que les autres maintenant.

- Mais c'est parce que je le suis. Tu veux une démonstration ?

- Ce que tu as pu devenir froide, dit Kyle.

- Tu n'as pas à me juger, lança Lizy qui commençait à s'énerver. Et puis tu m'agaces. Retourne avec ta Sang de Bourbe.

- Je pensais que tu te fichais du sang, rappela Kyle.

- Y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis, répliqua Lizy. Maintenant laisse moi si tu ne veux pas qui t'arrives des embrouilles.

Elle tourna les talons, ayant l'impression énorme d'avoir encore perdu quelqu'un. Tout le monde lui tournait le dos ou quoi ? Elle s'aperçut alors que sa fille s'était endormie contre elle et décida de monter à l'étage pour aller la coucher. Elle ouvrit la chambre de sa fille et la posa délicatement dans son lit. Emy se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et Lizy l'embrassa légèrement sur le front. Elle s'agenouilla devant son lit et posa ses bras sur le haut des barreaux. Elle resta de nombreuses minutes à l'observer, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Elle mit un bon moment avant de remarquer qu'elle était malheureuse. Plus rien ne se passait comme elle le désirait. Rien n'allait dans le bon sens. Keira qui disparaissait. Drago qui l'aimait mais à qui elle ne pouvait rien rendre, Emy qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus de place et Tom qui se laissait aller, Tom qui ne lui accordait plus beaucoup de temps. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer sous la fatigue, une larme perlant de son oeil droit.

Elle sentit des lèvres lui suçoter la peau du cou et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci tombèrent directement dans une chevelure d'ébène et elle vit clairement que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle conclut également qu'elle était allongée sur son lit et que Tom semblait plongé dans son activité.

- Et bien, tu es réveillée ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en relevant le visage vers le sien.

- Tu me violes quand je dors maintenant ? interrogea Lizy en lui rendant son sourire.

- J'aurai bien aimé mais je n'ai pas pris le risque, répondit-il.

- Tu m'ensorcelles ou quoi ? s'exclama Lizy. A chaque fois que tu viens me coucher, je ne te sens pas !

- Tu as peut être tout simplement le sommeil lourd.

- Je ne pense pas.

Tom logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de Lizy et passa avec douceur sa main sous sa chemise.

- Je crois qu'on a besoin de se changer les idées tous les deux, non ? dit-il avec une voix pleine de sous entendus. On ne profite plus assez l'un de l'autre.

- Oui, je m'en étais bien rendu compte...

Tom se releva et se mit au dessus d'elle.

- Ca ne ve pas, mon ange ?

Lizy agita la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Rien ne va en ce moment et je ne vais pas très bien non plus.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais si on continue à rester unis tous les deux, il n'y a pas de raison que la situation ne s'arrange pas ? Tu ne crois pas ?

- Et bien justement, tu ne me regardais plus ces derniers temps, dit Lizy avec tristesse. Si encore tu t'occupais de la guerre mais non, tu restais tout seul dans le Grand salon à révasser.

Tom s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à révasser ? questionna-t-il assez froid.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit Lizy en s'asseyant à son tour et en posant une main sur sa jambe. Mais c'est rare de te voir sans rien faire. Ca m'inquiète.

- J'essayais d'utiliser de la vieille magie pour percevoir les projets de l'Ordre, indiqua Tom. J'ai le regret et la honte de dire que j'ai complètement échoué. Leurs protections magiques sont vraiment puissantes.

- Peut être faudrait-il faire en sorte de provoquer une attaque de dernière minute ou quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas pu prévoir pour déssimer le maximum de leurs membres ?

- Pas bête mais pourquoi devoir y prévoir à la dernière minute ?

- Je suis persuadée qu'il y a au moins un traitre parmis nous.

- Ca je m'en doute bien aussi...

- C'est donc pour cela qu'il faudrait faire cela à la dernière minute pour que le traitre n'ait pas le temps de prévenir l'Ordre.

- On aura le temps de voir ça. Je vais être généreux cette année. Nous allons laisser passer les fêtes de Noël tranquilles. Après tout, c'est dans à peine deux semaines.

- Je suis d'accord. Nous pouvons attendre l'an prochain.

- Mais nous n'allons pas attendre pour autre chose, reprit-il en souriant et se penchant de nouveau au dessus d'elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en amplifiant leur baiser. Il monta complètement sur elle et Lizy espéra de tout son coeur qu'Emy ne déciderait pas de hurler au même moment.

Noël arriva bien vite. Lizy passa le 25 décembre en compagnie de sa petite famille. Emy fut inondée de cadeaux mais celle-ci n'y prenait pas vraiment garde, n'étant pas encore consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle chantait en langage bébé tandis que sa mère essayait la robe que Tom venait de lui offrir. Elle était d'un bleu profond et la rendait à présent bien plus femme que jeune fille, ce qui ne laissa pas le seigneur noir indifférent. Emy attrapa une poupée avec un grand éclat de rire et faillit tomber tête la première dans tous ses cadeaux mais son père l'a rattrapa avant.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Lizy en la prenant sur ses genoux après que Tom le lui ait tendue.

- Maman ! émit Emy avant de repartir dans un langage inconnu des adultes.

Lizy ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise et serra fortement sa fille contre elle.

- Tu as vu, elle a dit Maman ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Tom.

- Elle est en avance, non ? Ce n'est pas avant un an que les enfants parlent normalement ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Quel joli cadeau tu m'as fais, ma chérie ! ajouta Lizy à l'adresse de sa fille avec un grand sourire.

- Maman, répéta Emy.

- Je t'aime, ma chérie !

Tom vint s'asseoir auprès de sa femme et sa fille et cette dernière le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Papa !

Lizy regarda Tom qui semblait très pâle et sa femme éclata de rire.

- Et bien, tu te souvenais pas que tu étais son père ? ria-t-elle.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

- Ce sont ses cadeaux, sourit Lizy.

Emy tendit la main vers son père et lui attrapa un doigt avant d'éclater d'un rire angélique. Tom passa un bras autour des épaules de Lizy et sourit avec douceur à sa fille.

Rien de fâcheux n'eut lieu durant toute la période des vacances hivernales. Chacun semblait s'être reclu chez lui pour agréablement profiter de cette période avec sa famille. Il avait beaucoup neiger et en ce début de mois de janvier, Lizy mit manteau, écharpe, bonnet et gants sur sa fille comme sur elle et toutes deux sortirent du manoir, côté Moldu mais où elles pouvaient heureusement ne pas être vues. Elle déposa les pieds d'Emy dans la neige tout en lui maintenant les mains pour qu'elle puisse avancer. Mais Emy semblait vouloir voir ça de plus près et tirait fortement sur les mains de sa mère pour qu'elle la lâche. Une fois chose faite, elle se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et regarda la neige avec étonnement et alors que sa tête et le bout de son nez touchaient la matière froide, elle eut un petit rire qui fit sourir sa mère. Elle s'assit dans la neige non loin d'elle et se mit inconsciemment à faire des petites boules de neige et à les lancer devant elle. Elle eut la brusque surprise d'en sentir une lui foncer sur l'épaule.

- Alors, on fait mumuse avec la neineige ? demanda Drago d'un air narquois en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je constate que tu en fais tout autant ! répliqua Lizy avec un sourire.

Elle prit une autre boule et l'envoya dans sa direction mais il réussit à l'éviter avec une belle agilité.

- Tu n'es pas douée ! se moqua-t-il en la regardant se relever.

- C'est parce que j'étais assise ! se défendit Lizy d'un air faussement vexé. Tu vas voir !

Elle envoya deux nouvelles boules dans sa direction et ne s'attendant à n'en recevoir qu'une, il se prit la seconde en plein visage.

- Alors ? dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Il courra vers Lizy et la fit tomber dans la neige. La jeune femme riait tellement qu'elle faillit avaler de la neige. Elle le conjura d'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

- Tu voulais me tuer ! dit-elle en riant encore. Fioulala, j'ai mal au ventre.

- En tout cas, tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux, fit-il remarquer en époussetant la neige qu'elle avait sur les épaules.

Tous deux étaient à présent assis face au manoir et Emy les regardait et essayait d'avancer vers eux.

- Je m'occupe comme je peux, répondit Lizy. Mais oui, je vais mieux. Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser aller, il faut que je m'occupe du petit bout qui nous rejoint.

- C'est bien, c'est ce qui faut, assura Drago. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

Lizy lui offrit son plus beau sourire et se retourna brusquement vers sa fille quand elle l'entendit crier de toute la puissance de ses poumons. Elle se releva en hâte et accourut auprès d'elle, pensant qu'elle s'était fait mal.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu as, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras et constatant que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa fille.

- Maman ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Severus ? Que faites-vous ? demanda la voix de Drago dans le dos de Lizy.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et suivit son regard et tomba sur Rogue qui semblait les observer dans les bosquets un peu plus loin.

- Je... jetais un coup d'oeil côté Moldu, informa-t-il avec son ton neutre habituel.

Cependant, il y avait une nuance de culpabilité qui n'échappa pas à Lizy.

- Il y a un problème, Severus ? interrogea Lizy soupçonneuse en serrant sa fille qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer contre elle.

- Aucun, je vous assure ! dit-il. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer.

Lizy l'observa. Elle eut l'horreur de ressentir la même aura que lorsqu'elle était sur le point de Londres en compagnie de Keira. Elle se retourna vers Drago et mit Emy dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer et la regarda s'approcher de leur ancien professeur de potions. Lizy se tint devant Rogue et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de dangereux mais elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Elle lança un sortilège informulé et sans baguette et fit en sorte de pénétrer l'esprit de l'homme face à elle mais ce dernier sembla avoir compris et il mit en place de puissantes protections mais Lizy réussit à voir plusieurs flashs : Rogue en train de parler avec un Harry Potter au moins âgé de dix huit ans, tuer un Mangemort pendant une attaque et surtout... elle le vit les observant elle et Keira sur le pont avant d'aller en rendre compte à Dylan... c'était quoi cette histoire ?

- Vous ? eut-elle du mal à articuler.

- Qui vous a appris la légilimencie ? demanda Rogue inquiet.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul professeur en ce bas monde, signala Lizy. C'est Tom qui m'a appris pour déceler tous vos mensonges. Mais vous... vous êtes à l'origine de la mort de Keira ! Vous êtes le traitre !

- Pas du tout, je voulais le mener sur un autre chemin alors qu'il allait à votre rencontre !

- Vous vous foutez de moi en plus ? Et avec Potter, c'est le grand amour maintenant ? Vous sembliez en de bons termes dans vos souvenirs ! Et c'est recent !

- C'est pour ça qu'Emy pleure tout le temps en sa présence, fit remarquer Drago qui semblait encore plus choqué que Lizy. C'était la seul moyen de nous prévenir.

- Oui, et pendant l'attaque du musée, vous vouliez la prendre ! s'exclama Lizy. Que comptiez-vous en faire ?

Elle essaya de nouveau de pénétrer dans ses pensées mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Si vous n'étiez pas coupable, vous me laisseriez voir dans vos pensées !

- Tout cela n'est qu'un malheureux malentendu !

- C'est comme si c'était vous qui aviez tué ma meilleure amie ! Je vais vous tuer, Severus Rogue !

Elle sortit sa baguette mais Rogue fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser dans les airs. Drago aurait voulu agir mais il tenait Emy dans ses bras et regarda impuissant Rogue s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers le manoir. Lizy se releva à une vitesse impressionante et le poursuivit en courant à en perdre haleine. Tous deux tarversèrent les couloirs du manoir, des objets explosant sur leur passage à cause des sorts envoyés à l'aveuglette par Rogue et d'autres par Lizy. Le manoir était presque vide en cette après midi et Tom n'était pas là non plus. Rogue sortit de l'autre côté du manoir et courrut jusqu'au cimetière. Lizy fit exploser une tombe non loin de lui et sembla être blessé à la jambe droite quand elle le vit tibuter. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver jusqu'à lui, il avait réussi à transplaner.

- Nooon ! hurla-t-elle. Lui, mais ce n'est pas possible !

Trop de sentiments se mélangeaient en elle : la colère, la fierté d'avoir trouvé le traitre, la rancune, la nausée et la crainte. Combien de fois avait-elle parlé de ses intentions à Rogue ? Elle l'avait même laissé entrer dans ses pensées. Etait-il tout aller répéter à l'Ordre ? Si c'était le cas, elle était véritablement en danger et Emy devait l'être encore plus.

- Emy...

Elle retourna en courant dans le manoir et vit que Drago était rentré avec Emy qui sanglotait encore un peu. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Rogue !

- Moi non plus, poursuivit Drago forçant Lizy à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Il a dû pouvoir donner des tas d'informations nous concernant ! s'exclama Lizy. Voilà pourquoi nous étions toujours devancés ! Il les avertissait de tout !

Drago acquiesça d'un air penaud.

- On s'est bien fait rouler.

- Mais comment Tom a-t-il fait pour ne se rendre compte de rien ? Je veux bien que Rogue est fort pour protéger ses pensées mais tout de même ! J'ai pu y rentrer moi !

- Tu es bien plus douée que tu ne le crois, Lizy, informa Drago.

- Sûrement pas autant que Tom, ajouta Lizy.

- Il ne contrôle pas les éléments lui, dit Drago avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas le problème actuel ! Quand il va l'apprendre...

- Non, il ne va pas faire de syncope, il va simplement s'occuper de son cas.

- C'est ce qu'il devait faire avec Dylan aussi et celui-ci est toujours dehors avec son... katana plein de sang !

- Justement, Lizy. Ce n'est pas à lui de s'occuper de Dylan. C'est à toi.

Lizy releva les yeux vers lui mais ne sut que répondre. Emy avait fini de pleurer et jouait avec le pendentif de Serpentard de sa mère.

- Je... je vais remonter dans ma chambre avec Emy. Si tu vois Tom, dis lui de monter le plus rapidement possible.

- D'accord.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire et Lizy prit la direction de ses appartement, sa fille toujours dans ses bras.

- C'était Rogue ? Tu en es certaine ? s'exclama Tom plus tard dans la soirée.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fuis s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ? demanda logiquement Lizy en regardant la lune s'élever dans le ciel par la fenêtre.

- Peut être parce que tu l'as menacé de mort ?

- Tu fais ça tous les jours et ils ne partent pas tous au courant...

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, nous n'aurions plus grand monde avec nous, dit Lizy en se retournant vers Tom qui était assis sur le lit. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

- Il faut bien se faire respecter, répliqua Tom. Mais Rogue... il est bien plus doué que je ne le pensais. Il me laissait rentrer dans ses pensées mais les modifiait alors tout à sa guise s'il est vraiment le traitre.

- Tu en doutes tant que ça ?

- Il me fera appel s'il n'a rien à se reprocher donc nous verrons bien.

Lizy acquiesça d'un signe de tête accompagné d'une petite moue.

- Qui a-t-il ? questionna Tom en s'approchant d'elle. Tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance ? Détrompe toi.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est vis à vis d'Emy... A chaque fois que Rogue s'approchait d'elle, elle se mettait à pleurer et il semblait vouloir me la prendre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? s'étonna Tom.

- Je pensais que je me faisais des idées, avoua Lizy.

- Ne me cache pas des choses pareilles ! s'exclama Tom. Le premier qui osera toucher à ma fille risque de ne plus jamais se relever.

- Hé ! Je vais finir par être jalouse de ma propre fille !

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Il passa une main sur sa joue et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je me demande comment elle va être en grandissant, dit Lizy d'un air songeur. Rebelle, diablesse, difficile ?

- Que des points négatifs ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui t'a attiré chez moi ? demanda Lizy avec un sourire.

- Tu n'étais pas si difficile quand on voit comme tout est allé vite !

Lizy fit une moue.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis une fille facile !

- Je ne dirai jamais ça de la mère de mes enfants !

- Mes ?

- Ben oui, on ne va pas s'en arrêter à un, non ? Et j'aimerai bien avoir un petit homme aussi.

- Ah, c'est donc pour ça !

- Mais oui, ayons d'autres enfants !

- Plein de petits Voldemort ?

- Et de petites Lizy...

- L'enfer...

- C'est clair... Comment ça l'enfer ? reprit Tom se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, tu n'aimerai pas qu'il y en ait plusieurs comme moi ?

- Oh non ! Un seul me suffit et en plus, il est à moi alors pourquoi devrait-il y en avoir d'autres ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- De plus, tu n'aimerai pas qu'il y en ait qui te ressemblent, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom attira Lizy contre lui.

- Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne sais pas s'il est réellement bon que quelqu'un me connaisse comme ça.

- C'est ce que tu as décidé quand tu as voulu m'épouser, rappela Lizy avec un sourire.

Elle sentit son coeur s'enflammer quand elle vit Tom sourire à son tour. Un sourire qui semblait remplit de sincérité.

- Bon, on s'y met ? questionna-t-il.

- A quoi ? s'étonna Lizy.

- A faire d'autres enfants, répondit-il en approchant sa bouche de son cou.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit derrière eux. Rogue était sortit de leurs pensées... le temps d'une nuit.


	22. Attaque sur Londres

Comme d'hab, énormément de retard, plus d'un mois sans update vraiment désolée mais même pendant les vacances j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire à cause de mon bac blanc à la rentrée et avec mon bac en juin ben fallait bien que je m'y mette lol

Enfin j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que les présidentielles vous ont pas trop perturbées loool xD

* * *

**RaR :**

**cleoxa :** Pour Roguen j'étais un peu "obligée" de le mettre en traitre pour que mon histoire ait du sens lol ! Mais on ne le comprendra que dans le prochain chapitre Concernant les fautes d'orthographe, ça ne me gêne pas du tout que tu me les mentionnes en review puisque de toute manière, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé lol ! (horreur des fautes de partout). Je corrigerais ça dans les plus brefs délais xD Et j'espère qui en a pas trop dans ce chapitre (c'est dûr de voir ses propres fautes lol même si j'en ai retrouvé des très moches xD j'avais écris soupirement à la place de soupir mdr) Merci en tout cas

**AngelzoneLove :** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et d'avoir laissé ton avis :-) Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécis le personnage de Lizy !

**Lorelei Candice Black :** Le nombre d'enfants ? Tu le sauras trèès bientôt lol

**Rebecca-Black :** Ouais le pauvre Tom se sentirait rouler mdr xD Comme pour Lorelei, tu le sauras très bientôt !

**Shana :** Oui le bac est abominable, j'en dors pluus (nan j'déconne mdr) mais bon y a un peu de pression quand même xD J'verrais ça avec mes notes du bac blanc mdr !

**Lehonora :** Moi ? Angoisser mes lecteurs ? (réfléchit **WARNING** c'est rare quand Alis réfléchit xD) ben peut être un peu lol ! Si y aurait pas de suspense, ce serait pas drôle, nan ? Oui, Emy c'est ma future fille j'en veux une PAREILLE lol pis j'avoue que je lui ai donné son prénom selon mes préférences Concernant Hermione, y va lui arriver des petits problèmes dans ce chapitre... enfin tu verras ! lol ! La fin, j'espère que tout le monde l'appréciera tout de même mais en tout cas, c'est pour bientôt Merci beaucoup et bizoux à toi :-)

**Ginny360 :** Merci de m'avoir fêter mon b-day lol ! Oui, Lizy est un peu abandonnée. Vous verrez vite où cela va la mener

**coralie :** Merci beaucoup lol

* * *

**Annonce : **_Alista a la triste/heureuse_ (ça dépend votre point de vue xD) _nouvelle de vous annoncer que le chapitre 23 sera le dernier chapitre de cette fiction suivit de l'épilogue. La fin est donc très proche et devrait être "logiquement" écrite un peu plus rapidement vu qu'Alista a déjà toute la structure de la fin en tête._

Après, tout dépend de mes révisions mais j'espère finir cette fic avant mon bac (parce qu'après, ça va être chaud, je vais réviser réviser réviser, épreuves épreuves JUSTIN épreuves xD puis vacances et en espérant pas de RATTRAPAGE lol)

Bizoux à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : ****Attaque sur Londres**

Le mois de mai approchait à grands pas et le temps se faisait beaucoup plus doux. Rogue n'avait pas donné signe de vie ce qui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien traître et cela avait mis Voldemort totalement hors de lui. Il ne cessait de se demander comment il avait pu être aussi naïf, comment avait-il fait pour se tromper à ce point ?

- Tom, cela arrive à tout le monde... commença Lizy.

- Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde ! répliqua-t-il froidement.

Derrière lui, Emy se mit à pleurer.

- Et voilà, tu as fais pleurer la petite, se plaignit Lizy. Arrête de jeter toute ta colère sur nous, on n'y peut rien !

- Je jette ma colère sur vous ? répéta Tom avec un sourire agaçant. Il me semble que tu n'as jamais reçu un sortilège impardonnable en pleine figure ni ta fille !

- Parce que c'est MA fille maintenant ?

Tous deux se regardèrent, ne voulant pas céder à l'autre. Emy qui tenait à présent sur ses pieds marcha de la table à son père et attrapa un pan de son pantalon pour se tenir debout. Cela lui fit baisser les yeux vers elle.

- Mais non, c'est la nôtre, dit-il en prenant Emy dans ses bras.

Il n'ajouta rien. Lizy, exaspérée, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt quand Tom mit la main dessus et prit Lizy par le poignet. Il la tira derrière lui mais elle retira brusquement son bras.

- Cesse de me prendre pour ton jouet, Tom ! J'en ai assez !

Il l'ignora et reprit son poignet où il la tira jusqu'au centre de la pièce où il la força à s'asseoir. Il posa Emy par terre et se rapprocha d'elle. Il resta debout et Lizy leva les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi ? le pressa-t-elle voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? demanda-t-il.

Lizy leva un sourcil, étonnée.

- Pas grand chose de mal, il me semble, répondit-elle.

- Je ne supporte jamais qu'une personne me tienne tête et toi, je l'accepte sans rechigner.

- Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux me hurler dessus !

Il se mit à sa hauteur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? interrogea-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lizy détourna les siens.

- Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas l'innocent.

- C'est pour Emy ?

- Tu sais très bien que non. Elle serait peut être plus en sécurité ailleurs qu'ici.

- Dis moi.

A sa grande stupéfaction, Lizy éclata en sanglots.

- Arrête, Tom Jedusor ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je reste auprès de toi !

Il ne répondit rien et Emy s'approcha d'eux. Sa mère l'a prit par la main, se leva et se prépara de nouveau à sortir.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, Tom ! dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

Elle le quitta des yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas lents, cela dû à Emy qui avait du mal à marcher à côté d'elle. Une fois de plus, la main de Tom se referma sur le poignet de Lizy ce qui la contraint à se retourner vers lui. Sans signe préventif, il s'avança vers elle et la serra contre lui. Lizy lâcha inconsciemment la main de sa fille et entoura de ses bras la taille de Tom. Il resserra alors son étreinte et Emy, qui semblait heureuse, parvint à rester debout toute seule à les regarder.

Le lendemain matin, Lizy alla rendre visite à Hermione. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte et entra directement. Elle se dit alors qu'elle ferait mieux de retrouver ses bonnes manières en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Mais Lizy ! Tu pourrais frapper ! s'exclama Kyle en jetant les couvertures sur Hermione et lui.

Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas en train de jouer aux dominos.

- Ta gueule, Kyle, répliqua Lizy. Fous ton froque et sors de là. Faut que je parle à ta femme.

- Mais t'es pas folle de venir nous déranger si tôt le matin ?

- C'est pas l'hôtel ici, Kyle ! Sors tout de suite !

Hermione le poussa avec douceur, voyant que Lizy était de très mauvais poil. Kyle abandonna et, non sans grogner, commença à s'habiller.

- Tu pourrais pas accélérer un peu ? s'impatienta Lizy.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, enfila un pull, embrassa Hermione en lui murmurant un "je t'aime" et sortit de la chambre. Lizy claqua la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'Hermione, pas très habillée.

- Maintenant, t'as intérêt à me dire que t'as trouvé quelque chose, sinon je te tue ! dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Ça fait plus de cinq mois que tu es ici !

- J'ai peut être quelque chose mais tu sais, leur cas est isolé, comment veux-tu que l'on trouve quelque chose ? bredouilla Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Je me disais qu'il faudrait essayer de trouver un moyen de déconnecter les consciences de Voldemort et de Harry mais je ne sais pas trop comment.

Elle émit un cris quand Lizy souleva ses draps et la sortit de force de son lit.

- Mais je n'ai rien sur moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

- T'inquiète, je vais pas te violer !

- Mais c'est gênant !

- Dépêche toi de t'habiller !

Elle attendit en tentant de garder son calme qu'Hermione en eut terminé. Elle la prit alors par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le sofa de la pièce. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu me charries, tu l'as trouvé ce moyen ? dit Lizy.

- Mais non. Et on ne peut pas trouver ce genre de chose dans un livre vu qu'il n'y a jamais eu de cas similaire.

- Tu te rends compte que tu ne nous sers strictement à rien ?

- Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Avant je me retenais étant donné que tu es la copine de Kyle mais en voyant la façon dont il me parle, je n'aurai plus aucun remord !

- Je t'en pris, Lizy !

La porte se rouvrit brusquement alors que Lizy saisissait sa baguette. Une main lui saisit le poignet et l'arrêta.

- Kyle, je t'ordonne de me lâcher !

- Ne touche pas à ma copine !

- Lâche moi ! dit-elle en tendant sa main devant elle.

Kyle s'envola instantanément de l'autre côté de la pièce et se cogna durement contre le mûr.

- Kyle ! s'exclama Hermione en voulant courir vers lui.

Mais Lizy la retint et, la colère dépassant toute sa raison, lui envoya un doloris. Hermione fut agitée de convulsions et quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce.

- Je vois que tu te fais respecter.

Lizy leva les yeux et vit Tom qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Finite.

Les convulsions d'Hermione cessèrent mais elle resta étendue sur le sol.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

- Je... c'est la première fois que je fais ça...

- Ils auront compris comme ça, dit-il. Allez, laisse-les là et viens avec moi.

Lizy acquiesça et le suivit. A sa grande surprise, il semblait se diriger vers l'extérieur. Il ouvrit la porte sur le jardin côté Moldus, l'invita à sortir et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Il fait beau, profitons-en un peu, dit-il.

Il prit la main de Lizy et tous deux allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Lizy était encore un peu secouée. Elle était donc capable d'être aussi mauvaise ?

- Pourquoi te fais-tu tant de soucis ? demanda Tom. Tu avais pourtant déjà tué avant.

- Je trouve que ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est... un peu bizarre comme conception des choses mais... je pense que la mort est plus douce.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Personne ne t'as jamais tuée.

- C'est vrai...

Elle eut un frisson.

- Et bien ! Tu as froid ! dit Tom avec un petit rire.

Il l'attira contre lui.

- Non, je... je me demande ce que l'on doit ressentir... quand on sent la vie s'échapper de notre corps.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent instantanément vers Keira.

- Hé ! Ne penses pas à des choses pareilles !

- Excuse moi.

Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais tes longs cheveux noirs ? questionna Tom en humant le parfum qu'ils dégageaient.

- Plus d'une fois, répondit Lizy avec un sourire.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et colla son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme puis déposa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

- Malgré nos disputes, on s'entend bien, non ? demanda-t-il en entortillant l'une des mèches de cheveux de Lizy entre ses doigts.

- Oui, je trouve, approuva-t-elle en caressant sa main de ses doigts.

- Lizy ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai l'impression que la situation se désagrège de plus en plus... je veux dire par rapport à la guerre et à nos fidèles.

- Je le sais. Pour tout t'avouer, je commencer à avoir peur des gens qui nous entourent.

- Je comprend. C'est pour cela que j'ai repensé à ta proposition d'attaque. On devrait peut être en organiser une au plus vite pour voir la fidélité de chacun.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Lizy avec vigueur. De plus, cela attirera Dylan et... j'en finirai avec lui !

Tom lui embrassa doucement la joue.

- Tu tenais vraiment beaucoup à Keira...

Lizy se retira légèrement de ses bras. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas raviver ta douleur.

- Ça va, Tom. Tu es avec moi.

Dans la soirée, Lizy croisa Kyle dans un couloir qui baissa les yeux en la voyant. Elle ne su pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Kyle devait cesser de la considérer comme son amie et il en était de même pour elle. Lizy pensait d'ailleurs qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas être attachée à quiconque d'autre que Tom et Emy. Mais à peine avait-elle pensé à cela qu'elle se retrouva en présence de Drago qui était absorbé dans une conversation avec Mick. Stella jouait avec une poupée non loin d'eux. Elle entra dans le salon où ils étaient installés et ils coupèrent net leur conversation.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, dit Lizy avec un sourire.

- Ce n'était pas du tout notre attention, annonça Mick avec un sourire en retirant la cigarette qui logeait entre ses lèvres. Nous en avions tout simplement terminé.

- Je te crois, mentit Lizy sans rien laisser paraître.

- Tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose ? demanda Drago.

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir vous voir maintenant ? soupira Lizy.

Drago se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu tant sur la défensive ?

Lizy décida qu'il serait plus judicieux de rester calme et de parler d'un autre sujet.

- Tu es au courant pour ce qui est arrivé à Kyle et à sa Sang de Bourbe de copine ? questionna-t-elle.

- Même s'il n'y avait que Voldemort et toi de présents avec eux, ça n'a pas traîné pour faire le tour du manoir. Tu as perdu tes moyens apparemment.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Lizy. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, je voulais lui faire mal.

- Tu serais bien incapable de torturer qui que ce soit de sang froid, Lizy. Tu as beau être amoureuse de l'homme qui a le coeur le plus noir au monde, tu ne seras jamais comme lui.

- Tom possède plus d'humanité que tu pourrais bien le croire, assura Lizy qui essayait de se contrôler. Si tu voyais comment il agit avec Emy... et avec moi.

- Il est très dur avec toi, renchérit Drago.

Lizy jeta un oeil par dessus l'épaule de Drago et vit Mick qui avait déposé sa cigarette dans le cendrier de la table basse et Stella qui avait arrêté de jouer et qui les fixait à présent des yeux.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et passèrent devant eux avant de quitter la pièce.

- Viens t'asseoir, dit Lizy en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil que Mick venait de quitter.

Drago la suivit et s'assit face à elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient assez froid.

- Drago, si le fait que je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais te déplaît tu es libre de partir. Mais je te remercierais de ne pas parler de choses que tu ignores totalement.

Drago réussit à garder son expression neutre habituelle. A ce niveau, il était comme Tom. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa fierté même s'il avait dû en partie l'endommager concernant tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire sur ses sentiments.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je m'en aille ?

Lizy s'efforça elle-même de rester neutre même si elle aurait voulu lui hurler de rester.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Drago.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il cherchait autant à lui faire du mal. Était-ce parce qu'il avait été blessé dans sa fierté ? Peut être... Était-ce parce qu'il avait eu le coeur brisé ? Probablement...

Un long silence s'installa. Drago ne changea guère de position tandis que Lizy avaient serrés les poings sur ses genoux et regardait ses pieds. Lizy avait perdu Keira, la seule personne contre qui elle n'aurait jamais pu se retourner. Elle avait perdu Kyle mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas une grande perte. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu une réelle amitié entre eux. Perdre Mick et Stella la blesserait sûrement mais elle finirait sans doute par oublier. Mais couper les ponts avec Drago ? Cela lui arracherait le coeur. Ce serait comme si elle perdait son frère après sa soeur.

- Ne pars pas..., dit-elle la voix enrouée.

Drago releva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait les yeux larmoyants. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira contre son torse sur lequel elle laissa sa tête reposer. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur tandis qu'elle pleurait silencieusement contre lui.

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi, poursuivit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Il l'observa et, pliant à son souhait, lui promit de la soutenir jusqu'à la fin.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Le mois de juin fit son apparition sous un soleil étouffant. Emy marchait à présent correctement même s'il lui arrivait fréquemment de tomber.

- Maman, boire, dit-elle en regardant sa mère avec des yeux ronds.

Lizy lui sourit et lui tendit un biberon d'eau fraîche que la fillette se pressa de mettre dans sa bouche. Toutes les deux étaient une nouvelle fois sorties dans le jardin du manoir. Lizy s'était installée à l'ombre d'un grand chêne tandis que sa fille courrait un peu partout en poursuivant les papillons. Ses cheveux avaient à présents atteints le bas de ses oreilles et se révélaient aussi sombres que ceux de ses parents. Elle avait les magnifiques yeux de sa mère et les lèvres fines et le nez droit de Tom. Une très jolie petite fille.

Hermione et Kyle, ne les ayant donc en aucun cas aidés avaient été convoqués par Voldemort et ceux-ci en étaient ressortis en mauvais point. Ils avaient à présent l'obligation de participer aux combats organisés par le seigneur des ténèbres. Lizy ne leur adressait jamais la parole hormis les moments où elle devait leur transmettre un ordre. Elle redoutait tant l'instant où Harry et Tom se retrouveraient face à face et qu'ils devraient se combattre. Elle avait tout d'abord été emballée par une attaque sur Londres en partie pour se venger de Dylan mais cela amènerait également probablement Tom à se battre contre Harry. Elle était persuadée que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour le bien du monde de la sorcellerie. Allait-elle encore souffrir ? Si Tom devait mourir, elle ne pourrait plus vivre non plus. Mais qu'arriverait-il à Emy dans ce cas ?

- Bonjour, ma très cher épouse, dit une voix.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit à Tom qui marchait dans sa direction. Il aida tout d'abord Emy à se relever après l'une de ses éternelles chutes et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon très cher époux ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

- M'embrasser pour commencer, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Ce qu'elle aimait l'embrasser, elle se sentait si proche de lui.

- Toujours pas de petit frère en vue ? questionna Tom quelques minutes plus tard.

- On dirait bien, confirma Lizy. Ni de petite soeur d'ailleurs. Personne ne veut venir.

Tom lui sourit.

- Les cieux souhaitent peut être que l'on s'occupe d'abord correctement de notre petite princesse.

Lizy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Désolé de te prévenir si tard mais tu en seras tout de même la première au courant, reprit Tom.

- De quoi ?

- L'attaque sur Londres. Elle aura lieu demain, en fin de journée.

Lizy resta stupéfaite. Si bien qu'elle n'arriva pas à émettre le moindre mot.

- Demain ? Mais comment veux-tu que l'on s'organise ? demanda-t-elle alarmée quand la parole lui revint.

- Justement, ce soir, je vais tout mettre en place. Je ferais en sorte que personne ne sorte du manoir comme cela, aucun membre de l'Ordre ou aucun Auror ne pourra être au courant.

- C'est tout de même risqué...

Elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'aller se battre. Elle avait simplement peur que le combat final se déroule à ce moment-là.

- Non, tout devrait bien se passer. Je compte sur toi pour m'accompagner. Emy restera ici en sûreté.

- Qui s'occupera-t-elle ? J'ai du mal à avoir confiance en qui que ce soit désormais.

- Je sais encore reconnaître mes vrais fidèles et j'en connais certaines qui seraient honorées de cette tâche et qui par la même seraient soulagées de ne pas aller se battre.

Lizy décida d'abandonner. Aucun prétexte ne semblait fonctionner. C'était peut être le fruit du destin.

- J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, Tom, avoua-t-elle en le regardant.

- Pense à ta vengeance, conseilla Tom. Dylan va sûrement pointer son nez, tu n'auras qu'à agir à ce moment-là, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus. J'ai peur pour toi.

- Vis à vis de Potter ? Je suis persuadé que la prophétie donnée par Granger était erronée. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter sur mon sort par rapport au sien.

- Promet moi de ne pas aller le combattre, insista Lizy.

Tom caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Désolé, finit-il par dire. Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

Ainsi, le soir, Tom réunit tous ses partisans et donna des consignes à chacun. Il précisa qu'il était hors de question de sortir du manoir jusqu'au lendemain et que quiconque essayerait de le faire aurait des ennuis. Tom avait signaler à Lizy qu'il avait mis en place des enchantements détectant la moindre personne tentant de quitter les lieux.

Une fois la réunion terminée, à une heure assez avancée de la nuit, Tom et Lizy retournèrent seuls dans leurs appartements. Emy dormait déjà depuis plusieurs heures.

Lizy entra dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un grand soupir. Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée mais la perspective de cette attaque ne la laissait pas de marbre. Tom jeta un oeil sur des papiers sur son bureau et vint s'installer auprès d'elle avec un même soupir.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Lizy haussa les épaules.

- Je te dirais ça demain.

Tom passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

- Pas de problème.

Il passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever le visage et captura ses lèvres avec une certaine gourmandise. Il l'allongea sur le lit, amplifiant leur baiser et Lizy s'abandonna totalement. Les mains tremblantes, elle déboutonna sa chemise qu'elle envoya sur le sol et plongea son visage dans son cou, se cramponnant aux cheveux de Tom tandis qu'il se hâtait à la déshabiller sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Jamais elle n'avait ressentie de tels sentiments. Elle sentait l'amour de Tom au plus profond d'elle-même et, même si elle essayait de se débarrasser d'une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était là leurs derniers ébats, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la craindre et serra Tom encore plus fortement contre elle.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, peu avant son départ pour Londres, Lizy racontait un conte à Emy afin qu'elle puisse dormir durant son absence. Mais Emy ne semblait pas vouloir aller à la rencontre de Morphée et ne cessait de rire. Emy n'était pas une enfant capricieuse et diabolique comme sa mère l'avait ironiquement décrit. Elle était sage, rieuse et ne pleurait que lorsqu'elle elle sentait un danger où qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer par des mots. Mais au bout d'une heure de patience, Lizy vit la tête de sa fille basculer et elle pensa que c'était le moment ou jamais de la coucher. Une fois allongée dans son lit, Emy attrapa sa peluche et s'endormit instantanément. Lizy se tint un moment au dessus d'elle et après l'avoir embrassée et lui avoir glissé un "je t'aime", elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea dans la sienne. Elle alla ouvrir son armoire et en sortit une longue robe noire avec des manches partant en voiles à partir des épaules. Elle l'enfila ainsi que des bottes également noires et se tressa les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent durant la bataille. Enfin, elle prit sa baguette et rejoignit Tom et les Mangemorts dans le hall d'entrée.

- Cette bataille a pour but de montrer que les ténèbres sont toujours les plus puissantes, déclara Tom. Faites le plus de mal possible. Laissez la peur et la crainte sur vos pas. Soyez surtout sans pitié sur les membres du ministère et de l'Ordre du phénix. Quant à Potter, il est à moi.

Lizy jeta un regard inquiet à Tom mais le suivit, ainsi que les Mangemorts, jusqu'au cimetière.

- Je compte sur vous, acheva Tom en observant ses fidèles.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Encore une minute, indiqua Tom en consultant sa montre.

Il entrelaça ses doigts autour de ceux de Lizy et, une minute plus tard, tous transplanèrent dans le centre de Londres.


	23. L'aurore d'une époque

Je ne ferais pas un long et périlleux commentaire sur le fait que je n'ai pas updaté depuis... 3 mois --" Je dirais juste que mes révisions du Bac m'ont rattapé et je n'ai donc pas pu écrire pendant un bon moment (mais tout cela m'a fait avoir mon bac lol ) et j'ai perdu des reviewers, ce qui m'a attristé, surtout voyant le nombre plutôt pas mal de lecteurs du dernier chap :-) Et enfin, dernière chose, je m'inquiétais aussi pour les spoilers du tome 7. A ce jour, il est sortit en VO et n'étant pas assez douée en anglais, je ne peux pas le lire je prierais donc chacun d'entre vous de **NE PAS ME SPOILER DANS LES REVIEWS !** Merci Pour ne prendre aucun risque, je laisserais d'abord une amie qui se fiche de savoir la fin de HP7 de lire mes reviews avant moi pour être sûre de ne pas être spoilée.

Voilà, mais je me suis dis que je n'avais pas à faire attendre encore 30 piges mes lecteurs (je me suis demandé un instant si j'allais pas attendre la sortie en français du tome 7 pour être tranquille... mais bon j'aurai exagéré lol !) Donc j'espère vraiment que vous serez compréhensifs et pas (excusez-moi le terme) des gros connards qui gâchent la lecture des fans. Thanks d'avance donc et bonne lecture de ma fic dont voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue que je posterais avant la rentrée. Cette fois c'est promis lol

* * *

**RaR :**

**Shana : **Oh fidèle revieweuse lol ! Et bien tu vas connaître le dénouement ici ! Bonne lecture !

**Lady Voldemort :** Oui, oui, je suis une grande sadique, j'adore le fouet... Hum... mdr ! Pour connaître la fin, c'est plus bas ! Merci de toujours me lire malgré les retards qui sont de pire en pire xD

**Rebecca-Black :** Comme dit Hermione, une erreur peut tout changer entre réussite et échec... Pour savoir, c'est plus bas ! Thanks !

**Ginny360 :** En étant aussi proche de Voldemort, ça devenait difficile pour Lizy d'être proche des autres... Pour connaître la fin, c'est là

**coralie :** Tom/Harry Harry/Tom ? La réponse est également plus bas ! Bonne lecture !

**Sylfe :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait trèès plaisir ! Voici (enfin) la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : ****L'aurore d'une époque**

Contrairement à l'escapade que Lizy avait faite en compagnie de Keira, Tom et ses fidèles ne prirent guère la peine de se cacher des yeux des Moldus concernant leur point d'atterrissage. Ils apparurent dans l'une des rues commerçantes les plus importantes de la capitale anglaise. Des gens semblèrent ne pas les avoir remarqués, d'autres les pointaient du doigt, certains parlant à l'oreille de l'autre, sûrement pour leur signaler qu'ils avaient soudainement apparus. Mais si les Moldus s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer, c'était essentiellement à cause de leur apparence. Hormis Tom, Lizy, Drago et quelques autres Mangemorts tels que Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange qui étaient à visage découvert, la plupart des fidèles portaient de longue cape noire et un masque qui leur recouvrait entièrement le visage. Parmi les Moldus, on en voyait des horrifiés tandis que d'autres semblaient moqueurs. Tom releva la tête et lança à la foule regroupée autour de lui :

- Immondes Moldus, dans quelques secondes, vous allez avoir qu'un souhait : être dans un endroit tout autre que celui-ci.

A peine eut-il achevée sa phrase que les Mangemorts à ses côtés s'élancèrent dans la foule en faisant pleuvoir des centaines de sortilèges. Tom et Lizy s'avancèrent et en firent tout autant bien que Lizy n'attendait qu'une chose : que Dylan se manifeste. Tom, lui, devait probablement attendre Harry Potter et Lizy eut la gorge serrée lorsqu'il la lâcha pour s'éloigner à travers la foule en panique. Certains Moldus hurlaient qu'on les épargne, d'autres essayaient de se battre à mains nus ou d'autres encore profitaient de la situation pour piller les magasins. Lizy se plongea également dans la cohue. Elle ne regardait pas réellement qui elle visait, qui elle tuait et elle s'en moquait. Son coeur battait vraiment vite et Dylan ne se montrait pas...

En revanche, la police Moldue avait surgit à chaque coin de rue et essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les assaillants puis dix minutes plus tard, Lizy vit enfin arriver les premiers Aurors et reconnut également un bon nombre de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lizy aperçut Hermione à travers la foule qui lançait des sorts au hasard, ne sachant pas vraiment qui étaient ses ennemis. Elle fut bientôt prise de force par Kyle qui l'entraîna hors de la vue de Lizy. Un sort fusa vers elle et elle parvint à se baisser juste à temps pour l'éviter. Elle conclut qu'il venait d'une femme aux cheveux rose chewing gum que Lizy reconnut comme Nymphadora Tonks. Elle tourna sa baguette vers elle et lança le sortilège de mort mais ce fut un Moldu qui passa devant elle au même instant qui se le prit en pleine poitrine. Un instant plus tard, Tonks avait disparue dans la foule.

Toujours aucune trace de Dylan. Lizy commençait à s'impatienter mais aussi à s'inquiéter. Depuis leur arrivée, elle n'avait pas revu Tom ni Drago. Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer des vampires transformés en loup garou qui se jetèrent sur deux Aurors. Lizy les suivit dans leur sillage pour se frayer un chemin parmis la foule. Elle jeta un oeil au ciel au dessus d'elle. Il était d'un bleu azur avec quelques nuages d'ici de là. C'était une belle journée... Son regard fut attiré par le reflet du Soleil dans une fenêtre d'un immeuble d'au moins sept étages. En s'écartant, le Soleil ne lui gâchait plus la vue. Puis, avec un sourire satisfait, elle avança de quelques pas. Il était sur le toit de l'immeuble...

- Viens te battre, Potter ! éructa Tom en courant derrière un jeune homme de dix huit ans.

- Mais c'est ce que l'on va faire ! cria Harry Potter, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant de courir.

Tom brûlait de rage. Il essaye de lui envoyer des sorts mais une barrière autour de Harry semblait les repousser. Ils ne tardèrent cependant pas à atteindre une petite ruelle délabrée qui semblait déserte.

- C'est là que tu vis Potter ? demanda narquoisement Tom. C'est charmant, ça te correspond plutôt bien. Tu es tout aussi répugnant que cet endroit.

- C'est pourtant ici qu'il te faudra m'affronter !

- On dirait que tu as réussi à te détacher du cocon de Dumbledore ! sourit Tom. Ce fut peut être une bonne chose que Rogue en finisse avec lui, non ?

- Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête faussement affligée ! s'énerva Harry. Tu ne connais rien aux sentiments tels que l'amour ou l'amitié.

- Oui, il est vrai que j'ai mis longtemps à m'y faire mais je pense avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Face à lui, Harry eut une expression de surprise.

- Pardonne moi d'avoir du mal à t'imaginer en train de serrer amoureusement une femme contre toi ou de porter un enfant comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qui soit.

- Désolé pour toi que ton imagination ait des limites, Potter. Maintenant, assez discuter. Prépare toi pour ton dernier voyage.

- Je t'emmènerai avec moi ! lança Harry avec un sourire.

- Je ne le crois pas ! Endoloris !

Lizy gardait les yeux fixés sur le haut de l'immeuble tandis que la bataille faisait toujours rage derrière elle. Bien qu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne pourrait pas l'entendre vue la distance qui les séparait et le bruit de la foule alentours, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

- Allez, viens ici ! Viens te battre !

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle le vit se jeter du haut de l'immeuble et attérir sur ses deux pieds à quelques mètres d'elle. Lizy s'en doutait. Dylan était doué de magie. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas plus ?

- Tu es un sorcier ? demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Bien vu, ironisa Dylan avec un sourire méprisant. Comment as-tu fais pour deviner ?

- Pour quelles raisons n'utilises-tu pas de baguette ? Pourquoi caches-tu tes pouvoirs ?

Le sourire de Dylan disparut. Il s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Je ne voulais pas que mon père fasse comme avec toi. Qu'il me chasse de la maison pour quelques pouvoirs.

Lizy eut l'air stupéfaite.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es caché d'un ignoble Moldu ? Tu n'en as pas honte ?

- Non puisqu'il a finit par le découvrir. Et contrairement à toi, il l'a accepté. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Peut être qu'après tout ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il t'a jeté dehors avec ta mère ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Dylan passa lentement sa main sur le menton.

- Peut être avait-il déjà une autre femme dans sa vie et qu'il en a profité comme prétexte ? Dire qu'il n'aimait pas les sorciers pouvait le sortir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'est à dire, celle d'avoir une maîtresse.

Lizy se mit inconsciemment à trembler de rage.

- Tu veux dire que tout était de sa faute ? Il ne nous a pas rejeté pour notre magie mais pour une autre femme ?

Dylan approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? interrogea Lizy furieuse.

- Il faut bien que tu saches tout ce qui touche ta vie avant que tu ne meures.

- Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui. Tu as tué Keira, ma petite soeur et c'est pour ça qu'ici, maintenant, c'est toi qui va périr.

- Je t'attend, dit Dylan d'un air moqueur.

Lizy pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Tu vois, bien que je ne renies guère mes pouvoirs magiques, j'ai toujours trouvé le fait d'utiliser un morceau de bois ridicule... Ne souhaites-tu pas plutôt tater de ceci ?

Il sortit son katana et se mit en position de combat.

- Avada Kedavra ! lança Lizy.

Il parvint à s'écarter pour l'éviter et rapide comme l'éclair, il s'approcha tout près de Lizy.

- Tu veux en finir vite. J'aurai pensé que tu aurais souhaité me torturer avant d'en finir.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire !

- Ah ?

Une lueur émana de Lizy et Dylan fit un saut en arrière. Bientôt, le ciel bleuté vira au gris perle et la foudre se mit à retentir au loin.

- Oh, tu comptes faire tomber sur moi une petite pluie ? demanda Dylan avec un sourire.

- La foudre serait plus appropriée !

Un éclair tomba juste à côté de lui et il s'écarta de nouveau, de la crainte apparaissant dans ses yeux.

- Endoloris !

Ne s'y étant pas attendu, Dylan se retrouva sur le sol, agité de convulsions. Il criait de douleurs et Lizy s'aperçut qu'elle n'en éprouvait même pas de plaisir. Elle venait d'avoir l'impression que Tom l'appelait. Elle se retourna et s'avança un peu.

$ Lizy...Potter...fou...t'inquiète pas…$

Lizy pensa que s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, il aurait mieux fait se s'abstenir d'essayer de communiquer avec elle. Elle regarda de nouveau le ciel, son coeur se serrant par la peur...

- Potter, pourquoi ne m'envois-tu pas de sortilège de mort, hein ? s'exclama Tom. Tu n'as pas encore appris à le faire ?

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en chargeras très bien ! annonça Harry. Tu te rendras ainsi coupable de ta propre mort.

- Si tu penses que je vais me fier à cette stupide prophétie !

- C'est Hermione qui te l'a dévoilé ?

- Granger ? Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de te séparer d'elle. Elle nous a donné beaucoup d'informations.

- Sauf que tu ignores que je suis resté en contact avec elle. Bien sûr que nous avons eu des différents. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un Serpentard. Ron ne souhaite toujours pas lui adresser la parole mais elle est restée mon amie et j'ai essayé de la soutenir dans sa tentative de se racheter en infiltrant ton manoir. Montrer à Ron que même si elle en aime un autre elle reste la même !

- Granger est de votre côté ?

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas réellement qu'elle s'était rangé du tien ?

Tom fut pris au dépourvu et réussit d'extrême justesse à éviter le sort de stupéfixion que venait de lui envoyer Harry. Il pensa que jamais sa rage n'avait été telle. Il allait le tuer, il ne supportait plus de l'entendre.

- Mais j'ai une question, reprit Harry comme s'il parlait à un vieil ami, tu es donc marié ? Fidèle et... amoureux ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Non, je retire le dernier mot.

- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, Potter, cracha Tom, le rouge s'infiltrant dans ses yeux d'encre. Je ne suis pas là pour te convaincre de quoi que ce soit. A quoi cela servirait-il vu que tu es sur le point de mourir ?

- Pas à grand chose en effet et de toute manière, je connais déjà la réponse.

- Endoloris, s'écria Tom de nouveau et Harry, ne s'y étant pas attendu, se prit le sort de plein fouet.

" Que dois-je faire, que dois-je faire ? Il a des ennuis, j'en suis sûre et c'est de ma faute, c'est parce qu'il se préoccupe de moi..."

Lizy se rongeait les sangs. Elle ignorait que faire, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête sans sens réel. Elle en oubliait son ennemi, rien ne lui importait plus que Tom. Il était pour elle plus important de le rejoindre que d'en finir avec l'assassin de Keira.

Elle entendait toujours la bataille faire rage autour d'elle mais elle s'en moquait. C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Elle songea alors à Emy, qui devait attendre sagement ses parents au manoir...

" Vivement ce soir qu'on se retrouve... "

Mais elle pensa qu'il était tout de même temps d'en finir avec Dylan. Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle constata qu'il n'était plus là.

Elle avança de quelques pas, le coeur battant. Il ne pouvait être allé bien loin après avoir reçu un sortilège Doloris de la sorte. Elle tourna frénétiquement la tête de tout côté, plissant les yeux pour l'apercevoir dans la foule mais elle ne le vit nulle part.

Elle sentit quelqu'un passé derrière elle mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, un bras entoura son cou et elle entendit tout près de son oreille :

- Ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi.

Elle sentit une vive douleur entre ses omoplates et sa vue se brouilla. Elle passa ses mains sur son ventre et aperçut une lueur rougeâtre avant de tomber, face contre terre. Elle sentit Dylan s'approcher d'elle et la retourna sur le dos. Il pleuvait à présent au dessus d'elle et elle avait du mal à entendre les échos de la bataille. Elle entendait cependant la voix de Dylan mais ne percevait pas le sens de ses mots.

Quelques secondaires s'écoulèrent mais bientôt, une vive lumière verte fonça droit son Dylan et celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Elle sentit quelqu'un tomber à côté d'elle et la secouer avec force.

- Lizy, je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

Celle-ci comprit alors que c'était Drago à ses côtés. Elle sentit de l'espoir renaître en elle et alors que sa vue semblait s'arranger, elle agrippa sa veste.

- Aide moi à me relever, dit-elle.

- Non, tu devrais rester allonger, je vais te remmener au manoir.

- Drago, ne discute pas, il faut que je vois Tom ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il semblait vouloir répliquer mais il approuva d'un signe de tête. Il lui prit le bras et l'aida à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Elle resta agripper à lui.

- Lizy, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, on devrait rentrer, insista Drago.

Mais Lizy ne l'écoutait pas. Elle cherchait une chaîne en or autour de son cou d'une main tremblante et la sortit du col de sa robe.

- Montre moi où est celui que j'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Une image apparue. Drago regarda à son tour. Lizy était devenue encore plus pâle. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

Les convulsions d'Harry se stoppèrent. Il avait mal partout mais il ne cèderait pas. Il s'appuya sur un bras et se releva courageusement. Il resta alors stupéfait. Il vit Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir que le monde de la sorcellerie n'eut jamais connu, à genoux au milieu de la rue, une main sur le coeur. Harry ne savait quoi dire. Voldemort semblait souffrir alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir envoyer les moindre sortilège de douleur.

Il s'avança de quelques pas dans sa direction. Voldemort le regarda, de la haine dans les yeux.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, Potter ! éructa-t-il.

Harry vit alors. Du sang s'écoulait lentement le long de la robe de Voldemort comme si on lui avait infligé un Sectusempra. Il resta abasourdis.

" Lizy, que se passe-t-il, viens à moi... "

- On dirait que ça ne va pas fort, commenta Harry.

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Potter, s'écria Tom. Ferme la !

On entendit un "clac", signe de transplanage et Harry vit Drago Malefoy accompagné de Lizy. Celle-ci semblait dans un état aussi lamentable que Voldemort. Quand Drago la lâcha, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba durement sur le béton. Elle s'approcha difficilement de Tom, du sang coulant également le long de sa robe.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. J'ai fais n'importe quoi, je n'étais pas attentive au combat et il m'a eut et maintenant à cause de moi...

Elle l'avait sentie dès que la lame du katana avait traversé son corps. Elle avait entendu un hurlement dans sa tête. Celui de Tom. L'union des âmes... quand l'un était blessé, l'autre subissait le même sort.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassura Tom en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça aurait cet effet là...

- Tu as été blessé à cause de moi, je n'ai pas su protéger ce que tu m'as offert, s'excusa Lizy la voix pleine de sanglots.

Harry regardait la scène, ses méninges tournant à pleine vitesse. Elle n'avait pas protégé ce qu'il lui avait offert. Elle avait été blessé et cette blessure en avait causé une à Voldemort.

- C'est toi qui possède le dernier Horcruxe, dit-il dans un souffle.

Tom resserra son étreinte autour de Lizy et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ta plus grande force mais aussi ta plus grande faiblesse, continua Harry très calme. Dumbledore avait donc raison.

- Tais-toi, Potter ! tempêta Tom. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

- Tom...

Il tourna son regard vers Lizy qui lui avait parlé d'une voix très faible. Elle était extrêmement pâle et chaque mot semblait représenter un effort considérable.

- Il est temps...

- Lizy...

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue possible. La pluie au dessus d'eux se faisait plus forte et la respiration de Lizy devenait de plus en plus faible. Il la serra contre lui et s'adressa à Harry :

- Potter, je crois qu'il est temps d'accomplir ton destin.

Harry resta de marbre tandis que Drago, qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée, laissait ses sentiments exploser :

- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Lizy, je t'en pris.

Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Drago, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il affligé.

- Protège Emy pour moi...

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous le coup de sa dernière volonté.

- Je te le promet.

Lizy lui sourit avant de se blottit contre Tom, prête à accepter son sort quand une main passa sous son menton, l'obligeant à regarder Tom dans les yeux.

- Tout va bien se passer... nous sommes tous les deux.

Elle acquiesça.

- Lizy.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lizy au moment où une lumière verte les percutait de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre, enlacés tandis que Drago courrait vers eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Harry Potter basculer à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. La prophétie venait de s'accomplir dans son entier. Drago aurait voulu arracher Lizy des bras de cet homme qui l'avait mené à la mort mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il savait qu'elle était morte heureuse. Il aurait voulu hurler de douleur mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Il était pétrifié. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Il fut bientôt rejoint par deux loups garou qui reniflèrent tristement la jeune femme, désormais inerte dans les bras de son mari et hurlèrent à la mort. Drago n'eut nul besoin de les observer pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Mick et Stella. Il y eut un nouveau "clac" et quelqu'un le releva de force.

- Rogue !

Severus Rogue venait en effet d'apparaître au milieu de la rue déserte jonchée de débris et de trois cadavres. Il avait un visage tout aussi neutre qu'à son habitude.

- Drago, il faut nous dépêcher si vous voulez tenir la dernière promesse faite à votre amie...

- Si vous croyez que je vais vous faire confiance alors que vous avez tenter d'arracher Emy plusieurs fois à sa mère et que vous êtes du côté de Dumbledore !

- Que j'ai tué... mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre de ce côté-ci. Je l'ai fais sur son ordre. Et je peux vous aider, Drago.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tenter d'enlever Emy ? s'énerva Drago.

- Pour la mettre en sécurité.

- Elle devait être auprès de sa mère ! Je ne comprend pas !

- Drago, il faut que vous compreniez que cette enfant serait devenue très dangereuse si elle avait grandit auprès de ses parents. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus, elle ne représente plus un danger si on se charge de lui donner une bonne éducation.

- Je m'en chargerais !

- C'est bien ce que je souhaite. Et pour cela, il faut faire en sorte que l'on pense que vous avez toujours agis sous Imperium sinon, je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez vous en occuper en étant enfermé à vie à Azkaban.

- Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ?

- Parce que vous êtes un grand et bon sorcier, Drago. Si vous avez fais tout cela, c'est uniquement par amour...

Drago allait répliquer mais n'ajouta rien.

- Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?

- En vous aidant à aller chercher Emy avant que tout le monde sache que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa femme sont morts. Une fois que la communauté sorcière le saura, des Aurors iront immédiatement au manoir dans lequel ils n'auront aucun mal à pénétrer étant donné que le gardien du secret à disparu. Alors ils trouveront Emy et n'hésiteront pas.

- Mais alors si on leur dit qui elle est...

- Ils la tueront, c'est pour ça qu'il faut vite aller la chercher, la détourner de sa famille d'origine et lui donner une éducation normale.

- Et personne ne trouvera bizarre le fait que j'ai une fille d'un an ?

Rogue semblait perdre patience.

- Nous verrons tout cela plus tard. Il faut nous hâter Drago. Faites moi confiance.

Rogue tendit sa main. Puis, après quelques secondes de réticence, Drago la lui serra.

- Bien, allons chercher Emy, lança Rogue. Nous règlerons tous les détails plus tard.

- Donnez-moi une minute.

Drago se rapprocha de Lizy et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lui essuya les quelques gouttes de pluie qui glissaient le long de son visage et essuya ses yeux avec sa manche avant de se retourner vers Rogue et de transplaner au manoir.


	24. Epilogue

Bonyouuur tout le monde ! Pour une fois, on ne peut pas dire que je sois en retard Alors ça y est, le voilà, le dernier des derniers chapitres de cette fic ! Je suis à la fois contente et triste de finir cette fic parce que je l'aimais beaucoup ! Mais bon, faut bien s'y faire lol !

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lady Voldemort :** Merci beaucooup !! Pour ce qui est d'une autre fic, je pense que j'en écrirais d'autre mais alors je ne sais ni quand ni vraiment sur quoi pour l'instant ! On verra bien

**AngelzoneLove :** Ca me fait très plaisir, c'est gentil :-) Voilà la fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Rebecca-Black :** Oui, tous les deux en amoureux lol ! Voilà la fin à tout ça !

**Lehonora :** Ce sont tes reviews toi qui me font pleurer, elles sont belles lol Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent ici ! Bonne lecture !

**senoria :** Tu es encore plus sadique que moi OO lol ! Mais j'espère que cette fin du fin (c'est Planta Fin --") te plaira tout de même

**Shana :** Des doutes sur Rogue ? C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi en avoir mais ces doutes ont aussi des réponses dans ce chapitre !

**Ginny360 :** Eh oui, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre fin que celle-ci. Merci de me lire !

**anne laure :** Des représailles ? Tu vas me fouetter ? (niark tu peux pas parce que c'est moi qui ait le fouet héhé oulaaa) ! Pour savoir si ça finit sur une note plus joyeuse, à toi de voir !

Oula, j'vous ai tous fais de l'effet (enfin pleurer lol) désolééee mais alors ça veut dire que vous avez aimé :-) alors je suis trèès contente !! Ainsi que du nombre de reviews qui est vraiment pas mal alors merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes !!

Bon en fait, je ne vous avais pas parlé du concert de MON Justin Timberlake (héhé lol) C'était tout simplement magique ! Comme j'avais une bonne place, je l'ai vu de super près et j'ai pu le tripoter partouut (enfin partout... lol) Voilà fallait que je vous le dise ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : ****Épilogue**

- Ne restez pas planté là ! s'impatienta Rogue alors que lui et Drago Malefoy avaient atterris dans le cimetière depuis quelques minutes.

- Je me demandais, commença Drago avec lenteur. Que vont-ils faire des... des corps - ce mot sembla lui transpercer la gorge - je n'aurai jamais dû les laisser là bas...

- Drago, ils sont morts, il faut vous y faire, lança Rogue d'un ton dur. Préoccupez vous plutôt de votre filleule qui elle est encore en vie.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir mais reconnut intérieurement qu'il avait raison. Il emboîta le pas de son ancien professeur qui avait pris la route du manoir. Il marcha plus vite pour se maintenir à ses côtés.

- Vous étiez donc du côté de Dumbledore, reprit Drago.

- Oui et je me doute bien que vous ne me faites pas entièrement confiance, Drago. Mais si je voulais prendre Emy, je vous assure que ce n'était en aucun cas pour lui faire du mal. Je voulais la mettre en sécurité.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'arracher à sa mère, trancha Drago.

- Vous ramenez toujours tout à Lizy, fit remarquer Rogue. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était son père après tout ?

Drago jugea bon de ne rien répondre.

- Vous êtes comme moi, Drago, un indépendant, ne sachant pas réellement dans quel camp il est. Si vous êtes resté dans le vôtre, c'est à cause d'elle...

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, arrêtez de me parler de ça ! s'emporta Drago.

Il accéléra le pas et passa devant lui. Il fut ainsi le premier à atteindre les portes du manoir. Il les poussa et pénétra dans le hall, Rogue à sa suite. Rien ne paraissait avoir bougé. Tout était à sa place.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Rogue.

- Probablement dans sa chambre, répondit Drago. Elle devrait être gardée.

- Allons-y.

Drago prit la tête pour conduire Rogue. Il lui semblait étrange que tout soit si calme ici alors que les maîtres des lieux n'étaient plus de ce monde. Ils montèrent à l'étage et ne trouvèrent personne. Drago, commençant à s'inquiéter, entra dans la chambre sans toquer, la baguette levée. Mais il soupira de soulagement quand il vit la jeune Mangemorte chargée de garder la petite fille assoupie dans un siège près du lit où Emy elle-même reposait.

- Hé, réveille-toi, lança Rogue en s'approchant de la jeune fille endormie tandis que Drago s'approchait d'Emy.

La petite fille ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en voyant son parrain mais lui tendit néanmoins les bras pour qu'il la prenne avec lui.

Drago se dit que c'était peut être mieux pour Emy qu'elle soit encore si jeune. Que n'aurait-elle pas ressentie si elle avait été en âge de comprendre qu'elle venait de perdre ses deux parents d'un seul coup ?

- Mais que dois-je faire ? interrogea Drago en se retournant vers Rogue. Je ne peux pas la condamner à rester cacher éternellement.

- Vous allez venir à Poudlard avec moi, répondit Rogue alors que la Mangemorte avait éclaté en sanglots derrière lui après l'annonce de la mort de ses maîtres.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Drago, Dumbledore est la seule personne capable de protéger Emy de la mort.

- Et comment va-t-il faire coincé dans un tableau ? répliqua Drago d'une voix ironique.

- Il est le seul qui puisse convaincre l'actuelle directrice à vous laisser Emy afin de l'éduquer.

- Tout cela arrivera forcément aux oreilles du ministre !

- Pas forcément. Tout le monde va faire la fête, les ténèbres ont disparus. Il va falloir attendre un peu pour que plusieurs s'interrogent sur ce que la fille su Seigneur des ténèbres est devenue. Je ne suis même pas sûr que des Aurors vont venir enquêter ici dans les prochains jours. Pendant ce temps, vous aurez eu le temps d'être reconnu comme non coupable ainsi que votre mère - je sais pertinemment que vous voulez voir votre père en prison - rien de plus simple que dire que vous avez agis sous sa pression et celle du Lord Noir. Vous aurez ainsi tout loisir à vous occuper d'Emy.

Drago ne savait pas réellement que faire. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative.

- D'accord, allons-y, abandonna-t-il.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie quand soudainement, Drago se retourna et lança à l'adresse de la Mangemorte :

- T'attend quoi pour t'enfuir ? dit-il froidement. Tu veux que les Aurors t'arrêtent ou quoi ?

- Non, non, bredouilla-t-elle. Désolée, je... je m'en vais !

Elle passa devant eux au pas de course et Drago et Rogue la suivirent.

- Allez, on y va, indiqua Rogue quand ils furent de nouveau dans le cimetière quelques minutes plus tard.

- Hé, Emy n'est pas trop jeune pour un transplanage d'escorte ? fit remarquer Drago.

- Je suis certain que vous ferez ça sans qu'elle ne craigne rien.

Drago voulut répliquer mais se contenta d'approuver d'un léger signe de tête et transplana à la suite de Rogue. Tous deux arrivèrent devant le portail de Poudlard. Emy ne semblait pas particulièrement secouée par le voyage et restait blottit tranquillement dans les bras de son parrain. Drago apprécia le fait qu'il n'ait aucun besoin de calmer ses pleurs, ce qui était actuellement hors de sa force. Le château semblait également très calme. La nuit commençait à tomber à l'horizon et à cette époque de l'année, tous les élèves devraient encore être à Poudlard.

- Le château semble inhabité, remarqua Drago.

- Il manque certains élèves dont les parents ont souhaité gardé leurs enfants près d'eux, expliqua Rogue alors qu'ils remontaient la route allant au château. Mais la plupart d'entre eux sont encore là. Vu le calme qui règne, ils ne doivent pas encore être au courant de ce qui est arrivé, je me demande qui l'est d'ailleurs. Ils doivent simplement être enfermés dans leur salle commune ou en train de dîner.

Drago acquiesça. En effet, quand ils pénétrèrent dans le château, un brouhaha leur parvenait de la Grande Salle. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et montèrent immédiatement l'escalier en marbre et prirent la route du bureau directorial. Drago trouvait étrange le fait de se retrouver dans le château où il avait passé autant de temps. Il ignorait cependant si faire confiance à Rogue était une sage décision.

- Orchideus, lança Rogue à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau.

Celle-ci s'écarta et Drago monta à la suite de Rogue sur l'escalier qui les éleva jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Rogue toqua à la porte et tous deux pénétrèrent dans le bureau apparemment aussi calme que le reste du château. Ils découvrirent McGonagall assise derrière le bureau directorial, les bras croisés. Elle semblait les attendre.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, siffla-t-elle.

- Désolé, Minerva, répondit Rogue, mais il m'a fallu un minimum de temps pour le convaincre - il jeta un oeil à Drago - mais à présent, nous sommes là.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez que l'on fasse ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement s'adresser à Rogue. Une voix retentit derrière elle :

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Minerva. Auriez-vous assez de sang froid pour lever votre baguette sur elle ?

- Albus ! Voldemort n'a pas hésité une seconde quand il s'est retrouvé face à Harry lorsqu'il n'était âgé que d'un an. Nous ne commettrions nullement un grand crime. Si ce n'est pas moi qui m'en charge, quelqu'un d'autre le fera.

- A part si nous faisons croire que la fille de Voldemort est morte prématurément au bout de quelques mois. Personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble, Drago pourrait ainsi l'élever librement.

- Vous souhaitez en plus la confier à un ennemi déclaré ? s'offusqua McGonagall qui semblait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Drago a une promesse à tenir.

- Une promesse faite à la femme de Voldemort, je vous en ficherais moi !

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Drago les avait écouté sans rien dire mais il voulait savoir comment cette information leur était parvenue alors que la rue où elle avait été faite était déserte.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous avions laisser Harry Potter seul dans cette rue déserte ? répliqua McGonagall.

- Vous n'avez pas servis à grand chose puisqu'il est mort, répondit Drago d'un ton cassant.

Un silence s'installa.

- C'était son destin, reprit Dumbledore qui se leva de son fauteuil dans son cadre. Nous ne pouvions que le soutenir jusqu'à la fin.

- Généreux de votre part, ironisa Drago.

- Et vous voulez laisser la garde de la fille de Voldemort à un être aussi prétentieux et malfaisant que lui ? s'emporta McGonagall. Harry a toujours eu raison à son sujet.

- Arrêtez de parler de Potter, lança Drago. Il est mort alors qu'Emy est encore en vie et je vous préviens que si vous voulez la tuer, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

McGonagall lui lança un regard noir et sembla chercher de l'aide en regardant intensément Rogue mais, voyant qu'il ne disait rien, s'avoua vaincue.

- Drago a le droit à une seconde chance et Emy a besoin d'une chance tout court, expliqua Dumbledore. Drago, je te fais confiance depuis que tu m'as prouvé que tu ne tuais pas par plaisir quand tu m'as épargné et même que ça te faisait peur.

Drago eut une moue.

- Nous te laissons libre avec Emy mais sache que tu seras tout de même surveillé. Ne lui dis jamais rien sur sa véritable identité. Appelle la Emy Malefoy et comme elle ne te ressemble pas, ne fais pas croire qu'elle est de toi mais que tu l'as tout simplement recueillie. Tu vas avoir dix-neuf ans et il est certain que tu ne serais pas le premier auquel on aurait pensé pour l'adoption mais pourquoi pas ? La population trouvera cela étrange pendant un mois ou deux puis te laissera tranquille.

- Vous allez donc me déclarer innocent ? demanda Drago avec une pointe d'espoir qu'il ne parvint pas à cacher.

- C'est déjà fais, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Ainsi que ta mère. Ton père a été retrouvé sur les lieux de nombreux crimes qui ont eu lieu à Londres aujourd'hui donc...

- Je m'en fiche.

- Très bien, approuva Dumbledore. Tu peux donc retourner chez toi. Nous allons nous assurer qu'on vous laissera en paix.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il pensait à Lizy. Le simple fait de se faire aider par Dumbledore lui donnait l'impression de l'entendre hurler à la trahison alors il ne pouvait le remercier même s'il lui était redevable d'épargner Emy. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Et les corps de Voldemort et Lizy... qu'allez-vous en faire ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit honnêtement Dumbledore. Mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré comme retourner dans la rue où tous deux ont rendu l'âme. Il y aurait alors des doutes concernant ton innocence.

- Mais...

- Drago.

L'ancien Serpentard regarda le vieil homme dans son tableau et finit par acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête.

- Le professeur Rogue va t'accompagner, indiqua Dumbledore. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Drago tourna les talons et suivit Rogue jusqu'à la sortie du château, Emy toujours dans ses bras. Elle s'était rendormie contre lui. Tous deux transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir Malefoy. A peine eurent-ils pénétrer dans la cour du château que la double porte du manoir s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une grande femme blonde s'élançait à leur rencontre.

- Oh, mon fils ! Tu es vivant ! s'exclama-t-elle en voulant le serrer contre lui.

- Maman, fais attention, dit-il en se dégageant.

- Mais que fais-tu avec la fille du maître ? Et d'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ?

- Il serait préférable de rentrer Narcissa, conseilla Rogue. On t'expliquera tout à l'intérieur.

- Monsieur.

Rogue se retourna vers Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Accordez-moi une dernière faveur.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- Vous voulez aller la chercher, dit-il.

Drago approuva.

- Je vous conseille tout de même d'emmener Voldemort dans votre entreprise. Je suppose que si elle a accepté de mourir, ce n'est pas que par fidélité.

Drago baissa les yeux. Il ne le souhaitait en aucun cas mais il était sûr que Lizy le maudirait s'il l'emmenait avec lui en laissant Voldemort.

- Maman, occupe toi d'Emy jusqu'à mon retour, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, dit Narcissa bien qu'elle fut désorienté.

- Pouvez-vous me jeter un sortilège de désillusion ? demanda Drago en se retournant vers Rogue.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, signala Rogue.

Il lui mit un coup de baguette sur la tête et Drago sentit instantanément son corps se remplit d'un liquide froid. Il regarda ses mains. Il vit le chemin de terre au travers.

- Bien, j'y vais. Je vous laisse tout expliquer à ma mère. A plus tard !

Et il transplana aussitôt. La nuit était tombée à présent. Drago atterrit dans la rue qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Rien n'avait bougé, ce qu'il trouva assez étrange. Personne hormis quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Mangemorts ne semblaient être au courant de ce qui c'était produit cette nuit. Drago resta bien une bonne minute sans bouger à observer un point invisible. Il commençait enfin à prendre conscience de l'ampleur du désastre. Son coeur en tout cas. Quand Voldemort lui avait arraché Lizy, il s'était sentie défaillir, il aurait voulu le tuer. Il eut un rire sombre en pensant que désormais, au moins, il ne pouvait plus la garder pour lui. Il fut alors dégoûter par sa propre attitude. Il allait respecter les dernières volontés de Lizy : protéger Emy et faire en sorte que Voldemort reste auprès d'elle à tout jamais.

Il avança à pas lents vers les deux corps enlacés. Son coeur aurait voulu arracher Lizy des bras de cet homme mais son cerveau jugea que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il passa son bras gauche sous celui de Voldemort et son bras droit sous celui de Lizy et fit de son mieux pour faire un transplanage d'escorte avec deux adultes. Il se concentra et quelques secondes plus tard, tous trois atterrirent dans le cimetière du manoir. La lune se montrait à présent timidement dans le ciel. Le temps semblait soudainement se couvrir. Drago leva le sortilège de désillusion et déposa délicatement les deux corps puis, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait le faire avec sa baguette, fit apparaître une pelle et se mit à creuser. Il avait besoin de déverser toute se peine, toute sa haine, toute sa rancoeur et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de creuser furieusement. Il avait eu du mal à y croire mais maintenant, la vérité s'insinuait en lui : Lizy était morte. Plus jamais elle ne lui sourirait, plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire, plus jamais elle ne serait en colère contre lui puis finirait en larmes dans ses bras... Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher que tout cela était la faute de Voldemort, cet homme qui l'avait ensorcelée, l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse, l'homme qu'il lui avait présenté...

Il resta de nombreuses et longues minutes à creuser, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui fallait faire un trou assez grand pour deux. Quand il eut terminé, il s'accrocha à l'herbe au sommet du trou et se hissa en dehors.

Il savait que le moment était arrivé de lui dire au revoir. Il prit Voldemort et le déposa en douceur au fond du trou avant de se retourner vers Lizy. Il déposa sa main sur l'une de ses joues. Elle était déjà tellement froide. Il passa son bras sous sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. Il resta un long moment comme cela, se disant que c'était assez effrayant de garder de la sorte un cadavre dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle lui demande amusée pourquoi il tirait une tête pareille. Il pensa aussitôt que c'était impossible et il décida de se lever. Il prit Lizy dans ses bras et la déposa aux côtés de Voldemort et lui déposa un baiser sur la main avant de lever sa baguette et de ramener la terre sur le trou. Drago espéra que celui-ci serait bientôt recouvert d'herbes et de fleurs. Il ne pouvait faire une pierre tombale. Toute la population sorcière serait venue la souiller...

Deux âmes noires s'envolent

Un coeur seul pleure

La perte de celle qu'il a tant chérie

A présent il va s'accrocher à la vie

En tenant la dernière promesse qu'il lui avait faite

Tout le temps passé auprès d'elle

Il était rester dans l'ombre

D'un homme qui avait fait pousser des ailes à celle qu'il aime

Une larme glissa ce soir

A cet instant, il avait peur du noir.

Trois ans plus tard...

- Papa ! Je veux une baguette moi aussi !

- Mais tu es trop jeune pour ça, princesse, je te l'ai déjà dis !

- Mais...

Drago Malefoy se pencha devant la fillette qui le regardait d'un air faussement furieux qui lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un.

- Désolé, Emy, tu n'en auras que quand tu iras à l'école.

- Mais c'est dans longtemps !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve que tu fais déjà suffisamment de dégâts sans baguette. D'ailleurs, tu t'es débarrassé du serpent comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui, papa, répondit Emy en faisant une moue frustrée. Mais au moins, j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler quand tu n'es pas là.

- Je m'en veux de te laisser seule autant de temps, dit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais tu sais, pour garder tout ça, il faut bien que je travaille.

- On a qu'à aller dans une plus petite maison au lieu de rester dans un si grand manoir, proposa Emy.

- Tu verras les choses autrement dans quelques années, ma puce. Nos moyens sont bien assez bons mais j'ai besoin de travailler.

Emy ne semblait pas avoir tout compris. Mais elle demanda :

- Dis papa, quand est-ce que j'aurai une maman ?

Drago fixa ses yeux bleu vert, en tous points les mêmes que ceux de sa mère.

- Je t'ai dis, Emy, maman est morte quand c'était la guerre et je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup alors j'ai du mal pour l'instant...

Emy approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, je vais aller jouer, papa ! s'exclama Emy. Tu viens avec moi, hein !

- Je ne peux pas, chérie, je m'absente un moment. Mais je te promet de manger avec toi ce soir.

Elle eut l'air déçue.

- Bon d'accord, abandonna-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et partit en courant en direction de sa chambre. Drago la suivit des yeux, son coeur se serrant légèrement. Il ne saurait jamais à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Toutes informations la concernant avaient été cachées et enfermées par la ministère. Drago se souvenait encore avec quelle joie la mort de Voldemort avait été accueillie. Le fait que Potter soit mort en avait attristé plus d'un mais cela s'était rapidement dissipé en faveur de la fête de la disparition des ténèbres. Personne n'avait vu Voldemort mort dans la ruelle mais chacun voulait croire à sa disparition prononcé par les membres de l'Ordre. Comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit, certains avaient trouvé étrange que Drago adopte une petite fille mais tous étaient certains que la fille du Lord Noir était morte au bout de quelques mois de vie donc personne ne se doutait de rien. Drago tenait donc sa promesse en élevant Emy comme il le pouvait. Mais plus il la voyait grandir, plus elle ressemblait à Lizy. Bien que ce fut trois ans qu'elle avait disparue, elle lui manquait toujours autant...

Il sortit à pas vifs de sa demeure et transplana de nouveau. Il arriva dans le cimetière du manoir Jedusor qui était à présent totalement à l'abandon. Des plantes s'entrelaçaient sur les fondations. Drago eut un sourire en voyant que son souhait s'était réalisé. Des fleurs au mille couleurs se tenaient fièrement là où reposait Lizy. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, il arracha les mauvaises herbes tout autour puis s'asseyait non loin.

- Ta fille devient aussi insupportable que tu l'avais décrite il y a de ça un bon moment, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je fais en sorte qu'elle ne s'écarte pas du droit chemin.

Il sortit un livre de son sac et le lu à haute voix pendant plusieurs heures. Il savait une fois rentré chez lui que c'était stupide de faire ça mais en ce moment même, ça lui faisait du bien. Il surveilla l'heure, pour ne pas être en retard pour dîner avec Emy. Quand cela arriva, il se releva et s'adressa à la terre :

- J'espère que tu prends soin de Lizy, Tom.

Et sur ce, il transplana de nouveau jusqu'à chez lui où Emy l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

**FIN **

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà, comme je le disais, c'était donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je laisse une ouverture concernant l'histoire d'Emy mais je tiens à vous prévenir que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas du tout pour projet d'écrire quoique ce soit la concernant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'écrire la vie d'Emy à Poudlard reviendrait à encore laisser s'écouler sept ans, donc tous les personnages principaux d'HP seront en âge de se marier et auront des enfants. Hors, faire une fic où on ne trouve aucun perso d'origine ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant. Mais peut être qu'un jour... En tout cas, si cette fic doit être écrite, elle le sera par moi. Je ne veux pas laisser cette fic à quelqu'un d'autre :p lol !

Je vous remercie encore d'avoir suivie cette fic, à vos (actuelles) 148 reviews et 11 015 lectures. Je vous embrasse et je vous souhaite un bon Noël (euuh) une bonne journée/soirée lol ! Bizz

**Alista**


End file.
